Suche nach der Vergangenheit
by Eskaria
Summary: Wird ein unerwarteter und seltsamer Besuch die Bladebreakers trennen? Kann Kai mehr über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden? [wenn man es als Open End sieht, FINISHED, ansonsten ABGEBROCHEN]
1. Geheimnisvolles Treffen

1. Geheimnisvolles Treffen  
  
"He, Leute! Er ist schon wieder verschwunden. Jetzt reicht es mir langsam!"  
  
Tyson schaute ärgerlich von Max zu Ray und Kenny. Gerade eben war er in das gemeinsame Zimmer gestürzt, nachdem er den ungeschätzten Auftrag erhalten hatte, Kai zu holen.  
  
"Aber, Tyson. So ist er nun einmal. Lasst uns ohne ihn gehen. Er wird schon wieder auftauchen!" Rays beruhigende Stimme blieb auch auf Tyson nicht ohne Wirkung.  
  
"Ja, Kumpel, du hast Recht! Trotzdem."  
  
Schnell schnappte er sich noch ein Brötchen und rannte dann mit vollem Mund seinen Freunden hinterher.  
  
Kai sah auf sein Gegenüber. Nichts war seinem Pokerface zu entnehmen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Ich denke wir haben dasselbe Ziel und wir sollten aus diesem Grund eine.Zweckgemeinschaf gründen!"  
  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welches meiner Ziele auch deines sein könnte." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kai um und ging zielstrebig davon. Sein weißer Schal flatterte bei jedem Schritt.  
  
"Kai! Warte!" Kai blieb zwar stehen, wandte sich aber nicht um. Nur das Gesicht drehte er leicht, sodass er seinen Gesprächspartner aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.  
  
"Was noch?"  
  
Der andere, bisher im Halbdunkel der schmalen Gasse verborgen, trat nun einen Schritt vor. Seine roten Haare leuchteten in der Sonne auf. Ein abschätzender Blick aus blauen Augen hielt Kai fest.  
  
"Sollte es dich so wenig interessieren, wer deine Eltern sind, Kai?"  
  
Kais Augen verengten sich. Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er sich doch wieder umdrehte. Mit gespielt gleichgültigem Ausdruck wiederholte er seine Frage: "Was willst du von mir, Tala?"  
  
Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln trat Tala noch einen Schritt vor. Er stand nun wieder nahe bei Kai.  
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass ich damit deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen kann."  
  
Kai sah schweigend auf Tala. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und senkte abwartend die Lider. Auch Tala schwieg.  
  
"Ich frage dich nicht noch einmal, was du von mir willst!"  
  
Tala lachte leicht auf und ging auf Kai zu. Doch zu dessen Verwunderung ging er an ihm vorbei und blieb erst dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen.  
  
"Du hast dich nicht verändert, nicht wahr? Das überrascht mich nicht. Aber um auf mein Hiersein zurückzukommen: Hast du dich nie gefragt, wer deine Eltern sind und warum sie dich in dieser Abtei zurückgelassen haben, Kai?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Kai stand immer noch regungslos. Natürlich hatte er sich das schon oft gefragt, aber er wollte nicht, dass der andere Junge das wusste.  
  
"Ich für meinen Teil, " fuhr Tala fort, ohne auf Kais Antwort einzugehen, "habe mich das oft gefragt. Doch bisher ergab sich nie die Gelegenheit das Geheimnis zu lüften. Bisher.aber jetzt endlich ist es soweit!"  
  
Kai gab mit keiner Bewegung zu verstehen, ob er überhaupt etwas von dem, was Tala erzählte, gehört hatte. Es beunruhigte Tala, dass Kai weder Überraschung noch Interesse oder Ärger zeigte. Er hatte gehofft, in Kai einen Helfer zu finden, mit ihm eine Gemeinschaft zu bilden, die, wenn sie auch sonst nichts verband, wenigstens dasselbe Ziel hatte. Sollte er sich so in dem anderen getäuscht haben? Er wartete noch einige Sekunden auf eine Regung, ein Geräusch, ein kleine Bewegung, doch nichts geschah. Schwungvoll drehte sich Tala wieder um und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Kai immer noch gleich dastand.  
  
"Wirst du mir helfen, Kai?"  
  
Kai hob den Kopf, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu Tala. Daher konnte dieser auch nicht in Kais Gesicht sehen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zeigte sich auf Talas Lippen. Kai ging nicht weg und wollte sogar seinen, Talas, Plan wissen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
  
"Du weißt sicher, dass Boris nach den World Championchips untergetaucht ist. Seither fehlt jede Spur von ihm. Das heißt, dass auch die Balkov Abtei verlassen ist. Boris hatte nicht einmal mehr Gelegenheit seine Sachen zu holen. Alles ist noch dort - verstehst du: alles!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Kai um, die Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick war gelangweilt.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Und? Was soll das heißen: und? Du scheinst mich nicht zu verstehen. Alle Dokumente sind noch dort. Auch jene, in denen festgehalten wurde, wann und von wem wir in der Abtei abgegeben wurden."  
  
Kai senkte wieder den Blick, ehe er Tala antwortete: "Ich verstehe dich sehr gut! Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du vorhast, Tala!"  
  
"Ich will die Dokumente aus der Abtei holen. Doch leider sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen immer noch aktiv. Deshalb brauche ich dich! Wirst du mir helfen, Kai? Und sei versichert: Auch ich werde dir diese Frage nicht noch einmal stellen!"  
  
Ein kurzer Ausdruck der Bewunderung zeigte sich auf Kais Gesicht, als er den Blick wieder hob. Dann lächelte er leicht, ehe er an Tala vorbeiging, der Hauptstrasse entgegen. Erst kurz bevor er in diese einbog und aus Talas Sicht verschwand, hob er den Arm und meinte: "Gut, ich helfe dir! Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 10 Uhr am Flughafen!" Dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Tala, der sich fragte, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, Kai zu sich ins Boot zu holen.  
  
"Kai! Wo bist du gewesen?" Ray stellte die Frage, ohne große Hoffnung eine Antwort zu erhalten. Auch der letzte Rest Hoffnung verschwand, als ihn Kai lediglich schweigend ansah und dann in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Ray seufzte leise und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen, von dem er aufgesprungen war, als Kai den Raum betreten hatte. Max, Tyson und Kenny hatten die Szene schweigend beobachtet.  
  
"Scheint ja alles klar zu sein. Er benimmt sich jedenfalls nicht anders als sonst auch!" Tyson starrte böse auf die Tür hinter der der Teamcaptain verschwunden war. "Er hätte sich wenigstens entschuldigen können, dass er solange weg war!"  
  
Wieder war es Ray, der Tyson zu beschwichtigen versuchte. "So ist er nun einmal. Vielleicht ändert er sich ja noch?"  
  
Tyson murrte nur. "Ja, an dem Tag, an dem die Hölle zufriert! Lasst uns eine Pizza essen gehen", meinte er dann fröhlicher. Die anderen konnten über Tysons ewigen Hunger nur lachen und verließen gemeinsam das Hotelzimmer.  
  
Kai hörte die Tür des Zimmers ins Schloss fallen und atmete befreit auf. Das erleichterte es ihm, unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Er würde ihnen einen Brief hier lassen, dass er etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte und dann wieder zu ihnen stoßen würde. Im Moment waren sie ohnehin nicht auf ihn angewiesen. Kein wichtiges Turnier war geplant und die Kämpfe, wegen denen sie hier in Spanien waren, fanden morgen ihr Ende. Es war auch schon besprochene Sache, dass Max für die Bladebreakers an den Start gehen würde und selbst wenn er verlieren würde, hätten sie den Gesamtsieg in der Tasche.  
  
"Wirklich kein Grund, dass ich noch länger hier bleibe!", dachte Kai bei sich, während er seine Habseligkeiten in den Seesack stopfte. Als letztes griff er nach dem Blade, dass er auf dem Nachttisch hingelegt hatte. Nachdenklich starrte er darauf. Dann hob er den Kopf und schloss die Faust fester um das Blade. Solange Dranzer bei ihm war, konnte ihm nichts passieren. Schon immer hatte der Phönix ihn beschützt und war selbst damals zu ihm zurückgekehrt, als er, Kai, ihn mit Black Dranzer verraten hatte.  
  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf sein geräumtes Zimmer, verließ er den Raum. Nachdenklich schaute er auf den Briefumschlag in seinen Händen. Wo sollte er ihn hinlegen? Er war schon drauf und dran ihn auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers zu legen, als er es sich doch noch anders überlegte und zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Dort legte er den weißen Umschlag auf das Kopfkissen. Hier würden die Bladebreakers den Brief frühestens am nächsten Morgen finden und dann wäre es schon zu spät, um ihn noch zu verfolgen. Kai kannte Tyson und wusste, dass dieser sich auch durch die ausdrückliche Anweisung hier zu bleiben nicht aufhalten lassen würde. Das ließ schon die Neugier des Jungen nicht zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und dann verschwand Kai aus der Hotelsuite. Es war 5 Minuten nach 9. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit!  
  
Tyson hatte sich auf dem Weg zur Pizzeria anders entschieden und so waren die vier Jungen im hoteleigenen Restaurant zugekehrt. Es lag im Erdgeschoß und bot mit den Raum hohen Fenstern einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Strandpromenade, die direkt an das Hotel grenzte.  
  
Alle warteten noch bis Tyson seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Der Kellner, der mit Block und Stift neben ihm stand, sandte schon genervte Blicke gen Zimmerdecke. Plötzlich sprang Max hoch. Alle schauten ihn verwundert an. Auch die übrigen Gäste schauten überrascht auf den blonden Jungen. Max' Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er setzt sich wieder. Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch, sodass er ungestört mit seinen Teamkameraden reden konnte, ohne dass die übrigen Leute ihn verstehen konnten.  
  
"Ich glaube, Kai ist gerade vorbeigegangen!"  
  
"Was? Du musst dich getäuscht haben, er ist doch gerade erst wieder zurückgekommen!"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er was vergessen!"  
  
Tyson unterbrach die Überlegungen seiner Freunde.  
  
"Kommt schon, Jungs. Ist doch egal, was der Miesepeter macht. Lasst uns essen!" Ray und Kenny lachten, nur Max blickte nachdenklich auf die Strandpromenade hinaus. Ray bemerkte den abwesenden Blick seines Freundes und stupste ihn leicht an. Max schrak hoch und schaute auf Ray. Als er dessen fragenden Blick sah, senkte er die Augen uns starrte auf das Tischtuch.  
  
"Ach, es ist nichts. Es kam mir nur so vor.als hätte Kai seine Tasche bei sich? Aber was sollte er mit der? Ich habe mich sicher getäuscht!" Auch Ray schaute nun nachdenklich. Vor allem deshalb, weil Max nicht so geklungen hatte, als würde er glauben, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Er schaute zu Kenny und Tyson, die sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten, dann flüsterte er Max leise zu: "Komm! Wir schauen nach, ob es wirklich Kai war!"  
  
Max schaute erfreut hoch. Dann sprang er wieder vom Tisch auf. Dieses Mal störte es ihn nicht, dass alle ihre Blicke zu ihm wandten.  
  
"Ich habe was in unserem Zimmer vergessen. Ich bin gleich wieder da! Begleitest du mich?", fragte er dann an Ray gewandt. Dieser nickte und stand auch auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Restaurant. Ungeduldig warteten sie dann auf den Lift. Endlich standen sie vor ihrer Zimmertür und sperrten auf. Der große Wohnraum lag verlassen da. Die zwei Freunde warfen sich einen ermutigenden Blick zu, als sie zu Kais Schlafzimmertür traten. Er hatte einen Raum alleine, während die restlichen Bladebreakers sich immer zu zweit ein Zimmer teilten. Ray klopfte vorsichtig an.  
  
"Kai? Bist du da?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Ray klopfte etwas lauter und wiederholte seine Frage. Als wieder keine Antwort kam, drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke nieder. Die Tür schwang einen Spaltbreit auf, gerade soweit, dass man sehen konnte, dass dahinter absolute Dunkelheit herrschte. Ray öffnete die Tür dann ganz und drückte auf den Lichtschalter. Verwundert sahen sie sich in dem verlassenen Zimmer um. Kein Zeichen, dass es bewohnt war. Max war es, der den Briefumschlag auf dem Kopfkissen entdeckte. Er packte Ray beim Oberarm und wies auf das Bett. Ray ging zur Kopfseite des Bettes und nahm den Umschlag. Nichts war drauf geschrieben, doch war er auch nicht verklebt. Der Junge öffnete die Lasche und nahm den Zettel heraus. Schnell überflog er die Botschaft. Dann schaute er alarmiert auf Max.  
  
"Das wird Tyson sicher interessieren!"  
  
"Er ist wohin?" Tysons Blick war voller Unverständnis. Gerade waren Ray und Max wieder ins Restaurant gestürmt und hatten irgendetwas von einem verschwundenen Kai gestammelt. Erst nach einigen Sekunden war es Kenny gelungen, die beiden Jungen zu beruhigen. Dann hatten sie ihm den Brief gezeigt. Alle waren nun in heller Aufregung. Tyson hielt den Brief in Händen und las in zum vierten Mal. Dann schaute er hoch. Ein grimmiger Zug erschien auf seinen Lippen, die immer noch mit Ketchup bekleckert waren.  
  
"So einfach kommt er uns nicht davon. Ihm hinterher!"  
  
"Aber, Tyson, wie willst du ihn finden?" Kennys Frage schien Tyson nicht aufhalten zu können. Er sprang auf, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und zeigte ein siegessicheres Grinsen.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht, aber Dizzi kann es. Sie hat ihn schon einmal orten können, damals in Hongkong, erinnert ihr euch?"  
  
"Ja, genau!" Kennys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. "Aber dann müssen wir uns beeilen, denn Dizzi hat nur eine geringe Reichweite!"  
  
"Ihm hinterher!" Mit diesem Schlachtruf stürmten die Bladebreakers aus dem Restaurant, ohne auf die verblüfften Gesichter der Gäste oder den Kellner, der die Rechung in Händen hielt, zu achten!  
  
Erst mal ein nettes Hallöchen an alle Leser! Würde mich irre freuen, wenn ich Reviews (welcher Art auch immer) von euch bekomme. Lob und Kritik regt sicher die Fingerchen an, schneller (und besser?) zu schreiben! 


	2. Moskau, wir kommen!

2. Moskau, wir kommen  
  
Kai erreichte den Flughafen kurz vor 10 Uhr. Er betrat die weitläufige Halle und schaute sich nach Tala um. Er konnte ihn nirgends sehen. Langsam begann er die Halle entlang zu wandern. Plötzlich tippte ihn jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Schnell sprang Kai herum und schaute in Talas blaue Augen. Der Junge hielt zwei Tickets hoch.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon über mögliche Flüge nach Moskau informiert und wir haben Glück. In einer halben Stunde geht einer mit Zwischenlandung in Paris. Beeilen wir uns besser!"  
  
Kai nickte nur zustimmend und folgte dann Tala.  
  
Tyson stürmte allen voran in die Flughafenhalle. Hektisch schaute er von links nach rechts und versuchte Kai auszumachen. Dann schaute er auf die große Uhr, die in der Halle hing. 10:25! Wo mochte Kai sein? Er konnte doch unmöglich.!  
  
"Da!" Max deutet auf etwas. Die Freunde rannten näher zu der Glasscheibe, durch die man in die Abflughalle sehen konnte. Da saß Kai! Neben sich seine Tasche, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt mit geschlossenen Augen. Plötzlich schien er auf etwas aufmerksam zu werden, denn er sah erst hoch und stand dann auf. Interessiert verfolgten die Bladebreakers jeden seiner Schritte. Er ging auf einen anderen Jungen zu und blieb dann vor dem stehen. Aber das war doch.! Tysons Mund stand offen als er in dem anderen Jungen den Teamcaptain der Demolition Boys, Tala, erkannte. Auch die anderen schienen nicht zu glauben, was sie da sahen. Sollte Kai sie etwa wieder verlassen haben - dieses Mal für immer?  
  
Tyson begann wild gegen die Scheibe zu hämmern, um Kais Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Tatsächlich drehte sich der Junge zu ihm um. Als er ihn erkannte, verengten sich seine Augen. Ein grimmiger Zug erschien um seinen Mund, ehe er sich umwandte und Richtung Gate ging. Tala, der auch zu Tyson und seinen Freunden geschaut hatte, folgte ihm. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie aus dem Blickfeld der Bladebreakers. Tyson schlug immer noch gegen das Glas.  
  
"Das kann er doch nicht machen! Nicht noch einmal!" Plötzlich wurde er am Kragen gepackt und von der Scheibe weggezerrt. Überrascht sah er hoch und schaute in das verärgerte Gesicht eines Wachmannes.  
  
"Junge! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier machst? Hä?"  
  
"Es tut mir ja leid, aber.können Sie mir sagen, wohin dieser Flieger geht?"  
  
Völlig verdutzt sah der Wachmann in die Abflughalle und dann wieder auf den Jungen. "Nach Moskau - über Paris! Aber was hat das.?"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tyson hatte sich mit einem schnellen "Danke" losgerissen und war schon aus dem Flughafengebäude gerannt.  
  
Draußen blieben die Bladebreakers stehen. Alle schauten betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Was nun?" Kenny schielte auf Tyson.  
  
"Wir werden ihm folgen! So einfach kommt er uns nicht davon!" In diesem Moment hörten sie das Aufheulen der Flugzeugturbinen und im nächsten Moment schoss ein Flieger hinauf in den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel. Die Bladebreakers sahen dem Flugzeug nach, bis es immer kleiner wurde, schließlich nur mehr ein heller Punkt war und dann ganz verschwand.  
  
Ein entschlossener Zug erschien auf Tysons Gesicht. Dann schaute er auf Ray und Max.  
  
"Er ist unser Anführer, ob ihm das passt oder nicht! Und ich werde ihn daran erinnern!"  
  
"Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt, oder?"  
  
Tala hatte schweigend neben Kai gesessen. Sein grübelnder Blick hing an einem der Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Auch Kai hatte nichts gesagt. In üblicher Manier saß er mit geschlossenen Augen und verschränkten Armen im Sessel. Er gab keine Reaktion auf Talas Frage. Tala seufzte laut und stellte sich auf eine anstrengende Zeit mit Kai ein. Wie sollte das weitergehen, wenn er auf keine Frage Antwort gab und ihn, Tala, einfach ignorierte? Noch während Tala sich selbst Mut zuredetet, schaute Kai kurz hoch. Dann meinte er: "Es geht sie nichts an!"  
  
Tala blickte überrascht hoch. Zum einen, weil er nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte und zum anderen weil ihn die Antwort selbst überraschte.  
  
"Was meinst du mit: Es geht sie nichts an? Sie sind dein Team! Wen geht es etwas an, wenn nicht sie?"  
  
"Da ist der Punkt. Es geht keinen etwas an, außer mir!" Dann verfiel Kai wieder in Schweigen. Tala blickte noch einige Sekunden sprachlos auf den Jungen neben ihm. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und schaute der Stewardess entgegen, die den Getränkewagen durch die Gänge rollte.  
  
In Gedanken versunken saß er dann da. Einige Male überlegte er sich, ob er mit Kai ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, ließ es dann aber mit einem Blick auf seinen Nachbarn sein. Er sah die Szene, die sich am Flughafen abgespielte hatte wieder vor sich: Kais grimmiges Gesicht, die Erkenntnis und der Schreck in den Gesichtern der Bladebreakers. Ganz offensichtlich lag ihnen etwas an ihrem Anführer, wären sie ihm sonst zum Flughafen gefolgt? Warum war Kai dann so ablehnend? Warum gab er sich mit Leuten ab, die er nicht leiden konnte und die er nicht einmal informierte, wenn er verschwand? Tala atmete tief durch, ehe er seinen Kopf zu Kai drehte.  
  
"Kai, ich finde wir müssen reden!"  
  
Kai hob gelangweilt die Lider und schaute ohne den Kopf zu drehen zu Tala. Dann meinte er unfreundlich: "Was?"  
  
"Es geht mich nichts an, ob du die Bladebreakers magst oder nicht. Trotzdem will ich wissen, warum du ihnen nichts gesagt hast!"  
  
Etwas in Kais Blick veränderte sich. Der Schatten eines Gefühls, das Tala nicht benennen konnte, tauchte kurz auf, verschwand aber wieder, als der Junge die Augen zusammen kniff. Tala kannte Kais Antwort schon, ehe er zu sprechen begonnen hatte.  
  
"Du hast ganz Recht, es geht dich nichts an." Mehr nicht. Tala spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, hielt sich aber zurück.  
  
"Ich will nur vermeiden, dass du in Moskau auch klammheimlich verschwindest. Für mich steht viel auf dem Spiel und solche Überraschungen kann ich mir nicht leisten, verstehst du?"  
  
Kais Lider senkten sich wieder. "Das wird nicht passieren!"  
  
Tala sah ein, dass Kai eine Antwort, die aus mehr als zwei Sätzen bestand, zu entlocken nicht möglich war und schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift, die er vor dem Abflug gekauft hatte. Er konnte auch den Unnahbaren spielen, schließlich war er jahrelang in der Abtei darauf trainiert worden.  
  
Die Bladebreakers standen in der Mitte der riesigen Halle. Sie hatten gewonnen! Trotzdem konnten sie sich nicht so richtig freuen. Etwas fehlte, das den Sieg zu einem richtigen Sieg machte. Kai! Auch wenn der Junge immer nur etwas abseits von ihnen gestanden hatte, ohne Freude, Trauer oder eine andere Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, so war er doch immer da gewesen. Er hatte zum Team gehört, hatte den Sieg perfekt gemacht. Sein abschätziger Blick auf den jubelnden Tyson und seine kargen Antworten hatten für die Bladebreakers zum Sieg gehört wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Ausgang. Keiner sagte etwas, alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Kenny war es schließlich, der meinte: "Um drei geht ein Flugzeug Richtung Moskau. Was machen wir?"  
  
Tyson zeigte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Wir fliegen natürlich hin.nachdem wir ein Stück Pizza gegessen haben!"  
  
"Tyson!", war es in einem dreistimmigen Chor zu hören. Tyson grinste nur etwas über die Entrüstung seiner Freunde. "Was denn? Essen gehört schließlich zu den Lebensnotwendigkeiten. Auf geht's!"  
  
So geschah es, dass gerade zu der Zeit, als Kai und Tala nach ihrem Zwischenstopp in Paris in Moskau landeten, die Bladebreakers in Spanien mit demselben Ziel in ein Flugzeug stiegen. Sie waren wild entschlossen Kai zu finden und zur Rede zu stellen. Eines sollte er lernen: Die Bladebreakers verließ man nicht einfach so! Niemand, auch Kai nicht!  
  
"Was glaubt ihr, warum ist er fort?" Ray klang nachdenklich.  
  
"Ja, und warum hat er niemandem etwas gesagt?" Max schaute fragend auf seine Freunde.  
  
Tyson schnaubte verächtlich. "Ihr kennt doch Kai. Wann sagt der Miesmacher schon mal, was er vorhat? Sogar ein Toter ist gesprächiger als er."  
  
Ray, Max und Kenny nickten zustimmend. Es war schon was Wahres dran, an dem was Tyson sagte. Allerdings hatte sich Kais Verhältnis zu ihnen nach den gewonnenen Weltmeisterschaften etwas gebessert. Erst in letzter Zeit war er wieder in seine alte Unart zurück verfallen und verheimlichte alles, was seiner Meinung nach nur ihn etwas anging. Sollte er wieder Kontakt zu seinem Großvater haben? Vielleicht hatte der ihm erneut ein Angebot gemacht, dass der Junge nicht ablehnen konnte? Ging es vielleicht gar um Black Dranzer?  
  
Mit Schrecken erinnerten sich die Bladebreakers an dieses Bitbeast, das Kai zwar sehr gestärkt aber auch verändert hatte. Nicht nur, dass er durch Black Dranzer noch unnahbarer geworden war, nein, auch seine Kaltherzigkeit war in dem Maß gewachsen, in dem sein Mitleid geschrumpft war. Es hatten ihm noch immer nicht alle verziehen, dass er in seiner Grausamkeit damals vielen Bladern ihre Bitbeasts gestohlen hatte.  
  
Doch durch sein Team hatte er erkannt, das Macht nicht alles im Leben war. Er hatte Black Dranzer aufgegeben und war zu seinen Freunden zurückgekehrt. Ein weiteres Mal hatte er Black Dranzer sogar widerstehen können, aber wer garantierte den Bladebreakers, dass der unheimliche schwarze Phönix seine Macht über Kai nicht wieder zurück gewonnen hatte? War der Ruf des Bitbeasts für Kai unüberhörbar geworden? Hatte er deshalb sein Team verlassen? War Tala nur der Überbringer der Botschaft, die Kai von den Bladebreakers wegreißen sollte? Aber warum hatte er dann geschrieben, dass er wieder zurückkehren würde? War er sich noch nicht sicher, was er tun würde?  
  
Zahlreiche Fragen, die auf die Bladebreakers einstürmten und auf keine einzige hatten sie eine Antwort. Doch wenn es nach Tyson und seinen Freunden ging, sollte sich dies bald ändern. Tyson ballte die Hand zur Faust, während er durch das Fenster aufs Meer hinab schaute. Oh ja, Kai würde es ihnen erzählen, ob er wollte oder nicht! Das war er seinem Team schuldig!  
  
Kai atmete tief ein, als er aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Er fühlte sich seltsam, doch konnte er nicht sagen, warum das so war. Er war nicht nervös oder aufgeregt. Eigentlich ließ ihn die Reise ziemlich kalt. Und doch war da etwas, tief in seinem Inneren. Etwas, das er noch nie gespürt hatte. Er schob die Hand in seine Hosentasche und spürte das kühle Blade an seinen Fingerspitzen. Er nahm es und holte es heraus. Dranzer, sein Freund, der ihn durch all die Jahre begleitet hatte, würde ihn auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich lassen, das wusste Kai. Wie zur Bestätigung leuchtete das Bit kurz rot auf. Zufrieden ließ Kai das Blade wieder in seine Tasche gleiten. Doch das seltsame Gefühl blieb. Was es wohl bedeuten mochte? Kai schaute auf Tala. Auch der rothaarige Junge schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Man sah es ihm nicht an, doch Kai, der Menschen sehr gut einschätzen konnte, nahm eine leichte Nervosität bei seinem "Partner" wahr.  
  
Tala schien Kais Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn er erwiderte ihn. Beide nickten und gaben so ihr stummes Einverständnis. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Flughafenareal. Bald schon würden sie ihrer Vergangenheit gegenüber stehen. Einer Vergangenheit, die sie am liebsten vergessen würden, die sie aber auch geprägt und zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie heute waren.  
  
Ja ja, so ist das mit den beiden! Was wird wohl noch auf sie zukommen und werden die Bladebreakers Antworten auf ihre unzähligen Fragen finden? Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, seid dabei und lest das dritte Kapitel von "Suche nach der Vergangenheit".  
  
Spaß beiseite, es ist gar nicht so einfach eine Geschichte zu schreiben, bei der die Hauptperson kaum spricht. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lassen würdet, wie euch das Ganze gefällt, auch wenn ihr findet, dass es absoluter Schrott ist (werde dann zwar etwas traurig sein, aber.that's life!);-))  
  
CU, Eskaria 


	3. Anfängerkurs für Einbrecher

3. Anfängerkurs für Einbrecher  
  
Bald schon hatten sie ein preiswertes Hotel gefunden, in dem sie sich ein Zimmer nahmen. Auf ihrem Raum angekommen, beratschlagten sie, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden.  
  
"Ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns eine Weile aufs Ohr hauen und morgen dann zur Abtei gehen. Es ist sicher von Vorteil, wenn wir ausgeschlafen und bei Kräften sind. Was meinst du?"  
  
Kai gab nur durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass er mit dem Plan einverstanden war und warf dann seine Tasche in den Schrank. Dann ging er zur Tür, drehte sich aber auf halbem Weg noch einmal um und sagte: "Ich bin bald zurück!"  
  
"Aber Kai, wohin.?" Tala wurde durch das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür unterbrochen. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer warf er sich auf ein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er verstand wirklich nicht, wie es die Bladebreakers mit ihrem Captain aushielten. Er wäre jedenfalls an ihrer Stelle froh, wenn Kai verschwunden wäre. Tala spürte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Er war wirklich müde. Was mochte Kai noch machen? Es war ihm jetzt eigentlich egal. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Und so überließ er sich der Stille, wartete auf den erholsamen Schlaf, der sich auch bald einstellte.  
  
Kai betrat das Gebäude. Um diese Zeit war niemand mehr in den Gängen zu sehen. Kaum vorzustellen, dass er hier vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gewagt hatte, sich gegen seinen Großvater zu stellen. Ja, hier hatte er erkannt, dass sein Großvater ihn nur benutzt hatte. Wie eine Marionette um sein teuflisches Ziel zu erreichen. Mehr war Kai nicht für ihn - eine Marionette. Doch das wollte Kai nicht. Lieber keinen Großvater als einen, für den man nur ein Spielzeug war.  
  
Leise schlich sich der Junge durch die leeren Gänge. Alles lag verlassen da. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Der Weg, den Kai zurücklegen musste, schien sich endlos dahin zuziehen. Endlich sah er sein Ziel. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke der Tür nieder. Sie war nicht versperrt! Er schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und schloss die Tür wieder. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen. Konnte er es wagen und Licht machen? Es war so dunkel, dass er nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sah. Nicht der kleinste Schimmer des Vollmondes war zu sehen. Das musste bedeuten, dass der Raum keine Fenster hatte. Kai konnte also den Lichtschalter drücken, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ihn dadurch jemand bemerkte. Im ersten Moment schloss er geblendet die Augen, als die Neonröhre zu leuchten begann und auch den letzten Schatten aus dem Zimmer verbannte. Neugierig sah sich Kai um. Nichts schien verändert worden zu sein, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Da! In der hinteren Ecke standen ja auch noch die Spinde. Kai trat vor sie hin, schätzte die Höhe, sprang und hielt sich an der oberen Kante fest. Dann zog er sich hoch, sodass er auf den Schließfächern zu liegen kam. Er tastete langsam die Decke ab und fand schließlich wonach er gesucht hatte. Er drückte gegen eine Plastikschiene und konnte sie so einige Zentimeter anheben. Dann schob er sie zur Seite, sodass sich eine Öffnung auftat. Vorsichtig steckte er die Hand hinein und tastete die Umgebung ab. Da! Wieder hatte er Glück. Er zog seine Hand zurück und blickte auf den Gegenstand, den er gefunden hatte. Er war unentdeckt geblieben! Ganz wie erwartetet! Er steckte das Objekt in seine Tasche, brachte die Decke in Ordnung und kletterte wieder auf den Boden. Mit einem abschließenden Blick in den Raum, drehte er das Licht wieder ab und verließ das Zimmer. Er verließ das Gebäude genauso unbemerkt, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Wieder im Freien sah er noch ein letztes Mal an der Fassade der Biovoltarena hoch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder Richtung Hotel. Tala hatte Recht, sie sollten für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht sein! Keiner sah den Jungen, der in dieser Nacht durch die einsamen Straßen Moskaus wanderte. Nur der Mond verfolgte seinen Weg, bis er schließlich im Eingang eines Hauses verschwand.  
  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Wie vermutet schlief Tala schon tief und fest. Kai ging zu seinem Bett, zog sich aus und legte sich mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet nieder. Auch er wollte sich dem erholsamen Schlaf überlassen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Wieder spürte er dieses seltsame Gefühl. Er versuchte sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, denn nur so glaubte er, herausfinden zu können, was es war. Angst? Nein! Nervosität? Nein! Es war eine gewisse Unruhe, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, seit er das Flugzeug verlassen hatte. Eine Vorahnung, dass dieses Abenteuer nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde.  
  
Etwas wird geschehen.etwas Großes.eine Veränderung.aber welche? Es hat schon begonnen.damit dass ich ES geholt habe, habe ich den Startschuss gegeben, für etwas das leicht außer Kontrolle geraten könnte. Will ich das wirklich? Alles könnte anders werden.nichts mehr bleiben wie es war.ist mir der Preis dafür, dass ich die Hintergründe für mein Leben.für mein Dasein erfahre, nicht zu hoch?.Nein! Ich will es wissen.ich will alles wissen!  
  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich um solche Dinge Sorgen zu machen. Er drehte sich um, konnte jedoch immer noch keinen Schlaf finden. Immer wieder sah er zu dem Platz, an dem er seine Hose liegen hatte lassen. Dann setzte er sich auf, schüttelte sein Kissen zu Recht und legte sich wieder hin. Er spürte, wie eine langsame Müdigkeit ihn befiel. Ein letztes Mal suchte sein Blick die Hose und er glaubte einen roten Schimmer zu sehen, der aus der Tasche kam, indem sich sein Blade befand.  
  
Dranzer.du bist bei mir.danke, mein Freund.  
  
Der Morgen erwachte leise und unbemerkt. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer fielen, wachte Tala auf. Erst schaute er sich verwirrt um, doch bald konnte er sich erinnern, wo er war. Sein zweiter Blick galt dem Bett neben ihm. Halb erwartete er schon es leer zu finden, doch Kai schlief ruhig und fest. Nachdenklich schaute der Junge auf seinen Gefährten. Wo Kai wohl noch gewesen war? Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und stand auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, ihn danach zu fragen. Antwort würde er ohnehin keine bekommen. Leise kleidete er sich an. Er wollte Kai nicht wecken. Doch gerade als er den Reißverschluss seines Overalls hochzog, spürte er einen Blick im Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Kai ihn beobachtete.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" Die Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem Nicken. Dann setzte sich auch Kai auf, streckte die Arme durch und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er ging zu dem Stuhl, an dem er seine Kleider abgelegt hatte und schlüpfte in seine Hose. Tala wandte eine Aufmerksamkeit wieder anderen Dingen zu und sah so nicht, wie Kai in eine seiner Hosentaschen fasste und einen Gegenstand herauszog, diesen kurz betrachtete und ihn dann wieder verschwinden ließ. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Schal, band ihn um und verließ mit Tala gemeinsam das Zimmer.  
  
Tyson stürmte aus dem Flieger. Ihm war der Flug unendlich lang vorgekommen. Ungeduldig schaute er auf seine Freunde, die ihm gemächlicher folgten.  
  
"Kommt schon! Endlich sind wir da!"  
  
"Aber, Tyson, wir müssen uns erst einmal ein Hotel suchen."  
  
Tyson machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
  
"Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ok, dann beeilt euch aber, damit wir so schnell wie möglich Kai finden können."  
  
Kai und Tala standen vor der Abtei. Niemand war zu sehen. Gerade hatte Tala Kai über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen informiert und nun beratschlagten die beiden, wie sie wohl am besten in das Innere des Gebäudes gelangen könnten.  
  
"Wir müssen als erstes den Hof durchqueren. Gefährlich könnten uns dabei die Infrarotsensoren werden. Dann müssen wir am Haupteingang vorbei, auf die andere Seite dieses Flügels dort drüben. Da gibt es eine Eingangstür, die kaum einer kennt und die auch nicht bewacht sein dürfte - nur verschlossen. Ich denke, das ist der sicherste Weg, um in die Abtei zu gelangen."  
  
"Dann los!" Mit einem eleganten Sprung bezwang Kai das Gitter und wartete auf der anderen Seite auf Tala.  
  
"Wo befinden sich die Sensoren?"  
  
"Einer ist hinter diesen Büschen verborgen und ein zweiter ist direkt über dem Haupteingang angebracht. Der dritte befindet sich bei diesem Fenster im zweiten Stock. Der ist auch der schwierigste zu umgehen, da er ständig in Bewegung ist und die ganze Fläche abscannt. Wir müssen also sehr vorsichtig sein, damit wir nicht in seine Reichweite kommen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass.Was machst du denn da?" Verwundert beobachtete Tala wie Kai sein Blade und seinen Launcher herausholte. Dann stellte er sich in Position und mit einem kräftigen Ruck an der Reißleine schoss Dranzer quer über den Hof davon.  
  
"Dranzer wird das für uns erledigen!" Kai hielt sein Blade im Auge, das mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Büsche zusteuerte, dort den ersten Sensor vernichtete, dann weiter zum Haupttor flog und seine Attacke fortsetzte.  
  
Tala stand neben Kai und verfolgte auch das blaue Blade mit Blicken. "Diese zwei zu zerstören war kein Problem, aber wir haben noch einen dritten übrig, Kai! Es ist unmöglich ihn von hier aus zu treffen, dafür liegt er viel zu hoch!" Noch während der Junge sprach, hatte das Blade seinen Kurs geändert. Mit Verwunderung im Blick sah Tala wie es zu dem von ihm genannten Fenster im zweiten Stock hochschoss und auch noch den dritten Sensor außer Kraft setzte. Dann kehrte es wieder in die Hand seines Meisters zurück. Kai blickte zufrieden auf das Blade und ließ es wieder im Hosensack verschwinden. Dann warf er einen überlegenen Blick zu Tala und ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?" Tala starrte immer noch sprachlos auf Kai.  
  
"Das.das ist unmöglich! Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Für mich und Dranzer ist nichts unmöglich!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kai um und ging Richtung hinterer Eingangstür davon. Tala blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlecht Kai auf seiner Seite zu haben?  
  
Max, Ray und Kenny folgten Tyson, der in ihr Hotelzimmer gestürmt war. Sie sahen, wie er seine Tasche in eine Ecke warf und ohne weiteren Blick auf das Zimmer den Raum wieder verlassen wollte.  
  
"He, Tyson! Wo willst du denn hin?" Tyson starrte böse auf Ray.  
  
"Kai suchen, natürlich! Was sonst?"  
  
"Aber wir sind gerade erst angekommen. Willst du dich nicht etwas ausruhen?"  
  
"Nein, will ich nicht. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Kommt ihr jetzt oder soll ich alleine gehen?"  
  
"Wir sind ja schon fertig!" Auch der Rest der Bladebreakers stellte also seine Taschen ab und folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen aus dem Zimmer. Ray rieb sich mit der Hand den Hinterkopf, ehe er Tyson fragte: "Wo sollen wir ihn denn überhaupt suchen?" Wieder erntete er einen bösen Blick, ganz so als würde es Tyson ärgern, dass Ray es überhaupt wagte eine solche Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Na, wo wohl? Bei der Balkov Abtei natürlich! Mir nach!"  
  
Yeah, drittes Kapitel endlich fertig! Habs gerade noch mal gelesen und muss sagen: Ich bin zufrieden! Hoffe euch geht es genauso? Im nächsten Kap werdet ihr dann hoffentlich erfahren, was die zwei in der Abtei erwartet! Bei Wünschen, Beschwerden und Anregungen stehe ich natürlich immer gern zur Verfügung!  
  
Ach ja, an Ashley-Kate ein nettes Danke für die Rev. 


	4. Trennung für immer?

4. Trennung für immer?  
  
Die Eingangstür aufzubrechen war kein Problem gewesen. Wie Tala vermutet hatte, war sie nicht bewacht. Doch auch in der restlichen Abtei schien sich kein Mensch aufzuhalten. Kai hatte Tala die Führung überlassen, der sich in den Gemäuern weit besser auskannte als er selbst.  
  
"Wir schauen erst mal in Boris' Büro nach. Vielleicht finden wir da schon was, sonst müssen wir weiter unter die Erde."  
  
Kai nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge. Doch niemand kam ihnen entgegen. Wenig später standen sie vor einer Tür. Tala deutete Kai, dass diese Tür ihr Ziel wäre. Langsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten, doch als er gegen die Tür drückte, rührte sie sich nicht.  
  
"Verdammt, verschlossen!", fluchte Tala unterdrückt. Kai legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Tala drehte sich um.  
  
"Geh zur Seite! Dranzer wird dieses Problem für uns lösen!" Mit diesen Worten startete er sein Beyblade. Doch dieses Mal schien auch Dranzers Macht nicht auszureichen, um die Tür zu öffnen. Kai wollte gerade ein zweites Mal versuchen, die Tür aufzubrechen, als Tala sich vor ihm hinstellte.  
  
"Hör auf! Es hat keinen Zweck. Diese Tür ist Beyblade-gesichert! Nicht einmal Black Dranzer hätte sie auf Anhieb aufbrechen können. Lass uns in den Kontrollraum gehen. Dort befindet sich ein Schlüssel für diese Tür!"  
  
Kai ließ sein Blade wieder in der Tasche verschwinden und folgte Tala. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie eine weitere Tür, die sich problemlos öffnen ließ. Vor ihnen tat sich ein Raum auf, der angefüllt mit Bildschirmen aller Größen war. Doch alle waren schwarz. Anscheinend hielt man es nicht mehr für notwendig, die Abtei zu bewachen. Tala ging zielstrebig zu einem der wenigen Schränke, öffnete eine Lade und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. Mit diesem winkte er erfreut zu Kai.  
  
"Ja, ja. Ganz gut! Lass uns zurückkehren!", meinte Kai nur leicht gelangweilt. Tala war versucht ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken, konnte diesen kindischen und unpassenden Impuls jedoch im letzten Moment noch unterdrücken. Konnte der Typ nicht wenigstens die Klappe halten, wenn er schon nichts Erfreuliches zu sagen hatte?  
  
Dann folgte er Kai zurück zu Boris' Büro. Sie waren gerade in den letzten Gang eingebogen, als Tala Kais Hand auf seinem Brustkorb spürte. Überrascht sah er hoch und bemerkte, dass der andere Junge grimmig zu der Bürotür schaute. Tala folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte. Ein Lichtstrahl ging von der Tür aus und verbreitete sich etwas im Gang. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Tür war offen! Kai hatte seinen Arm wieder gesenkt, schaute aber immer noch auf die offene Tür. Tala stieß ihn leicht an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Tatsächlich wandte Kai sein Gesicht zu ihm.  
  
"Sollen wir näher ran?" Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, Tala bewegte nur die Lippen. Doch Kai schien verstanden zu haben, denn er nickte stumm, presste sich an die Wand und schlich Richtung Tür. Tala folgte ihm so leise wie möglich. Der Lichtstrahl kam immer näher und unbewusst hielten die beiden Jungen ihren Atem an. Ganz langsam näherten sie sich der Tür, ganz so, als könne eine schnelle Bewegung sie verraten.  
  
Bald glaubten sie eine Stimme zu hören. Ja, wirklich, jemand sprach. Doch noch waren sie zu weit entfernt, um etwas von dem Gesprochenen zu verstehen. Kai und Tala schlichen noch näher an die Tür, alle Muskeln ihrer Körper gespannt. Ihr Atem ging flach, ihre gesamte Konzentration war auf jene Stimme gerichtet, die aus dem Büro kam. Plötzlich erstarrte Kai. Tala fühlte die Veränderung, die in dem anderen Jungen vorging und blieb auch stehen. Fragend starrte er ihn an. Kai drehte wie in Zeitlupe das Gesicht und seine Lippen formten ein Wort. "Boris!" Dann drehte er sich wieder um und bewegte sich weiter Richtung Tür. Ja, jetzt konnte auch Tala die Stimme seines jahrelangen Trainers erkennen. Es schien ganz so, als würde er telefonieren, denn keine zweite Stimme war zu hören.  
  
Kai war nahe genug, um das Gesprochene zu verstehen. Er hob die Hand als Zeichen für Tala, dass sie nicht näher rangehen würden. Dann schloss er die Augen, um sich ganz auf das Geschehen im Büro konzentrieren zu können.  
  
"Ja, es ist alles fortgebracht worden. Die Polizei wird nichts finden."  
  
Es herrschte Stille und Boris schien der Person in der Leitung zuzuhören.  
  
"Nein, wir haben noch keine Spur. Kai ist der einzige, der uns hinführen kann, aber solange er bei den Bladebreakers ist, haben wir keinen Zugriff auf ihn.hm.ja.natürlich werden wir einen Weg finden.nein, auch Tala ist untergetaucht.so?...dass glaube ich nicht, die zwei haben sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden.wir werden alles im Auge behalten.die Dokumente? Sie sind wie besprochen aus Moskau fortgeschafft worden.nach Japan, ja.gut.Ja, wir haben sie gut versteckt. Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, in."  
  
Jetzt, jetzt würde Boris verraten, wo die Dokumente waren. Noch eine Sekunde und Kai wusste, wo er weitersuchen musste.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kais Lider schossen hoch und sein Blick traf auf eine Gestalt, die gerade am anderen Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht war. Im selben Moment hörte er, wie im Raum etwas fallengelassen wurde und dann das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas. Kai stürmte los. Rasch bog er um die Ecke und sah in den Raum. Leer! Das Fenster war zerbrochen.  
  
"Er ist uns entwischt!" Tala stand hinter Kai und schaute sich interessiert im Raum um. Er war leer, bis auf einen Schreibtisch vor dem kaputten Fenster. Kai ging um den Schreibtisch herum, bückte sich und hob ein Telefon hoch. Er legte sein Ohr an den Hörer, doch alles was zu ihm drang, war ein monotones Piepsen. Er war versucht das Gerät durch das Fenster zu werfen, oder noch besser Tyson damit zu erschlagen. Wo war er überhaupt, jetzt nachdem seinetwegen alles schief gelaufen war? In diesem Moment erschienen auch schon die Bladebreakers in der offenen Tür. Kai ging auf sie zu, sein Blick starrend. Tyson schien den Blick jedoch entweder nicht zu bemerken oder aber sich nichts draus zu machen. Gerade wollte er zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten, als er sich am Kragen gepackt, in die Luft gehoben und an die Wand gedrückt fühlte. Überrascht sah er von der Hand, die ihn hielt über rot glänzende Armschützer in ein wütendes Gesicht. Kais Gesicht! Erst jetzt schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er sich mehr als nur den Zorn seines Anführers zugezogen hatte. Kai spürte, wie Tyson schluckte. Er sah auch den ängstlichen Blick des Jüngeren. Doch das alles konnte ihn nicht versöhnlich stimmen. Mit halb angewandten Gesicht meinte er dann zu Tala: "Weißt du jetzt, warum ich ihnen nichts gesagt habe? Sie vermasseln alles! Kindergartenkinder sind erwachsen im Vergleich zu ihnen!" Tala starrte, wie der Rest der Bladebreakers schweigend auf Kai. So hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Diese kalte Wut, die in seinen Augen zu lesen war, als er auf den zappelnden Tyson starrte, war ihnen allen fremd. Undurchschaubar war Kai schon immer gewesen, auch unnahbar traf auf ihn zu, aber noch nie war soviel kontrollierter Zorn in seinen Bewegungen gewesen.  
  
"Kai! Lass ihn runter!" Ray war aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und versuchte auf seinen Teamcaptain einzureden. Doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Ray wiederholte seine Worte, doch erst beim dritten Mal sah Kai ihn an. Dann schien er die Kontrolle über sich zurückerlangt zu haben, denn langsam senkte er seinen Arm und Tyson spürte wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen. Auch der Griff um seinen Kragen lockerte sich etwas. Tyson schnappte nach Luft und sprang dann zu Ray und den anderen, weg von Kai. Erst als er sich sicher vor weiteren Überfallen fühlte, begann er loszubrüllen: "Du tickst wohl nicht richtig, wie? Wir kommen nur wegen dir hier her und du."  
  
"Keiner hat euch gebeten, mir zu folgen!" Kai hatte seine Beherrschung wieder gefunden. Ruhig stand er immer noch am selben Platz mit seiner üblichen Haltung: die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt die Augen geschlossen. Seine Stimme klang kalt und gefühllos. Nichts verriet mehr den ungewohnten Gefühlsausbruch.  
  
Tyson war durch Kais Einwurf aus dem Konzept gebracht worden, denn er zeigte einen törichten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Äh? Wie?"  
  
"Aber Kai, du bist unser Anführer und wir." Dieses Mal wurde Ray von Kai unterbrochen.  
  
"Das ist richtig, Ray! Ich bin euer Anführer und genau aus diesem Grund schuldet ihr mir Gehorsam. Wenn ich nicht will, dass ihr mir folgt, dann folgt ihr mir auch nicht. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Kai starrte böse auf Ray.  
  
"Also Kai, das geht dann wohl doch etwas zu weit, oder? Gehorsam? Hunde schulden ihren Herrchen Gehorsam aber wir sind ein Team. Das sollte doch eigentlich heißen, dass wir alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen, oder?" Kenny hielt seinen Laptop wie einen Schild vor seine Brust gepresst. Ganz so als würde er seine mutigen Worte bereits bereuen. Tatsächlich wanderte Kais kalter Blick weiter zu ihm. Nichts war diesem Blick zu entnehmen. Plötzlich jedoch leuchteten Kais Augen kurz auf. Seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Als er aber zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme genauso kalt wie immer.  
  
"So? Ihr wollt also die Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen? Gut, das könnt ihr haben - aber ohne mich! Sieht ganz so aus, als würde das Team jetzt nur mehr aus vier Personen bestehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an Ray und Max vorbei und stürmte aus dem Raum. Sein Schal flatterte wild bei jeder seiner Bewegungen. Sprachlos starrten ihm alle nach! Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?  
  
"Tala, wir gehen!" Tala erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und folgte Kai. Die Bladebreakers blieben zurück und schauten sich verwirrt an. Was war gerade geschehen? Hatte Kai sie wirklich gerade verlassen? Tysons Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals. Immer noch glaubte er Kais stählernen Griff zu spüren. Er war sich sicher, würde Kai nicht soviel Beherrschung besitzen, wäre er nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Dann seufzte er laut auf: "Oh Mann, was hat er jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
Ratlos schaute er von Max zu Ray und weiter zu Kenny. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?  
  
Tala ging schweigend neben Kai. Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute er auf den anderen Jungen.  
  
"Du willst sie wirklich verlassen?"  
  
"Vorläufig."  
  
"Du gehst dann also wieder zu ihnen zurück?"  
  
Kai tat als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Wollte er wieder zu ihnen zurück? Ja, das wollte er. Aber sie würden ihn wohl kaum mehr als Anführer akzeptieren, nachdem er sie zum zweiten Mal im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch es musste sein. Er tat es nicht nur um seinetwillen, sondern auch um ihretwillen. Aus dem Gespräch, das Boris geführt hatte, hatte er entnehmen können, dass man ihn suchte. Und solange er bei ihnen war, waren sie ihn Gefahr. Sie hatten aber nichts mit der Sache zu tun und sollten auch nicht mit hineingezogen werden. Er wollte sie schützen. Und sollte das bedeuten, dass er deswegen ihre Freundschaft verlor, würde er dies akzeptieren. Opfer mussten manchmal gebracht werden und dieses Opfer erschien ihm nicht zu groß, um seine Freunde zu schützen.  
  
Plötzlich schlich sich wieder dieses kleine Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der große Kai, der zu keinen Gefühlen fähig war, sorgte sich um seine Freunde. Wenn es nicht so verdammt ernst wäre, würde er doch tatsächlich darüber lachen. Wer würde außer ihm auch schon auf eine so verrückte Idee kommen: die eigenen Freunde zu verraten, um sie nicht zu gefährden? Aber es war wie beim Beybladen: Man musste auf alles achten und alles mit einbeziehen. Nur wenn man jede Möglichkeit bedachte und nichts von vornherein ausschloss, konnte man gewinnen. Oft schien es so, als würde man sich dabei selbst schaden, doch genau durch diese Taktik konnte man den Gegner überraschen. Ob das wohl auch für jene Gegner galt, die man nicht einmal sah und von denen man nicht wusste, wie sie aussahen? Kai ballte die Faust und schwor sich, das herauszufinden.  
  
Tala bemerkte das Lächeln, das um Kais Lippen spielte genauso wie die geballte Faust. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand Kai wirklich nicht. Gerade hatte er sein Team im Stich gelassen und verraten und trotzdem lächelte er?  
  
Naja, doch keine Antworten für die Bladebreakers! Dafür eine ganz neue Seite von Kai! He, der Junge muss doch auch Gefühle haben, er versteckt sie nur unheimlich gut. Hoffe das neue Kap gefällt euch (wenn's überhaupt einer liest).  
  
Bis bäldchen 


	5. Was ist nur los, Kai?

5. Was ist nur los, Kai?  
  
Zurück im Hotel begann Kai seine Sachen zu packen. Tala beobachtete ihn eine Zeitlang schweigend, ehe er fragte: "Was hast du jetzt vor?" Kai bedachte ihn mit einem seiner üblichen Blicke und Tala rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort. Doch zu seiner Überraschung meinte Kai dann. "Ich gehe zurück nach Hause!"  
  
"Du gibst auf?"  
  
"Nein, ich gehe nach Hause!"  
  
"Ist das nicht dasselbe? Was erwartet dich den schon zu Hause? Dein dich liebender Großvater?" Tala lachte verächtlich auf. Er hatte mehr von Kai erwartet, nicht dass er beim kleinsten Problem aufgab und verschwand. Er hatte auf Kai als Verbündeten vertraut und nun stand er wieder alleine da. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch im Flugzeug, als Kai versprochen hatte nicht einfach so zu verschwinden. Und doch tat er nun genau das. Tala war so auf seine eigene Enttäuschung konzentriert, dass er das kurze Aufblitzen des Schmerzes in Kais Augen, als sein Großvater erwähnt wurde, gar nicht wahrnahm. Doch die Regung verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war und machte dem üblichen kalten, undurchschaubaren Blick Platz. Kai antwortete nicht auf Talas Vorwürfe. Schweigend nahm er seine Tasche hoch und sah ein letztes Mal auf Tala. Der rothaarige Junge erwiderte seinen Blick vorwurfsvoll. "Ich habe mich auf dich verlassen und du lässt mich im Stich. Wie dein Team!", schien sein Blick zu sagen. Zugleich schien der stumm eine Erklärung zu fordern, eine Erklärung für Kais eigentlich unpassendes und unerklärliches Verhalten. Sekundenlang verharrten sie so, doch plötzlich wandte Kai den Blick ab. Und in diesem Moment war es Tala, als würde er etwas in Kais Augen lesen können, dass dieser unbedingt verheimlichen wollte. Konnte es sein.? Ja, Tala war sich ganz sicher. Bedauern! Doch was bedauerte Kai? Dass er seine Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte? Das er das Vertrauen, das in ihn gesetzt worden war nicht erfüllt hatte? Oder das er seine Suche nach einer Familie alleine fortsetzten wollte?  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai, der die Hand schon auf der Türklinke liegen hatte, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er drehte sich aber nicht um.  
  
"Dreh dich um und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du aufgegeben hast. Solange du mir das nicht gesagt hast, und ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst, werde ich dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen."  
  
Kai blieb unbeweglich stehen, doch Tala konnte sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Lange sagte er nichts, dann meinte er nur leise: "Es tut mir leid, Tala!"  
  
Da wusste Tala, dass Kai sich alleine durchschlagen wollte. Zum ersten weil sich Kai nicht umgedreht und das Geforderte gesagt hatte. Normalerweise hatte der Anführer der Bladebreakers keine Hemmungen zu seinen Entscheidungen zu stehen, egal ob sie ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn warfen, oder nicht. Zum anderen weil sich Kai entschuldigt hatte. Er entschuldigte sich sonst niemals, denn es war ihm einerlei, ob andere sein Verhalten guthießen oder nicht. Er war sich immer treu geblieben, hatte alle seine Handlungen genau überlegt und deshalb nie eine Notwendigkeit für eine Entschuldigung gesehen. In seinen Augen war alles, was er tat, immer richtig gewesen und hatte deshalb keiner Entschuldigung bedurft. Was war also diesmal anders?  
  
Noch während Tala über die Worte Kais nachdachte, verließ dieser das Zimmer. Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und erst bei dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusch erwachte Tala aus seinen Überlegungen. Überrascht schaute er sich im nun leeren Zimmer um. Rasch sprang er vom Bett hoch und rannte zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und starrte hinaus in den Gang. Menschenleer lag er da! Keine Spur von Kai. Tala zog den Kopf zurück und ließ die Tür los. Er verfolgte, wie sie langsam und leise zuschwang. Mit kaum wahrnehmbarem Einrasten fiel sie schließlich ins Schloss. Dieses Geräusch war es, das Tala die neue Situation erkennen ließ. Mit diesem Zufallen war auch seine kurze Partnerschaft mit Kai zu Ende gegangen. Würde er nun jemals die Wahrheit über seine Eltern herausfinden? Grimmig presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Ja, das würde er! So schnell gab er nicht auf. Nicht so wie Kai. Er würde das Geheimnis lüften, koste es was es wolle.  
  
Im gleichen Stadtteil saßen vier Jungen in ihrem Hotelzimmer und schlugen sich mit ähnlichen Gedanken herum. Was hatten sie falsch gemacht? Hatten sie überhaupt etwas falsch gemacht? Wie sollte es nun weitergehen?  
  
Seit sie von der Abtei zurückgekommen waren, hatte keiner der Bladebreakers ein Wort gesagt. Nicht einmal von Tysons unendlichem Hunger war die Rede gewesen. Nun saßen sie im Zimmer verteilt und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich doch alle um dasselbe Thema drehten. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen nach Kais Ausscheiden aus dem Team?  
  
"Sicher hat Tala ihn gezwungen, das zu sagen!" Ohne den Blick von der Zimmerdecke zu nehmen, sprach Max aus, was ihm schon einige Zeit durch den Kopf geisterte. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung blitzte in Tysons Augen auf, den Ray aber sogleich wieder zunichte machte.  
  
"Ganz ehrlich, Max: Hat Kai auf dich den Eindruck gemacht, als ließe er sich von jemanden unter Druck setzen?"  
  
Enttäuscht schüttelte Max den Kopf. Kenny, der bei Max' Vermutung den Laptop geöffnet hatte und Dizzi aufgetragen hatte, eine Aufnahme zu analysieren, meinte: "Laut Dizzi, die die Szene in der Abtei festgehalten hat, kann man aus Kais Körpersprache, Gestik und Mimik erkennen, das sein Handeln rein freiwilliger Natur war. Zudem lässt Talas Gesichtsausdruck darauf schließen, dass er weder mit unserem Erscheinen noch mit Kais Reaktion gerechnet hat."  
  
"Was hat Dizzi sonst noch herausgefunden?" Fragend schauten nun die restlichen Breakers auf Kenny.  
  
"Hmm, nun ja."  
  
"Jaaaa?" Tyson war bei diesen viel versprechenden Worten näher an Kenny herangerutscht. Erwartungsvoll, beinahe flehend sah er auf den Chef. Was hatten der Junge und sein Bitbeast sonst noch herausfinden können? Auch Ray und Max warteten gespannt auf Kennys Antwort.  
  
"Tatsächlich gibt es einige unerklärlichen und ungewohnten Details in Kais Verhalten. Nehmen wir nur seine Reaktion auf Tysons Ruf. Er war noch nie glücklich über Tysons eigenmächtiges und dickköpfiges Handeln, ist aber noch niemals handgreiflich geworden. Es war heute zum ersten Mal, dass er ihn angegriffen hat. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass es bei dieser Sachen um etwas geht, dass Kai sehr am Herzen liegt. Nur wenn es etwas sehr Wichtiges für ihn ist, lässt sich erklären, warum er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hat. Zum zweiten hat er geradezu gedrängt, das Team zu verlassen. Im Normalfall hätte er noch mal mit sich reden lassen, wäre wenigstens noch stehen geblieben. Doch es schien fast so, als hätte er die Flucht ergriffen: Ehe einer von uns was sagen hatte können, war er auch schon verschwunden. Ja, es ist wirklich eigenartig und ganz untypisch für Kai. Da steckt eindeutig mehr dahinter, als wir wissen und in Kais Augen ist es wohl nichts, wo wir unsere Nase hineinstecken sollten."  
  
Tyson, der schmollend geschwiegen hatte, als Kenny ihn dickköpfig genannte hatte, sprang bei diesem letzten Satz erfreut hoch.  
  
"Ach so ist das! Der Armleuchter will ohne uns ein Abenteuer erleben. Aber so geht das nicht. Kommt Jungs, wir haben das Ziel unserer Reise noch nicht erreicht!"  
  
Die anderen drei schauten perplex auf Tyson. Max fragte dann: "Aber Tyson. Wir haben Kai doch gefunden. Was willst du noch?"  
  
"Max, Max, Max. Du hast mir wohl nicht zugehört, als ich dir erklärt habe, warum wir Kai folgen?", meinte Tyson dann in schulmeisterlichen Ton. "Wir wollten ihn doch nicht finden, sondern ihn erkennen lassen, dass wir ein Team sind und ein Team bleiben. Also auf!"  
  
Er sprang hoch und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Verwundert schauten ihm die anderen hinterher, blieben aber ruhig sitzen. Nach einigen Sekunden steckte Tyson den Kopf wieder zur Tür herein.  
  
"Was ist? Kommt ihr denn nicht?" Ungeduldig tippte er mit dem Finger gegen seine Nase.  
  
"Tyson, hast du dir überhaupt schon überlegt, wo du Kai suchen willst. Moskau ist groß und außerdem ist es schon recht spät. Bald dämmert es."  
  
Tysons verlegener Ausdruck erübrigte die Antwort.  
  
"Ich wollte einfach mal vor dem Hotel mit der Suche beginnen. Hast du denn eine bessere Idee, Ray?"  
  
"Ich denke wir sollten bis morgen mit der Suche warten. Und dann sollten wir uns auf jeden Fall in der Nähe der Abtei umschauen, denn sie haben mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dort ein Hotel genommen."  
  
"Woher weißt du das, Ray?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Max. Aber ich vermute es, denn wahrscheinlich war der Besuch der Abtei ihr Zweck der Reise. Und ich suche mir doch immer dort eine Unterkunft, wo ich dann auch viel zu tun habe, oder?"  
  
Das leuchtete allen ein.  
  
"Ja, so machen wir das. Aber bis morgen ist es noch lange hin und deshalb wäre ich dafür, dass wir was essen gehen. Wer kommt mit?" Noch ehe einer der Jungen antworten hatte können, war Tyson wieder davon gestürmt. Dieses Mal warteten sie aber vergeblich darauf, dass er wieder zurückkam.  
  
Wieder einmal saß Kai in einer Flughafenhalle. In knapp 10 Minuten würde er Russland wieder verlassen und in seine Heimat zurückkehren. Dort würde er dann warten. Warten, dass sie ihn fanden. Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen und nach etwas suchen, dass er auch viel leichter erreichen konnte? Er brauchte sich nur von Boris und seinen Schergen finden zu lassen. Dann konnte er seine Bedingungen stellen. Er hatte nämlich, was sie suchten und würde es ihnen nicht so einfach überlassen. Das bedeutete, dass er fordern konnte, was er wollte. Er hatte Boris praktisch in der Hand. Doch glaubte Kai nicht, dass Boris der eigentliche Kopf des Unternehmens war. Aber wenn nicht Boris, wer dann? Vielleicht wieder sein Großvater, Voltaire? Seit den Weltmeisterschaften hatte Kai nichts mehr von seinem Großvater gehört. Er war aber auch nie zu Hause in Japan gewesen. Wartete Voltaire dort bereits auf ihn? Eines war klar: Sein Großvater würde ihm niemals verzeihen, dass er ihn verraten hatte. Wie würden sie sich gegenüber stehen?  
  
Kai seufzte leise auf. Das war es, was er gewählt hatte - aus freien Stücken. Er war alleine. Keine Freunde, keine Familie. Seine Freunde hatte er enttäuscht und von seiner Familie war er nur ausgenutzt worden und hatte sie aus diesem Grund aus seinem Herzen verstoßen.  
  
Was willst du Kai? Du bist es doch gewöhnt, allein zu sein. Dein Leben lang war es so. Niemals hast du jemanden an dich heran gelassen und es war gut so. Keiner konnte dich verletzten. Warum sollte das jetzt anders sein? Nur weil du ein paar Monate mit den Bladebreakers verbracht hast? Sie waren doch nur lästig. Du warst nicht ihr Anführer sondern vielmehr ihr Aufpasser. Sei doch froh, dass du sie endlich los bist. Nun brauchst du wieder nur mehr auf dich zu achten. Du trägst keine Verantwortung mehr für diese Kleinkinder. Und vergiss nicht: Du hast immer noch Dranzer. Er ist dein Freund - dein einziger Freund. Nur auf ihn kannst du dich hundertprozentig verlassen. Du brauchst nur ihn. Und er wird immer für dich da sein.  
  
"Alle Passagiere des Fluges C 103 nach Japan bitte zum Flugsteig 5."  
  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, stand Kai auf und nahm seine Tasche. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Flugsteig 5 - seinem Schicksal entgegen. Ja, es stimmte. Er war nicht allein. Niemals! Denn er hatte Dranzer. Der rote Phönix würde immer bei ihm sein. Und er, Kai, brauchte sonst niemanden!  
  
Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, ging er an dem Bodenpersonal vorbei und betrat das Flugzeug. Nur war es soweit und Kai war bereit. Er würde sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen und die Antworten auf Fragen, die ihn schon Jahre lang beschäftigten, finden. Im Stillen dankte er Tala, dass er ihn zu dieser Suche überredet hatte. Ohne den rothaarigen Jungen hätte sich Kai niemals überwunden, selbst nach Antworten zu suchen. Aber nun musste er seinen Weg alleine weitergehen. Keiner konnte und sollte ihm helfen.  
  
So, der Blitzurlaub in Russland ist auch wieder beendet. Wie wird es mit unseren Helden wohl weitergehen? Werden sie sich wieder sehen? Wird alles so klappen, wie Kai sich das vorstellt? Was erwartet ihn überhaupt in Japan?  
  
Fragen auf Fragen. Ein paar der Antworten gibt es sicher in den nächsten Kapiteln. Bis dahin internette Grüße! 


	6. Anybody at home?

6. Anybody at home?  
  
Kai suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Es war schon spät und das villaähnliche Haus lag verlassen da. Sollte sein Großvater gar nicht da sein? Endlich hatte Kai den Schlüssel gefunden und zog ihn mit einem erleichterten Seufzer heraus. Er hatte schon befürchtet, ihn verloren zu haben und die Nacht im Freien verbringen zu müssen.  
  
Er schloss die Tür auf und betrat den dahinter liegenden Flur. Alles war dunkel. Was sollte er nun machen?  
  
"Großvater?" Keine Antwort.  
  
"Ich bin wieder da!" Stille. Eine Stille, die erdrückend wirkte. Kai machte Licht und ging in die Küche. Sein erster Weg war zum Kühlschrank. Die Mahlzeiten an Bord des Flugzeuges waren nicht sein Ding und er hoffte etwas Schmackhafteres zu finden. Zu seiner Überraschung war der Kühlschrank gut gefüllt. Kai griff nach einem halben gegrillten Hähnchen und einer Flasche Cola. Vielleicht nicht das Richtige für eine so späte Stunde, aber auf jeden Fall passend, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Mit seinem Mahl setzte er sich an den Tisch und sah sich während er aß, um. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Nachdem er mit Essen fertig war, brachte er alles wieder in Ordnung und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Halb erwartete er schon, dass alles ausgeräumt worden wäre oder wenigstens unter einer dicken Staubschicht lag. Doch sehr zu seiner Verwunderung war der Raum sauber und in Ordnung gehalten. Während sein Blick über die Ausstattung glitt, musste er sich ein Gähnen verkneifen. Der lange Tag begann sich bemerkbar zu machen. Also zog Kai die Vorhänge zu, entledigte sich seiner Sachen und schlüpfte unter die Laken seines Bettes. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zog er die Decke bis knapp unters Kinn. Die Laken rochen angenehm frisch und das Bett war schön weich. Trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen. Vielleicht hätte er statt der Flasche Cola lieber eine Schale Milch trinken sollen? Die Vorstellung allein brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. Der harte, einsame Kai trinkt eine Tasse Milch zum Schlafengehen? Ein gefundenes Fressen für manche Personen. Mit diesem Bild vor seinem inneren Auge schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Der Morgen kam. Kai wurde durch das Singen der Vögel im Garten geweckt. Müde setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge konnte er sehen, dass im Freien die Sonne strahlte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und stand auf. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Vorhänge auf und schloss im nächsten Moment geblendet die Augen. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an das intensive Licht, doch dann konnte er den Anblick mit dem er aufgewachsen war und den er jeden Morgen genossen hatte, wahrnehmen. Der grüne Rasen erstreckt sich vor seinem Fenster, in der Mitte der riesigen Fläche ein großer Springbrunnen. Die Blumenbeete zur linken und rechten Seite standen in voller Pracht und waren vorbildlich gepflegt. Dies brachte Kais Gedanken wieder auf einen anderen Punkt zurück. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass jemand das Haus betreute und in Ordnung hielt. Doch wer mochte das sein? War sein Großvater wirklich hier?  
  
Eine Weile stand er noch gedankenverloren da, dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Allein mit aus dem Fenster starren, würde er keine Antwort finden. Suchend schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Wo war denn seine Tasche? Keine Spur von dem Seesack. Er hatte ihn wohl in der Küche vergessen. Also ging er zum Kleiderschrank und suchte sich dort etwas Passendes heraus. Er entschied sich für ein weinrotes, eng anliegendes T-shirt und eine schwarze Hose, ähnlich der, die er am Vortag getragen hatte. Schal und Armschützer ließ er weg. Dann ging er noch in das angrenzende Badezimmer, putzte sich die Zähne und fuhr sich mit dem Kamm dreimal durch das Haar. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel ging er dann zurück in das Zimmer. Er griff nach der Hose vom Vortag und leerte die Taschen. Sein Blade steckte er in seine neue Hose, den Kai ging niemals ohne Dranzer aus dem Zimmer. Nachdenklich schaute er dann auf den zweiten Gegenstand, den er aus den Taschen gefischt hatte. Wohin damit? Vorerst ließ er ihn in derselben Tasche wie Dranzer verschwinden. Später würde sich ein geeignetes Versteck dafür finden.  
  
Er hörte schon Stimmen, als er die Stiegen hinab ging. Neugierig geworden ging er etwas schneller, blieb dann aber vor dem Raum aus dem die Stimmen kamen, stehen. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und trat dann durch die Tür. Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Eines davon gehörte Voltaire. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, starrte Kai seinen Großvater an. Was würde nun geschehen? Würde Voltaire ihn anbrüllen, aus dem Haus werfen oder noch schlimmeres? Kai spürte wie sein Puls schneller zu schlagen begann. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nur einem sehr guten Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, wie er leicht die Fäuste ballte. Abwartend stand er da. Sein Blick nichts sagend und auf seinen Großvater gerichtet. Doch mit dem, was dann geschah hatte Kai nicht gerechnet.  
  
Sein Großvater ging auf ihn zu und begann zu lächeln. Tatsächlich, er lächelte! Dann breitete er die Arme aus und näherte sich Kai weiter. Der Junge trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch Voltaire ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Er schloss Kai in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Kai ließ es willenlos mit sich geschehen, zu überrascht war er über die Entwicklung. Mit hängenden Armen stand er da, gefangen von der Umarmung seines Großvaters. Erst nach einigen Sekunden ließ ihn Voltaire wieder los und schaute ihm immer noch lächelnd in die Augen.  
  
"Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, mein Enkel. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du aufstehen würdest. Es ist schon elf, weißt du?"  
  
Zu viele Gedanken schossen durch Kais Kopf und erst nach einiger Zeit realisierte er, was sein Großvater zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
"Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich da bin?", fragte er, sich wenige Augenblicke selbst die Antwort gebend. "Ach, die Tasche. Ich hab sie in der Küche stehen gelassen, richtig?"  
  
Sein Großvater nickte lächeln. "Ja, Albert hat deine Sachen bereits in die Wäsche gegeben. Komm, setz dich und erzähle mir, was du alles erlebt hast. Du bleibst doch etwas, oder?"  
  
Voltaire hatte einen Arm um Kais Schultern geschlungen und führte ihn nun zu einem Sofa. Kai ließ alles mit sich geschehen, so überrascht war er vom Verhalten seines Großvaters. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah hoch. Sein Großvater hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt und schaute ihn nun abwartend an. Es dauerte wieder etwas, bis Kai bemerkte, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage wartete.  
  
"Wie? Oh ja, ich bleibe hier. Ich habe mich von den Bladebreakers getrennt!" Gespannt beobachtet er seinen Großvater. Wie würde er auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren?  
  
"Das ist aber schade! Mir schien, die Jungs und du, ihr wärt gute Freunde."  
  
"Sie waren Kinder! Solche Freunde brauche ich nicht!"  
  
"Ganz wie du meinst, Kai. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass du wieder da bist und bleibst."  
  
Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Voltaire es nicht ernst meinte. Doch Kai wusste auch, dass sich sein Großvater sehr gut verstellen konnte und dass er niemals verzieh. Wieso erwähnte er dann nicht Kais Verrat und tat so, als wäre das alles nie passiert? Kai beschloss, die Dinge fürs Erste laufen zu lassen und zu schauen, wie es sich weiter entwickelte. Menschen änderten sich doch, oder? Warum nicht auch sein Großvater?  
  
Kai wanderte durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person. Schließlich kam er bei einem Lagerhaus vorbei. Nach kurzem Zögern betrat er es. Langsam ging er zu dem großen Beydish, der mitten in der Halle aufgebaut war. Hier hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen.  
  
"Wer ist da? Weißt du nicht, dass das hier der Treffpunkt der Bladesharks ist? Niemand kommt hier unbeschadet wieder raus!"  
  
Kai lächelte, als er die Stimme erkannte.  
  
"Carlos!"  
  
"Kai!" Die Überraschung im Gesicht des anderen war unübersehbar. "Du bist wieder in der Stadt?"  
  
Kai nickte nur stumm. Langsam ging er die wenigen Stufen vom Beydish herab und blieb vor Carlos stehen.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
"Müssen bald kommen. Wirst du.?"  
  
"Nein ich bleibe nicht!", antwortete Kai auf die unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich habe nur eine Bitte an euch."  
  
Carlos wirkte misstrauisch. Kai und eine Bitte? Kai gab Befehle, aber er bat nicht. Was war also los?  
  
"Es ist sehr wichtig, hörst du? Ihr habt mein vollstes Vertrauen, dass das, was ich dir gleich geben werde, niemand zu Gesicht bekommt. Und mit niemand, meine ich auch niemand. Wenn ich es wieder abholen komme, ist es immer noch so verpackt, klar?" Das klang schon eher nach Kai. Carlos nickte. Darauf griff Kai in seine Hosentasche und holte einen in Zeitungspapier verpackten Gegenstand hervor. Er war nicht groß. Bald konnte Carlos feststellen, dass er auch nicht schwer war. Was das wohl sein mochte? Kai schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er wiederholte nur noch einmal eindringlich: "Niemand!"  
  
Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Carlos schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Nachdem Kai aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, sah er wieder auf das Paket, das er erhalten hatte. Unschlüssig zuckte er die Schultern. Wo sollte er das Ding jetzt hintun? Dann hatte er eine Idee. Sofort stieg er die Stufen hinauf. Ein paar Minuten später schaute er zufrieden auf sein Versteck. Niemand würde es hier jemals finden. Es war sicher, bis Kai es wieder holen kam.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte Kai noch einmal über sein Gespräch mit seinem Großvater nach. Noch nie war dieser so freundlich und beinahe liebevoll mit seinem Enkel umgegangen. Konnte es denn sein, dass Voltaire ihm nicht mehr wegen des Verrates zürnte?  
  
Kai kickte einen kleinen Stein, der vor ihm auf dem Gehweg lag, weiter. Den Kopf gesenkt, trottete er Richtung Haus. Was sollte er von dem Ganzen halten?  
  
Es wäre doch wunderbar, wenn die Beziehung zwischen ihnen so bleiben würde. Endlich hätte er, Kai, auch eine richtige Familie. Eine Familie, die ihn liebte, einfach weil er da war und nicht weil er besondere Fähigkeiten besaß.  
  
Als er den Kopf hob, bemerkte er, dass er so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen war, dass er am Eingangstor vorbeimarschiert war. Sofort machte er kehrt und betrat das Grundstück. Ruhig lag es da. Kai nahm sich vor, sich wirklich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken übe die neue Situation zu machen und die Zeit mit seinen "neuen" Großvater zu genießen. Tief atmete er ein, und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als er Richtung Haustür ging.  
  
Heute gibt's gleich 2 Kap. Hab wohl momentan meine kreative Phase! ;-) 


	7. Großvater Voltaire

7. Großvater Voltaire  
  
"Nun, Kai, mein Junge, was hast du denn alles erlebt, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"  
  
"Ach, nicht viel.es war alles recht langweilig."  
  
Kai und sein Großvater saßen bei Tisch. Doch entgegen seiner früheren Angewohnheit hatte Kai neben Voltaire Platz genommen und sich nicht an das andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt. Sein Großvater hatte dies mit einem Lächeln quittiert.  
  
Der Tag war schnell vorbei gegangen und Kai hatte sich geschätzt und geborgen gefühlt. Es war alles so ganz anders als früher.  
  
"Bladest du denn noch oft? Oder ist dein Dranzer schon eingerostet?"  
  
Misstrauisch sah Kai in die Augen seines Großvaters. Doch er konnte nur höfliches Interesse darin finden.  
  
"Es geht. Dranzer ist gut, er ist der Beste!" Immer noch beobachtete Kai sein Gegenüber. "Der Beste?", schien Voltaires Blick zu fragen, doch sagte der alte Mann nur: "Jedes Bitbeast ist nur so gut, wie sein Blader. Doch ich weiß, dass du einer der Besten bist, mein Enkel. Es fehlt nicht viel und du wärst der Beste überhaupt. Aber lass uns jetzt von etwas anderem reden."  
  
Erst als Kai am Abend in seinem Bett lag, dachte er noch einmal über das Gespräch nach. Es stimmte, was sein Großvater gesagt hatte: Er war einer der Besten. Vor wenigen Monaten noch war es sein großes Ziel gewesen, der Beste zu werden, doch hatte er die falschen Mittel benutzt, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Es stimmte, der Blader und sein Bitbeast bildeten eine Einheit und nur gemeinsam konnten sie einen Sieg erreichen.  
  
Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, das Laken nur bis zur Hüfte hochgezogen, starrte Kai an die Decke. Hätte ihn jemand vor einigen Monaten gefragt, was er im Leben erreichen wollte, die Antwort wäre ihm nicht schwer gefallen. Doch wie würde diese Antwort heute lauten?  
  
Will ich immer noch der beste Blader der Welt werden? Ja, vielleicht will ich das wirklich, aber wenn, dann nur mit Dranzer an meiner Seite. Nur mit ihm gemeinsam will ich dieses Ziel erreichen. Sollte ich das aber nicht schaffen, wäre ich auch nicht sehr enttäuscht. Der heutige Tag mit Großvater hat mir gezeigt, dass es wichtigere Dinge gibt als Stärke und Macht. Es tut gut, jemanden zu haben, der sich für einen interessiert. Es gibt dem Leben ganz andere Perspektiven. Wer weiß, vielleicht suche ich auch die Freundschaft zu Tyson und den anderen, wenn sie zurückkehren. Wir könnten tatsächlich Freunde werden, sie und ich.  
  
Nur mühsam unterdrückte Kai ein Gähnen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schaute, einen Arm immer noch unter den Kopf geschoben zum helleren Quadrat, dass das Fenster war. Er fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn überkam und schon halb im Schlaf erinnerte er sich an den eigentlichen Grund für sein Hiersein. Irgendjemand verfolgte ihn doch, oder? Boris! Aber hier war er sicher. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Stille war rund um ihn. Eine angenehme Stille. Der vorbei fließende Bach weckte Erinnerungen. Kai lehnte sich zurück, sodass er mit aufgestützten Armen auf der Uferböschung zu liegen kam. Er schloss die Augen, spürte aber die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. Eine leichte Brise verhinderte, dass sie zu sehr erwärmten. Er atmete tief ein. Ein einzigartiger Duft war rund um ihn. Es roch nach Blumen und Gras, nach Freiheit und Unbekümmertheit. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des grauhaarigen Jungen. Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern, etwas, dass er selten tat. Er hörte die Bienen um ihn herum summen. Entfernt konnte er die Stimmen von mehreren anderen Kindern hören. Eigentlich war er zum Bladen an das Flussufer gekommen, an jene Stelle, an der er zum ersten Mal von Tyson herausgefordert worden war. Doch dann, hatte ihn das ruhige Fleckchen etwas abseits wie magisch angezogen. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie er ein Stück der Böschung hinab gestiegen war und sich dort hingesetzt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich verdunkelte etwas die Sonne. Kai runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, ehe er die Augen aufschlug. Vier Köpfe beugten sich über ihn und starrten ihn böse an. Mit der Ruhe war es wohl vorbei. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und lächelte dann in die entrüsteten Gesichter der Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hi, Jungs. Alles klar?"  
  
Er ernte nun unverständliche Blicke. Tyson beugte sich zu Max, der ihm am nächsten stand und Kai hörte ihn flüstern: "Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht! Hast du gesehen: Er lächelt. Es ist schlimmer, als wir angenommen haben." Max konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Auch Ray und Kenny schienen sprachlos zu sein.  
  
"Wollt ihr euch nicht setzten? Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber ihr steht mir in der Sonne!"  
  
Kommentarlos ließen sich die Bladebreakers auf ihre Hintern fallen. Immer noch starrten sie verdutzt auf Kai. Er beschloss, ihnen nicht weiter Beachtung zu schenken, lehnte sich erneut zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Ruhe war nur von kurzer Dauer.  
  
"Kai?" Tysons' Stimme klang zögerlich.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Ich meine du bist doch in Ordnung, oder?"  
  
"Ja, danke der Nachfrage." Wieder herrschte Stille.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson war beharrlich.  
  
"Was?" Kai klang nun schon leicht gereizt. Das gab Tyson wieder sicheren Boden. So kannte er Kai.  
  
"Willst du uns nicht erklären, warum du uns verlassen hast?"  
  
Kai schlug nun doch die Augen auf. Mit der Ruhe war es wohl wirklich vorbei, also kein Grund länger hier zu bleiben. Er sprang auf die Beine, klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose und warf einen Blick auf die zu seinen Füßen versammelten Bladebreakers.  
  
"Nein, will ich nicht!" Dann begann er die Böschung hoch zu klettern. Tyson und seine Freunde, die schon mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatten, sprangen auf ein Zeichen Tysons hinterher.  
  
Kai war gerade auf der Promenade angekommen, als er sich an den Armen gepackt fühlte. Überrascht sah er auf. Ray und Max hielten ihn fest, während sich Tyson mit in die Hüften gestützten Armen vor ihm aufbaute. Kenny hielt Abstand und schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob seine Freunde das Richtige taten. Kais Gesichtsausdruck gefror. Er versuchte seine Arme freizubekommen, doch Ray und Max ließen nicht los. Kalt starrte Kai auf Tyson.  
  
"Du wirst uns jetzt gefälligst sagen, was der ganze Blödsinn soll!" Kai sagte kein Wort.  
  
"Du hast wieder die Seiten gewechselt, richtig? Was haben die dir geboten, Kai? Verrat es uns!"  
  
"Was schwafelst du da für Blödsinn, Tyson?" Kai wurde langsam ärgerlich. So hatte er sich sein Wiedersehen mit den Bladebreakers nicht vorgestellt.  
  
"Das ist kein Blödsinn. Tala hat es uns verraten!"  
  
"Tala?" Das hatte nun doch Kais Interesse geweckt. Was hatte der rothaarige Junge damit zu tun?  
  
"Ja, genau. Wir haben ihn in Russland getroffen und er hat gesagt, du hättest ihn verlassen, um zu Voltaire zurückzukehren. Stimmt das, Kai?" Tysons Stimme klang verzweifelt, ganz so als könnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Teamcaptain, den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal beging. Kai sah in die bittenden Augen des blauhaarigen Jungen vor ihm. Dann begann er kalt zu lächeln. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von Ray und Max los. Ein weiterer kalter Blick in ihre Richtung, brachte sie davon ab erneut nach seinen Armen zu greifen.  
  
"Ja, es stimmt!"  
  
Entsetzen malte sich auf den Zügen der Bladebreakers ab und aus Kennys Richtung konnte Kai ein erschrecktes Keuchen hören.  
  
"Aber er ist nicht mehr so, wie er früher war, Tyson. Er hat sich verändert. Er will mich um sich haben, weil ich sein Enkel bin."  
  
Kai ließ die vier Jungen stehen, ohne ihnen einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Nach wenigen Schritten wurde er von Tysons Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, aufgehalten. Er drehte sich um und sah auf den anderen Jungen.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich Menschen in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändern können, Kai? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten!"  
  
Kai spürte, wie Zorn in ihm hochstieg. Was wusste dieser Junge schon davon, was es hieß, von keinem geliebt zu werden? Kai hörte seinen Puls in seinen Ohren hämmern. Doch nichts von dem Tumult in seinem inneren drang an die Oberfläche. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, seine Stimme klang kalt und unnahbar, als er zu sprechen begann: "Oh ja, ich glaube daran, Tyson. Und noch eines: Stell nie wieder meine Intelligenz in Frage. Eine Feststellung wie diese aus deinem Mund ist nämlich eine hochgradige Beleidigung."  
  
Dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Mit sich nahm er den Traum einer Freundschaft mit den Bladebreakers. Ein Traum, der in diesen Minuten sein Ende gefunden hatte. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen und würden ihn auch nie verstehen. Dennoch hämmerte während seines Heimwegs immer ein Satz in seinen Kopf und sosehr Kai auch versuchte in verstummen zu lassen, es gelang ihm nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich Menschen in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändern können?  
  
Und gleichzeitig mit dieser Frage kam ihm auch immer wieder seine Antwort in den Sinn. Ja, ich glaube daran. Glaubte er es wirklich oder wünschte er es sich nur?  
  
Zu Hause angekommen stürmte er in sein Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich erst mal aufs Bett fallen, doch fand er keine Ruhe und sprang wieder auf. Er stellte sich neben das Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über den Garten wandern. Plötzlich hieb er mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand. Denn Kopf hatte er gesenkt. Was sollte er noch glauben? Was war wahr? Wem konnte er vertrauen? Warum musste immer alles so schwierig sein? Konnte er nicht einfach ein normales Leben leben? Ein Leben mit Mutter und Vater, mit Freunden?  
  
Viele Zweifel für Kai, Enttäuschungen für die Bladebreakers! Im nächsten Kap gibt's dann etwas Aktion! Also bis demnächst! 


	8. Nächtlicher Besuch

8. Nächtlicher Besuch  
  
Was hatte ihn geweckt? Kai horchte in die Stille. Er lag in seinem Bett und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie spät es sein mochte. Sicher erst kurz nach Mitternacht. Warum war er dann aufgewacht? Da! Er hörte etwas. Leise stand er auf und schlich zur Zimmertür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt. War sein Großvater noch wach? Schritte kamen die Treppe hoch. Sein Großvater hatte seine Schlafzimmer doch im unteren Stock, warum sollte er also mitten in der Nacht die Stufen heraufkommen? Und vor allem, warum machte er kein Licht? Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Kai schloss die Tür wieder und sah sich im dunklen Zimmer um. Das Mobiliar war nur zu erahnen, das Bett, der Schrank und der Schreibtisch. Was sollte er nun machen? Es war höchst eigenartig, dass so spät noch jemand durch das dunkle Haus schlich. Die unbekannte Person hielt vor Kais Zimmertür inne. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören. Kais Hand tastete nach seiner Hosentasche um Dranzer herauszuholen. Erst da merkte er, dass er seine Hose gar nicht trug. Sie hing immer noch da, wo er sie am Abend ausgezogen hatte – über dem Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch. Möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu machen schlich Kai zum Stuhl. In dem Moment, als er nach der Hose griff, hörte er, wie sich die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete. Ein schmaler Lichtstrahl tauchte im Türspalt auf. Eine Taschenlampe, vermutete Kai.  
Die Hose in der Hand warf sich Kai neben das Bett, wo er vor den Blicken des Eindringlings sicher war. Vom Boden aus sah er, wie das unruhige Zucken der Taschenlampe aufhörte. Der Besucher musste wohl einen Laut gehört haben und hielt nun still um auf weitere Geräusche zu hören. Kai suchte inzwischen fieberhaft in den Hosentaschen nach seinem Blade und seinem Launcher. Endlich! Kai machte sich bereit, das Blade im Launcher, die Hand an der Reißleine. Auf dem Rücken liegend starrte er auf den zitternden Strahl der Taschenlampe. Er kam immer näher. Das jahrelange Training in der Abtei kam Kai nun zunutzte. Ganz wie er es in den harten Übungsstunden gelernt hatte, schaltete er alle Gefühle und unpassenden Gedanken aus. Kontrollierte atmete er ein und aus, wurde ruhig und hielt den oberen Rand des Bettes im Auge. Genau da würde der Kopf des Einbrechers erscheinen und dann würde Kai zuschlagen. Kurz und präzise. Die Sekunden dehnten sich. Kai glaubte zu hören, wie der Unbekannte am Fußende des Bettes stehen blieb. Nun musste er erkannt haben, dass niemand darin lag. Wie würde er reagieren? Kai lag still und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Er wollte sich nicht verraten, durch nichts.  
Da! Langsam schob sich eine dunkle Gestalt in Kais Blickfeld. Kai konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, er sah nur einen Schatten. Es schien als würde der Unbekannte die Bettdecke hochheben, ganz so als könnte er nicht glauben, dass niemand in dem Bett lag. Kai presste die Zähne aufeinander. Jetzt oder nie! Er zog an der Reißleine so stark wie er konnte. Das Blade schoss los, direkt auf die Person zu, die immer noch über das Bett gebeugt stand, nur begleitet durch das surrende Geräusch der reibenden Reißleine. Kais Augen weiteten sich in Erwartung dessen, was nun kommen musste. In sprachloser Überraschung sah er, wie der Besucher in letzter Sekunde den Kopf zur Seite drehte und das Blade nur wenige Millimeter entfernt an seinem Gesicht vorbeizischte und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abprallte. Mit offenem Mund starrte Kai auf den Platz, an dem das Blade an der Wand gelandet war. Ein faustgroßes Loch war der einzige Zeuge der stattgefundenen Attacke. Im nächsten Moment schloss Kai geblendet die Augen, als ihm der Unbekannte mitten in das Geicht leuchtete. Kai versuchte zwischen den Lidern hervorzublinzeln. Er sah, wie sich die Person zu ihm herabbeugte. Was nun? Schnell stieß sich der Junge vom Boden ab und rollte unter das Bett. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, heil aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen, war, sein Blade zurückzuholen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sein Gegner unter das Bett leuchtete. In der nächsten Sekunde rollte sich Kai auf der anderen Seite wieder unter dem Bett hervor. Schnell sprang er auf die Füße und stürmte zu seinem Blade. Seine Finger schlossen sich gerade um Dranzer, als er einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf erhielt. Kai konnte noch sehen, wie sich der Boden seinem Gesicht näherte. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Dranzer, den er immer noch fest umklammert hielt.  
  
„Und hier wohnt…". Tyson hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen und starrte auf die Polizeiautos, die vor der Villa parkten. Er warf einen alarmierten Blick zu Max, Ray und Kenny und stürmte die Einfahrt hoch. Hoffentlich war Kai nichts passiert! Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich einen Dummkopf, dass er sich um den Verräter Sorgen machte. Dennoch spurtete er weiter, bis er vor der Eingangstür angekommen war. Zwei Beamte standen dort und unterhielten sich mit Kais Großvater.  
„Nein, keine Spur von ihm. Melden Sie sich, sobald sie was hören, ja?" Kais Großvater nickte zustimmend. Dann drehte er sich weg, wobei ein Blick Tyson und seine Freunde streifte. Allen vieren lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken so voller Hass war dieser Blick. Voltaire betrat das Haus und schloss ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür. Tyson wandte sich an einen der beiden Polizeibeamten.  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
„Der junge Hiwatari ist verschwunden. Alles was unserer Leute finden konnten, war ein Loch in der Wand. Kennt ihr ihn?" Neugierig schaute der Polizist auf Tyson. Dieser wiederum brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande.  
„Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr seinen Großvater fragen. Wir sind leider nicht befugt, weitere Informationen herauszugeben."  
Tyson schaute an der weißen Fassade des Hauses hoch. Was war nur geschehen? Wo war Kai?  
  
Tyson hob den Finger zu den Lippen und drehte den Kopf zu seinen Freunden, die hinter ihm standen.  
„Seid doch leise! Sonst hört man uns noch!"  
„Aber Tyson, warum sollen wir das überhaupt machen? Die Polizei hat doch schon alles durchsucht." Ray versuchte, Tyson von seinem Plan abzubringen. Seitdem der blauhaarige Junge vom Verschwinden seines früheren Teamanführers gehört hatte, hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Kai wieder zu finden. Nun standen die vier Freunde im Garten der herrschaftlichen Villa. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und die Bladebreakers hatten gewartet, bis alle Lichter im Haus erloschen waren. Wieder starrte Tyson auf das große Haus. Ein grimmiger Zug erschien um seinen Mund.  
„Ich weiß, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Alles hängt zusammen! Habt ihr nicht Voltaires Blick gesehen? Warum sollte uns der alte Herr so böse anstarren, wenn er nicht etwas zu verbergen hätte?"  
Ray seufzte leise auf. Tyson hörte wieder einmal die Flöhe husten. „Vielleicht weil wir vor einem Jahr seinen Plan durchkreuzt haben, Tyson? Wäre das nicht ein guter Grund?"  
„Ja, ja", meinte Tyson uninteressiert, „aber warum ist er dann so nett zu Kai?"  
„Weil Kai sein Enkel ist? Menschen können sich doch tatsächlich verändern! Kai ist sein einziger lebender Verwandter. Ich finde es gut, dass er Kai verziehen hat."  
„Ach was, alles Blödsinn! Ich sage euch, das steckt viel mehr dahinter. Kommt ihr nun?"  
Ray und Max warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, zuckten die Schultern und liefen Tyson hinterher. Kenny folgte ihnen langsamer, seinen Laptop an sich gepresst.  
„Ich finde das nicht gut…überhaupt nicht gut!"  
  
„Hat irgendeiner von euch eine Ahnung, wo Kais Zimmer liegt?"  
Ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort auf Max' Frage. Die vier Freunde waren unbemerkt ins Haus gelangt und standen nun zu Füßen der Treppe. Alle schauten fragend auf Tyson, doch dieser war genauso ratlos wie seine Freunde. Er tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Nase.  
„Wir schauen im oberen Stockwerk nach!" Vorsichtig schlichen die Bladebreakers hintereinander die Stufen hoch. Oben angekommen deutet Tyson den anderen ihm zu folgen. An jede Tür, an der sie vorbeikamen, legte Tyson sein Ohr. Ray schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was erwartete der Junge, dass die Tür ihm zuflüsterte: „Ich gehöre zu Kais Schlafzimmer, tritt ein!"? Anscheinend war das nicht der Fall, den Tyson schlich immer weiter. Max war inzwischen ein Stück vorangegangen, kam nun wieder zurück, räusperte sich leise und tippte Tyson auf die Schulter. Der drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und schaute ihn abwartend an. Max nahm eine überlegene Position ein und winkte mit dem Finger als Zeichen, dass Tyson ihm folgen sollte. Dann schlich er zu einem Raum, dessen Tür weit offen stand. Max machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Raum und der Rest der Bladebreakers trat ein. Sie standen in einem Schlafzimmer, wie sich an dem Bett unschwer erkennen ließ.  
Ray hielt Tyson die offene Hand hin, woraufhin dieser seinen Freund nur verwirrt anschaute.  
"Was ist los?"  
„Die Taschenlampe, bitte!"  
„Welche Taschenlampe?"  
„Na, du hast doch sicher eine Taschenlampe dabei, oder?"  
„Nein, hätte ich denn eine mitnehmen sollen?"  
Ray schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Auch Max und Kenny starrten Tyson ungläubig an.  
"Wie willst du denn etwas finden, wenn es dunkel ist, hmm, Tyson?"  
Tyson schaute verlegen auf den Boden.  
"Ja, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht!"  
Zum Glück hatte Kenny eine kleine Stabtaschenlampe dabei, die die Bladebreakers benutzen konnten. Sie durchsuchten Kais Zimmer, konnten jedoch nichts Auffälliges entdecken – wenn man von dem Loch in der Wand absah. Nach einer Stunde gaben sie die Suche auf. Sie mussten einsehen, dass es nichts gab, was nicht auch schon die Polizei gefunden hätte. Tyson knipste die Taschenlampe wieder aus und sie verließen das Zimmer. Leise schlichen sie wieder die Treppe hinunter.   
Plötzlich deutete Tyson den anderen stehen zu bleiben. Unter einem Türspalt im unteren Stock konnte er einen dünnen Lichtstrahl erkennen. Da war noch jemand wach und dieser jemand unterhielt sich. Die Neugier trieb Tyson dazu, sich näher an die Tür zu bewegen. Vorsichtig legte er wieder das Ohr an die Tür und horchte. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor – war das vielleicht…? Ja, Voltaire! Aber mit wem sprach er und vor allem was hatte er zu so später Stunde noch zu besprechen? Er telefonierte! Tyson konnte jedes Wort verstehen, dass im Zimmer gesprochen wurde. Sein Mund klappte immer weiter auf, während er das Gespräch mitverfolgte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Erst nachdem Voltaire den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte und der Lichtstrahl verloschen war, schlich sich Tyson zu seinen ungeduldig wartenden Freunden zurück.  
"Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört habe!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Was könnte es wohl sein, was Tyson so überrascht hatte? Wo ist Kai? Lest weiter und ihr werdet es erfahren (hoffentlich ;-))!  
  
Sorry, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen, aber hatte einige kleinere Problemchen mit uploaden. Bin froh, dass es jetzt geklappt hat.  
Ach ja, wollte euch noch über eine kleine Änderung informieren. Euch ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Kais Gedanken öfters in innerer Monologform nieder geschrieben sind. Diese Monologe sind jetzt mit * gekennzeichnet, weil Kursiv schreiben leider nicht funktioniert.  
  
Hey, Marry-san, danke für deine nette Review. Werd mich natürlich bemühen, auch weiterhin so zu schreiben!


	9. Unter Druck

Unter Druck  
  
Kai öffnete die Lider. Verwirrt schaute er sich um, ehe er eine Hand an seine Stirn legte. Der Raum, in dem er lag, war bis auf die harte Matratze, die sein Lager darstellte, leer. Licht gelangte nur durch zwei kleine Oberlichten. Kais Hand glitt durch sein Haar. Plötzlich zuckte er zurück. Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte durch seinen Körper, als er eine bestimmte Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf berührte. Genauso unerwartet wie dieser Schmerz kam auch die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht. Wenigstens glaubte Kai, dass es die vergangene Nacht gewesen war. Er schloss die Augen wieder und blieb ruhig liegen. Wie viel Zeit mochte seit diesem Überfall vergangen sein? Hatte schon jemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt? Und die wichtigste aller Fragen: Wer steckte hinter dem Ganzen und warum tat dieser jemand das?  
Noch einmal spielte sich die Szene in Kais Kopf ab. Wieder erinnerte er sich daran, dass er aufgewacht war und an seine Attacke, die fehlgeschlagen hatte. Und erneut glaubte er, den Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu spüren und zu fallen. An diesem Punkt angekommen, öffnete er die Augen wieder. Das Denken an diese Ereignisse hatte auch die Erinnerung an etwas anderes wieder zurück gebracht. Wo war sein Blade? Er setzte sich auf und blickte suchend im Raum umher. Nichts war zu entdecken. Kai stand auf und wurde sich bewusst, dass er die Hose, die er, ehe er unters Bett gerollt war, verworfen hatte, trug. Doch die Taschen waren leer. Kein Dranzer! Kai ging zu der hölzernen Tür und rüttelte daran. Verschlossen! Sollte er klopfen und rufen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, trat von der Tür zurück und ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen. Eine Staubwolke erhob sich in die Luft. Kai unterdrückt den Juckreiz im Hals. Dann rutschte er an die Wand, zog ein Bein an und lehnte sich zurück. Einen Arm legte er um das angezogene Bein, mit dem anderen stützte er sich seitlich ab. Die Kälte, die von der Mauer ausgehend durch sein dünnes Top drang, ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Die Augen geschlossen genoss Kai dieses Gefühl, während er darauf wartete, dass die Person, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte, endlich erscheinen würde.  
Es dauerte auch tatsächlich nicht lange, bis Kai das Öffnen der Tür hören konnte. Er blieb unbeweglich sitzen, die Augen geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Person blieb stehen, Kai fühlte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und die Lider. Nicht der leiseste Hauch von Überraschung war in seinen Augen zu bemerken, als er den Mann vor sich erkannte.  
"Boris!"  
"Kai! Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich aufgewacht. Lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie?"  
Boris begann zu lachen. Als er jedoch sah, dass Kai nicht reagierte, verstummte er und schaute den Jungen abwartend an.  
"Leider nicht lange genug! Was willst du von mir, Boris?" Kai klang kalt und uninteressiert, ganz so als hätten sie sich auf offener Straße getroffen und nicht als wäre er Boris Gefangener. Er konnte sehen, wie der Russe vor ihm ärgerlich die Lippen zusammenkniff. Dann hob er die Hand und zeigte mit einen Finger auf Kai.  
"Was soll diese Frage, Junge? Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von dir will!"

„Ach ja, weiß ich das?" Kai hatte die Lider halb gesenkt und schaute nun wieder auf den Boden. Er klang gelangweilt.  
"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Kai! Wo ist er?"  
Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hob Kai wieder den Blick. Boris stand vor ihm, die ausgestreckte Hand zur Faust geballt. Wut und Hass lagen in seinem Blick. Als er sah, dass Kai ihn beobachtet, verbarg er diese Emotionen wieder geschickt, doch leider zu spät.  
"Endlich zeigst du dein wahres Gesicht, Boris! Also gut: Was bietest du mir für ihn?"  
Ungläubig schaute Boris auf den vor ihm sitzenden Jungen.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du in der Position bist, Forderungen zu stellen, hm, Kai? Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn du deine Freiheit wiederbekommst."  
"Ich glaube sehr wohl, dass ich Forderungen stellen kann, denn, lieber Boris, er ist in meinem Besitz und du hast keine Ahnung, wo er sich befindet."  
Kai stand auf und stellte sich vor Boris hin. Sein kalter Blick traf auf einen Blick voller heißer Wut.  
"Also: Was bietest du mir?"  
"Pass auf, was du sagst, Kai. Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten, dich zum Sprechen zu bewegen. Meine Mittel sind grenzenlos!" Boris beobachtet Kai genau, doch er schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt zu sein. Abwartend stand der Junge immer noch da.  
  
* Ich darf ihm jetzt auf keinen Fall das Gefühl geben, dass er mir überlegen ist. Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich ihm widersetzte. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Er hat immer noch meinen Dranzer! Soll ich ihm einen Tausch vorschlagen? Aber was dann? Er darf es auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen. Aber das bedeutet, dass ich Dranzer im Stich lassen muss. Dranzer, wo bist du? Hilf mir doch! Was soll ich nur tun?*  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Boris. Nichts was du sagst oder tust, kann mich dazu bringen, dir zu sagen, wo er ist – wenn ich es nicht will. Sag schon Boris, was ist er dir wert? Wie viel bist du bereit für Black Dranzer zu geben?"  
  
*Ich muss hier raus – und Dranzer suchen!*  
  
"Warum verlangst du für etwas, das dir nicht gehört, Kai? Du hast Black Dranzer gestohlen!"  
"Ich muss dich korrigieren, Boris. Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen, ich habe ihn von meinem Großvater geschenkt bekommen!"  
"Aber du hast die Bedingungen, die an dieses Geschenk gebunden waren, nicht erfüllt, Junge. Also gehört er dir nicht!"  
"Und warum glaubst du, dass du derjenige sein sollst, der ihn zurückfordert? Auch dir gehört er nicht!"  
Ein Flackern in Boris' Blick erregte Kais Aufmerksamkeit. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte einen Plan gefasst.  
  
*Ich muss unbedingt hier raus. Momentan steht es zwei zu eins für Boris, denn er hat nicht nur mich in seiner Gewalt, sondern auch Dranzer. Ich hingegen habe nur Black Dranzer. Diese Gespräch sollte also auf neutralem Boden weitergeführt werden.*  
  
Von Boris unbemerkt hatte er sich immer weiter der noch offen stehenden Tür genähert. Er musst die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes irgendwie von ihm ablenken, aber wie?  
"Du hast Recht, Kai. Black Dranzer gehört mir nicht, aber ich kann ihn nutzen. Bei mir kann er seine Macht voll entfalten."  
"Ach ja? Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass nur ich ihn kontrollieren kann, Boris. Er bringt dir gar nichts, ohne mich!"  
Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf Boris' Lippen.  
"Armer Junge! Glaubst du wirklich, du bist so wichtig? Ich gebe dir eine letzte Möglichkeit mir das Bit freiwillig zu geben."  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
"Kai, Kai, Kai! Du warst immer schon ein Sturkopf! Doch dieses Mal bist auch du an deine Grenzen gestoßen. Antworte mir jetzt: Wo ist Black Dranzer?"  
"Was hast du mit ihm vor?"  
Boris verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und begann wieder zu lächeln. Dann starrte er an einen Punkt irgendwo über Kais Kopf.  
"Du wirst verzeihen, Kai, wenn ich dir das nicht sage. Black Dranzer ist für Großes bestimmt und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sein Schicksal erfüllt."  
Boris schien in Gedanken schon am Ziel seiner Wünsche angelangt zu sein und Kai nutzte dieses Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit, um die letzten Meter zur Tür zurückzulegen. Ehe Boris reagieren konnte, hatte er sie weiter aufgerissen und war geflohen. Ein langer Gang eröffnete sich ihm außerhalb seines Gefängnisses. Er begann zu rennen. Nach wenigen Metern drehte er den Kopf um nach seinen Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Stattdessen glaubte er, Boris teuflisches Lachen zu hören.  
Er rannte und rannte, vorbei an unzähligen Türen. Erst nach einigen Minuten kam er zu einer großen Tür. „Hoffentlich der Ausgang!", dachte er bei sich. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Kai stieß sie auf und wollte das Gebäude gerade verlassen, als er von einem Ruf zurückgehalten wurde.  
"He du!"  
Verwundert drehte er sich um. Ein Mädchen stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Sie musste aus einer der vielen Türen getreten sein. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand, das Kai nicht erkennen konnte. Er blieb stehen und starrte fragend auf sein Gegenüber. Das Mädchen kam einige Schritte näher. Das Haar viel ihr offen über den Rücken. Es hatte eine ungewöhnliche Färbung. Ein leichtes Blau, das je nachdem, wie das Licht reflektiert wurde, fast weiß erschien. Etwas an ihr kam Kai bekannt vor. Er unternahm nichts, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie begann zu lächeln, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. Da sie etwas kleiner als er war, musste sie zu ihm hoch schauen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Erst wehrte sich Kai gegen die ungewohnte Berührung, doch dann ließ er es mit sich geschehen. Das Mädchen legte den Gegenstand, den sie trug in seine offene Handfläche. Dann schloss sie seine Finger darum. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Du hast etwas vergessen! Gib gut darauf Acht!"  
Dann winkte sie ihm noch kurz zu und rannte zurück zu der Tür, aus der sie getreten war. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel sie wieder ins Schloss. Kai stand immer noch wie zu Stein erstarrt da. Langsam hob er die Hand und senkte den Blick. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah! Dranzer! Er hatte Dranzer wieder!  
Aber wie war das Mädchen an sein Blade gelangt? Und warum hatte es es ihm zurückgegeben? Kai schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Später war noch genug Zeit, sich um diese Fragen Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt musste er von hier verschwinden.  
Im Freien konnte er sehen, dass er gar nicht so weit von zu Hause entfernt war. In einer halben Stunde würde er wieder dort sein. Kai rannte los. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Boris erneut in die Hände fallen, nicht nachdem er so knapp entkommen konnte. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Kai schaute zur Sonne, die ihren Zenit noch nicht erreicht hatte. Es war ungefähr elf Uhr am Vormittag.  
  
Er hatte gerade die Straße erreicht, in der die Villa lag, als eine Stimme ihn zurückhielt.  
"Kai!"  
Kai schloss die Augen. Nicht jetzt! So knapp vor seinem Ziel! Was sollte er nun machen? Sollte er weiterlaufen und versuchen, das Haus zu erreichen? Dort wäre er in Sicherheit! Nein, er war kein Feigling. Er würde nicht weglaufen, niemals! Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, ehe er sich umdrehte und demjenigen, der ihn gerufen hatte, entgegensah.  
  
"Tyson! Welch Überraschung dich wieder zusehen!"  
"Kai! Du konntest entkommen? Wunderbar!"  
Kai nickte auch May, Ray und Kenny kurz zu. Die Bladebreakers standen in Reih und Glied vor ihm und musterten ihn mit Blicken, die er nicht deuten konnte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die drei wandte Kai seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tyson zu.  
"Ja, wie du siehst, konnte ich entkommen. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest? Ich möchte nach Hause."  
"Du gehst zurück?" Kai starrte verwundert auf Tyson.  
"Natürlich gehe ich zurück. Wohin sollte sich sonst gehen? Großvater wird sich schon Sorgen machen."  
"Bist du dir da so sicher, Kai?" Tyson musterte seinen ehemaligen Anführer. Kai schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was willst du, Tyson? Sprich nicht in Rätseln, das passt nicht zu dir!" Kai begann ärgerlich zu werden. Was sollten diese Anspielungen bedeuten?  
"Es ist nur wegen deinem Großvater, Kai. Ich würde nicht zu jemandem zurückkehren, der meine Entführung in Auftrag gegeben hat!"  
Kai starrte in totalem Unverständnis auf Tyson.  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Das heißt also, ihr seid gestern Nacht bei mir eingebrochen, richtig?" Kai stand immer noch vor Tyson, musterte diesen jetzt jedoch wütend. Gerade hatte Tyson ihm von ihrem Versuch, ihn zu finden erzählt.  
"Ja, wir wussten doch nicht, wo wir dich suchen sollten."  
"Hast du schon einmal etwas von Hausfriedensbruch gehört, Tyson?" Kai hatte wieder seine übliche Haltung eingenommen und Tyson wusste, dass das nichts Gutes verhieß.  
"Ich habe nicht hausfriedensgebrochen…wenigstens nicht mehr als du in der Balkov Abtei, Kai!"  
Kenny unterbrach in mit einem leichten Räuspern. „Es heißt ‚Hausfriedensbruch begangen', Tyson!"  
"Ist ja auch egal. Aber weißt du Kai, was ich dann gehört habe?"  
Kai wusste es nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Dennoch deutet er Tyson weiter zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass er erst dann von Tyson in Ruhe gelassen werden würde, wenn dieser seine Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
"Ich habe ein Telefongespräch deines Großvaters belauscht. Ich weiß nicht mit wem er gesprochen hat, doch hat er den anderen zu der gelungenen Entführung beglückwünscht – deine Entführung, Kai! Und dann sagte er noch, dass dieser Mann dich gegen Mittag wieder frei lassen sollte. Deshalb haben wir hier auf dich gewartet, Kai. Wir wussten, dass du früher oder später auftauchen würdest."  
Kai hatte schweigend zugehört. Nun hob er seinen Blick und Tyson konnte die ungezügelte Wut in Kais braunen Augen sehen. Rasch trat er einen Schritt zurück. Zu deutlich wusste er noch, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als Kai so wütend gewesen war.  
"Verdammt, Tyson. Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Geh nach Hause zu deiner perfekten Familie und kümmere dich um deinen Mist. Das gilt für euch alle!", fügte Kai dann mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme hinzu. Ehe die Bladebreakers reagieren konnte, hatte er sie stehen gelassen. Es war Ray, in den als erster wieder Bewegung kam.  
"Kai! Hast du dich gefragt, woher dieser Mann so genau wusste, wo dein Zimmer liegt. Und warum ist dir niemand zu Hilfe gekommen? Dem Loch in deiner Wand nach zu urteilen, wart ihr nicht gerade leise!"  
Kai reagierte nicht. Ray seufzte auf, als er sah, wie Kai in der Eingangstür verschwand. Dann setzte er ein Lächeln auf.  
"Kommt, Freunde! Kai wird zu uns kommen, wenn er die Wahrheit erkannt hat!" Doch ganz so sicher, wie er klang, war sich Ray nicht.  
  
  
  
  
Hallöchen! Dieses Mal ist das Kap etwas länger geworden. Ich wollte euch aber nicht noch länger verheimlichen, was Tyson belauscht hat. ;-)

Und natürlich geht ein ganz netter Gruß an meine neue Reviewerin! Danke für die Rev. Würd mich freuen, öfter von dir zu lesen (gilt natürlich für euch alle)!


	10. Unfreiwillige Rückkehr

Unfreiwillige Rückkehr 

Kai saß in seinem Zimmer, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Immer noch dachte er über das, was Ray ihm nachgerufen hatte nach. Neben sich auf dem Tisch lag sein Blade. Seinem Großvater hatte er erzählt, man hätte es ihm gestohlen. Warum er das getan hatte, wusste er nicht. Er hatte seinem Großvater auch verschwiegen, wer ihn entführt hatte und warum. Auch hierfür hatte er keine Erklärung. Warum erzählte er es ihm nicht einfach? Was hinderte ihn? Stimmte es tatsächlich, was Tyson und Ray gesagt hatten? Steckte Voltaire hinter den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht? Aber warum?

Plötzlich schlug Kai mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er hatte genug. Er würde jetzt hinunter gehen und den alten Mann direkt fragen. Er stand vom Stuhl auf und steckte Dranzer und den Launcher, der mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden gelegen war in seine Tasche. Dann schnappte er sich seine Armschützer und seinen Schal. Mit diesen Kleidungsstücken fühlte er sich einfach wohler, er konnte nicht sagen warum.

Er verließ das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinab. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er die Stimme seines Großvaters. Er blieb in der Tür stehen und wollte dort warten, bis sein Großvater, das Telefonat, das er gerade führte beendet hatte. Während er sich seine Armschützer überstreifte und den Schal um den Hals schlang, hörte er mit einem Ohr Voltaires Gespräch zu. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Plötzlich hielt Kai in seinen Bewegungen inne und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch. Ein gefallener Name hatte ihn stutzig gemacht.

"Ja, Boris, ich weiß dass du dich an den Plan gehalten hast. Dennoch hat mir Kai noch nichts erzählt. Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer. Er verheimlicht alles vor mir. Unser Plan ist schief gelaufen. Wir müssen anders an die Sache rangehen. Ja, ich melde mich wieder!"

Wütend knallte Voltaire den Hörer auf die Gabel und drehte sich um. Dann erstarrte er. Er sah seinen Enkel in der Tür stehen und es schien, dass dieser einen Teil des Gesprächs belauscht hatte – zumindest deutete sein Gesichtsausdruck darauf hin.

Verschiedenartigste Gefühle stürzten auf Kai ein. Wut, Hass, Trauer, Entsetzen. Er konnte einfach nur dastehen und den Mann vor ihm anstarren. Er fühlte sich hilflos – einsam und hilflos. Gerade eben war seine Welt eingestürzt. Er fühlte sich verraten. Er fühlte sich…ach, er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlte. Nur eines wusste er: Es tat weh!

"Kai, mein Junge! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du hier bist!" Kai bemerkte sehr wohl den lauernden Blick seines Großvaters. Scheinbar wollte er herausfinden, ob Kai sein kleines Spielchen druchschaut hatte.

"Ja, Großvater, ich bin hier. Hat Boris einige interessante Neuigkeiten für dich gehabt? Oder hast du das ohnehin schon alles gewusst?" Kai starrte auf seinen Großvater. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Muskeln seines Körpers angespannt. 

Voltaire schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie er auf die Anwesenheit seines Enkels reagieren sollte. Was schon alles verloren? Ein Blick auf Kais Gesicht überzeigte ihn davon, dass sein Plan sich soeben in Schall und Rauch aufgelöst hatte.

"Schade, Kai. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst!"

"Was erfahre, Großvater? Dass du mich wieder nur benutzt hast?"

"Wenn du das so sehen willst, Junge!"

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie es anders zu sehen wäre. Aber bitte erkläre es mir doch! Warum so umständlich? Was willst du von mir haben?"

"Du weißt genau, was wir von dir wollen!" Voltaire begann im Raum herumzuwandern. Vor dem Fenster blieb er dann schließlich stehen und schaute hinaus. Er begann zu sprechen: „Black Dranzer! Als du vor einigen Tagen nach Hause kamst, durchsuchte ich deine Tasche, konnte das Bit aber nirgends finden. Ich wusste auch, dass du es mir niemals freiwillig geben würdest, wenigstens nicht unter den jetzigen Umständen. Nein, du würdest das Bit nur jemandem geben, dem du absolut vertrauen konntest. Mein Plan war es also, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Doch wie sollte sich das anstellen? Ich war also der Großvater, den du dir vielleicht immer gewünscht hast: rücksichtsvoll, liebevoll, interessiert. Und mein Plan schien aufzugehen, nicht wahr, Kai?"

Kai hatte schweigend zugehört. Nur langsam kam ihm der teuflische Plan seines Großvaters zu Bewusstsein. Geschickt hatte der alte Mann Kais tiefste Sehnsüchte erahnt und gegen ihn ausgespielt. Geschickt hatte er es verstanden, Kai seine bisherige Beziehung zu seinem Großvater vergessen und ihn an die Lüge einer glücklichen Familie glauben zu lassen. Die Enttäuschung, die Kai in diesem Moment fühlte, zerbrach ihn fast innerlich. Doch gleichzeitig veränderte sich etwas tief in ihm. Wenn er hätte beschreiben müssen, was in ihm vorging, er hätte es wohl am ehesten damit beschrieben, dass sein Herz in diesen Sekunden starb. Er war auch bisher vorsichtig im Umgang mit anderen Menschen gewesen, hatte seine Freunde genau gewählt und nicht jeden an sich heran gelassen. Erst in den letzten paar Monaten hatte er sich seiner Umwelt mehr geöffnet, hatte versucht Vertrauen aufzubauen. Doch in dieser Sekunde, als sein Großvater, dem er eine erneute Chance gegeben hatte, seinen fiesen und gemeinen Plan enthüllte, schwor sich Kai, dass er niemals wieder jemanden so nahe an sich heranlassen würde. Er akzeptierte sein Schicksal, sein Leben ohne Familie, ohne Freunde, ohne Liebe. Niemals wieder wollte er so verletzt werden und das war nur möglich, wenn er keinem mehr Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

"Und weiter, Großvater?"

"Ich beschloss, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war, aber es ging nicht schnell genug. Ich musste mir also irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um dich zum Sprechen zu bringen. Also inszenierte ich deine Entführung. Boris erhielt genaue Anweisungen. Er erhielt auch den Befehl dich am nächsten Tag fliehen zu lassen."

Voltaire drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein forschender Blick versuchte in Kais Innerstes vorzudringen, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

"Doch dann ist irgendetwas passiert, nicht wahr, Kai? Du bist nicht wie geplant nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hast mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet. Irgendetwas – oder irgendjemand hat dich davon abgehalten. Doch jetzt spielen wir mit offenen Karten. Verrat es mir, mein Enkel, was hat meinen Plan zum Einsturz gebracht?"

"Du hast nicht mehr länger das Recht, mich deinen Enkel zu nennen, alter Mann. Es ist vorbei. Ich gehe!"

Kai drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging Richtung Haustür. Alles was für ihn in diesem Haus von Bedeutung war, hatte er bei sich.

_Raus! Ich will einfach nur raus hier! Weg von diesem ganzen Elend. Nie mehr! Nie mehr dieser Schmerz, diese Enttäuschung! Warum nur? Warum ich? Verlange ich denn zu viel? Jemand der mich liebt, der zu mir gehört? Ist das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Ich hasse das alles! Allein! Immer bin ich allein. Aber es ist besser so – es bedeutet vielleicht Einsamkeit, aber auch Schutz vor Verletzungen. Ich will allein sein! Allein und in Sicherheit. Dranzer! Nur er und ich! Wir brauchen sonst niemanden – wir wollen sonst niemanden! Freunde, Familie – ha, alles nur Lügen, Fantasiegebilde. Wer braucht so was schon? Ich sicher nicht! Ich habe es noch nie gebraucht! Und trotzdem – warum tut es dann so weh? Dieser Schmerz, diese Wut, dieser Hass – warum? Warum?  
  
_

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

Kai blickte hoch. Voltaire stand direkt hinter ihm, die Hand fordernd nach vorne gestreckt. Verwirrt schaute Kai ihn an.

"Black Dranzer, Kai. Gib ihn mir!"

Kai begann schallend zu lachen. Doch genau so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte, hörte er auch wieder auf. Ernst sah er dann auf den Mann vor ihm. Mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung drehte er sich erneut um und meinte dann, während er Richtung Haustür schritt: „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir Black Dranzer jetzt geben werde, hm?"

"Was hältst du dann von einem Tausch, Kai?"

"Tausch gegen was?" Kai blieb interessiert stehen.

"Nun wie wäre es mit: Black Dranzer gegen Dranzer? Ein Angebot, das du schlecht ablehnen kannst, mein Junge."

_Was meint er damit? Ich habe Dranzer doch bei mir! Kann es sein,…? Er glaubt, Boris wäre immer noch im Besitz meines Blades! Das ist es! Dann war es also gar nicht geplant, dass das Mädchen mir meinen Dranzer zurückgibt? Aber wer war sie dann und was hat sie da gemacht? Und wie ist sie überhaupt an mein Blade gekommen?_

"Ich kann und ich werde! Dieses Angebot interessiert mich kein bisschen. Überleg dir etwas Besseres!" Kai ließ einen völlig verdutzten und erstarrten Voltaire zurück.

Erst als er vor der Tür stand, überlegte er, wo er nun hingehen könnte. Als einziger Zufluchtsort fiel ihm die Lagerhalle der Bladesharks ein, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall Voltaires Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebäude lenken. Kai beschloss Mr. Dickenson anzurufen und ihn um Hilfe zu fragen. Der Gründer der BBA hatte ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen angeboten, sich bei Problemen bei ihm zu melden. Mr. Dickenson wusste viel um die Schwierigkeiten zwischen Kai und seinem Großvater und fühlte sich zum Teil wohl auch dafür verantwortlich. Kai wanderte gedankenverloren zur nächsten Telefonzelle. Glücklicherweise fand er noch einige Münzen in seinen Taschen und wählte die vertraute Nummer. Oft schon hatte er Mr. Dickenson angerufen, wenn es um Teamangelegenheiten gegangen war. Doch heute war der Grund ein ganz anderer.

Während des Gesprächs wurde Kais Gesichtsausdruck immer grimmiger. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was Mr. Dickenson ihm vorschlug.

„Ja, gut! Aber es bleibt bei einem ‚Vorübergehend'. Ich will so schnell wie möglich etwas anderes. Wie? Ja, verstanden. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg! Wiederhören!"

Aufgebracht warf Kai den Hörer auf die Gabel. Er stieß mit einem Fuß wütend gegen die Telefonzelle, ehe der die Fäuste in die Taschen rammte und sich auf den Weg machte.

_Warum muss ich mir mit Ray ein Zimmer teilen? Ja, klar, er ist zu Besuch und wohnt im Hotel. Mr. Dickenson weiß nichts von unserer Trennung. Trotzdem…jetzt werden die Bladebreakers wieder in die Sache hineingezogen und genau das wollte ich vermeiden! Nein, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich einmischen. Das geht ganz allein mich etwas an, sonst niemanden. Wenigstens muss sich mich nur mit Ray auseinandersetzen. Tyson, Max und Kenny wohnen ja zu Hause! Bin gespannt, was er sagt, wenn ich in seiner Tür stehe._

Ray wurde von dem Klopfen aufgeschreckt. Wer mochte so spät noch kommen? Gähnend ging er zur Tür. Er fühlte sich sehr müde. Tyson hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihm alle Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt zu zeigen. Seit zwei Tagen rannten sie ununterbrochen von einer Straßenecke zur nächsten. Tyson zeigte ihm alles – vom Museum bis zur Schule und zum Bahnhof.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte hindurch. Mit offenem Mund ließ er dann seinen späten Besucher eintreten.

„Kai! Komm herein! Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragend schaute er auf seinen ehemaligen Teamführer. Kai schien sich in seiner Haut nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. Beinahe verlegen schaute er zur Seite. Ray runzelte die Stirn. Was war los? So kannte er Kai gar nicht.

„Könnte ich heute bei dir übernachten, Ray?"

Ray schwieg verblüfft. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Erst als er Kais Blick auf sich fühlte, antwortete er hastig: „Wie? Ja natürlich. Das Zimmer hat ohnehin zwei Betten. Was ist geschehen?"

Seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Kai sah sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um. Zwei Betten beherrschten beinahe das ganze Zimmer. Auf einem waren die Laken bereits durchwühlt. Hatte Ray schon geschlafen? Kai ging zum Unbenutzen und ließ sich darauf fallen. Dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wie ein Schleier senkte sich auch sofort eine bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn. Er hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, wie geschafft er war. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Die Lider waren so schwer, wie auch seine Arme und Beine, sein ganzer Körper. Langsam driftete er weg. In jenen Sekunden, die zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen lagen, erinnerte er sich wieder an Ray. Hatte dieser ihn nicht etwas gefragt? Aber was war es gewesen. Kai versuchte alle seine verbleibenden Kräfte zu mobilisieren und sich an die Frage zu erinnern. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Ray schaute zuerst verwundert und dann lächelnd auf den schlafenden Kai. Er hatte Kai noch nie so ausgelaugt, so am Ende seiner Kräfte gesehen. Und dennoch blieb er auch in diesen Momenten der Schwäche er selbst. Diese Antwort war so kaitypisch! Er ließ niemanden an sich heran, niemals! Aber Tyson hatte Recht: Sie waren ein Team und Kai musste lernen, dass er sich auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte. Ein glücklicher Zufall hatte ihn wieder zu den Bladebreakers zurückgeführt und Ray hatte nicht vor, dies ungenützt verstreichen zu lassen. Er würde schon herausbekommen, was mit Kai los war. Schließlich waren sie ja jetzt Zimmergenossen, da dürfte das ja nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog er die Bettdecke bis zu Kais Kinn hoch. Ansonsten ließ er Kai schlafen. Wenn es dem grauhaarigen Jungen zu heiß oder zu unbequem werden würde, würde er sich schon selbst helfen – so machte er es schließlich immer!

Dann legte sich auch Ray in sein Bett und löschte mit einem lauten Gähnen das Licht. Er war schon gespannt auf den morgigen Tag. Was würde Tyson wohl sagen, wenn er von den neuesten Ereignissen hörte?

Wie immer würde es mich freuen, von euch zu lesen und eure Meinungen zu erfahren.

C ya, Eskaria


	11. Entscheide dich, Kai!

Ein lautes Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kap.! Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch durch dieses Kap entschädigt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Entscheide dich, Kai! 

„Siehst du, Kai? Das passiert mit Verrätern und mit Personen, die glauben, sie könnten Forderungen an uns stellen!" Boris stand mit einem teuflischen Grinsen vor Kai und deutet auf etwas im Hintergrund. Kai schaute an ihm vorbei und sah im Halbdunkel einige Zellen. Tyson, Max, Ray und Kenny klammerten sich an die Gitterstäbe und warfen verzweifelte und bittende Blicke zu ihm. Kais Blick wanderte zurück zu Boris.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will immer noch dasselbe, Kai. Aber jetzt hat sich der Einsatz erhöht. Wenn du willst, dass deine Freunde wieder frei kommen, musst du dich für sie opfern. Du musst zu uns zurückkommen, Kai! Aber dieses Mal wirst du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, zu fliehen! Wie entscheidest du dich also?"

Wieder schaute Kai zu seinen gefangenen Freunden. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Er hatte doch vermeiden wollen, dass sie in Gefahr gerieten. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war in einem Zimmer mit Ray zu wohnen. Was sollte er nun tun? Seine Freunde retten? Sich wieder Biovolt anschließen? Oder doch wegrennen?

Boris schien Kais Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er meinte nur: „Die Entscheidung scheint dir schwer zu fallen, Kai! Nun vielleicht erleichtert es dir das hier etwas!"

Bei diesen letzten Worten hielt er Kai einen Gegenstand hin. Sein Blade! Dranzer! Als Boris sah, wie Kai danach greifen wollte, zog er seine Hand schnell zurück. Dann ging er mit Kai im Schlepptau in einen anderen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Beydish zu sehen war. Boris gab Dranzer in den Launcher und startete ihn. Das Blade schoss seinem Ziel entgegen, landete sicher und kreiselte mitten im Dish ruhig vor sich hin. Boris trat vom Dish zurück und auf ein Zeichen von ihm traten die vier Demolition Boys vor, ihre Beyblades startbereit. Verwundert schaute Kai auf Tala. Was machte er hier? Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er wieder Boris' Stimme.

„Du weißt, was passieren wird, nicht Kai? Die Jungs hier werden dein Blade zerstören und Dranzer wird freigelassen. Er wird in den unendlichen Weiten des Himmels verschwinden und nie mehr zurückkehren. Er wird ein verlorenes Bitbeast sein."

„Ich kann ihn wieder zurückholen."

„Unmöglich, mein Junge!"

„Driger ist auch zurückgekehrt, damals als er Ray verlassen hat. Dranzer kam auch zu mit zurück, nachdem Spencer ihn mir genommen hatte."

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen trat auf Boris' Gesicht. Er legte Kai eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das stimmt, aber jetzt haben wir eine völlig neue Situation. Driger hat Ray aus freien Stücken verlassen und konnte deshalb wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Dranzer wurde gefangen genommen, doch das Blade blieb in deinem Besitz. Aber dieses Mal wird das Blade und das Bit zerstört. Dranzers Heimat wird vernichtet, sein Unterschlupf, sein Zuhause. Er wird hilflos herumtreiben, denn er kann nicht zurückkehren – ob er will oder nicht! Verstehst du, Kai? Und jetzt entscheide dich. Deine Freunde und Dranzer oder du!"

Hilflos sah Kai von Boris zu Tala. Würde ihm der rothaarige Junge helfen? Er hatte sich doch auch von Biovolt losgesagt! Warum war er jetzt wieder da?

Tala erwiderte Kais Blick, doch dann lachte er verächtlich auf.

„Rechne nicht mit meiner Hilfe, Kai! Du hast mich auch im Stich gelassen und dein Versprechen gebrochen, ich bin dir nichts schuldig. Du hast das alles hier selbst zu verantworten. Boris hat auch mir ein Angebot gemacht. Informationen über meine Eltern für meine Rückkehr zu Biovolt. Und hier bin ich! Als vollwertiges Mitglied. Ich werde alles tun, was von mir verlangt wird – auch wenn das heißt, dass ich Dranzer zerstören muss!"

Kai stand alleine. Niemand war hier um ihm zu helfen. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

„Nun, Kai, entscheide dich!"

Kai barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Niemals war er in so einer Situation gewesen. Was nun? Er spürte, wie ihn alle Kraft verließ, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Mit einem Laut der Verzweiflung fiel er auf die Knie. Die Hände stützte er auf den Boden auf, den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. _Entscheide dich, Kai! Entscheide dich, Kai! Immer wieder hörte er diesen Satz, doch er konnte sich nicht entschieden. Was er auch tat, es war falsch! Egal, wie er sich entschied, es würde immer einer darunter zu leiden haben. Kai ballte die Hand zur Faust und hieb auf den Boden. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich von seiner Faust aus. Dieser Schmerz war es, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft kommen ließ. Was war so schwierig an dieser Entscheidung? Es war doch alles klar! Er konnte vier Personen und ein Bitbeast retten, einfach indem er sein ohnehin freudloses Leben weiter in den Dienst Biovolts stellte. Er hob den Kopf. Ein kalter, emotionsloser Blick traf auf Boris, dessen Augen bei diesem Anblick aufleuchteten. Er wusste, dass Kai seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte._

„Du wirst die Bladebreakers gehen lassen und Dranzer verschonen?"

„Aber natürlich, Kai! Ganz wie wir es abgemacht haben!"

„Gut, dann gehöre ich wieder Biovolt! Lass sie frei!"

„Noch nicht, Kai! Du musst noch einen Teil erfüllen, das weißt du doch!"

Kai nickte nur stumm und griff in seine Tasche. Black Dranzer kam zum Vorschein. Boris sah gierig auf das Blade. Mit offenen Händen eilte er auf Kai zu.

„Gib ihn mir!"

Gerade als Kai das Blade an Boris geben wollte, hörte er wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Verwundert hielt er in der Bewegung inne und schaute sich um. Aus dem Schatten trat das junge Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren, das ihm Dranzer wiedergegeben hatte. Er hatte sie ganz vergessen. Was wollte sie hier? Ihr verzweifelter Blick war vorwurfsvoll auf Kai gerichtet. Sie hob eine Hand und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Ich habe dir geholfen und habe dir das zurückgegeben, was am wertvollsten für dich ist. Hast du auf meinen Rat gehört? Hast du darauf Acht gegeben? Nein, das hast du nicht! Und damit nicht genug, schließt du dich nun auch noch denen an. Weißt du denn nicht, was sie vorhaben? Weißt du denn nicht, dass das Wohl der gesamten Menschheit auf dem Spiel steht? Glaubst du wirklich dein Großvater hat den Plan eine Armee aus Bitbeast aufzustellen schon aufgegeben? Ich glaube, dass du das genau weißt und trotzdem hilfst du ihn? Was bist du für ein Mensch, Kai? Du bist nicht stark, wie du meinst. Nein, du bist schwach! Du bist wie eine Fahne, die sich nach dem Wind richtet! Zu deinem Vorteil verrätst du die, die dir helfen wollen, die deine Freunde sein wollen! DU enttäuschst mich, Kai!"

Kai hatte mit offenem Mund zugehört. Nur langsamen drangen die ungerechten Vorwürfe in sein Bewusstsein. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Was weißt du denn schon? Ich tue das alles hier um meine Freunde zu retten! Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Oh doch, ich verstehe das sehr wohl. Aber denkst du, dass das in ihrem Sinne ist? Denkst du, sie wollen gerettet werden, wenn das bedeutet, dass die ganze restliche Welt dem Untergang geweiht ist? Es geht hier nicht um dich oder mich, Kai. Auch nicht um die Bladebreakers oder Dranzer. Es geht um die Menschheit! Du bist derjenige, der entscheidet, wie es weitergeht."

Kai dachte kurz nach. Dann meinte er nur leise: „Ich kann nicht darüber entscheiden. Es ist so schwierig. Warum gerade ich?"

Das Mädchen trat näher zu ihm hin. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute ihn tief in die Augen. Er las Wärme und Verständnis darin.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, Kai. Aber du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen!"

Mit einem warmen Lächeln trat sie dann zurück. Dieses Vertrauen ließ Kai seine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Black Dranzer ließ er ihn wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und drehte sich dann zu Boris.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht tun!" Boris erwartungsvolles Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse äußersten Hasses. In diesem Moment wusste Kai, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. _Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Dranzer, es tut mir leid!_

„So du kannst das nicht tun? Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich alles tun kann. Das wird dir noch viel mehr Leid tun, Kai! Aber dann wird es zu spät sein!"

Auf einen Wink hin starteten die vier Demolition Boys ihre Blades. Dranzer kreiselte immer noch ruhig, während die Blades auf ihn zurasten.

Kai rannte auf den Beydish zu, wurde aber von Boris aufgehalten. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Dranzer! Wehr dich! Du kannst es schaffen, ich weiß es!"

Begleitet von einem roten Lichtschein erschien Dranzer in seiner ganzen Pracht. Mutig sah er seinen Gegnern entgegen. Durch einen überraschenden Angriff gelang es ihm sogar Falborg aus dem Dish zu kicken. Doch den restlichen drei war er hilflos ausgeliefert. Durch die lange Kreiselei bereits erschöpft, war er nur mehr ihr Spielball. Sie nahmen Dranzer in die Mitte und attackierten ihn gnadenlos. Kai rief laut den Namen seines Bitbeasts und es schien ihm, als würde Dranzer den Kopf zu ihm beugen. Sie schauten sich an und Kai glaubte die hoffnungslose Botschaft im Blick seines treuesten und längsten Freundes lesen zu können.

„Nein, Dranzer! Gib nicht auf! Du bist stark! Du bist stärker als sie! Bitte! Kämpfe! Kämpfe für mich!"

Ein letztes Mal sammelte der rote Phönix seine Kraft und griff seine Gegner an. Doch es war umsonst. Er war ihnen nicht gewachsen. Wolborg erhob sich in die Luft und stieß auf Dranzer nieder. Kai sah fassungslos, wie sein Blade zerbrach. Die Stücke flogen nur so durch die Luft. Mit einem lauten Schrei gestand sich Dranzer seine Niederlage ein. Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem zertrümmerten Blade und löste sich dann, nachdem es einige Sekunden im Raum herumgeschwirrt war, auf.

Kai stand immer noch wie erstarrt. Boris hatte ihn mittlerweile losgelassen, doch Kai rührte sich nicht. Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich schließlich zu Boden fallen.

Nur langsam erfasste er, was er gerade verloren hatte. Boris schaute auf den am Boden sitzenden Jungen. Dann meinte er mit selbstgefälliger Stimme: „Nun, Kai! Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch einmal anders, hm?"

Kai nahm gar nicht wahr, dass Boris mit ihm sprach. Immer noch starrte er auf den Beydish. Die Verzweiflung übermannte ihn. Mit gandenloser Wucht brach das eben Geschehenen wieder auf ihn ein.

„Dranzer, NEIN!"

Nun, was sagt ihr? Nun hat Kai doch tatsächlich sein Bitbeast verloren! Wird er es wiederbekommen? Oder ist es so, wie Boris sagt und Dranzer ist für immer verloren? Wenn ihr brav seid, erfahrt ihr es bald im nächsten Kap.!*hämischgrins* Ich brauch wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen, dass ich mich über Reviews seeeeeeeeeeeeeehr freuen würde, oder? *bittendguck*

An Marry-san: Du hast natürlich völlig Recht, Kai war auf der Suche nach seiner Family. Leider haben die Ereignisse für den armen Kai etwas überhand genommen, aber wie du gelesen hast, habe ich auch Tala nicht vergessen. Also keine Sorge, seine Suche geht auf jeden Fall weiter. Er muss nur erst einige andere ‚Problemchen' lösen, aber so wie wir ihn kennen, wird er schon alles wieder geradebiegen, oder? *zwinker* 


	12. Traum oder Vision?

Und nach längerem Warten gibt's auch das nächste Kap für euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Traum oder Vision?

Kai schoss in die Höhe. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Wo war er? Unsicher starrte er in Rays Gesicht, der über ihn gebeugt stand.

„Kai! Was ist los? Du hast im Schlaf aufgeschrieen!"

Kai ignorierte Ray und sprang aus dem Bett. Plötzlich überkam ihn das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis sein Blade zu sehen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, dass es Dranzer gut ging und er immer noch hier war. Suchend rannte Kai durchs Zimmer, konnte aber seine Hose nicht finden. Erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass er sie immer noch trug. Genauso wie sein Shirt, seinen Schal, seine Armschützer und seine – er konnte es nicht glauben – Schuhe. Erst als seine zitternden Finger das Blade ertasteten, beruhigte er sich etwas. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

Ray stand immer noch seitlich davon und schaute auf Kai. Verwundert hatte er Kais seltsames Treiben beobachtet. Er war aufgewacht, da sich Kai im Bett gewälzt hatte. Ray hatte gedacht, dass ihm wohl zu heiß war, da er ja mit voller Bekleidung schlief. Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden gewesen und das Zimmer war schon etwas erhellt gewesen. Ray hatte sich zu Kai gedreht und ihn wecken wollen. Doch dann hatte er Kais Gesicht gesehen! Ein gequälter Ausdruck auf den Zügen seines Zimmergenossen hatte ihn im letzten Moment inne halten lassen. Dann plötzlich hatte Kai geschrieen. Ray war sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte, aber es war ihm vorgekommen, als hätte Kai nach seinem Bitbeast gerufen. Doch der Schmerz und das Entsetzten, das in diesen Ruf mitgeklungen waren, hatten Ray aus dem Bett springen lassen. Er war zu Kai gerannt und hatte ihn gerade aufwecken wollen, als dieser in die Höhe schoss. Ein gehetzter Blick hatte Ray getroffen und Kai hatte die Decke beiseite geschleudert und war aus dem Bett gesprungen. Nun saß er wieder da. Auf Rays Frage hatte er natürlich keine Antwort gegeben. Plötzlich hob er den Blick und schaute Ray ernst und eindringlich an.

„Ray?"

„Ja, Kai?"

„Versprich mir, dass ihr euch hier raushalten werdet!"

„Wo sollen wir uns raushalten, Kai?" Ray fand Kais Verhalten sehr merkwürdig.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Ihr sollt euch nur raushalten, versprichst du mir das?"

„Das kann ich nicht, Kai!" Ray wollte unbedingt mehr über die Sache erfahren. Doch wie sollte er Kai zum Sprechen bringen?

„Du kannst nicht? Warum?" Kai sah Ray verständnislos an. Ray sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen.

„Ich kann mich nicht aus Dingen heraushalten, die ich nicht kenne! Du musst mir schon mehr davon erzählen." Erwartungsvoll sah Ray auf Kai. Was würde nun geschehen.

Kai stand auf und begann ruhelos im Zimmer umherzuwandern. Immer wieder warf er einen bösen Blick auf Ray, doch offensichtlich wusste er nicht, ob er ihm etwas erzählen sollte oder nicht. Ray verhielt sich ruhig und wartete.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, Ray! Es wäre zu gefährlich für euch."

„Was ist daran gefährlich, wenn du uns etwas erzählst, hm?"

„Nichts, aber eure Reaktionen. Ihr würdet mir folgen, egal was du mir versprochen hast oder nicht. Es wäre so wie in Spanien, ich habe euch gebeten auf mich zu warten und was habt ihr gemacht? Ihr seid mir gefolgt. Verstehst du: So wird es immer sein! Und ich will das einfach nicht!"

Ray hatte Kai zu Ende sprechen lassen, doch dann trat er vor ihn hin und hielt zwei Finger hoch.

„Zwei Dinge, Kai! Erstens hast du uns nicht ‚gebeten' auf dich zu warten, sondern du hast es uns befohlen. Zweitens hast du uns nichts erzählt, sondern nur das Offensichtliche niedergeschrieben, nämlich, dass du uns verlässt. Ich finde deine Argumentation also recht wässrig."

Kai stand da. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, sein kalter Blick war auf Ray gerichtet.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe. Ich wollte euch da raushalten."

„Ja, das glaube ich. Doch glaubst du nicht, dass es unsere Entscheidung ist, ob wir uns in Gefahr bringen oder nicht? Wir können für uns selbst entscheiden, Kai. Und wenn wir denken, dass wir dir helfen wollen, weil du unser Freund bist, dann werden wir das auch tun. Du glaubst vielleicht, du bist für uns verantwortlich, weil du unser Anführer bist…warst…ach, was auch immer." Ray hatte begonnen, wild vor Kais Gesicht herumzufuchteln. Es ärgerte ihn, dass der Junge vor ihm glaubte, er hätte das Recht alle Entscheidungen zu treffen und nicht einsah, dass sie das, was sie taten, taten, um ihm zu helfen.

„Aber, Kai, wir können für uns selbst entscheiden, ob wir einem Freund helfen oder nicht. Also verhalte dich einmal wie jeder normale Mensch und akzeptiere die Hilfe deiner Freunde. Es ist kein Verbrechen, auf jemanden angewiesen zu sein, weißt du?", fuhr Ray fort. Dann schaute er abwartend auf Kai. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht.

„Nette Rede, Ray. Und du hast damit einiges erreicht. Zum Beispiel, dass ich mir jetzt absolut sicher bin, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist, euch nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr euer Anführer – auch da hast du recht – trotzdem fühle ich mich für euch verantwortlich. Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass ihr mir helft und ich will eure Hilfe auch nicht. Also lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, so wie ich es euch schon oft gesagt habe."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kai das Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und zurück blieb ein völlig verdutzter Ray, nicht so sehr über Kais Verhalten verdutzt, als über ein paar Worte, die Kai gesagt hatte. _Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass ihr mir helft_! Was er damit wohl gemeint hatte? Auf jeden Fall würde er weiterhin versuchen, etwas aus Kai herauszulocken. Allein schon, dass Kai sich um sie Sorgen machte, rechtfertigte diesen Plan. Er wollte sie schützen und in Sicherheit wissen.

Kai atmete tief durch. Langsam wanderte er durch die noch menschenleer daliegenden Straßen. Ruhe lag über der Stadt, eine Ruhe die man während des Tages kaum fand. Der Junge ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Eine Hand hatte er in seine Tasche gesteckt, sein Blade fest umschlossen. Die Erinnerung an jenen Augenblick, kurz nachdem er aufgewacht war, kam zurück. Erst grenzenloses Entsetzen über den Verlust von Dranzer, dann die Ungewissheit darüber, ob er nur geträumt hatte, oder nicht und schließlich die Freude, dass Dranzer nicht geopfert worden war. Welch seltsamer und dennoch erschreckender Traum! Aber was hatte er zu bedeuten? Sah so die Zukunft aus, oder hatten sich in ihm lediglich Kais Ängste und Sorgen vereinigt? Nur eines wusste Kai mit Sicherheit: Er würde sein Möglichstes tun, um diese Situation nicht wahr werden zu lassen. Auch wenn er nicht daran zweifelte, dass er in seinem Traum schlussendlich das Richtige gemacht hatte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wieder so entscheiden würde. Doch was konnte er machen? Wie konnte er Boris und seinen Großvater aufhalten?

_Was meinst du, Dranzer? Was sollen wir machen? Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Nicht noch einmal. Aber genauso wenig will ich, dass Boris und Großvater Black Dranzer zurückbekommen. Ich muss mein Möglichstes tun, damit ich niemals vor die Wahl gestellt werde. Aber wie…Tala! Ja genau, sein Wolborg war es schließlich, der dich besiegt hat. Ich muss Tala finden! Ich muss ihn finden, bevor Boris das tut._

Ja, er musste Tala finden. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Inzwischen war Kai im Park angelangt. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und dachte noch einmal über alle Ereignisse nach, die seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Tala geschehen waren. Er war ja eigentlich nach Japan zurückgekehrt um die auf seltsame Weise verschwundenen Dokumente zu finden. Das wäre mit Talas Hilfe sicher auch einfacher zu schaffen. Aber wenn er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag, dann wusste nicht einmal Boris wo sich Tala im Moment aufhielt.

Kais letzte Chance war also Mr. Dickenson. Da er eine hohe Stellung in der BBA innehatte, hatte er wohl auch Zugriff auf alle Daten der Blader. Vielleicht waren ja auch die Demolitionboys registriert? Kai suchte also eine Telefonzelle und wählte eine Nummer. Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine fröhliche Stimme.

_Schläft der den nie?_

„Mr. Dickenson? Kai hier!"

„Ah, Kai, mein Junge. Gut dass du anrufst. Ich wollte mich ohnehin bald bei dir melden. Ich habe eine neue Unterkunft für dich."

„Das ist gut, Mr. Dickenson, aber…"

„Du wirst das Zimmer aber mit Tala bewohnen, geht das für sich in Ordnung? Du kannst natürlich auch bei Ray bleiben, ganz wie es dir beliebt!"

„Tala…? Nein, das geht in Ordnung, Mr. Dickenson. Wo liegt das Hotel?"

„Es ist dasselbe Hotel, Zimmer Nummer 14. Tala weiß, dass du möglicherweise vorbeischaust!"

„Danke, Mr. Dickenson! Aber können sie mir vielleicht auch sagen, was Tala hier macht?"

„Nun, Kai, es sieht ganz so aus, als würde er sich um deinen Posten bewerben, wenn man es so nennen will. Machs gut!"

Ehe Kai noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Mr. Dickenson auch schon den Hörer aufgelegt.

Tala wollte also Captain der Bladebreakers werden? Wer's glaubt…! Kai freute sich schon auf das Gespräch mit dem rothaarigen Jungen.

Nur wenige Minuten später pochte er bereits an die Tür mit der Nummer 14. Ein etwas verschlafener Tala öffnete ihm. Er gähnte laut, während er zur Seite trat und Kai einließ.

„Du vergeudest keine Zeit, nicht wahr? Hättest du mich nicht noch ein paar Stunden schlafen lassen können?"

„Da ich ein guter Anführer sein will, muss ich mir natürlich meinen Nachfolger genauestens anschauen. Ich kann mich da leider nicht nach dir richten!"

Ein wachsamer Ausdruck war in Talas Augen getreten.

„Du weißt also Bescheid?"

„Sieht ganz so aus!"

„Und was willst du nun von mir?"

„Ich will dich um Hilfe bitten!"

Tala starrte Kai ungläubig an. Nur langsam fand er die Fassung wieder.

„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört! DU bittest MICH um Hilfe? Das ist ein wirklich gelungener Scherz, Kai!"

„Es ist kein Scherz, Tala!"

„Das ist gut, denn ich finde es auch überhaupt nicht witzig! Warum glaubst du, dass ich dir helfen werde?"

Kai lehnte sich an die Wand. Ein Bein winkelte er an und stellte es auch gegen die Wand. Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen schaute er auf Tala.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir helfen wirst, denn ich werde dir etwas erzählen, was sonst nur sehr wenige wissen!"

Tala setzte sich auf einen Couch und schaute uninteressiert auf seine Hände.

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!"

Kai lächelte leicht. Ihn konnte Tala nicht täuschen – er war gespannt!

„Ich habe Black Dranzer!"

Talas Kopf schoss hoch. Kais Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Er hatte diese Reaktion erwartet.

„Nun, Tala, wie sieht es aus. Wirst du mir helfen?"

Kai hat also seinen geliebten Dranzer immer noch bei sich! Hoffentlich bleibt es auch so! Ob es ihm gelingen wird, mehr über seine Familie zu erfahren? Lest das nächste Kapitel!


	13. Freund oder Feind?

Hi an alle! Sorry, dass es so lange nichts Neues mehr gegeben hat! Hab etwas Zeit gebraucht, um mir zu überlegen, wies weitergehen soll. Nach nochmaligem Durchlesen bin ich aber recht zufrieden! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch!!!

Freund oder Feind? 

Ray ging seinen Freunden voraus zu seinem Zimmer. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu Tyson um: „Vielleicht ist er ja schon wieder da! Er hat heute zeitig in der Früh das Zimmer verlassen, aber schließlich haben wir es jetzt ja schon nach Mittag."

Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Zimmer angekommen und Ray schloss die Tür auf. Die Bladebreakers drängten sich durch die Tür, neugierig, ob Kai wirklich im Zimmer war. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war das Zimmer leer. Die Betten waren gemacht und alles ordentlich aufgeräumt. Keine Spur von Kai! Tyson stürmte zum Telefon, hob den Hörer ab und sagte dann: „Zimmerservice! Zwei Mal das Tagesmenü auf Zimmer 34 bitte!" Nachdem er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte, warf er sich auf ein Bett und grinste zu seinen Freunden.

„Wir können schließlich nicht verhungern, während wir hier auf ihn warten!"

Doch Tyson und seine Freunde warteten umsonst. Es war schon lange dunkel, als Tyson, Max und Kenny das Hotel wieder verließen und sich auf den Heimweg machten – enttäuscht und besorgt. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie beim Verlassen des Hotels beobachtet wurden. Zwei Augenpaare verfolgten durch ein Fenster, wie die Bladebreakers davon zogen.

„Langsam beginne ich zu verstehen, warum du ihnen alles verheimlichst. Die sind ja schlimmer, als die Grippe – die kommt auch immer wieder und man wird sie nur schwer wieder los!"

Tala drehte sich vom Fenster weg und schaute auf Kai, der sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hat. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein kluger Junge bist, Tala. Du siehst, alles was ich mache, hat seine Gründe. Aber nun, setz dich her und lass uns besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen, das auch Kai nicht entging, ließ sich der rothaarige Junge in den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen.

„Ich höre?"

Boris' saß in seinem Büro und dachte nach. Immer noch war ihm kein brauchbarer Plan eingefallen, wie er an Black Dranzer herankommen konnte. Voltaire wurde langsam ungeduldig. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr hinhalten lassen. Dabei war es sein Plan gewesen, Kai zu entführen und dann wieder frei zu lassen. Und er, Boris, hatte seinen Teil auch vorbildlich erledigt. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Das Problem bestand nicht nur darin, Kai Black Dranzer abspenstig zu machen, sondern in erster Linie ihn überhaupt zu finden. Seitdem er das Komplott aufgedeckt hatte, war er spurlos verschwunden. Die Stadt war groß und seit Tala die Demolition Boys verlassen hatte, arbeiteten diese auch nicht mehr so verlässlich. Es schien Boris, als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen. So in bösen Gedanken vertieft, hörte er das Klopfen an seiner Tür erst nach einigen Sekunden. Wer mochte das wohl wieder sein?

„Herein!", rief er unwirsch. Die Tür öffnete sich und Boris' Augen wurden größer und größer als er sah, wer eintrat. Mit einem leichten Räuspern versuchte er seine Fassung wieder zu finden. Dann schlug er einen seiner Meinung nach gelangweilten Ton an: „Kai! Welche Überraschung! Solltest du dich doch entschlossen haben, zu uns zurückzukehren?"

Ein verächtliches Lächeln trat auf Kais Züge, als er den älteren Mann vor sich musterte.

„Du warst immer schon ein schlechter Schauspieler, Boris! Aber mit deiner Annahme liegst du gar nicht so falsch."

„Ach nein?", fragte Boris überrascht, doch im nächsten Moment erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Stellung. Er erhob sich und wies mit einer Hand auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Warum setzt du dich denn nicht, Kai? Dann können wir in aller Ruhe besprechen, warum du hier bist!"

Kai folgte schweigend der Aufforderung. Mit Missfallen sah Boris wie der Junge ein Bein anwinkelte und auf die Sitzfläche stellte. Dann legte er einen Arm um das Bein und sah Boris herausfordernd an. Sein Blick schien zu sagen: „Beschwer dich über mein Verhalten und ich bin wieder weg!" Boris schwieg wohlweislich und wartete, bis Kai zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe vor einigen Tagen Tala getroffen!"

„Tala ist auch hier?" Boris sah, wie Kai ihn aufmerksam musterte. Was hoffte der Junge in seinem Verhalten zu entdecken?

„Ich habe anfangs mit dem Gedanken gespielt mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten."

Boris hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete nun seinerseits Kai über den Schreibtisch hinweg. Die Arme hatte er auf den Tisch aufgestützt und die Fingerspitzen aneinander gedrückt.

„Nur anfangs?"

Kai setzte sein Bein enttäuscht wieder auf den Boden und beugte sich dann näher zu Boris.

„Ja, denn dann habe ich bemerkt, dass er mich betrügen will. Er plant, sich Black Dranzer zu schnappen und damit zu Biovolt zurückzukehren."

„Das mag ja alles gut und schön sein, Kai, aber warum erzählst du das gerade mir?"

Kai schaute scheinbar uninteressiert auf ein Bild, das hinter Boris an der Wand hing. Es zeigte einen See, umgeben von einigen Laubbäumen an einem schönen Sommertag. Ein Bild wie es hunderte gab.

„Ich mag es gar nicht gern, wenn man mich hintergeht, Boris. Und da habe ich mir gedacht, ich mache einen Handel mit dir: Du bekommst Tala – ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass du noch ein oder zwei Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen hast – und ich bekomme Informationen."

Boris schien auf der Lauer zu liegen.

„Was für Informationen?"

„Informationen über meine Eltern. Du hast doch Zugriff auf die Akten, nicht? Und du weißt auch sicher, wo sie sich befinden. Wie du dir nur unschwer vorstellen kannst, kann ich meinen Großvater im Moment nicht um diesen Gefallen bitten."

„Was ist mit Black Dranzer?"

„Black Dranzer bleibt bei mir. Ich bin natürlich jederzeit für neue Verhandlungen bereit. Nun was sagst du: ja oder nein!"

Kai war aufgestanden und stützte nun die Hände auf Boris Schreibtisch. Sein Gesicht war nahe an Boris und dieser konnte die Kaltblütigkeit in den Augen seines Gegenübers sehen. Eine Kaltblütigkeit, die er erst geschaffen hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich diese nun gegen ihn selbst richtete, war er stolz auf sein Werk. Entspannt lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück.

„Ich muss mir das erst noch überlegen, Kai!"

„Es gibt nichts zu überlegen. Ja oder Nein?"

„Nun gut, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Komm doch morgen wieder vorbei."

Ohne eine Antwort drehte Kai sich um und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich nocheinmal zu Boris um: Keine faulen Spielchen, oder unser Handel platzt!"

Als Kai gegangen war, zog ein schmales Lächeln über Boris' Gesicht. Während er zum Telefonhörer griff, flüsterte er zu sich selbst: „Faule Spielchen? Du wirst sehen, Kai, dieses Spiel ist nicht deine Liga!"

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit betrat ein rothaariger Junge das Haus von Kais Großvater. Er war Voltaire nicht fremd, dennoch überraschte es ihn, ihn hier zu sehen.

„Tala?"

„Sir!"

Voltaire stand bei einem Fenster, das in den Garten hinauszeigte. Er grübelte immer noch wie er wieder an seinen Enkel und noch wichtiger an Black Dranzer gelangen könnte. Erst hatte er den Besuch, den Albert angekündigt hatte, nicht hereinlassen wollen, doch nun war er froh, dass er es dennoch getan hatte.

„Sir! Ich glaube, ich bin im Besitz von Informationen, die Ihnen nützlich sein könnten."

„Ach ja, und welche Informationen könnten das sein, Tala, die verhindern, dass ich dich jetzt und sofort für deine Flucht bestrafe?"

„Informationen über ihren Enkel – und Black Dranzer!"

Langsam ließ sich Voltaire in einen Stuhl gleiten, bot Tala aber keinen Platz an. Der Junge stand ruhig da, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Einmal angenommen, ich interessiere mich für diese Neuigkeiten – du wirst sie mir doch nicht freiwillig überlassen, oder?"

„Freiwillig schon – aber nicht völlig umsonst, Sir!"

„Nenne deine Bedingungen, Tala!"

„Nun, Sir, ich kann ihnen sagen, wo sich Kai befindet und mit etwas Zeit ist es mir vielleicht sogar möglich, in den Besitz von Black Dranzer zu kommen. Alles, was ich von Ihnen dafür will, sind alle Daten, die sie über meine Familie haben."

„Hm, eine schwierige Entscheidung, Tala. Wirst du dann bei Biovolt bleiben?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde vom Läuten des Telefons unterbrochen. Voltaire deutete Tala einen Moment zu warten, hob den Hörer ans Ohr und meinte dann unwirsch: „Ja?"

Einen Moment lauschte er dem, was der andere sagte. Währenddessen begann sein Gesicht zu leuchten. Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln schaute er auf Tala.

„Das ist ja interessant. Warte einen Moment." An Tala gewandt, sagte er dann: „Nun gut, Tala. Kai und Black Dranzer gegen Informationen. Unser Handel steht! Ich will aber beide – Kai und das Bitbeast, verstanden?"

Tala nickte nur stumm und verließ dann das Zimmer. Draußen wandelte sich sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck. Das lief ja besser als geplant. Bald würde er die solange gesuchten Informationen endlich in Händen halten.

Als Tala das Hotelzimmer betrat, erwartete Kai ihn schon in einem Sessel sitzend. Tala schloss schweigend die Tür, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er Kai mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln an: „Nun, Zimmergenosse! Einen guten Tag verbracht?"

„Könnte nicht besser laufen, und selbst?"

„Ich bin zufrieden." Dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Sehr zufrieden sogar!

Die Bladebreakers saßen nur wenige Stockwerke höher in Rays Zimmer beisammen. Tyson, mit einem Schokoriegel im Mund, stellte Ray zum wiederholten Male die gleiche Frage: „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihn gesehen hast?"

Ray saß neben Max auf seinem Bett und nickte: „Ja, ganz sicher! Als ich heute Morgen zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal gegangen bin, habe ich Kai die Steige runter kommen sehen. Es kam mir auch so vor, als wäre Tala bei ihm, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Tala ist schließlich in Russland, oder?"

Ungläubig starrte Tyson auf die leere Verpackung des Riegels, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, griff in seine Taschen und zauberte einen weiteren zu Tage. Dann sagte er: „Tala war in Russland! Mittlerweile könnte er überall sein, auch hier. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden bald wissen, ob und wo Kai in diesem Hotel ist."

„Ach ja? Und wie willst du das nun schon wieder herausfinden?" Max klang skeptisch. Tyson grinste siegessicher.

„Na, ganz einfach: Wir lassen Dizzi ihn wieder suchen!"

Kenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Tyson, bei so dicken Wänden und so vielen Leuten ist es selbst für Dizzi unmöglich Kai aufzuspüren. Ihr müsst Euch etwas anderes einfallen lassen!"

Tyson schaute enttäuscht auf Kenny. Unter zahlreichen Ohs und Achs versuchte er dann eine andere Lösung zu finden. Ray räusperte sich leise und alle schauten zu ihm. Er saß immer noch auf dem Bett, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen. Leise meinte er dann: „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach zur Rezeption und fragen, ob Kai in diesem Hotel eingecheckt hat?"

Tyson sprang auf. „Ray, du bist der Beste! Ich düse gleich los. Auf dem Weg dorthin, komme ich vielleicht bei einem Automaten für Schokoriegel vorbei!"

So, was meint ihr? Welches Spiel spielen Kai und Tala? Werden die Bladebreakers Kai finden? Viele, viele Fragen, die es zu beantworten gibt. Bin wie immer für Lob, Kritik, Anregungen, Beschwerden und Wünsche offen!!!


	14. Dem Ziel ein Stückchen näher oder doch

Dem Ziel ein Stückchen näher – oder auch nicht! 

Weder Kai noch Tala bemerkten den wachsamen Blick, der sie verfolgte, als sie am nächsten Morgen das Zimmer verließen. Erst als sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Ecke löste, hob Kai unmerklich den Kopf. Doch auch Tala war bereits gewarnt. Durch nichts ließen sich die beiden Jungen anmerken, dass sie über ihren Verfolger Bescheid wussten. Als sie das Hotel verlassen hatten, trennten sie sich auf ein geheimes Signal hin und verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen. Sie hofften die Person damit zu verwirren und abzuschütteln. Doch ihr Plan ging leider nicht auf. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, folgte der Unbekannte Kai.

Erst als Kai in einem großen, lagerhausähnlichen Gebäude verschwunden war, blieb er stehen. Suchend schaute er sich um und ging dann zu einer Telefonzelle.

„Tyson? Hier ist Ray! Ich weiß, wo Kai steckt. Kommt schnell her!"

Kai war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er bis zum Eingang des Hauses verfolgt worden war. Doch im Moment hatte er andere, wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Diesmal ohne anzuklopfen, stürmte er in Boris' Büro. Dieser schien ihn schon erwartet zu haben. Er hatte eine Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen und schaute abwartend zu Kai.

„Nun, Junge? Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten. Hier ist, was du verlangt hast. Aber wo ist Tala?"

Kais Blick hing an dem gelben Umschlag, der mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Er war seinem Ziel nahe, so nahe wie nie zuvor! Er unterdrückte das Verlangen nach dem Umschlag zu greifen. Noch war es zu früh!

„Ich habe ihn hierher bestellt. Er wird in wenigen Minuten eintreffen. Sag deinen Leuten Bescheid, dass sie sich bereithalten sollen."

Boris nickte zustimmend und griff nach dem Hörer. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze Kai. Mit einem schnellen Sprung nach vorne, brachte er die Papiere in seinen Besitz. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen, stürmte er dann aus dem Büro. Während er Richtung Ausgang lief, stopfte er den Umschlag in eine seiner Taschen. Die Papiere würden zwar zerknittert, aber immerhin kam er dann heil aus dem Gebäude. Rasch zog er seinen Launcher und sein Blade hervor, bereit näher kommende Feine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch niemand kreuzte seinen Weg. Schwer atmend stieß er die Tür auf und trat erleichtert ins Freie. Er hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach gehen würde. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er von der Sonne geblendet die Augen. Mit der Linken schattete er seine Augen ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah!

Rund um die Tür waren Männer postiert, die ihn mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen anstarrten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatten. Doch dieser Anblick allein war es nicht, der sein Blut in den Ader gefrieren ließ. Vor ihm tat sich ein schmaler Gang auf, gerade schmal genug, dass Kai auf die Personen schauen konnte, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt auch umzingelt standen. Die Bladebreakers! Ein schimpfender Tyson wurde von drei Männern festgehalten, während Max und Ray sich schützend vor Kenny stellten, der Dizzi wie üblich dicht an seine Brust gepresst hielt und ängstlich zu den großen Kerlen aufblickte.

Kai ließ Dranzer in seiner Tasche verschwinden und hielt die offenen Handflächen hoch, als Zeichen, dass er keinen Widerstand leisten würde. In diesem Moment hörte er auch schon hinter sich ein leises, verächtliches Lachen. Auch ohne sich Umzudrehen, wusste der Junge, wem dieses Lachen gehörte.

„Boris!", stieß er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor. Boris' Lachen wurde lauter und Kai drehte sich zu ihm um. Der blanke Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Der ältere Mann vor ihm schien dies aber nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit ruhiger Hand zog er den zerknitterten Umschlag aus Kais Tasche hervor.

„Du hättest damit ohnehin nicht viel Freude gehabt, mein Junge!", meinte er dann, während er den Umschlag öffnete und einige unbeschriebene, blütenweiße Blätter zu Boden fallen ließ. Kais ungläubiger Blick folgte den fallenden Papieren.

_Ich habe in unterschätzt. Ich habe meine eigenen Ratschläge nicht befolgt und deshalb mich selbst und andere in Gefahr gebracht. Was soll ich nun nur machen? Wie kann ich uns aus dieser Situation befreien? Wenn er doch nur aufhören würde so spöttisch zu lachen! Am liebsten würde ich…Ich könnte ihn besiegen. Dranzer wäre stark genug, um es mit ihnen allen aufzunehmen. Ich könnte sie alle vernichten. Aber was ist mit den Bladebreakers? Wäre ich schnell genug, um sie unbeschadet befreien zu können? Wohl kaum! Es sind zu viele. Ich kann sie nicht alle auf einmal angreifen. Ich muss mich gedulden. Hörst du, Kai? Bleib ruhig. Deine Chance wird noch kommen!_

Boris hatte das wechselnde Mienenspiel auf Kais Gesicht beobachtet. Hass war aufgeblitzt, gefolgt von Kampfgeist und Resignation. Nun zeigte der Junge vor ihm wieder nur einen kalten, undurchschaubaren Blick. Dennoch glaubte Boris zu wissen, was Kai dachte.

„Nein, Kai! Du entkommst uns nicht mehr. Du gehörst uns – du gehörst Biovolt." Mit diesen Worten trat er näher an den Jungen heran und ließ seine Hand in dessen Hosentasche gleiten. Unwillkürlich war Kai einen Schritt zurückgetreten, hatte aber dann eine Hand auf seiner Schulter gespürt und wieder stehen geblieben. Kai erstarrte, als er merkte, wie Boris Dranzer aus der Tasche zog und in seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ.

„Das ist es ja wieder, das gute Stück! Ich rätsle immer noch, wie du es geschafft hast, ihn dir beim letzten Mal wieder zu holen." Auf ein Winken hin kam Bewegung in die hinter Kai stehenden Männer.

„Kai! Was ist hier los?" Kai konnte Tysons, Max', Kennys und Rays verzweifelte Stimmen hören. Er wirbelte herum und sah noch, wie die Männer sie in das Innere des Gebäudes brachten.

Mit wütendem Blick wandte er sich dann wieder Boris zu.

„Was hast du mit ihnen vor? Sie haben nichts mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun!"

Ein kalter Blick traf Kai.

„Sie haben sehr wohl etwas hiermit zu tun. Aber keine Sorge, Kai, du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, was sie erwartet. Bringt ihn weg!"

Wieder traten einige Männer vor, um Kai abzuführen. Er schüttelte die Hände, die er auf seinen Schultern ab und meinte mit kalter, tonloser Stimme: „Ich kenne den Weg!"

Keiner der Männer wagte es, sich dem Jungen in den Weg zu stellen, als er ihnen voran in das Innere des Gebäudes ging. Erst auf einen barschen Befehl von Boris hin, stürmten die dem grauhaarigen Jungen hinterher.

Boris blieb allein zurück und schaute lächelnd auf das Blade in seiner Hand. Voltaire würde zufrieden sein.

Kai saß in Boris' Büro. Den beiden Männern, die links und rechts hinter ihm standen, schenkte er keine Beachtung. Stattdessen starrte er wieder auf das Bild, das hinter dem Schreibtisch an der Wand hing. Es war nichts Besonderes, eigentlich nicht einmal sonderlich schön. Kai fühlte sich leer und einsam. Dranzer fehlte ihm und die Sicherheit, die ihm das Blade immer gegeben hatte. Aber das würde er natürlich niemandem zeigen.

Aus diesem Grund drehte er sich auch nicht um, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er blieb ruhig sitzen, den Blick weiter auf das Bild geheftet. Erst als Boris sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ und Kai seinen musternden Blick spürte, senkte er den seinen etwas. Emotionslos und starr schaute er die Augen seines Gegenübers. Boris schmunzelte etwas und lehnte sich dann zurück. Scheinbar interessiert schaute er auf den Stift, den er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte, während zu Kai sprach.

„Ich habe gerade mit deinem Großvater gesprochen, Kai. Er zeigte sich sehr erfreut darüber, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist! Weniger erfreut zeigte er sich hingegen, dass du versucht hast Biovolt zu erpressen. Aber er ist nicht nachtragend und bietet dir deshalb an, dir die Informationen zu geben, wenn du uns Black Dranzer zurückgibst. Nun, was meinst du?" Fragend schaute Boris nun doch zu Kai, doch ehe der Junge zu sprechen beginnen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und rechne nicht damit, dass dein Freund Tala dir zu Hilfe kommt. Auch er wurde bereits von unseren Männern überwältigt."

Kai ließ mit keiner Bewegung erkennen, was diese Information ihm bedeutete. Er saß immer noch ruhig und beinahe gelassen in dem Stuhl gegenüber von Boris.

„Ich bin nicht interessiert!"

Erzürnt sprang Boris beim gelangweilten Ton des Jungen auf. Was glaubte er überhaupt, wer er war?

„Ich habe etwas vorbeireitet, dass deine Meinung möglicherweise ändern wird. Komm mit!"

Langsam stand Kai auf und folgte Boris aus dem Büro und den langen Gang entlang. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber eine dunkle Vorahnung ließ ihn innerlich erzittern.

Er sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt, als Boris ihn in ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer führte. In der Mitte befand sich ein riesiger Beydish und in einer Ecke standen einige Männer. Vor ihnen auf dem Boden saßen die Bladebreakers, den ängstlichen Blick auf die Tür geheftet, durch die Kai und Boris nun traten. Als Tyson seinen ehemaligen Teamcaptain sah, sprang er hoch, wurde aber sofort von dem Mann, der hinter ihm stand wieder zu Boden gedrückt.

„Kai! Du bist in Ordnung! Wie haben uns schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, was diese Dreckskerle mit dir machen!"

Kai warf Tyson und den restlichen Jungen nur einen starren Blick zu, sagte aber kein Wort. Sein Blick blieb an Ray hängen, der sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien. Kai hörte ich leise murmeln: „Es tut mir leid, Kai. Ich weiß, wir hätten uns da raushalten sollen, aber wir wollten dir doch nur helfen, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, drehte Kai sich weg und schaute wieder auf Boris. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Ray niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen ließ. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, um sich um die verletzten Gefühle seiner Teamkameraden Gedanken machen zu können.

„Was soll ich hier?" Die von Kai gestellte Frage wurde mit einem fiesen Lachen beantwortet.

„Der Anblick deiner gefangenen Freunde hilft dir also nicht, deine Meinung zu ändern, Kai? Das habe ich mir schon gedacht! Du bist rücksichtslos und kennst das Wort Freundschaft nicht. So war es schon immer und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Deshalb bist du der perfekte Krieger für Biovolt. Aber nun gut, ich weiß, dass dein Herz an etwas hängt, das dir möglicherweise mehr wert ist, als Black Dranzer und die Bladebreakers zusammen. Eine Idee wovon ich spreche, Kai?"

Kai wusste genau, wovon Boris sprach. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Traum, um nicht zu vermuten, worauf der Ältere hinauswollte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. War es nun soweit? Musste er sich nun entscheiden? Musste er wirklich die Entscheidung treffen, die er unbedingt hatte umgehen wollen?

„Was weiß ich von deiner Schwafelei, Boris?"

Kai verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nicht nur um einen möglichst uninteressierten Eindruck zu machen, sondern vor allem um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verstecken. Ein grausames Lächeln erschien im Gesicht des anderen.

„Du bist ganz schön frech, Kai. Du weißt also nicht was ich meine? Nun gut, dann werde ich es dir demonstrieren." Boris winkte in Richtung Tür, durch die sie gerade getreten waren und der Mann, der immer noch davor stand, hielt sie auf. Herein traten die Demolition Boys. Kai hatte schon damit gerechnet.

_Es ist wie in meinem Traum. Genau dasselbe geschieht. Warum? Träume ich vielleicht wieder? Nein! Ich weiß, dass es real ist. Bei meinem Traum hatte ich keine Furcht vor dem, was geschah, aber dieses Mal…dieses Mal fürchte ich mich und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Aber was ist…?_

Ungläubig starrte Kai auf die eintretenden Demolition Boys. Ian, gefolgt von Spencer und Bryan gingen Richtung Dish. Ganz zum Schluss und mit leichtem Abstand folgte ihnen…Tala! Er mied Kais und Boris Blick, ging geradewegs zum Dish und stellte sich, den Launcher bereit, auf. Boris entging Kais fassungsloses Gesicht nicht.

„Wie du siehst, Kai, hat Tala keine solchen Zweifel gehabt, wie er sich entscheiden soll!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte Kai das Gesicht weg. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Boris zu dem Dish ging und Dranzer an Spencer übergab.

„Das ist deine letzte Möglichkeit, Kai. Gib uns Black Dranzer und deine Freunde und Dranzer werden verschont."

Kai hielt den Blick abgewandt und gab keine Antwort. Boris presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen und gab Spencer den Befehl, Dranzer zu starten. Dann sah er zum Rest der Demolition Boys und meinte: „Na los! Worauf wartete ihr noch?"

Hilflos sah Kai zu, wie die drei Blades auf Dranzer losschossen. Er wusste genau, was passieren würde, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dennoch konnte er den Blick von dem grausamen Spektakel nicht abwenden. Es war, als würde ein unsichtbarer Zwang auf ihm liegen. Nur einmal blinzelte er kurz zu den Bladebreakers, die mit offenem Mund abwechselnd auf den Dish und Kai starrten.

Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem Kai nicht gerechnet hatte. Verwundert sah er, wie Wolborg plötzlich seinen Kurs änderte und direkt auf die Blades der anderen Demolition Boys zusteuerte. Mit einer gezielten Attacke stieß er beide aus dem Dish. Dann schoss er wieder auf Dranzer zu und attackiere ihn so, dass er über den Rand des Dishes hinausschoss, direkt auf Kai zu. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, streckte Kai seine Hand aus und fing sein Balde auf. Dann warf er einen dankbaren Blick zu Tala, der seinen Wolborg auch schon wieder in Händen hielt.

„Zeigen wir ihnen, wer hier der Klügere ist, hm, Kai?", meinte der rothaarige Junge dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Kai konnte nur stumm nicken, seinen Launcher aus der Tasche ziehen und Dranzer auf seine Feinde richten. Boris hatte das Ganze beinahe genauso fassungslos wie Kai verfolgt. Nun ballte er die Fäuste und starrte Tala böse an. Dieser grinste nur frech zurück, ehe er sich neben Kai stellte und es ihm gleichmachte. Gleichzeitig starteten sie ihre Blades, die dann in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen davon schwirrten. Während Dranzer direkten Kurs auf die Männer hintern den Bladebreakers nahm und denen somit wieder zur Freiheit verhalf, setzte Wolborg den Wachmann an der Tür außer Gefecht. Nach gewonnener Schlacht kamen die Blades wieder zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Zufrieden grinsten sich Kai und Tala an, hoben die Hände und schlugen die Handflächen aneinander.

„Lasst uns verschwinden!", meinten sie dann.

Ja, das wars auch schon mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen?


	15. Dana

Es hat etwas gedauert, aber endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Dana 

Gemeinsam stürzten die sechs Jungen zur Tür. Kai riss sie auf und deutete den anderen schnell zu verschwinden, da er bereits Boris heranstürmen sah. Mit einem schnellen Griff packte er den Schlüssel, warf die Tür ins Schloss und sperrte wieder ab. Gerade im rechten Moment, denn nur wenige Sekunden später sah er auch schon, wie Boris wild an der Klinke rüttelte und hörte sein lautes, wütendes Geschrei durch die Tür. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Kai gegen die Tür fallen, ehe er Tala einen dankbaren Blick zu warf.

„Danke, du hast uns gerettet!"

Tala zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte leichthin: „Dazu sind Partner schließlich da. Aber lass uns später darüber reden, Zuerst sollten wir von hier verschwinden!"

Kai stieß sich von der Tür ab und schaute sich um.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?"

Noch ehe einer eine Antwort geben konnte, hörten sie, wie sich nicht weit entfernt von ihnen erneut eine Tür öffnete. Kais Blick gefror und die Bladebreakers zuckten kurz zusammen. Hatte Boris einen Ausweg gefunden und war ihnen nun schon auf der Spur?

Doch ein blassblauer Haarschopf schob sich durch die Tür, die sich nur wenige Meter entfernt geöffnet hatte und ein Paar blauer Augen blitzten die Jungen an. Dann trat das Mädchen aus der Tür hervor und ging zu Kai. Vor ihm blieb sie dann stehen und schaute ihn an.

„Du bist wieder hier?"

Kai nickte nur stumm. Er bemerkte sehr wohl die fragenden Blicke der anderen, doch richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Er räusperte sich und fragte dann: „Kannst du uns den Weg hier raus zeigen?"

Das Mädchen schien nicht überrascht zu sein und nickte zustimmend. Dann meinte sie: „Ich will aber mit euch gehen. Bitte nehmt mich mit, ja?"

Kai runzelte die Brauen, doch zur Verwunderung der anderen stimmte er dann mit einem Nicken zu. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er bereit war, das Mädchen mit ihnen zu nehmen. Er wusste nichts von ihr, nur dass sie ihm Dranzer zurückgegeben hatte und ihm im Traum erschienen war.

Das Mädchen lachte erleichtert auf und ging dann mit einem auffordernden Winken, ihr zu folgen, davon. Die anderen folgten schweigend. Tala ging neben Kai und beugte sich interessiert näher, als er ihn leise fragte: „Du kennst sie?" Er selbst hatte das Mädchen noch nie gesehen.

Kai zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Nur flüchtig."

„Und trotzdem lässt du sie mit uns gehen? Wer sagt dir, dass sie nicht ein Spion ist?"

Kai sah Tala nicht an, sondern starrte auf den Rücken des Mädchens vor ihnen. Tala merkte aber, dass Kai über seine Frage nachdachte und drängte ihn deshalb nicht auf eine Antwort, als einige Sekunden vergangen waren.

„Niemand. Ich weiß es einfach. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber ich fühle, dass man ihr vertrauen kann."

Auch die anderen Bladebreakers hatten dem Gespräch gelauscht und sahen sich nun verwirrt an. Kai vertraute jemand? Ohne ihn näher zu kennen? Sie beschlossen aber, später darüber zu sprechen. Im Moment war es wichtiger zu entwischen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später sahen sie auch schon die große Eingangstür vor ihnen. Das Mädchen beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als es den Ausgang näher kommen sah. Kai hastete an ihr vorbei und hielt die Tür für die anderen auf. Sein angespannter Gesichtausdruck verriet ihnen, dass sie sich besser beeilen sollten. Das Mädchen blieb aber neben ihm stehen und wartete, bis auch er sich abwandte um das Gebäude zu verlassen. Doch in diesem Moment wurden sie von einem Ruf zurückgehalten.

„Dana!" Das Mädchen zuckte zurück und Kai konnte einen gehetzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkennen, ehe sie sich dem Mann zudrehte, der nach ihr gerufen hatte – Boris! Mit hochrotem Kopf stand er nur wenige Meter entfernt, die Hand zur Faust geballt. Wütend fuchtelte er in ihre Richtung.

Dana senkte verzagt den Kopf, als sie in seine Zorn sprühenden Augen sah.

„Du hast ihnen also geholfen! Komm sofort her!" Langsam setzte sich das Mädchen in Bewegung. Kai hatte wortlos auf Boris gestarrt und nun griff er – er wusste selbst nicht warum – nach dem Arm des Mädchens und hielt sie zurück. Verwundert sah sie hoch und trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Angst lächelte sie Kai erfreut an.

„Das wird nichts, Boris! Sie kommt mit uns!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, riss er Dana hinter sich her und ins Freie. Die Bladebreakers und Tala warteten dort auf sie, nicht ahnend, warum die beiden so lange gebraucht hatten. Doch als sie in Kais und Danas Gesichter sahen, kam ihnen ein leiser Verdacht, wer überraschend wieder aufgetaucht sein könnte. Als Kai dann zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen „Lauft!" hervorstieß, war ihnen alles klar und sie rannten so schnell sie konnten.

Schnaufend aber ohne Hindernis erreichten sie schließlich das Hotel. In Kai und Talas Zimmer ließen sich alle in die Sessel oder auf das Bett fallen. Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen nur schweres Atmen zu hören war. Tyson war es, der sich schließlich als erster vom Bett aufrappelte und einen neugierigen Blick zu Kai warf.

„Okay, was genau ist da jetzt passiert? Und was hat Tala damit zu tun? Und vor allem, wer ist sie?" Bei der letzten Frage hatte er mit einem Finger auf das Mädchen gedeutet, das mitten im Zimmer am Boden saß. Sie zuckte zurück und öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Kai kam ihr zuvor.

„Abgesehen davon, dass euch das Ganze eigentlich nichts angeht, werde ich deine Fragen beantworten, Tyson. Eine nach der anderen und der Reihe nach!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, drehte sich Tyson auf dem Bauch und stützte seine Ellbogen auf, sodass er Kai direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Max, der neben Tyson auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, warf sich nun halb auf seinen besten Freund und lauschte interessiert. Auch Ray und Kenny, die auf dem zweiten Bett zu liegen gekommen waren, suchten sich eine bequemere Position. Tala, der Kai gegenüber in einem der Sessel saß, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Für ihn war das, was Kai erzählen würde, nichts Neues mehr. Er entspannte sich und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, als Kai von ihrem Treffen in Spanien berichtete, ihrem Besuch in Russland und seiner Heimkehr. Nur als er von seiner Entführung zu sprechen kam, richtete sich auch Tala interessiert auf, denn das war auch für ihn Neuland.

„Also rief ich Mr. Dickenson an, der mich dann an Ray verwies. Ich wollte auch aber nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen, es war zu gefährlich. Ich wollte aber Boris und Großvater unbedingt aufhalten. Ich beschloss also, dass ich Talas Hilfe benötigte und der Zufall kam mir zu Hilfe, dass ich ihn hier in diesem Hotel fand. Wir entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn wir von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angreifen würden, also ging ich zu Boris und Tala zu meinem Großvater. Wir erzählten beide, dass wir den jeweils anderen gegen entsprechende Information ausliefern würden. Uns war klar, dass dieser Plan ein gewisses Risiko barg, doch sahen wir keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich hätte es ja auch geschafft, zu entkommen, wenn ihr mir nicht gefolgt wärt!"

Bei diesen Worten warf Kai einen bösen Blick zu Ray, der schuldbewusst den Kopf einzog. Als Kai dies sah, schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Allerdings hätte mir das auch nichts gebracht, da der Umschlag ja leer gewesen war. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich überrascht war, als Tala plötzlich hinter den Demolition Boys durch die Tür kam."

Nun war es an Tala leicht zu grinsen. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun ihm zu.

„Das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund, Kai. Mir erging es im Prinzip nicht anders als dir. Nur wurde ich gefasst, ehe ich überhaupt Hand an die Akten auf dem Tisch legen konnte. Dein Großvater war dann so frei, mich darüber zu unterrichten, dass unser kleiner Plan aufgeflogen sei und dass du in diesen Minuten von Boris zur Übergabe von Black Dranzer gezwungen würdest. Er meinte dann noch, dass meine Qualitäten als Topblader es ihm erlauben würden, ein einziges Mal über mein unpassendes Verhalten hinwegzusehen und mir zu verzeihen. Ich müsste mich nur dazu entscheiden, mich wieder Biovolt anzuschließen. Man könnte sich dann auch über den Austausch von Informationen unterhalten. Doch ich sah diese faustdicke Lüge schon in seinen Augen und mir war klar, dass ich so nie an die Papiere kommen würde, Mir war aber auch klar, dass ich es genauso wenig alleine schaffen würde. Zum Schein bat ich also um Verzeihung. Das, was ich als Beweis für meine wiedererwachte Treue zu Biovolt, zu leisten hatte, war ganz einfach. Der Befehl lautete: Zerstöre Dranzer! Nun ja, und den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr ja!"

Die Bladebreakers hatten schweigend zugehört. Nun stellte Tyson erneut eine Frage.

„Was hätte Biovolt davon, wenn Dranzer zerstört wäre?"

Fragend schaute er auf Kai, doch dieser schien nicht gewillt zu sein, eine Antwort zu geben. Tala tat dies statt ihm.

„Nun, Biovolts erstes Ziel ist es, Kai zurück zu gewinnen. Es sieht zwar so aus, als würden sie völlig falsch an die Sache herangehen, wenn sie sein Bitbeast zerstören, aber ganz so ist es nicht. Es würde ihnen nämlich zwei Vorteile bieten: Erstens wäre Kai dadurch beinahe gezwungen Black Dranzer einzusetzen und wir alle wissen ja, wie er durch dieses Bitbeast verändert wird. Dann hätten sie nämlich viel leichteres Spiel, um ihn von ihren Plänen zu überzeugen. Zweitens wissen sie genau, dass Kai nach dem Verlust von Dranzer auf Rache sinnen würde, dass heißt, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einfach irgendwo abtaucht ist weitaus geringer."

„Aber warum wollen sie gerade Kai?"

„Sie wollen nicht nur Kai. Kai ist nur – wie soll ich sagen – die Spitze des Eisbergs. Er ist der Wichtigste. Er ist unser Anführer, wenn es zum Krieg kommen sollte."

„'Unser'? Das heißt, sie wollen dich auch, oder, Tala?" Dieses Mal war es Ray, der die Frage stellte. Der rothaarige Junge antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Und was habt ihr nun vor?" Kai und Tala schauten sich bei dieser Frage an. Entschlossenheit blitzte in den beiden Augenpaaren auf, das eine eisig blau, das andere von einem feurigen rot-braun.

„Unsere Suche ist noch nicht beendet. Wir haben vielleicht eine Schlacht verloren, aber den Krieg geben wir nicht so schnell auf."

Plötzlich und für alle völlig überraschend schoss Tyson in die Höhe.

„Das ist ja alles recht schön und gut, aber ihr habt mir immer noch eine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Kai schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ach ja? Und welche wäre das?"

Noch ehe Tyson antworten konnte, erklang eine zarte Stimme.

„Darf ich das bitte übernehmen?"

Dana schaute mit wachem Blick von einem zum anderen.

„Tyson – so heiß du doch, richtig? – will wissen, wer ich bin. Ich werde mich euch also gerne vorstellen. Im Allgemeinen ruft man mich Dana. Aber mein voller Name lautet Jordana – Jordana Hiwatari!"


	16. Endlich gefunden

Endlich gefunden! 

Ungläubig starrten die sechs Jungen das auf dem Boden sitzende Mädchen an. Die Blicke schweiften zwischen Kai und Dana, auf der Suche nach – Bestätigung, Erkenntnis…? Alle warteten auf Kais Reaktion, doch der saß immer noch in seinem Sessel, geschockt, ungläubig und vielleicht auch mit ein klein wenig Hoffnung im Herzen.

Dana konnte sich die Reaktion der Jungen nicht erklären und rutschte unsicher nach links und rechts. Tala war es schließlich, der sich als erster wieder gefangen hatte. Mit einem lauten Räuspern zog er die Aufmerksamkeit aller – fast aller, denn Kai starrte weiterhin auf das blauhaarige Mädchen zu seinen Füßen – auf sich.

„Wie unhöflich von uns. Erlaube uns doch, Dana, dass wir uns auch vorstellen, mein Name ist Tala, das dort sind Tyson, Max, Ray und Kenny und der Kerl, der dich immer noch anstarrt und den du am längsten von uns allen zu kennen scheinst nennt sich Kai…Hiwatari!" Vor dem letzten Wort hatte Tala eine kleine Pause gemacht. Nun war es an Dana Kai anzustarren. Die anderen vergessend, saßen sie sich gegenüber, den Blick starr auf den jeweils anderen gewandt und suchten in den Augen des anderen nach Antworten.

Kai wurde erst aus seiner Betäubung gelöst, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Er schoss hoch, fand das Zimmer aber leer. Ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hatte, waren die anderen verschwunden. Wieder kehrte sein Blick zu dem Dana zurück, dieses Mal aber kalt und emotionslos. Das Mädchen zuckte zurück. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten?

_Hiwatari! Ist es möglich, dass…Nein, es kann nicht sein! Was soll ich jetzt tun, wie soll ich mich verhalten? Was, wenn es nur eine Falle ist – ein gemeiner, teuflischer und grausamer Trick? Boris und Großvater wären zu so etwas im Stande. Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Und dennoch…was, wenn sie doch? Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll, wie ich mich verhalten soll._

Dana störte Kais Gedanken, indem sie zögernd fragte: „Dein Name ist also Kai, ja?"

Forschend sah Kai sie an, ehe er langsam nickte. „Ja."

„Mein Bruder hieß…heißt auch Kai. Er wurde aber vor meiner Geburt von meinen Eltern getrennt. Sie haben mir von ihm erzählt. Lustig, oder?"

Kai lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er suchte in Danas Augen nach einem Hinweis darauf, ob sie log, aber er konnte nichts darin erkennen, nur Unsicherheit und vielleicht auch etwas Angst.

„Erzähl mir mehr von deinen Eltern."

„Sie heißen Kaila und Jordan. Und sie leben hier in Japan. Aber etwas mehr südlich. Als sie…als ich fortmusste, haben sie mir das hier noch gegeben. Sie sagten, dass es mir Glück bringen würde und dass sie den zweiten Teil vor vielen Jahren meinem Bruder mitgegeben hätten."

Bei diesen Worten griff sie an ihren Hals und zog eine Kette unter ihrem T-shirt hervor. Ein Anhänger baumelte daran und unwillkürlich griff sich Kai auch an den Hals. Er musste sich den Anhänger nicht näher besehen, um zu wissen, was darauf geschrieben stand. Es war der zweite Teil zu seinem Anhänger, dem Anhänger, den er schon bei sich trug solange er denken konnte und von dem er nicht wusste, woher er stammte oder wer ihn ihm gegeben hatte. Aus selbst für ihn unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er ihn vor seinem Großvater stets geheim gehalten. Schließlich zog er ihn doch heraus und besah in sich. Wie oft hatte er in einsamen Stunden auf den halben goldenen Schmetterling gestarrt. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, wo wohl die andere Hälfte stecken mochte und ob er jemals erfahren würde, wer sie trug. Die filigran gearbeiteten Flügel schienen nur darauf zu warten, los zu fliegen und in die Freiheit zu verschwinden. Doch ohne das zweite Paar war der Schmetterling gefesselt, dazu verbannt zu bleiben, so festgehalten, wie sich Kai oft gefühlt hatte. Wieder kamen einige dieser Gefühle in ihm hoch. Gefühle der Trauer, der Einsamkeit, des Verlassenseins. Doch in diesem Moment spürte er, wie sich eine Hand in die seine schob. Eine warme, tröstende Hand, die das Geschehene nicht ungeschehen machen konnte, aber dennoch etwas vergessen ließ. Im gleichen Moment sah er, wie Dana ihren Anhängerteil, den sie inzwischen abgenommen hatte, an den seinen legte und wie sich die beiden Teile beinahe nahtlos verbanden. Er hörte auch ihre geflüsterten Worte: „Lass ihn fliegen,…Bruder!"

Verwundert hob er den Kopf, verwundert über das was sie sagte. Fühlte sie dasselbe wie er? Und dann durchströmte ihn ein Glücksgefühl, wie er es bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Bruder! Ja, er war ihr Bruder und sie seine Schwester. Er hatte eine Schwester!

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er endlich zu begreifen begann, dass seine Zeit als eltern- und familienloses Kind endlich vorüber war. Hätten seine Freunde ihn so sehen können, sie hätten sich wohl sehr gewundert.

Dana lächelte leicht und aus dem Lächeln wurde bald ein Lachen, als sie Kai in die Arme fiel. Einen Moment zuckte der Junge ob der ungewohnten Berührung zurück, doch nur einen kleinen Moment, dann legte er seine Arme um die wieder gefundene Schwester und drückte sie fest an sich. So verharrten sie einige Sekunden. Dann schob Kai Dana ein Stückchen von sich weg – gerade weit genug um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Viele – unzählige Fragen brannten in ihm und verlangten nach Antworten. Antworten, die sie ihm geben konnte.

„Wo sind unsere Eltern?"

Der glückliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen schwand. Ernst sah sie ihn an.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Aber…wir werden sie finden, nicht? Du hilfst mir doch, Kai? Sie warten auf uns, das weiß ich."

Kai zog Dana wieder zu sich, wie, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie da war, dass er nicht länger allein war. Dann flüsterte er leise: „Ja, wie werden sie finden! Gemeinsam werde wir sie finden!"

Ehe Dana antworten konnte, wurden sie durch das läutende Telefon unterbrochen. Kai stand auf und ließ Dana – ungern, wie er sich selbst gestehen musste – los. Mit einem raschen Griff schnappte er sich den Hörer und bellte unwirsch hinein: „Ja?"

Dann hörte er auf die Antwort, die ihm aus dem Hörer entgegendrang. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich.

„Ja, ist gut!...Hmm…ja…in Ordnung! Bis dann!"

Dann legte er wieder auf und meinte: „Das war Tala! Er übernachtet heute in Rays Zimmer. Sie kommen uns morgen zum Frühstück anholen."

Auch Dana nickte vorsichtig und schaute unsicher zu Kai.

„Dich wird sicher interessieren, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, oder?"

Kai nickte stumm. Nachdenklich sah er auf das um wenige Jahre jüngere Mädchen. Er hatte nur wenige Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, seine Eltern kamen darin gar nicht vor. Auch an seine Schwester konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Aber vielleicht hatte das auch damit zu tun, dass sie bei seiner Trennung von seiner Familie noch gar nicht auf der Welt gewesen war.

„Nun, ja…Mum und Dad und ich, wir zogen oft um. Wir blieben selten länger als ein Jahr an einem Ort. Das war sehr schwer für mich, denn kaum hatte ich neue Freunde gefunden, musste ich sie auch schon wieder verlassen. Ich wollte wissen, warum wir nicht bleiben konnten, aber sie meinten nur, dass sie uns dann finden würden. Wer ‚sie' sind, wollten sie mir nie sagen. Heute weiß ich, dass sie Boris uns seine Schergen gemeint haben. Als ich dann in die Schule kam, wollte ich nicht mehr umziehen und meine…unsere Eltern meinten, dass sie mich verstehen würden. Also blieben wir. Ich merkte aber, dass Mum vor allem am Beginn sehr nervös war und sich ständig umsah. Sie meinte nur, dass sie dich aus demselben Grund verloren hätten: Sie wären zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Jahrelang ging alles gut und die Nervosität von Mutter verschwand langsam. Doch dann eines Tages – es ist jetzt vielleicht einen Monat her – klopfte es an der Tür. Ich öffnete und ein älterer Herr stand draußen, denn ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Er wollte wissen, ob meine Mutter zu Hause wäre und mir schien es, als würde er neugierig mustern. Ich holte also Mum und als sie den Mann in der Tür stehen sah, drückte sie mich plötzlich eng an sich. Ich sah hoch und konnte eine Panik in ihren Augen sehen, die ich vorher noch niemals wahrgenommen habe. Dann schickte sie mich hoch auf mein Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie sie den Mann wütend fragte: ‚Was willst du hier? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du uns Kai genommen hast? Willst du noch mehr?'

Als ich später wieder runter kam, war der Mann verschwunden. Ich fragte meine Mutter nicht danach zu fragen, wer er gewesen war und weshalb er gekommen war. Am nächsten Tag durfte ich von der Schule zu Hause bleiben. Ich wunderte mich zwar, stellte aber keine Fragen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass Mum es sich noch anders überlegt. Aus einem freien Tag wurde eine ganze Woche. Eigentlich hätte die Woche angenehm werden können, aber ich habe das Haus auch nicht verlassen dürfen. In der Zwischenzeit wurden wieder Vorbereitungen zum Umzug getroffen. Wie aus heiterem Himmel hatten Mum und Dad ein neues, größeres Haus weiter weg entdeckt und der Umzug duldete keinen Aufschub. Ich wusste, dass Mum Dad von dem seltsamen Besuch erzählt hatte, aber ich wollte ihn nicht danach fragen. Am Ende der Woche schlich ich mich aus dem Haus. Ich wollte nicht einfach so verschwinden, ich wollte mich wenigstens noch von meinen Freunden verabschieden. Weit kam ich nicht. An der ersten Kreuzung hielt plötzlich ein Auto neben mir, eine Person sprang heraus und zerrte mich in den Wagen. Dann kann ich mich nur mehr daran erinnern, dass ich in einem unbekannten Raum wieder erwachte und Boris vor mir saß."

Kai hatte schweigend zugehört. Er ahnte, um wen es sich bei dem älteren Besucher handelte. Es war sicher Voltaire gewesen, der seiner Familie einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Aber warum?

„Dana?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, warum du hierher gebracht wurdest?"

„Nicht genau, nein. Boris sprach oft von dir und dass du etwas hättest, dass ihm gehören würde – ihm und mir! Aber ich habe nicht nachgefragt, denn es interessierte mich nicht wirklich. Ich wollte lieber wissen, was mit dir war und ob ich dich sehen dürfte, aber sobald er merkte, dass sich mein Interesse zu sehr dir zuwante, ist er verstummt. Aber ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, Kai! Endlich! Und stell dir nur vor, wie sehr sich Mum und Dad freuen werden! Sie haben dich so sehr vermisst. Oft haben sie mir von dir erzählt und ich spürte immer ihre Trauer, wenn sie das taten."

Plötzlich sprang Dana auf und tanzte um Kai herum. Dann nahm sie seine Hände und zog in mit sich. Nur widerwillig folgte der Junge den Bewegungen seiner Schwester. Dennoch sah er fasziniert in das lachende Gesicht vor sich. Seine Schwester! Er hatte eine Schwester. Und eine Mutter und einen Vater, die ihn vermissten. Einen Impuls folgend zog er Dana zu sich heran und drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen liegt ein anstrengender Tag vor uns!"

Kai fühlte sich so aufgeregt, dass er daran zweifelte in dieser Nacht überhaupt Schlaf zu finden. Aber so bald er das weiche Kissen unter seinem Kopf spürte, fühlte er auch schon die bleierne Schwere des Schlafes auf sich.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite hatte ihn geweckt. Langsam drehte er sich um und spürte dabei eine Hand, die über ihm lag. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und sah nun, dass sich Dana irgendwann unbemerkt in sein Bett geschlichen hatte und nun an ihn gepresst lag. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen, die vom Mondschein erhellt wurden. Leise lächelnd drehte sich Kai wieder um und umfasste ihre Hand. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer entspannte er sich wieder. Es tat gut jemanden zu haben, der zu einem gehörte und obwohl er Dana erst seit kurzem kannte, wusste er, dass es bei ihr so war.


	17. Frühstück und Morgensport

Frühstück und Morgensport 

Kai wurde von einem nervtötenden Klopfen geweckt. Einige Sekunden versuchte er es zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Mit einem lauten Seufzer schob er seine Beine über dem Bettrand hinaus. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Danas Umarmung und schlurfte dann zur Tür. Mit der Hand strich er sich einige Male durch sein Haar, dann rieb er sich die Augen.

„KAI!" Kai verdrehte die Augen. Zu gut kannte er die Stimme, die hinter der Holztür nach ihm rief. Tyson! Betont langsam öffnete er die Tür und warf einen grimmigen Blick durch den Türspalt. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray und Tala standen draußen und schauten ihn ihrerseits erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?"

Keine Antwort. Immer noch gleich standen die fünf Jungen da und starrten ihn an. Kai zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Tür wieder zufallen. Gähnend streckte er sich durch und überlegte, ob er wieder ins Bett schlüpfen wollte, als ein erneutes Klopfen ertönte. Dieses Mal weitaus zaghafter als das vorangegangene Mal. Kai drehte die Augen zur Zimmerdecke und machte wieder kehrt. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch sehen, dass Dana auch gähnend aus dem Bett stieg.

Dann öffnete er wieder die Tür, gerade soweit, dass den Wartenden der Blick ins Innere versperrt blieb. Wortlos blieb er stehen. Tyson hüstelte leise und meinte dann: „Entschuldige; Kai. Es war nur sehr unerwartet für uns, dass du noch so…verschlafen ausgesehen hast. Wir wollten nur wissen, ob ihr mit uns frühstücken gehen wollt."

Kai nickte nur und meinte, während sich die Tür schon wieder schloss: „Wir kommen gleich nach!"

Immer noch weitestgehend sprachlos starrten die Jungen auf die wieder geschlossene Tür.

„Er hat wirklich noch geschlafen, oder? Sonst ist er immer schon wach, noch bevor die Sonne auch nur ans Aufgehen denkt." Tyson konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Einige Sekunden stand er noch ruhig, dann schoss er plötzlich davon.

„Frühstück!", war alles, das seine Freunde noch hörten, ehe er um die nächste Ecke Richtung Aufzug verschwunden war. Ray lächelte kaum merklich, bis er Max losprusten hörte. Neugierig drehte er sich um und schaute auf seinen blonden Teamkameraden, der auf Tala zeigte und sich mit der anderen Hand den Bauch hielt. Rays Blick wanderte nun zu Tala, der Tyson  mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte. Als Tala merkte, dass er im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand, schloss er verlegen den Mund. Dann meinte er: „Ihr seid wirklich ein seltsamer Haufen. Ich frage mich, wie es Kai nur so lange mit euch hat aushalten können. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, dass er sich mit Leuten wie euch umgibt."

Empört schaute Max nun auf den rothaarigen Jungen.

„Was soll das heißen: ‚Leute, wie ihr'?" Entschuldigend hob Tala die Hände.

„Nicht böse gemeint. Ihr seid nur so…anders, als die Leute, die Kai normalerweise um sich scharrt."

Ray, der die vergangene Nacht im selben Zimmer wie Tala verbracht hatte und den Jungen von einer Seite kennen gelernt hatte, die ihm bisher verborgen gewesen war, nickte zustimmend.

„Am Anfang wollte Kai auch nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Wir waren ihm zu unreif und benahmen uns seiner Meinung nach zu kindisch. Aber ich glaube durch uns hat er einen Ausgleich in seinem sonst so korrekten und spaßlosen Leben – das dachten wir zumindest, bis er uns verlassen hat."

Tala hatte bei den ersten Worten von Ray aufgelacht, war dann aber wieder ernst geworden.

„Das klingt ganz nach dem Kai, den ich kenne. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, Bladebreakers. Kai hat euch nicht verlassen, weil ihr ihm nicht wichtig wärt. Eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Er wollte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich glaube sogar, dass er euch eigentlich ganz gerne mag – aber das würde er natürlich nie zugeben. Das würde sein Image als Eisklotz ankratzen und das kann er natürlich nicht riskieren."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Kai kam heraus. Er schloss gerade den letzten Verschluss seines rechten Armschützers. Als er merkte, dass jemand vor der Tür stand, hob er den Blick und streifte jeden kurz. Dann ging er weiter Richtung Lift. Nachdem er schon fast das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte, meinte er kalt: „Habt ihr Stehplätze vor der Zimmertür reserviert oder was ist los?"

Tala setzte sich in Bewegung und meinte zu den anderen gewandt: „Seht ihr was ich meine?"

In diesem Moment bog Tyson mit einer Gabel bewaffnet und kauend um die Ecke. Vor Kai bremste er ab und schielte an ihm vorbei auf die anderen. Mit vollem Mund sagte er dann: „Wo bleibt ihr denn solange? Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, dann ist nichts mehr übrig!"

Er hatte noch nicht ganz fertig gesprochen, als Kai ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Dann packte er ihn am Kragen und zog in zurück in die wartende Liftkabine. Die anderen hörten Tyson noch jammern: „Aua! Wofür war das jetzt schon wieder? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

Lachend folgten sie ihnen.

„Kai, wo ist eigentlich Dana?"

„Sie kommt nach."

Seit sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, hatte Kai noch kein Wort gesprochen. Die anderen brannten vor Neugier zu erfahren, wer das Mädchen nun war, aber Kai tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Auch Rays neuerlichen Versuch auf Dana zu sprechen zu kommen, blockte er kurzerhand ab. Tala setzte die Tasse, aus der er getrunken hatte ab und schaute Kai forschend an.

„Wie gehen wir nun weiter vor?" Innerlich befürchtete er schon, dass Kai nun, da er wenigstens einen Teil seiner Familie gefunden hatte, nicht mehr daran interessiert war, die Dokumente aus Boris' Händen zu reißen.

Kai erwiderte Talas Blick und konnte in den eisblauen Augen des anderen dessen Sorgen und Befürchtungen lesen. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tala allen Grund hatte, ihm so wenig zu vertrauen. Schließlich hatte er ihn schon einmal im Stich gelassen.

„Wir müssen uns einen neuen Plan überlegen, wie wir an die Akten kommen können." Kai mied Talas Blick und starrte stattdessen auf den leeren Teller vor sich. Aus diesem Grund konnte er auch die Freunde, die in Talas Augen aufblitzte nicht sehen.

„Vielleicht kann uns Dana mehr über die Eingänge in diesem Gebäude erzählen. Dann müssen wir nur mehr das Versteck für die Akten finden."

Tyson und der Rest der Bladebreakers hatten dem Gespräch bisher schweigend gelauscht.

„Und was sollen wir machen?" Neugierig schaute der Junge nun von Kai zu Tala. Kai antwortete ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nachhause gehen!"

Tyson sprang auf und starrte wütend auf den grauhaarigen Jungen ihm gegenüber.

„Was?"

Auch Kai sah nun hoch und erwiderte kühl Tysons Blick.

„Das hier ist nicht eurer Kampf, Tyson. Geht nach Hause und kümmert euch nicht darum."

Tyson beugte sich weiter vor und stützte beide Arme auf dem Tisch auf. Dann funkelte er Kai an.

„Wenn es dein Kampf ist, dann ist es auch unser Kampf. Schließlich sind wir ein Team. Was dich betrifft, betrifft auch uns!"

Nicht im Mindesten von Tysons Auftritt beeindruckt, erwiderte Kai immer noch seinen Blick.

„Du vergisst, Tyson, dass ich nicht mehr zu eurem Team gehöre. Ich habe gekündigt."

„Und du vergisst, Kai, dass man bei den Bladebreakers nicht kündigen kann. Es ist ganz egal, was du sagst, du wirst auch weiterhin zu unserem Team gehören."

Kai hob die Hand vor die Augen und versuchte auf diese Weise seinen Blick und auch seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Es rührte ihn, was Tyson sagte und er wünschte sich, er könnte das Angebot des Jüngeren einfach annehmen, aber das ging nicht.

„Warum wollt ihr es nicht verstehen? Ich kann nicht länger zu eurem Team gehören. Das geht einfach nicht. Ich bitte euch nun, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Versteht ihr?"

Tyson war sprachlos. Nur langsam erfasste er, dass Kai dieses Ding wirklich ohne sie durchziehen wollte. Niemals, seit er ihn kannte, hatte Kai um etwas gebeten. Kai befahl, Kai forderte, Kai verlangte – aber niemals bat Kai!

„Du…du meinst es ernst, nicht?"

Kai konnte nur nicken.

Ehe Tyson antworten konnte, drang ein schriller Schrei durch die geöffnete Tür. Kai sprang hoch und rannte ohne zu überlegen los. Er wusste, wer geschrieen hatte: Dana! So schnell er konnte rannte er um die Ecke und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ein dunkel gekleideter Mann das blauhaarige Mädchen über die Schulter warf und mit ihr zur Eingangstür rannte. Danas verzweifelter Blick traf Kai und er konnte die Angst darin sehen. Ihre Lippen formten seinen Namen, doch kein Ton drang aus ihrem Mund. Tränen schimmerten in den Tiefen ihrer mitternachtsblauen Augen. Diese Tränen waren es, die die Wut in Kai entfachten.

_Warum? Wer ist der Kerl? Warum können sie mich und meine Familie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was habe ich ihnen getan? Dana! Bleib bei mir. Ich helfe dir! Dranzer! Wo bist du? Hilf mir! Mir und meiner Schwester. Bitte!_

Doch keiner schien Kais stummes Flehen zu hören. Der Mann erreichte ungehindert die Eingangstür. Die anderen Hotelgäste starrten ihn einfach nur an. Kai kam immer näher, doch als der Mann das Hotel verließ, hatte er gerade mal die Hälfte der Halle durchquert. Als er schließlich durch die Tür stürmte, sah er gerade noch, wie der Mann die Tür einer Limousine zu warf und das Fahrzeug davon raste.

„Verdammt!"

Kai sah hoch und bemerkte, Tala hinter sich stehen. Der andere Junge musste gleich nach ihm losgerannt sein.

„Ein Grund mehr an die Dokumente zu kommen!" Es klang so, als würde sich Kai nicht viel daraus machen, dass das Mädchen entführt worden war, aber Tala der ihn lange und gut kannte, spürte die Wut, den Zorn und auch die Angst hinter Kais Worten. Den Blick immer noch in die Ferne gewandt, auf den Punkt an dem der Wagen verschwunden war, fragte er: „Wer ist sie?"

„Sie ist meine Schwester."

„Hm, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

Tala legte Kai eine Hand auf die Schulter und drängte ihn sanft Richtung Hotel.

„Komm! Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einen Plan schmieden."

Kai merkte nicht einmal, dass die Bladebreakers ihnen folgten und Kai mitleidig und mitfühlend betrachteten.

Sie hatten gerade das Zimmer betreten, als das Telefon zu läuten begann. Ohne Nachzudenken ging Kai an den Apparat und nannte seinen Namen. Er erstarrte, als er die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte.

„Boris!"

„Kai, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir? Mir wurde berichtet, du hast etwas verloren, dass dir sehr wichtig ist?"

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

„Das ist unwichtig. Lass uns lieber darüber reden, wie du sie wieder zurückbekommst."

„Wie?"

„Du weißt, was ich von dir als Gegenleistung verlange, nicht wahr, Kai?"

„Black Dranzer!"

Ehe Boris antworten konnte, hatte Tala Kai den Hörer aus der Hand gerissen und wieder auf die Gabel geknallt. Dann packte er Kai bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Kai! Sieh mich an! Hör mir zu! Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit, alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Du darfst ihnen Black Dranzer nicht geben, hörst du."

Kai schüttelte Talas Hände ab und erwiderte kühl: „Ich bin weder blind noch taub. Ich weiß auch selbst, was ich zu tun habe."

Dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Augen geschlossen wartete er auf eine Idee, wie er Dana befreien und an Informationen über seine und Talas Eltern kommen könnte, ohne dass er Biovolt Black Dranzer überlassen musste. Wie konnte er in das Allerheiligste von Biovolt vordringen, ohne dass er entdeckt und aufgehalten wurde?

_Ich glaube nicht, dass es dieses Mal funktionieren würde, wenn ich mich als ein reumütiger Heimkehrer ausgebe. Boris hat mir das das letzte Mal schon nicht abgekauft. Es muss aber einen Weg geben. Ich muss mich allein mit Boris unterhalten können, ohne dass Tala und die anderen zu hören. Aber wird Tala mir genug vertrauen, um mich allein losziehen zu lassen. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, wenn er es nicht tut. Aber ich brauche seine Hilfe dann, wenn ich einen Plan habe, der hundertprozentig funktioniert. Ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen, aber erst müssen die Bladebreakers verschwinden. Sie würden nur wieder alles vermasseln und dieses Mal hängt soviel davon ab, dass dieser Plan gelingt. Nichts darf schief gehen – gar nichts! Ich werde Dana befreien und ich werde meine Familie finden. Nichts kann mich aufhalten._


	18. Kais Plan

Kais Plan 

Der Tag schien gar nicht vergehen zu wollen. In der ersten Stunde läutete alle fünf Minuten das Telefon, doch Tala ließ es nicht zu, dass Kai an den Apparat ging. Danach legte er einfach den Hörer zur Seite. Immer wieder versuchte Tala Kai in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber der grauhaarige Junge verhielt sich seltsam teilnahmslos. Fast so, als ginge ihn das Ganze nichts an. Keiner ahnte, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass sich die Bladebreakers verabschiedeten.

Kurz vor sechs am Abend war es dann endlich soweit. Verwirrt schaute Tala auf, als er Kais erleichtertes Seufzen hörte, als sich die Tür hinter den Jungen schloss. Er war überrascht über den wachen Ausdruck in Kais Augen. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Sagst du mir nun, was du den ganzen Tag ausgebrütet hast? Es passt nämlich sogar nicht zu dir in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und auf depressiv zu machen."

Kai beugte sich vor und fixierte Tala.

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe nur nicht mit dir sprechen können, solange wir Besuch hatten. Hör zu, Tala, es muss mir gelingen bei Biovolt hineinzukommen. Nur dann komme ich dann die verdammten Akten und kann Dana befreien. Ich weiß, du hast allen Grund mir zu misstrauen, dennoch will ich dich fragen, ob du mir dabei helfen willst?"

Tala hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und Kai schweigend zugehört. Gespannt wartete Kai auf eine Antwort.

„Ich weiß, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, aber du weißt doch auch, was sie von dir verlangen werden, um dich wieder aufzunehmen?"

„Ja, Black Dranzer!"

„Mhm, und selbst wenn du ihn ihnen gibst, wirst du wohl kaum sofort Zugang zu allen Räumen erhalten, sie werden es dir nie glauben, dass du aus freien Stücken zu ihnen zurückgehst."

„Ich weiß! Aber sie sollen auch nicht glauben, dass ich freiwillig zu ihnen zurückkehre, sondern vielmehr um meine geliebte Schwester zu befreien. Natürlich werden sie am Anfang etwas misstrauisch sein, aber ich hoffe, dass sich das dann bald legt. Aber wie gesagt, brauche ich deine Hilfe, Tala. Du sollst Folgendes machen…"

Kai erklärte Tala, was er sich in den letzten Stunden überlegt hatte und obwohl Tala dem Plan nicht völlig traute, klärte er sich bereit, Kai zu unterstützen.

„Gut, dann lass uns zum ersten Schritt übergehen. Leg den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat." Tala stand auf und tat wie geheißen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis das Telefon läutete. Tala nickte Kai zu und dieser stand auf und hob den Hörer zum Ohr. Einige Sekunden wartete er, bis er möglichst verzweifelt: „Ja?" in den Hörer murmelte.

„Kai? Ich beginne daran zu zweifeln, dass dir deine Schwester wirklich soviel bedeutet. Warum warst du den ganzen Tag nicht zu erreichen? Ich warte nicht ewig, weißt du?"

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, Boris. Tala…" Auf Kais Nicken hin riss Tala ihm den Hörer aus der Hand und brüllte hinein: „Lass uns endlich in Ruhe, Boris. Kai ist nicht interessiert, verstanden?" Dann legte er die Hand auf die Gabel und den Hörer neben den Apparat.

„Meinst du, er hat es uns geglaubt?" Tala sah zweifelnd zu Kai. Dieser zuckte die Schultern.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen. Wie lange sollten wir warten?"

„Eine Stunde, eine halbe…ich weiß nicht." Sie hielten es genau zehn Minuten aus, dann legte Kai den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und blieb abwartend vor dem Telefon stehen. Tala saß verspannt in einem Sessel. Als die ungemütliche Stille vom schrillen Läuten des Apparates durchbrochen wurde, zuckten beide Jungen zusammen. Langsam und ohne Tala aus den Augen zu lassen hob er wieder den Hörer zum Ohr, dann flüsterte er hinein: „Boris?"

„Ja, Kai, ich bin es. Willst du nun mit mir reden oder nicht?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber Tala war immer hier und er will nicht, dass ich mit euch rede." Seine Stimme war immer noch ein Flüstern.

„Ach ja? Und wo ist Tala jetzt und warum flüsterst du?"

„Er ist im Bad und deshalb flüstere ich auch. Wenn er hört, dass ich mit dir telefoniere, wir er sofort die Verbindung unterbrechen."

„Nun gut, Kai. Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Willst du Dana befreien oder nicht?"

„Natürlich will ich das. Was muss ich tun?"

„Ganz einfach: Du bringst mir Black Dranzer!"

„Und dann lasst ihr sie gehen? Das glaube ich nicht."

Tala war inzwischen leise aufgestanden und zu Kai getreten. Er versuchte das Gespräch mitzuverfolgen. So hörte er auch Boris hämisches Lachen.

„Du bist klug, Kai. Du hast Recht. Wir wollen auch dich. Schließlich brauchen wir auch einen Kämpfer, der Black Dranzer kontrollieren kann."

„Ihr wollt mich? Trotz allem? Aber ihr könnt mir nicht trauen."

„Das stimmt leider, Kai. Aber nun haben wir ein Druckmittel: deine Schwester. Tust du nicht das, was wir von dir verlangen, dann muss sie darunter leiden. Ganz einfach, oder? Also, was sagst du?"

„Ich muss mir das noch überlegen. Ihr verlangt viel, Boris."

„Ich weiß, Kai. Aber dein liebes Schwesterchen ist dir das doch wert, nicht?"

Kai gab Tala ein Zeichen und dieser schlich zur Badezimmertür, öffnete sie leise, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Dann riss er sie lautstark wieder auf.

„Tala kommt zurück. Ruf in zehn Minuten noch einmal an." Mit diesen Worten warf Kai den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und seufzte laut auf. Dann schaute er zu Tala.

„Was meinst du?" Tala begann zu lächeln.

„Dass du ein guter Schauspieler bist!"

„Ich habe eben viele Talente."

„Ich glaube er hat es geschluckt. Hoffentlich funktioniert der Rest unseres Plans auch so gut."

Kai schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Dann flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Ja, hoffentlich!"

Zehn Minuten später läutete das Telefon wieder. Kai nahm den Hörer ab.

„Ja?"

„Kai?"

„Ja!"

„Kannst du sprechen?"

„Nein!"

„Ist Tala bei dir?"

„Ja!"

„Egal, wie lautet deine Antwort?"

„Ja!"

„Sehr gut. Komm  gleich ins Foyer, dann nenne ich dir die restlichen Bedingungen."

Zufrieden legte Kai den Hörer wieder auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Warte hier auf mich. Ich bin bald zurück."

Bei der Rezeption wartete schon ein Mann mit einem Telefonhörer in der Hand.

„Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai nickte. Der Mann reichte ihm den Hörer.

„Boris?"

„Ja, Kai. Hör gut zu: du kommst morgen mit Black Dranzer zu dem Warenhaus, das du schon kennst. Wir werden dost auf dich warten. Um zehn Uhr, alles klar?"

„Geht in Ordnung. Aber ich habe noch eine Bedingung."

„Ach ja? Und welche wäre das?"

„Ich will, dass Tala die Akte über seine Familie erhält."

„Warum?"

„Es gehört zu meinen Bedingungen. Nun?"

„Einverstanden."

„Gut, dann bis morgen!"

Ich weiß, es gibt nichts Lästigeres, als die Kommentare am Ende eines Kaps. Noch dazu, wenn es immer dieselben Kommentare sind. Trotzdem: Bitte reviewt!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Zurück zu Biovolt

Bin heute in Updatelaune, deshalb gibt es nach längerem (und trotz geringem Feedback) ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spaß!!

Zurück zu Biovolt 

Der Morgen kam schneller als erhofft. Wieder und wieder waren Kai und Tala ihren Plan durchgegangen, hatten alles bedacht und jede Fehlerquelle versucht zu eliminieren. Nun war es an der Zeit das Ganze in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen. Mit einem letzten, abschließenden Blick auf den rothaarigen Jungen verließ Kai das Zimmer. Wie abgemacht, nahm er die Treppe, während Tala, der nur Sekunden später auch den Raum verließ, den Aufzug betrat.

Kai machte sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zum Lagerhaus, bemüht sich nicht umzudrehen und nach Tala Ausschau zu halten. Tala wiederum verfolgte Kai und versuchte es so aussehen zu lassen, als wüsste er nicht, wohin der andere ging.

Bald darauf trat Kai vor das Lagerhaus. Von weitem hatte er schon gesehen, dass dort einige Personen auf ihn warteten. Vor einem bulligen Mann sah er auch einen blassblauen Haarschopf aufleuchten. Er unterdrückte den Impuls auf Dana zuzulaufen und ging langsam weiter. Einige Meter vor Boris, der inmitten der anderen stand, blieb auch er stehen. Abwartend sah er zu dem etwas größeren Mann hoch. Auch Dana hatte ihn inzwischen erkannt und rief seinen Namen.

„Lass sie gehen, Boris!"

„Hast du, was ich von dir verlangt habe, Kai?"

Kai hielt kurz ein grün-schwarzes Blade hoch.

„Sehr gut. Lasst sie gehen!" Der Mann, der Dana gehalten hatte, ließ sie los. Sie wollte schon auf Kai zulaufen, aber er hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf.

„Nein, Dana! Lauf! Komm nicht zu mir, lauf einfach weg."

Unsicher blieb sie einige Sekunden stehen, aber als sein eisiger Blick sie traf und sie merkte, dass er es ernst meinte, begann sie von ihnen wegzulaufen. Boris wollte schon einem seiner Männer das Zeichen geben, ihr zu folgen, aber auf einen warnenden Blick von Kai, hielt er inne.

„Du weißt doch, Boris. Sie kommt frei."

„Natürlich, Kai. Aber nun gib mir Black Dranzer. Du brauchst ihn im Moment nicht, wirst ihn aber zu geeigneter Zeit zurückerhalten."

Kai warf einen letzten Blick auf das Blade in seiner Hand, ehe er die Finger darum schloss und Boris die ausgestreckte Hand hinhielt. Gerade als der ältere Mann danach greifen wollte, durchbrach ein Schrei die Luft. Erschreckt hob Boris den Kopf und Kai wirbelte herum. Beide sahen Tala auf sie zustürmen. Ehe jemand reagieren konnte, hatte der rothaarige Junge Kai zu Boden gestoßen und ihm das Blade aus der Hand gerissen. Genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand Tala auch wieder. Kai rappelte sich hoch, rief Talas Namen und wollte ihm hinterher rennen. Aber Boris hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn, meine Männer werden ihn schon kriegen. Komm mit!"

Kai zuckte die Schultern und folgte Boris in das Lagerhaus. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Nun war es also zu spät, um es sich anders zu überlegen. Die Hölle hatte ihn wieder. Mit Schrecken und Grausen erinnerte er sich an die Jahre in der Abtei, die er solange verdrängt hatte und nun am liebsten wieder vergessen würde. Doch immer wieder rief er sich in Erinnerung, warum und für wen er das tat. Während er Boris durch die langen, kalten, leeren Gänge folgte, dass ihn der Gedanke an diejenigen, die am Ende dieser Folter auf ihn warten würden, es ihm leichter machen würden.

Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten betraten sie ein Büro, doch es war nicht dasselbe, in dem Kai sonst immer gewesen war. Boris ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und deutete Kai Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass wir dir die Akte über Tala jetzt nicht aushändigen werden, Kai?"

Kai nickte nur stumm. Boris schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Tala wird nicht weit kommen. Und Dana ist frei, ganz wie du es verlangt hast. Du wirst also unsere Abmachung einhalten?"

Trotzig hob Kai den Kopf.

„Ich bin doch hier, oder?"

„Ja, das bist du tatsächlich. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Kai. Wir werden deine Talente fördern und du wirst der Beste werden. Mit uns an deiner Seite steht dir nichts mehr im Weg. Du wirst unbesiegbar sein und wir werden dank dir auch unbesiegbar sein."

Kai senkte den Kopf. Er gab keine Antwort. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur zu lügen und diesem Grundsatz war er sich bis jetzt immer treu geblieben. Er würde auch jetzt nicht davon abweichen. Boris wartete einige Sekunden und meinte dann: „Damit wir unser Ziel aber erreichen, musst du mir Dranzer aushändigen, Kai. So lange er bei dir ist, wirst du immer hin und her gerissen sein. Lass ihn mich in Verwahrsam nehmen."

Kai hob den Kopf. Ein kalter, emotionsloser Blick traf Boris.

„Ich habe ihn nicht bei mir."

Misstrauisch sah Boris auf den vor ihm sitzenden Jungen.

„Ach nein? Wo ist er denn?"

Kai zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Tala ihn in der Zwischenzeit geholt."

„Tala?"

„Hm, ich habe ihn im Hotelzimmer zurückgelassen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn hier brauchen würde. Du hattest mir schließlich Black Dranzer versprochen."

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat. Aber wie gesagt, musst du ihn dir erst verdienen. Aber dazu später…"

Boris drückte auf einen Knopf und nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Kai drehte sich nicht um. Er wartete bist Boris den Eintretenden ansprach: „Spencer! Führe doch Kai zu seinem Zimmer. Ich habe es bereits in Ordnung bringen lassen. Und sag doch Bryan und Ian, dass sie zu mir kommen möchten. Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen…Kai, du kannst dann gehen!"

Kai stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Spencer!"

„Kai!"

Spencer schloss die Tür wieder und führte Kai durch zahllose Gänge, vorbei an unzähligen Türen. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Irgendwann blieb Spencer vor einer schmucklosen Metalltür stehen. Mit dem Kopf deutete er darauf und wartete dann, bis Kai die Tür öffnete. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit empfing ihn im Inneren. Dennoch ging er ohne zu zögern hinein. Er hörte, wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel und sich dann ein Schlüssel drehte. Kai hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Er blieb abwartend stehen, bis sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Doch selbst nach einigen Minuten konnte er nicht mehr, als das kleine Viereck, das in der Tür ausgeschnitten war und etwas Licht herein ließ, sehen.

„Die Unterbringung hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich gebessert!", murmelte er, während er am Boden tastend nach einer Matratze oder einer anderen Unterlage suchte. Schließlich fand er etwas feuchtes Stroh, auf dem er sich niederließ. Als sein Kopf den Boden berührte, stieg ihm ein fauliger Geruch in die Nase, den er zu ignorieren versuchte. In die Dunkelheit starrend wartete er dann auf diejenigen, die kommen würden, um die Wahrheit von ihm zu erfahren. Es war ihm klar, dass er nicht lange allein bleiben würde.

„Ich will, dass ihr herausfindet, wo er Dranzer versteckt hat. Egal, wie ihr das anstellt, verstanden?"

Bryan und Ian nickten kurz und wandten sich dann zur Tür.

„Wartet noch einen Augenblick. Vergesst nicht, dass wir ihn lebend brauchen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er der Einzige, der Black Dranzer kontrollieren kann. Sein Wille ist stark, aber wir werden ihn brechen. Sollte euch das heute schon gelingen, habt ihr euch eine Belohnung verdient."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden Jungen. Zufrieden ließ sich Boris wieder in den Stuhl fallen.

„Endlich bist du wieder hier, Kai. Und auf eines kannst du dich verlassen: Dieses Mal wirst du uns nicht mehr entkommen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!"

Er brach in ein grausames Lachen aus, dass aber in den leeren Gängen ungehört verklang.

Kai hörte die näher kommende Schritte schon lange, bevor sie schließlich vor seinem ‚Zimmer' verstummten. Er wusste auch schon, wer da kam und warum. Trotzdem blieb er ruhig liegen und schloss die Augen, noch bevor er durch das durch die geöffnete Tür eindringende Licht geblendet werden konnte. Erst als eine Lampe an der Decke aufflackerte, setzte er sich auf. Er sah Bryan, der den Schalter, der am Gang neben der Zellentür lag, gedrückt hatte. Mit einem grausamen Grinsen trat er ein, dich gefolgt von Ian. Kai blieb an die kalte und feuchte Wand gelehnt sitzen, einen Arm an der Seite aufgestützt und schaute Bryan gelangweilt entgegen. Dies schien Bryans Zorn zu erregen, denn er holte ohne Vorwarnung mit der geballten Faust aus. Kai kippte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und Bryans Faust sauste Zentimeter an seiner Wange vorbei und schlug krachend gegen die Mauer. Fluchend zog der andere die Hand zurück und hielt sie mit der linken umklammert.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Kais Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Ein wütender Blick traf ihn.

„Na warte, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen."

„Ich höre mich nicht lachen, Du mich schon? Dann hast du ein schwerwiegendes Problem mit den Ohren. Würde ich durchchecken lassen."

„Na, warte!" Blind vor Wut und Hass holte Bryan erneut aus. Dabei übersah er, dass Kai in Sekundenschnelle auf die Beine sprang. Mit einer Hand fing er Bryans Hieb auf und hielt die Hand des anderen vor seiner Brust fest. Mit einer leichten Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk zwang er seinen Angreifer in die Knie. Bryan begann zu wimmern und Kai ließ in wieder los. Abschätzig schaute er dann auf den Jungen zu seinen Füßen. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Bryan hielt sein Handgelenk umklammert und starrte zu Kai hoch. Kai war sich klar, dass er sich mit dieser Aktion einen lebenslangen Feind geschaffen hatte.

„Ian! Halt ihn fest!"

Kai wandte den Blick zu Ian. Der stand immer noch in der Tür und hatte das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund verfolgt. Noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass jemand Bryan so leicht ausgeschaltet hatte. Bevor er den Raum betrat, drückte er noch einen Schalter, der sich außerhalb befand.

„Spencer soll uns helfen. Ich habe ihn gerufen!"

„Idiot!", keifte Bryan.

„Wenn Boris erfährt, dass wir zu zweit nicht mit ihm fertig geworden sind, können wir uns die Belohnung in die Haare schmieren."

Bryan bemerkte das überlegene Grinsen, das sich auf Kais Gesicht breit machte.

„Du glaubst wohl, dass du gegen uns drei auch noch eine Chance hast, wie?"

„Nein! Es reicht mir schon, zu wissen, dass ihr zu zweit chancenlos wart."

Bryan wollte schon wieder auf Kai losstürmen, wurde aber von Ian zurückgehalten.

„Warte doch! Du hast so wirklich nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn."

„Das ist mir egal!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss sich Bryan los und rannte auf Kai zu, die Hand erneut zur Faust geballt und auf die Nase seines Gegners zielend. Kai blieb regungslos stehen und drehte sich erst in der allerletzten Sekunde zur Seite. Mitten in der Drehung schob er seinen Fuß vor, so dass Bryan nicht nur sein Ziel verfehlte, sondern auch noch über Kais Fuß stolperte und beinahe ungebremst in die Mauer krachte.

„Trottel! Ich habe ihn gewarnt!" Nur Kai konnte Ians gemurmelten Kommentar hören, denn Bryan war noch zu benebelt, um auf etwas zu achten.

In diesem Moment trat auch Spencer durch die Tür und schaute auf das Szenario, das sich ihm bot. Den Kopf schüttelnd ging er durch den Raum und reichte Bryan die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Bryan hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt und schlug Spencers Hand zur Seite, dann sprang er wieder auf die Beine und blieb immer noch leicht schwankend stehen. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht, das nur durch die rote Prellung an seiner Stirn etwas gemildert wurde, meinte er zu Kai: „Nun gut! Schluss mit lustig. Schauen wir doch einmal, wie du dich gegen uns drei behauptest."


	20. Schlagkräftige Argumente

Nach laaaaanger, laaanger Zeit endlich wieder ein Update! Der Dank dafür gebührt einzig Topgun und Marry, die mich davon überzeugt haben, dass wenigstens zwei meine Story lesen, Nicht zuvergessen Nebula_dancer, die mich daran erinnerte, wie wertvoll mein Leben ist und wie wenig ich einem FanFictionAmok zum Opfer fallen will ;-))! In diesem Sinne bedankt euch bei ihnen und viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!! Vielleicht schreibt mir ja mal wieder einer? *liebguck*

Schlagkräftige Argumente 

„Komm! Schnell!"

„Aber…Kai!"

„Wir können ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen."

Tala zerrte an Danas Hand. Das Mädchen rannte hinter ihm her, warf aber immer wieder sorgenvolle Blicke zurück. Sie wollte Kai nicht zurücklassen.

Tala spürte ihren leichten Widerstand, erinnerte sich aber an das Versprechen, das er Kai gegeben hatte. Er hatte geschworen, Dana in Sicherheit zu bringen und auf sie zu achten, bis Kai zurück war. Er hoffte nur, dass es Kai gut ging. Allerdings kannte er Boris und Biovolt so gut, dass er ahnte, dass es sich bei dieser Hoffnung eher um Wunschdenken handelte. Bei einer Telefonzelle blieb er stehen, schaute sich noch einmal um und trug Dana dann auf, auf näher kommende Personen zu achten. Dann trat er ein und wählte die Nummer, die Kai ihm auf das Papier gekritzelt hatte. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis sich jemand meldete.

„Tyson? Tala hier! Wir brauchen eure Hilfe…Ja…Können wir uns bei dir treffen?...Ist gut!...In 10 Minuten….Bis dann!"

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er den Hörer fallen und verließ die Zelle. Dann meinte er zu Dana: „Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu Tyson. Dort bist du in Sicherheit."

„Aber was ist mit Kai? Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach alleine lassen."

„Wir können und wir werden. Er will es so. Komm jetzt!"

Dana riss sich von Tala los und starrte ihn böse an: „Ich dachte, du wärst sein Freund! Warum hilfst du ihm dann nicht? Warum lässt du ihn alleine?"

Dana klang verzweifelt und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie Kai nicht mitgenommen hatten. Talas Blick nahm einen weichen Ausdruck an. Er hob eine Hand und strich sanft über Danas Wange. Als daraufhin die Tränen zu fließen begannen, seufzte Tala leise auf und zog Dana näher an sich. Tröstend drückte er sie an sich, während er murmelte: „Du bist so anders als er, kaum zu glauben, dass ihr Geschwister seid. Und dennoch…hast du etwas an dir, dass mich jedes Mal an ihn erinnert! Komm, hör auf zu weinen! Es ist ja gut!"

Sie schluchzte nur um so lauter. Tala begann ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streichen, doch plötzlich und für ihn völlig unerwartet zuckte sie zurück und stöhnte leise auf. Sofort hielt er inne und sah sie forschend an.

„Was ist? Was hast du?"

„Es ist…nichts. Wirklich!" Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Sanft aber bestimmt drehte sie Tala herum und zog ihren Pullover ein Stück höher. Was er sah, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Ihr Rücken war bedeckt von roten Striemen. Langsam ließ er den Pullover wieder los und starrte Dana ungläubig an. Sie wandte den Blick verlegen ab.

„Sie haben mich bestraft…weil ich weggelaufen bin."

Tala ballte die Faust. Er kannte Boris Methoden Ungehorsam zu bestrafen zur Genüge, dennoch erschreckte es ihn nun, den misshandelten Rücken des Mädchens vor ihm zu betrachten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob es eine gute Idee von Kai gewesen war, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen. Doch nun war es zu spät. Die Würfel waren gefallen.

Sanft zog er Dana zurück in seine Arme. Er achtete darauf, ihren Rücken nicht zu berühren.

„Sie werden dir niemals wieder wehtun. Ich schwöre es!"

Er hörte Danas leichten Seufzer und spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen etwas entspannte. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion schob er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an. Dann wischte er ihre Tränen mit seinem Handrücken weg und meinte dann leise: „Komm jetzt, Tyson erwartet uns schon!"

Sie nickte schniefend. Schweigend machten sie sich dann auf den Weg. Erst nach längerer Zeit wagte Dana zögerlich zu fragen: „Meinst du es geht ihm gut?"

Tala wusste natürlich sofort, wen sie meinte. Dennoch brauchte er lange, um ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Er ist stark…und er weiß, was er tut. Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn."

Dana entging nicht, dass er ihre eigentliche Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Diese Tatsache verstärkte ihre Sorgen noch, aber nach einem Blick in Talas Gesicht wagte sie es nicht, ihn mit weiteren Fragen zu belästigen. Grimmig starrte der Junge vor sich her. Was Dana nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass er sich genauso wie sie, Sorgen um seinen Freund machte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was sich zu dieser Zeit in dem versteckten Hauptquartier von Biovolt zutrug, wären seine Befürchtungen mit Sicherheit nicht weniger geworden.

Kai hing kraftlos zwischen Spencer und Ian. Bryan stand grausam grinsend über ihm, die Faust zu einem erneuten Schlag erhoben.

„Na los, Kai! Du kannst deiner Qual jetzt gleich ein Ende machen, indem du uns verrätst, wo dein Blade ist. Sei nicht dumm!"

Abwartend hielt Bryan in seiner Bewegung inne. Er glaubte zu spüren, dass Kai bald aufgeben und ihnen alles erzählen würde. Unsicher runzelte er die Stirn, als sich sein Opfer krampfartig zu schütteln begann. Hatte er es zu weit getrieben? Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Bryan an Boris' warnende Worte: „Wir brauchen ihn lebend!" Bryan wollte sich schon zu Kai stürzen, als er im letzten Moment bemerkte, dass der Junge nicht vor Schmerz bebte, sondern lachte! Erst leise, dann immer lauter wurde das Gelächter, in das Kai ausgebrochen war. Es klang wohl etwas gepresst, was wohl auf Kais malträtierte Bauchdecke zurückzuführen war, aber nichtsdestotrotz lachte er. Bryan glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. War Kai verrückt geworden? Wie konnte er nach dieser Folter noch lachen?

Auch Ian und Spencer schienen unsicher, was sie von diesem neuen Umstand halten sollten. Sie warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu und erst als Kai zu sprechen begann, erwachten sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Mit letzter Kraft hatte der grauhaarige Junge den Kopf gehoben und schaute nun stolz und furchtlos auf seinen Peiniger.

„War das schon alles, was du zu bieten hast, Bryan? Glaub mir das eine, so einem Dummkopf und Versager wie dir werde ich niemals verraten, wo sich mein Blade befindet." Dann brach er wieder in ein raues Lachen aus.

Bryan erstarrte erneut. Doch dieses Mal war es die schiere Wut, die ihn zum Innehalten brachte. Hass leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, als er auf den lachenden und spottenden Kai sah. Er ballte die Faust, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. In unkontrollierten Zorn holte er aus und hieb mit voller Wucht in Kais Magen. Kai verstummte. Sein Kopf hing wieder kraftlos herab. Keine Bewegung verriet, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war, oder bereits in eine erlösende Ohnmacht geglitten war.

„Du wirst nie wieder lachen, das schwöre ich dir, Kai!" Bryans Augen funkelten. Gerade holte er erneut zum Schlag aus, als etwas Unglaubliches geschah.

Tala und Dana waren inzwischen bei Tyson angekommen. Der Junge schaute überrascht auf Dana und dann erwartungsvoll zum Eingang.

„Wo ist Kai?"

„Er kommt nicht."

„Häh? Das verstehe ich nicht. Traut er sich nicht rein, oder was?"

Fragend schaute er von Tala zu Kais Schwester. Tala enthielt sich einer Antwort, griff lediglich in eine seiner Taschen und zog ein blau-rotes Blade heraus, das er auf den nahen Tisch legte. Tysons Blick wurde daraufhin noch verwirrter.

„Was machst du mit Dranzer?"

„Kai hat ihn mir gegeben, ich soll darauf aufpassen."

„Ach ja? Und warum macht er das nicht selbst?"

Ehe Tala antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Im nächsten Moment sprang Max herein, gefolgt von einem etwas langsameren Ray.

„Wo ist Kai?", kam es wie aus einem Mund von den beiden.

Tyson zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tala wollte es gerade erklären!" Dabei schaute er erwartungsvoll auf den anderen Jungen. Tala öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Blade gerichtet, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Es begann wie von Geisterhand hin und her zu ruckeln. Fünf Augenpaare verfolgten fasziniert, wie es langsam über den Tisch rollte. Das Bit in der Mitte begann zu leuchten. Immer stärker wurde der rote Schein, der aus dem Blade trat.

„Was…was geht hier vor?"

Keiner der Jungen wusste eine Antwort auf Danas Frage. So etwas hatten sie auch noch nie gesehen. Ohne Vorwarnung blieb das Blade plötzlich wieder bewegungslos liegen, nur der rote Lichtstrahl verstärkte sich noch, wurde noch intensiver und mit einem lauten Kreischen schoss ein weißer Strahl hervor, direkt auf das geöffnete Fenster zu und verschwand in den Weiten des endlosen Himmels. Zurück blieb das Blade, der Bit glanzlos und Dranzers Abbild verschwunden.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!" Tyson war zum Fenster gestürmt und schaute dem Lichtblitz hinterher. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Besuchern um. Kopfschüttelnd meinte er dann zu Tala: „Oh Mann, du wirst ganz schön Ärger bekommen, wenn Kai kommt. Sein Blade ist ihm heilig. Ich möchte nicht in deinen Schuhen stecken!"

Tala schien, als hätte er den anderen Jungen gar nicht gehört. Fragend drehte er Kais Blade zwischen seinen Fingern. Was ging hier vor?

„Wo ist Kai denn nun überhaupt?" Max baute sich vor Tala auf. Tala hob den Kopf und schaute auf den Blondschopf vor sich. Dann sagte er emotionslos: „Er ist bei Boris."

„WAS?"

Kai war bei Bryans letztem Schlag schwarz vor Augen geworden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe war es ihm gelungen, die Ohnmacht abzuwenden. Dennoch war er zu schwach, um den Kopf zu heben oder sich gar zur Wehr zu setzten.

Er hatte den Geschmack von Blut im Mund und seine Brust schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Doch mochte sein Körper auch schwach sein und schmerzen, sein Wille war stark und auf keinen Fall würde er Dranzer in die Hände dieser Möchtegernblader geben. Er spürte, dass Bryan wieder ausholte und versuchte sich auf den nächsten Treffer vorzubereiten, sich durchaus bewusst, dass dieser Treffer möglicherweise seine körperliche Niederlage besiegeln würde. Aber er würde auch das hier durchstehen, nicht für sich, sondern für Dranzer. So oft hatte der Phönix ihn beschützt und gerettet und nun endlich konnte sich Kai dafür bedanken. Niemals hatte er sich seinem Bitbeast näher gefühlt, niemals war der Wunsch in ihm größer gewesen, für jemanden durchzuhalten. Ein letztes Mal schluckte er und erwartete den unfairen Schlag in seine Magengrube. Doch nichts geschah.

_Worauf wartest du noch? Glaubst du, ich hätte es mir anders überlegt und würde dir Feigling alles verraten? Nein! Niemals! Für meine Freunde, Dranzer und Dana halte ich durch. Sie verlassen sich auf mich. Ich kann, will und darf dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, nicht dieses Mal. Warum schlägt er nicht zu? Warum sagt er nichts? Ich muss den Kopf heben! Etwas geht hier vor. Aber was? Ich bin zu…schwach. Dieser Schmerz. Egal was ich mache, Schmerz durchzuckt mich. Eines muss man Bryan lassen: Er weiß, wohin er schlagen muss. Ich schaffe es. Was passiert da? Was ist das für ein Licht? Es ist so grell und trotzdem so…beruhigend, fast heilend. Kann es sein…? Ja,…er ist es. Ich fühle mich auf einmal so leicht, schwerelos, als würde ich schweben. Ich fühle mich sicher, dieses Gefühl…noch niemals habe ich mich so gefühlt…geborgen, beschützt, geliebt. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn ich diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten könnte._


	21. Unerwartete Hilfe zurückgewiesen

Hi an alle! Schon gibt's das nächste Kapitel! Das habt ihr zu einem ganz großen Teil TopGun zu verdanken, die immer so supertolle und aufmunterte Reviews schreibt. Kann nur bitten, weiter so!! Viel Spaß!!!

Unerwartete Hilfe - zurückgewiesen 

Kai spürte, wie sich Ians und Spencers Griff um seine Arme lockerte, aber anstatt zu fallen, schwebte er empor. Er hörte die anderen drei erschreckt aufkeuchen, aber sein Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit waren gefangen – gefangen von dem Phönix über ihn, der ihn trug und schützte. Vertrauensvoll senkte das große Tier den Kopf. Kai hob eine Hand und strich dem Vogel vorsichtig über den Schnabel und seitlich am Gesicht hinab, unsicher ob es wirklich war, oder er nur träumte. Er spürte die seidenglatten Federn unter seinen Fingern, die beruhigend kühl waren.

„D…Dranzer?" Kais Stimme war immer noch geschwächt, doch der Phönix über ihm stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, wie zur Bestätigung.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Ian, Spencer und Bryan wieder mehr oder weniger gefasst. Unsicher, wie sie sich angesichts des großen Vogels weiter verhalten sollten, traten sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Dranzer, der die Bewegung gesehen hatte, riss den Kopf hoch und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Kai immer noch sanft in seinen Fängen haltend, schossen plötzlich Flammen rund um das Tier hervor und züngelten gefährlich und bedrohend in die Richtung der drei Demolition Boys. Diese sprangen darauf hin sofort wieder zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund offen stehend.

„Das…das ist unmöglich! Wie kommt das Vieh hierher?" Ian schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Bryan hatte sich wieder beruhigt und schaute nun kühl auf das Schauspiel vor ihm.

„Die weitaus interessantere Frage ist doch, wie das Beast aus dem Beyblade gekommen ist, schließlich hat Kai ihn nicht gerufen."

So unauffällig wie möglich trat Bryan wieder näher. Wie sollte er ein Bitbeast einfangen, dessen Blade nicht in der Nähe war? Doch nichts entging Dranzers scharfen Augen und sofort stob das Feuer, das aus seinen Federn zu kommen schien, höher. Bryan trat schnell wieder zurück. Kai musste im Inneren verbrennen, er konnte diese Hitze gar nicht aushalten! Aber was würde Boris sagen, wenn der Junge tot war? Schnell gab Bryan Spencer ein Zeichen, der daraufhin verschwand. Es war besser, wenn Boris das mit eigenen Augen sah, denn eine Erklärung würde schwierig werden.

Kai fühlte sich entgegen der Befürchtungen der Demolition Boys sehr wohl. Die Hitze drang nicht bis zu ihm durch. Es war eher angenehm kühl in der Nähe des Phönix'. Kai konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass es Dranzer war, der ihn umfangen hielt und ihn beschützte. Er glaubte zu träumen. Immer wieder strich der Junge über das Federkleid des Vogels. Rund um das Gesicht des Tieres und auch die Brust waren frei vom Feuer, Kai konnte aber genau sehen, dass sie ansonsten in einen Feuerwall eingeschlossen waren.

„Dranzer! Was machst du hier? Warum bist du gekommen?"

Kai versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihm nur halb. Zu sehr schmerzte sein Körper. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Du bist wegen mir gekommen, nicht? Dabei wollte ich dich doch beschützen. Du solltest ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen!"

Ein ernster Blick aus goldfarbenen Augen traf den seinen. Erschöpft ließ sich Kai wieder zurück fallen. Dann drehte er den Kopf weg.

„Du musst wieder gehen! Lass mich allein!"

Nichts geschah. Wütend fuhr Kais Kopf wieder herum und er funkelte den Vogel böse an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Es ist viel zu gefährlich hier für dich. Lass mich dich auch einmal beschützen, wie du mich immer beschützt und geh wieder zurück."

Immer noch rührte sich das mächtige Tier nicht. Kai fühlte sich hilflos. Was sollte er tun? Wie konnte er Dranzer überzeugen?

Seine Augen verloren den harten Glanz.

„Bitte!" 

Kais Stimme war kaum zu hören und dennoch richtete sich der Vogel etwas auf. Dann mit einem letzten leisen Schrei ließ er Kai sacht zu Boden sinken. Kai schloss die Augen halb, als ein helles Licht Dranzer umgab. Die Formen des Vogels wurden immer undeutlicher und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Ein heller Lichtstrahl zischte durch das Fenster.

Kai lag immer noch am Boden, zweifelnd ob das gerade Erlebte tatsächlich geschehen war. Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder angewidert zu schließen.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben!" Boris' Stimme klang ungläubig. Er stand über Kai gebeugt, die drei Demolition Boys dicht hinter ihm. Abwechselnd starrte er auf den Jungen zu seinen Füßen und dem Fenster, durch das das mystische Wesen verschwunden war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und gab Spencer und Ian ein Zeichen.

Kai spürte noch, wie er hochgehoben wurde, doch dann verließen ihn die Kräfte. Willkommene Schwärze umfing ihn und er überließ sich ganz dem wohligen Nichtbewusstsein.

Tala starrte immer noch auf das Blade in seinen Händen. Die fassungslosen Blicke der anderen ignorierte er. Dana trat neben ihn und er bemerkte, wie sie neugierig auf das Blade schaute.

„Wo ist er hin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Glaubst du er kommt wieder?"

„Das hoffe ich doch! Sonst bekomme ich wirklich Ärger mit Kai. Tyson hat schon Recht, wenn er meint, dass Kai sein Blade sehr wichtig ist."

„Warum hat er es dann dir gegeben?"

„Na, genau aus dem Grund. Er weiß, dass es bei mir besser aufgehoben ist, als bei ihm...wenigstens solange er bei diesen…Leuten ist."

Tyson, Ray und Max hatten inzwischen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und berieten, wie sie mit Kais neuerlichen Rückkehr zu Biovolt umgehen sollten. Keiner konnte so recht glauben, dass Kai sie erneut im Stich gelassen hatte.

Erschrocken stoben sie auseinander, als ein greller Blitz durch das Fenster fuhr und direkt auf Tala zuschoß. Doch der rothaarige Junge blieb gelassen stehen, hob lediglich seine Hand mit Kais Blade etwas und sah zu, wie der helle Strahl im Bit verschwand und das Abbild Dranzers wieder erschien.

„Wo warst du denn, mein Freund?"

Den Blick hatte Tala wieder auf das Blade geheftet und nur die, die ihm am nächsten standen, hörten seine gemurmelten Worte: „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut. Konntest du ihn beschützen, Dranzer?"

Dann wandte er sich entschlossen um und meinte an die Bladebreakers gerichtet: „Ihr wollt doch sicher wissen, warum Kai wieder zu Boris zurückging, oder? Ich werde es euch erzählen."

Kai spürte eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. Dennoch hielt er die Augen geschlossen, holte lediglich tief Luft, um im nächsten Moment zusammenzuzucken. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sie unterdrücken. Dann erinnerte er sich auch wieder an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden.

„Bist du wach?" Eine weibliche Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick traf den aus zwei smaragdgrünen Augen. Emotionslos musterte er das Mädchen vor sich. Feuerrotes Haar umrahmte ihr schmales Gesicht, einige Sommersprossen waren auf ihrem Nasenrücken zu sehen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Kai drehte unter Schmerzen den Kopf zur Seite und meinte dann aufmüpfig: „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Ein leises Lachen des Mädchens ließ ihn den Kopf wieder zurückdrehen. Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Sie lachte!

„Du kannst also doch sprechen, ja? Boris hat mich hergeschickt. Ich soll mich um dich kümmern. Er meinte, du wärst sehr wichtig und deine Gesundheit hat oberste Priorität."

„Ach ja, meint er das? Daran hätte er sich erinnern sollen, bevor er mich hat verprügeln lassen."

Das Mädchen schien nicht überrascht zu sein. Vorsichtig tastete sie Kais Bauchdecke ab, zog die Hände aber sofort zurück, als er vor Schmerz die Luft einsog. Dann warf sie ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe sie ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Vorsichtig zog sie sein Shirt hoch und nun war es an ihr, die Luft einzuziehen.

Kai versuchte sich aufzurichten, um das zu sehen, was sie sah, aber der Schmerz, der sofort durch seinen Körper schoss, machte es ihm unmöglich. Seufzend legte er sich wieder zurück.

„Du scheinst ein ganz Zäher zu sein, wie?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Kai auf das Mädchen. Was meinte sie damit? Ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen, sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe schon viele gesehen, die Bryans…Überzeugungskunst zum Opfer fielen, aber keiner hat solche Verletzungen davon getragen, wie du."

Kai lächelte grimmig, sagte aber nichts. Dann stöhnte er gequält auf. Das Mädchen hatte seinen Finger auf eine Stelle seines Brustkorbes gelegt und schaute ihn nun erwartungsvoll an.

„Tut das weh?"

Wenn der Schmerz nicht fast seine Sinne vernebelt hätte, hätte Kai aufgelacht. Was meinte sie, warum er nach Luft schnappte? Weil es ein Vergnügen war, dass sie ihren Finger auf seine schmerzenden Körperpartien legte?

Es starrte sie böse an, doch ihr schien dieser Blick als Antwort zu genügen, denn sie nickte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, die Rippen sind auch angeknackst. Ihr müsst euch ja eine ganz schöne Prügelei geliefert haben. Es war übrigens das erste Mal, dass ich Bryan selbst nach einem seiner Einsätze behandeln musste. Du musst also wirklich etwas Besonderes sein."

Kai hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er wünschte sich, dass das Mädchen endlich verschwinden sollte. Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven. Was tat sie schon groß, außer ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen?

Ihre kühlen Hände auf seiner Brust ignorierend, sah er sich um. Sterile, weiße Wände, an einer Längsseite ein langer, weißer Kasten und nicht weit davon entfernt ein Schreibtisch – welch Wunder auch weiß.

Müde legte Kai den Kopf wieder gerade und schloss die Augen. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl hier noch seine Ruhe hatte, ehe Boris wieder jemanden schickte und sein „Erziehungsprogramm" fortsetzte.

Andererseits hatte das Mädchen doch etwas davon gesagt, dass seine Gesundheit oberste Priorität hatte. Womit er sich das wohl verdient hatte?

_Seine Federn waren so angenehm kühl und zart. Ich habe mich so geborgen gefühlt. Er ist gekommen um mir zu helfen. Niemals werde ich ihn verraten. Ich weiß schon, was Boris will. Er erwartet, dass ich ihm Dranzer ausliefere oder ihm wenigstens sage, wie man das Beast aus dem Blade rufen kann, ohne das Blade überhaupt in der Nähe zu haben. Aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es ihm niemals sagen._

_Wie es Dana und Tala wohl geht? Hoffentlich macht sich Dana nicht zu große Sorgen. Tala wird doch auf sie Acht geben? Ja, ich weiß, bei ihm ist sie in Sicherheit. Ob sie bemerkt haben, dass Dranzer aus dem Blade verschwunden ist? Was sie sich wohl gedacht haben mögen?_

_Naja_, auch egal. Ich muss schauen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich an die benötigten Infos komme und dann verschwinde ich hier wieder. Boris glaubt vielleicht, ich könnte ihm nicht mehr entwischen, aber da hat er sich gehörig geschnitten. Ich entkomme überall, niemand kann mich gegen meinen Willen festhalten – niemand!__

_Wenn mir nur nicht alles so wehtun würde. Ich kann mich nicht einmal zur Seite drehen. Und dann noch dieses lästige Mädchen! Warum kann sie mich nicht einfach alleine lassen? Sie kann ohnehin nichts machen. Es gibt keine Salbe gegen Blutergüsse und angeknackste Rippen. Hoffentlich verschwindet sie bald…Mann, bin ich müde…_

Fast unbemerkt glitt Kai in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf. Dadurch entging ihm auch das Lächeln, das das Mädchen ihm zuwarf, ehe es aus dem Zimmer ging.


	22. Umquartierung

*mit weißer Fahne um ecke wedel*…hmhm…ich bin wieder daaaaaa! Ja, ich weiß, es hat viiiiel zu lange gedauert! Es tut mir gaaaanz toll leid, ok?

@topgun88: Super, dass dir das andere Kapitel gefallen hat! Noch superer, dass du mein Fan bist *gg*…spaß beiseite: ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir!

@ Luinaldawen: *wieder auf die füße helf*…bin natürlich auch ganz fest davon überzeugt, dass Kai ganz tief im Inneren genauso gefühle hat wie wir…er behält sie halt bei sich, richtig?

@nebula_dancer: Auch sorry, dass ich solange nicht mehr geschrieben habe…mein computer war zwar nicht kaputt, aber ich hab sonst viel zu tun gehabt…hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem!

Auch an alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Umquartierung 

Kai erwachte, weil ihn ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Immer noch müde öffnete er die Augen. Niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Schmerz ausblieb. Langsam setzte er sich dann auf. Mit so wenigen Bewegungen wie möglich versuchte er sein Shirt hochzuziehen und auf seinen Bauch zu schauen. Als ihm das gelang, wusste er auch, warum das Mädchen, das ihn verarztet hatte, so geschockt reagiert hatte. Die gesamte Bauchdecke war blau. Zwischendurch spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Farben wie gelb, grün und rot.

Kai ließ das Shirt wieder fallen und legte sich wieder hin. Wenn es auch nicht mehr schmerzte, wenn er den Finger auf den Bauch legte, zuviel oder zu schnelle Bewegungen nahmen ihm doch noch den Atem. Also blieb er liegen, den Blick an die Decke geheftet und überlegte sich, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Am besten wäre es zweifellos, wenn er Boris' Vertrauen gewinnen konnte. Doch wie sollte er das machen, ohne ihn gleichzeitig Dranzer ausliefern zu müssen? Wusste er, dass er, Kai und Tala gemeinsame Sache machten oder dachte er immer noch, dass Tala eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte, als er „Black Dranzer" gestohlen hatte? Ja, das galt es als erstes herauszufinden. Dann musste er eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis aufbauen, damit er ungehindert an die benötigten Dokumente gelangen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich, doch Kai rührte sich nicht. Schritte kamen näher und das Gesicht des Mädchens schob sich in Kais Blickfeld.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?" Anscheinend rechnete sie gar nicht mit einer Antwort, denn ohne zu zögern hob sie das Shirt auf und warf einen Blick darunter. Dann nickte sie zufrieden.

„Kannst du dich aufsetzen? Ich würde dir gern einen Verband umlegen, der die Rippen unterstützt und dem Brustkorb etwas mehr Halt verleiht."

Kommentarlos setzte sich Kai auf und ließ sich das Top über den Kopf streifen. Dann blies er nachlässig einige Haare weg, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren.

Das Mädchen hatte in der Zwischenzeit nach einem Verband gegriffen und wickelte den nun straff um Kais Oberkörper. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk.

„Und alles klar?"

Kai nickte nur. Um nichts auf der Welt hätte er eingestanden, dass er kaum Luft bekam und sich fühlte als würde er in einer Zwangsjacke stecken. Das Mädchen schien allerdings seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn es grinste nur schelmisch. Dann streifte es ihm das schwarze Shirt wieder über den Kopf.

„Dann komm! Boris erwartet dich bereits!"

Hinter ihr betrat er Boris' Büro.

„Und, Sam? Wie siehts aus?"

„Er scheint schon wieder recht fit zu sein, Boris." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auch schon wieder. Boris deutete Kai sich hinzusetzten. Kai trat näher und sah erst jetzt, dass auch die drei Demolition Boys im Raum waren. Wie aufgefädelt standen sie vor Boris Schreibtisch. Zufrieden bemerkte Kai den dicken Verband, den Bryan um seinen Kopf trug. Der Junge warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als Kai sich langsam in den Stuhl gleiten ließ.

„Bryan!" Boris' Stimme klang kalt und warnend. Bryans Blick wandte sich von Kai ab und wurde ausdruckslos.

„So, nachdem wir nun alle hier versammelt sind, würde ich gern von euch hören, was sich da gestern zugetragen hat. Nun, Kai?"

Kai zuckte nur die Schultern und schaute gelangweilt an die Wand.

„Keine Ahnung!"

Als er Boris ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erinnerte er sich, dass er eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte und dass ihn diese trotzigen Reaktionen sicher nicht weiterhelfen würden. Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Gespräch und meinte: „Ich weiß nur, dass Bryan alleine nicht im Stande war, mich zu verprügeln. Also hat er sich Hilfe holen müssen. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Nur dass ich im Krankenzimmer aufgewacht bin."

_Hoffentlich glaubt der Alte meine Lüge. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um unbeschadet aus dieser ganzen Misere herauszukommen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen! Das ist das Wichtige!_

Kai erwiderte Boris stechenden Blick und der anderen schien zufrieden mit dem zu sein, was er in den Augen des Jungen lesen konnte.

„Bryan?" Boris wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Demolition Boys zu.

Nach einigem Zögern gestand Bryan ein: „Es war so wie Kai gesagt hat. Auf jeden Fall wollten wir ihn davon überzeugen, uns das Versteck seines Blades zu verraten. Plötzlich – ich glaube er war da schon ohnmächtig – schoss ein weißer Lichtstrahl beim Fenster herein und dieser riesige, eigenartige Vogel – Dranzer – steht vor uns. Er nimmt Kai und Feuer schießt aus seinem Gefieder. Naja, und irgendwann hat er ihn wieder losgelassen und ist verschwunden."

Ein raues Lachen unterbrach Bryans Erzählung. Alle wandten ihre Blicke zu Kai. Der hörte auf zu lachen und meinte zu Bryan: „Du spinnst ja!"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, tippte er sich mit einem Finger an die Stirn.

„Dein Zusammenstoß mit der Wand hat dir wohl geschadet, wie? Dranzer? Ohne Blade? Idiot!"

„Na, warte!" Bryan wollte erneut auf Kai losgehen, wurde aber von seinen Kameraden und Boris' warnendem Blick aufgehalten. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin wieder Kai zu.

„Aber es stimmt, was er sagt, Kai! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

Kai tat, als würde er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, so als wäre er sicher, dass man ihm einen Bären aufbinden wollte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht! Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass sich Bit Beasts materialisieren können."

Boris Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, spielte er den Unwissenden recht gut.

„Hm, es scheint fast so, als wärst du tatsächlich ohnmächtig gewesen, als das passierte! Nun gut, da kann man dann nichts machen! Wie geht es dir sonst so, Kai?"

„Oh, bestens, danke!", Kais Stimme troff förmlich vor Sarkasmus, aber Boris schien das nichts auszumachen.

„Nun, gut! Du kannst dich heute noch erholen, morgen beginnt das Training."

Kai nickte. Er hatte ja auch gar nicht erwartet, dass er eine längere Schonfrist eingeräumt bekam.

„Trainiere ich alleine oder mit denen da?" Mit dem Kopf deutete er in Richtung der Demolition Boys.

„Vorerst trainierst du alleine. Und da dir ja dein Blade abhanden gekommen ist, müssen wir auch erst für einen geeigneten Ersatz sorgen."

„Das erübrigt sich!" Kai blieb unbeweglich sitzen, ignorierte die unverständlichen Blicke der anderen.

Boris räusperte sich. Dann meinte er betont langsam: „Und warum, Kai?"

Kai schaute ihn gelangweilt an.

„Du denkst doch daran, mir ein neues Bitbeast zu besorgen, richtig? Das brauchst du nicht, Boris! Ich kämpfe nur mit Dranzer. Es reicht also, wenn du mir ein normales Blade besorgst. Da Dranzer ja auch erscheint, ohne dass sein Blade in der Nähe ist, kann ich ihn ja beim nächsten Mal bitten, sich in meinem neuen Blade einzuquartieren, nicht?"

Bei seinem letzten Satz sah er lächelnd zu Bryan. Dieser schoss daraufhin wieder hoch und wollte sich erneut auf Kai stürzen. Ian und Spencer hielten ihn zurück. Das Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht vertiefte sich noch.

Boris seufzte auf.

„Wir werden ein anders Mal darüber sprechen, Kai. Ich sehe, du bist noch erschöpft. Samantha wird dich auf dein Zimmer geleiten, dort kannst du dich noch etwas ausruhen."

Er drückte auf einen der zahlreichen Knöpfe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und das Mädchen von vorhin trat ein. Sie schien schon zu wissen, was von ihr erwartet wurde, denn sie deutete Kai ihr zu folgen. Mühsam erhob sich der Junge aus dem Sessel und verschwand mit einem letzten Gruß durch die Tür. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, also Boris sich auch schon an Bryan wandte.

„Bryan! Ich will nicht noch einmal sehen, dass du Kai in irgendeiner Weise bedrohst, außer natürlich ich gebe dir den ausdrücklichen Befehl dazu! Verstanden?"

„Aber, Boris…er ist ein…"

„Verstanden?" Boris unterbrach Bryan und sein stechender Blick wurde wenn möglich, noch um einige Grade kälter. Bryan beugte den Kopf und murmelte leise sein Einverständnis.

„Im Moment ist dieser Junge goldwert. Er kann Bit Beasts beschwören. Solange wir seinem Geheimnis nicht auf die Spur gekommen sind, wird er mit äußerster Vorsicht behandelt. Je mehr wir ihn drängen, desto sturer wird er reagieren. Ich will wissen, wie er das gemacht hat und wenn mir einer von euch irgendetwas verbockt, dann gnade euch Gott! Und nun verschwindet!"

Lange noch blieb Boris nach dem Verschwinden der Boys in seinem Büro sitzen und malte sich aus, welch ungeahnte Vorteile es bringen würde, wenn man alle Blader darauf trainieren konnte, ihre Bit Beasts ohne Blade zu rufen.

Kai merkte sofort, dass er dieses Mal in einen anderen Trakt des Gebäudes geführt wurde. Schweigend folgte er dem Mädchen durch die Gänge. Vor einer schlichten Holztür blieb sie schließlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Boris hat angeordnet, dass du dieses Zimmer bekommst! Es ist nach seinem das schönste im Gebäude."

Neugierig sah sie ihn an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wer bist du nur? Du kommst hierher, bekommst die Holzhammermethode zu spüren und wirst dann im schönsten Zimmer einquartiert. Irgendetwas ist mit dir."

Kai erwiderte ihren Blick ausdruckslos. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Kann schon sein!"

Das Mädchen öffnete die Tür und blieb dann abwartend stehen. Kai trat in den hellen Raum und hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür wieder schloss. Mit einem Kopfdrehen stellte er fest, dass das Mädchen nicht mit hereingekommen war.

Das erste, was ihn zu dem Raum – seinem neuen Zimmer – einfiel war bequem. Das Zimmer war licht eingerichtet, mit einem großen, weich anmutenden Bett in der Mitte. Außerdem gab es noch einen geräumigen Schrank, sowie einen Schreibtisch mit Sessel. Zwei große Fenster und eine Glastür boten freie Sicht über die Stadt. Kai öffnete die Glastür und trat auf den Balkon. Sein Blick wanderte in die Tiefe. Er befand sich nur im ersten Stock, wo also lag der Haken? Er glaubte nicht, dass Boris ihm schon so weit vertraute, um ihm Möglichkeiten zur Flucht zu geben. Und von diesem Balkon zu fliehen, wäre ein Leichtes. So unauffällig wie möglich ließ er den Blick über die Umgebung gleiten und entdeckte auch bald eine verdächtige Gestalt hinter einem nahen Baum. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat er sein Zimmer wieder. Boris war doch zu leicht zu druchschauen.

_Na gut! Hier lässt es sich doch aushalten. Trotzdem muss ich so schnell wie möglich an die Informationen kommen. Das wird aber schwierig. Boris wird mir wohl kaum verraten, wo sich die Dokumente befinden. Aber halt! Dieses Mädchen – Samantha – vielleicht kann sie mir ja helfen? Sie scheint sich hier recht gut auszukennen und zudem Boris Vertrauen zu genießen. Und wenn sie mir nicht hilft, dann kann ich vielleicht wenigstens einige Informationen aus ihr herausholen._

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, ging Kai zu dem großen Bett. Er fühlte sich wirklich müde, auch wenn er erst vor kurzem aufgestanden war. So schnell wie es ihm mit dem unbequemen Verband um seinen Brustkorb möglich war, versuchte er sich hinzulegen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, seufzte er laut auf. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie viele Tage es brauchen würde, bis die blauen Flecken endlich wieder verschwunden waren. Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er einer solchen Behandlung zum Oper gefallen war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinen Freunden und zu seiner Schwester. Was sie jetzt wohl gerade machten? Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er sie wieder sah? Würde er sie überhaupt jemals wieder sehen?

Die Stille im Zimmer erdrückte ihn beinahe. Er nahm sie vor, Boris bei nächster Gelegenheit um ein Radiogerät zu bitten. Nicht dass er erwartete, eines zu bekommen, er wollte nur Boris' Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn er mit dieser Bitte an ihn herantrat.

Das wars auch schon wieder! Hab mir überlegt, ob ich nicht eine kleine Lovestory einbauen sollte. Marry-chan hab ich schon gefragt und ich denke, alle meine anderen Leser sollte hierbei auch ein Mitspracherecht haben. Also bitte wenn ihr eine nette Liebesgeschichte haben wollt, reviewt doch, ja? Als Pärchen habe ich (wie ihr euch vielleicht schon denken könnt) anzubieten: Kai/Samantha und/oder Tala/ Dana! Anregungen seeeeeeehr erwünscht!


	23. Trainingsbeginn

Hallo alle zusammen! Hier ein neues Kapitel!

@ nebula_dancer: Du hast trotzdem mein vollstes Mitgefühl. Ich kenne diese Art der Probleme!!!

@Luina: Natürlich hast du Recht, dass sich Kai nie offen verlieben würde, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hat, oder? Ich meine, irgendwo ist er auch ein Mensch (lustig, wenn man das über eine Animefigur schreibt) und Bedürfnisse….naja, lassen wir uns doch einfach überraschen! *gg*

Wenn dir die Story zu lang ist, kann ich natürlich jederzeit aufhören *gg* - nein ernsthaft, ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie lang sie noch wird…einige Ideen hab ich schon noch!

@topgun88: Natürlich hoffe ich, dass dir das neue Kapitel gefällt (wie dieses auch wieder). Hab mich extra beeilt, um es so schnell wie möglich on zu stellen. Bin mit der Lovestory noch sparsam, aber nur Geduld!

Trainingsbeginn 

Die Sonne war schon lange unter gegangen, als Kai schließlich wieder erwachte. Immer noch verschlafen sah er sich um. Jemand musste hier gewesen sein, denn die Balkontür war nun geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Kai fragte sich, wer es wohl gewesen sein mochte. Und warum hatte er diesen Jemand nicht gehört? Normalerweise schlief er nie so tief, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wenn jemand sein Zimmer betrat.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Das steife Korsett in das er immer noch gewickelt war, ließ kaum Bewegungen zu. Er war froh, das ihm keiner dabei zusah, wie er mühsam aus dem Bett krabbelte. Dann meldete sich auch schon sein Magen mit einem lauten Knurren zu Wort. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gegessen? Er wusste es nicht mehr! Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre es schon Jahre her, seit der mit Tala im gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer gesessen hatte und noch länger, Ewigkeiten schon, dass er mit den Bladebreakers in Spanien gewesen war. Damals hatte er sich weiß Gott nicht gedacht, dass er jemals wieder mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu Boris zurückkehren würde.

Immer noch müde strich er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Wo bekam er jetzt wohl was zu essen her? Irgendwie mochte er das Zimmer nicht verlassen und sich der harten Realität da draußen stellen. Er fürchtete schon sein nächstes Zusammentreffen mit Boris und Bryan. Seufzend machte er sich aber dann doch auf den Weg. Gerade als er nach der Türklinke griff, ging sie wie von Zauberhand hinunter. Erstaunt trat Kai einen Schritt zurück, erkannte dann aber, dass jemand von außen die Tür öffnete. Samantha schob ihren roten Haarschopf zur Tür herein und begann zu lächeln, als sie ihn da stehen sah. Kai begegnete ihrem Blick ausdruckslos, doch als ein angenehmer Geruch in seine Nase stieg, begannen seine Augen unweigerlich zu leuchten. Das Lächeln auf Samanthas Gesicht vertiefte sich noch und sie trat ein – in den Händen ein Tablett gefüllt mir zahlreichen Leckereien.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du Hunger hast! Aber vorher,…"

Sie stellte das Tablett auf den nahen Tisch und deutete ihm dann mit einem Finger, ihr zum Bett zu folgen. Misstrauisch tat Kai, wie ihm geheißen.

„Setz dich!"

Kais Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen als er sich auf die Matratze niederließ. Er verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie nahm es immer noch lächelnd zur Kenntnis.

„Ich will nur deinen Verband überprüfen!"

Kai entspannte sich und zog das Shirt, das er trug hoch. Er spürte wieder ihre kühlen Finger auf seiner Haut, oberhalb des Verbandes und Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihn jemand berührte und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihm unangenehm war oder nicht. Sam bat ihn sich umzudrehen und er setzte sich halb auf das Bett, sodass sie auch seinen Rücken erreichte. Er spürte, wie sie den Verband am obersten Ende löste und atmete einmal tief ein. Er fühlte sich befreit! Doch noch ehe er das Gefühl richtig genießen konnte, zog sie auch schon wieder zu, dieses Mal wenn es überhaupt möglich war noch enger, als das vorangegangene Mal.

Kai verschluckte die Schimpfworte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen und wartete ungeduldig, dass sie mit ihrer Folter fertig wurde. Als sie ihm leicht auf die Schulter klopfte, ließ er erleichtert das Shirt los und richtete sich auf. Dann stand er ohne ein Wort auf und setzte sich zum Tisch. Hungrig fiel er dann über die köstlichen Speisen her. Er ignorierte das leise Lachen, das er hinter sich hörte, genauso wie das halblaute: „Gern geschehen!" und die Tür, die sich öffnete und wieder zufiel.

Er hatte gerade das Essen beendet, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Kai drehte sich langsam um und sah sich Boris gegenüber. Der Russe war zufriedene Blicke auf ihn, ehe er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte.

„Nun, Kai, ich sehe du hast dich gut erholt?"

Kai nickte stumm. Er wusste, dass Boris unnötiges Gequatsche hasste.

„Dann können wir uns ja jetzt über dein Training unterhalten."

Kai blieb stumm, abwartend sah er auf Boris. Der räusperte sich noch einmal.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir es wirklich so angehen, wie du vorgeschlagen hast, Kai. Du bekommst einen Raum zur Verfügung gestellt, wenn du willst auch ein Blade. Dein Hauptaugenmerk liegt dann darauf, Dranzer zu beschwören."

Kai wiegte gespielt nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, wie das funktionieren soll, Boris!" In seiner Stimme klang leiser Zweifel mit und innerlich gratulierte er sich selbst zu seiner grandiosen schauspielerischen Leistung.

„Deshalb trainierst du ja, mein Junge! Ich vertraue auf dich. Morgen kann es losgehen, also ruh dich noch aus." Kai fiel auf den falschen väterlichen Ton in Boris' Stimme nicht herein. Zu deutlich sah er die Ungeduld und die Gier in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Ja, Boris wäre es eindeutig heute lieber als morgen, dass Kai Dranzer beschwor.

Boris stand auf und verschwand. Kai blieb sitzen und starrte an die Decke.

_Nicht dass es mir was ausmacht, wenn ich alleine trainieren soll. Ich finde es sogar gut. Schließlich weiß ich ja wirklich selbst noch nicht, wie ich Dranzer zu mir rufen kann. Allerdings denke ich nicht daran, Boris jemals in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen. Soll er doch selbst versuchen, es herauszufinden. Ich werde inzwischen die Zeit nutzen, um mich zu verbessern….und Bryan ein wenig zu ärgern. Er hat sicher den Befehl von Boris erhalten, mich in Frieden zu lassen._

Mit diesen aufmunternden Gedanken versuchte sich Kai zu erheben, aber wieder störte in der eng anliegende Verband. Er hatte genug. Mitten im Raum stehend, fingerte er an seinem Rücken herum und versuchte das Ende des Verbandes zu erwischen, doch dies gelang ihm ernst nach einigen Minuten. Doch nachdem dieses Hindernis gemeistert war, befreite er sich unglaublich schnell von dem störenden Stoff. Unachtsam ließ er den Verband dann fallen, wo er stand und kuschelte sich dann zufrieden ins weiche Bett. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und grinste zufrieden. Viel besser!

Der Morgen begann mit einem unwilligen Aufschrei.

„Was hast du getan?"

Kai war bereits hochgeschossen und warf nun ungläubige Blicke auf das Mädchen, das mitten im Zimmer stand und den Verband zu ihren Füßen mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen musterte, als wäre gerade ihre Katze gestorben und liege nun dort. Kai fand es nicht der Mühe wert, ihr eine Antwort auf die mehr als unsinnige Frage zu geben, es war doch offensichtlich, was er getan hatte, nicht?

Auch ihre zornigen Blicke ignorierte er, als er langsam aus dem Bett kletterte. Als er kommentarlos an ihr vorbeigehen wollte, stach sie ihm gezielt mit einem Finger zwischen die Rippen. Es war nicht fest und eigentlich hätte es Kai kaum spüren dürfen, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er zuckte angesichts des unerwarteten Schmerzes zurück und musterte sie nun seinerseits wütend.

„He, was soll das?"

„Geh sofort wieder zum Bett und lass dir den Verband wieder rum machen!"

„Denk nicht dran", knurrte Kai.

Er wollte weitergehen, aber wieder stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Superman, ich sag es nicht noch einmal: Geh zurück zum Bett!"

Kai ignorierte sie einfach. Doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sie ihn an den Haaren packte und kräftig daran zog. Genauer gesagt zerrte sie ihn förmlich zum Bett. Kai konnte sich kaum wehren, denn zum ersten stand sie hinter ihm und zum zweiten schmerzten ihn seine Rippen mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Beim Bett angekommen, ließ sie ihn los und stellte sich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt vor ihn hin. Den Mund hatte sie zu einer schmalen Linie verkniffen und ihre Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

In Kais Brust kämpften zwei Seelen. Er wollte sich nicht von ihr herumkommandieren lassen, niemand durfte das, aber er wusste, dass er am schnellsten aus diesem Zimmer kam, wenn er tat, was sie wollte.

Die Vernunft siegte schließlich über seinen Stolz und seufzend ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett gleiten. Ohne auf weitere Anordnungen zu warten, hob er sein Top hoch. Sie schien ewig zu brauchen, bis sie den Verband wieder um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen hatte und nur langsam gewöhnte sich Kai wieder an das Gefühl des Eingeschränktseins.

Dann stand er auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür.

Draußen wartete schon Ian auf ihn, der den Auftrag hatte, ihn zum Übungsraum zu bringen. Neugierig musterte er Kai, denn die wütenden Schreie aus dem Zimmer waren ihm natürlich nicht entgangen. Allerdings sagte er kein Wort, als er auf Kais abweisende Miene sah.

Nur wenig später kamen sie vor einer hohen Eisentür an und Ian ließ Kai wieder allein. Der Junge betrat daraufhin die menschenleere Halle. Einige Sekunden stand er schweigend, unsicher, was er als erstes tun sollte. Noch niemals war er in einer Trainingshalle gewesen, ohne sein Blade dabei zu haben. Er ließ den Blick über die düsteren Wände gleiten, die Säulen, die die mächtige Decke stützten und die Beyarena in der Mitte des Raumes.

Das brachte ihn alles nicht weiter. Er musste dieselben Bedingungen herstellen, wie am vergangenen Tag. Langsam ließ er sich an einer Säule hinunter gleiten und schloss die Augen. Was hatte er gedacht, gefühlt, gesagt, getan, damit Dranzer erschienen war?

„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach da lassen!"

Tyson klang trotzig und seine Freunde wussten nicht, wie oft sie diesen Satz in den letzten 24 Stunden von ihm gehört hatten. Tala Augenbrauen zuckten leicht in die Höhe als er Tyson zum x-ten Mal erklärte, dass er Kais Wunsch zu akzeptieren hatte. Beinahe die ganze Nacht und schon den halben Vormittag hatten sie darüber gestritten, was nun zu tun war.

Dana saß etwas abseits und beobachtete das Streitgespräch belustigt. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie eine Stimme, nahe ihrem Ohr hörte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Sie sah hoch und traf Rays fürsorgliche Augen. Sie lächelte beruhigend.

„Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie Kai es mit Tyson aushält. Ich kenne ihn noch nicht lange – Kai meine ich – aber er kommt mir nicht so vor, als wäre er so ein Geduldsmensch wie Tala."

Verwundert sah sie hoch, als Ray darauf laut loslachte. Auch die anderen sahen kurz herüber, stürzten sich dann aber sofort wieder in ihre Diskussion.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie Recht du hast!", japste Ray zwischen zwei Lachern.

„Kai und Tyson sind unterschiedlich, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Sie krachen oft zusammen. Aber auch wenn sie so tun, als könnten sie einander nicht ausstehen, sind sie doch immer füreinander da – Kai natürlich weniger mit Worten, als mit Taten."

Dana lächelte und sah wieder zu Tyson. Das hier war die Welt ihres Bruders, seine Freunde. Und er hatte ihr eine Hand gereicht und sie in diese Welt hereingelassen. Sie war ihm ja so dankbar. Und wieder fragte sie sich, wie es ihm wohl gerade ging, und was er so tat. Würde er bald zurückkommen?

Sie spürte Rays tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Plötzlich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Tyson hatte mitten im Satz aufgehört zu reden, etwas das höchst selten vorkam. Rays Hand auf Danas Schulter hatte sich leicht verkrampft.

Alle starrten zum Tisch, auf dem immer noch Kais Blade lag. An und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber was alle verstummen hatte lassen, waren die Bewegungen, die das Blade ausführte. Immer wieder ruckelte es leicht hin und her, ganz so, als wäre etwas in ihm gefangen und wolle unbedingt in die Freiheit.

Tala und Tyson kamen näher und sahen genauer auf das Blade. Nichts Ungewöhnliches war zu entdecken. Unsicher schaute sie von einem zum anderen, aber alle konnten nur hilflos die Schultern zucken.

Tyson stupste das Blade leicht an, doch es führte nur seine unregelmäßigen Bewegungen weiter aus. Plötzlich schrie der Junge laut auf und alle zuckten zusammen: „AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tala hieb ihm mit der Faust auf den Kopf.

„Idiot!"

Dann widmete er sein Interesse wieder dem Blade.

Ok, das wars dann schon wieder! *gg* Würd mich wie immer über revs aller Art freuen, sie sind mir immer ein Ansporn! Ihr könnt mir auch ruhig schreiben, wenn euch irgendwas nicht passt, oder wenn ihr Wünsche habt! Noch kann ich vieles einbauen! *gg*


	24. Geschwister so unterschiedlich

Hallöchen Leute! Ich hab all meinen Mut zusammengenommen und hab mich wieder hierhergewagt. *vorsichtig zu luina schiel*

@nebula-dancer: Toll, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt! *gg* Solltest du Schwierigkeiten haben, mit Geschichte abloaden, brauchst du dich nur bei mir zu melden – ich helfe gern (hab schließlich noch gut in Erinnerung, wie lange ich gewerkelt habe)!

@Luina: Hm…na ja…äh…was soll ich sagen…ES TUT MIR LEID!!!!!!...das dazu. Ich habe mir natürlich deine Aussage, Kai würde seine Gefühle nie offen zu zeigen, zu Herzen genommen und stimme dir darin völlig zu. Aber vergiss nicht, wir sind ja sooo fies und können seine Gedanken lesen. Lies dir einfach durch, was dabei herauskommt und schick mir doch dann wieder eine Rev, ja? *ganzliebguck* Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange warten müssen und das Kapitel entschädigt dich ein wenig dafür.

@topgun88: Danke, danke, danke…ich werd schon ganz rot vor lauter Verlegenheit. Die Quelle meiner Ideen gebe ich natürlich nicht preis, sonst bedient sich da ja ein jeder! *gg* Du brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass die Story bald ein Ende findet, hab nämlich noch wahnsinnig viele Ideen. Das einzige, was mich stoppen könnte, wären fehlende Revs, aber dank euch allen, sehe ich da keine Schwierigkeiten.

Geschwister – so unterschiedlich 

Kai saß in tiefster Konzentration immer noch in der Übungshalle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon da saß, das Einzige, das er wusste, war, dass er noch keinen Schritt weiter war. Er hatte versucht, sich die Situation wieder vor Augen zu führen, die Arme, die ihn hielten, wieder zu spüren und das Blut in seinem Mund zu schmecken. Aber was auch immer er tat, es gelang ihm nicht, Dranzer erscheinen zu lassen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte auch.

Er lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Säule und starrte zur Decke. Was die anderen jetzt wohl gerade machten? Und plötzlich überschwemmte Kai ein Gefühl, dass er bis zu diesem Tag nicht gekannt hatte: Einsamkeit! Beinahe geschockt blieb er sitzen. Zahlreiche Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und hinterließen doch nur eine große Leere.

Ja klar, er war den Großteil seines Lebens alleine gewesen und es hatte ihn nie gestört. Er hatte es sogar gemocht. Und das war der Unterschied: niemals in all den Jahren hatte er sich einsam gefühlt, hatte das Alleinsein gehasst. Er hatte es immer genossen. Warum war es jetzt anders? Warum drängte es ihn danach, aus dieser Halle zu stürmen, aus dem Haus zu rennen und zu den anderen zu laufen? War er nun schon genauso schwach und verweichlicht wie sie? Das konnte nicht sein! Das war nicht möglich! 

Nein! Er hatte nie jemanden anderen gebraucht und das würde auch so bleiben. Er war ein Einzelgänger und das wollte er auch bleiben. Es war ein angenehmes Leben. Man war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, für niemanden verantwortlich und konnte tun und lassen, was man wollte. Und genau das war es, was er wollte. Er wollte keine Freunde, die ständig irgendetwas forderten und mehr nahmen, als sie schlussendlich gaben. Freunde nutzen einen nur aus, natürlich immer unter dem Deckmäntelchen der Freundschaft. Den Blick immer noch starr an die Decke geheftet, versuchte Kai die kleine Stimme zu überhören, die irgendwo in seinem Kopf zu sitzen und ihm immer wieder zu fragen schien: „Ach ja, Kai? Redest du dir da nicht etwas ein? Denk noch einmal genau darüber nach!"

Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Es war so, wie er glaubte! Es war immer so gewesen! Er hatte niemals Freunde gebraucht! Er brauchte nur sich! Und doch, plötzlich glaubte er sich an etwas erinnern zu können, aber er wusste nicht, was es war. Alles was er wusste war, dass es wichtig war, aber sosehr er auch versuchte es aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses zu fischen, es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wenn er glaubte einen Fetzen der Erinnerung zu erwischen, löste sie sich in unhaltbaren Nebel auf.

„Kai?"

Kai senkte den Blick von der Decke und sah Sam vor sich stehen. Ihre Stimme hatte leises geklungen, und sie schien zu bemerkten, dass er verwirrt war, denn ein sanftes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm die Hand reichte.

„Komm! Es ist Zeit! Du hast schon genug trainiert! Schau, es ist schon dunkel!"

Folgsam wie ein kleines Kind tat Kai, wie ihm geheißen. Tatsächlich warfen die Säulen schon lange Schatten durch die Halle. Dann sah er wieder zu dem Mädchen vor sich. Sie hatte ihm immer noch die Hand entgegengestreckt und schaute nun auffordernd auf ihn hinab.

Kai zögerte. Sollte er die ihm dargebotene Hand annehmen? Aber das bedeutete, dass er ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nahm! War es nicht das, was er immer hatte vermeiden wollen?

Plötzlich verschwand die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen und sein Blick wurde hart. Dann stieß er ihre Hand beiseite und quälte sich unter Schmerzen hoch. Die Lippen grimmig zusammen gepresst, verdammte er sich selbst für diesen schwachen Moment, den er gehabt hatte. Dann ging er aus der Halle, ließ das Mädchen allein zurück, das ihn schwach und unsicher gesehen hatte. Allein dafür könnte er sie schon hassen.

Kai war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er den traurigen Blick, den sie ihm hinterher warf, gar nicht spürte.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer lief ihm Bryan über den Weg. Kai wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, doch Bryans spöttische Worte hielten ihn zurück.

„Na, Hiwatari! Hast du dich schon eingenistet bei uns? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boris sich ein zweites Mal von einem Verräter täuschen lässt!"

Kai hielt es nicht der Mühe wert, Bryan zu antwortete. Er hob lediglich den Blick und starrte den anderen kalt an. Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie Bryan angesichts der kalten Wut in seinem Blick unwillkürlich zurückwich.

Ja, das war schon mehr nach seinem Geschmack! Die Leute sollten ihn fürchten, nicht ihn bemitleiden. Er hasste Mitleid.

Zufrieden mit sich ging er weiter. Dieses Mal folgte ihm ein zorniger, hasserfüllter Blick, doch Kai störte es nicht.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf er sich aufs Bett. Es war ein vergeudeter Tag gewesen, er hatte nichts erreicht! Den Blick starr zur Decke gerichtet, ignorierte er das Klopfen an der Tür. Schließlich öffnete sie sich doch und Sam kam herein. Auf ihren Händen trug sie wieder ein Tablett, das sie auf den Tisch stellte. Dann ging sie zum Bett und meinte mit kühler Stimme: „Setzt du dich bitte auf, damit ich den Verband kontrollieren kann?"

Kai ignorierte sie. Sie seufzte missmutig auf. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich hin. Sie sah ihn an und schwieg.

Kai spürte ihren Blick, er war ihm unangenehm. Warum ging sie nicht einfach? Alle anderen hätten das so gemacht. Ein stummer Wettkampf entspann sich zwischen den beiden. Wer würde länger durchhalten? Draußen war es inzwischen schon dunkel geworden.

Tala saß im Halbdunkel in Tysons Küche. Kais Blade hatte er vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen. Unentwegt sah er es an. Doch seit dem Vormittag hatte es sich nicht mehr gerührt. Zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an die heftigen Bewegungen, doch mit der Zeit waren sie immer weniger geworden, ganz so, als würde die Stimme, die das Blade rief, leiser werden. Und schließlich war sie verstummt.

Was ging da nur vor sich? Zu gern hätte Tala gewusst, was am Tag vorher geschehen war, als Dranzer sein Blade verlassen hatte. Wo war er gewesen? Bei Kai? Warum? War der Junge in Schwierigkeiten?

Tala spürte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Wer mochte es sein? Die anderen saßen doch alle im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernsehapparat.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Brustkorb und er spürte einen Kopf, der gegen seinen Rücken fiel. Im nächsten Moment hörte er auch schon Danas Stimme.

„Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn, Tala. Können wir den wirklich gar nichts tun?"

Er hörte auch die unterdrückten Tränen in ihrer Stimme. Seit Dranzer am vergangenen Tag so plötzlich verschwunden war, hatte sie unsicher und traurig ausgesehen. Doch sobald sie bemerkt hatte, dass jemand sie ansah, hatte sie ein mutiges Lächeln aufgesetzt. Nur Tala schien es aufgefallen zu sein, dass alles nur gespielt gewesen war. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann sie es nicht mehr aushalten und alles aus ihr herausbrechen würde. Er drehte sich halb um, sodass ihr Gesicht nun an seine Brust gepresst lag. Sie ließ es geschehen, dass er auch seine Arme um sie legte und sie näher an sich zog. Er hörte ihr Schluchzen kurz bevor er ihre heißen Tränen spürte. Beruhigend strich er ihr durch das Haar, ließ sie aber weinen.

„Es…ist….doch nur…..meine Schuld,….das er…..jetzt bei….diesen Leuten…ist!"

Durch die Schluchzer unterbrochen stammelte sie den Satz. Tala brach schier das Herz, als er sie in diesem Zustand sah. Kai, dieser Bastard, hatte es wirklich nicht verdient, eine Schwester zu haben, die sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte. Würde er sich um sie dieselben Sorgen machen? „Wohl kaum", beantwortete Tala seine Frage in Gedanken selbst. Ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl des Neides erwachte in Tala. Kai hatte eine Schwester, die sich um ihn sorgte und was hatte er, Tala? Niemanden! Doch schon im nächsten Moment schalt sich Tala für die unangebrachten Vorwürfe. Kai brachte sich gerade für ihn in Gefahr und was tat er? Schimpfte über ihn!

„Psst! Dana, Dana – hör mir zu!"

Nur langsam verstummte das krampfartige Schluchzen. Sie blieb abre ruhig an seiner Brust liegen, hob den Kopf nicht. Er nahm an, dass es ihr peinlich war, ihm nun in die Augen zu sehen. Also zog er sie zu sich, sodass sie auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam, den Kopf aber verborgen halten konnte. Mit einem Seufzen legte er sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel. Er spürte, wie sie sich schzusuchend näher an ihn kuschelte.

„Kai weiß schon was er macht, glaub mir! Wenn jemand Boris gewachsen ist, dann Kai! Du zweifelst doch nicht etwa an deinem Bruder?"

Er spürte, wie sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte und lächelte leicht.

„Na also! Kai kommt sicher bald zu uns zurück. Und dann wird er uns auslachen, weil wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben….nein, er wird uns nicht auslachen, er wird uns böse anstarren, das kann er am besten!"

Ein Geräusch verriet, dass Dana lachte. Leise zwar, aber sie lachte. Erleichtert zog Tala sie noch etwas näher und überlegte, wie er sie weiter aufheitern konnte.

„Du lachst!", meinte er dann gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast ihn ja nur noch nie in Aktion erlebt. Sogar Tyson verschwindet da! Kai kann wirklich jeden in die Flucht starren. Brr, mir läuft schon eine Gänsehaut über die Arme, wenn ich nur daran denke."

Tala schüttelte sich etwas und er spürte, wie Dana vor unterdrücktem Lachen zitterte. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf, jedoch immer noch ohne Tala anzusehen. Die weißblauen Haare fielen vor ihr Gesicht und verbargen es vor ihm. Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Danke, Tala! Du bist ein wahrer Freund! Kai kann sich glücklich schätzen, solche Freunde zu haben."

Dann ging sie.

Zurück blieb ein in Gedanken versunkener Tala. Er grübelte über diesen ihren letzten Satz. Es hatte ihn einen leichten Stich gegeben, als sie ihn einen Freund genannt hatte. Er kannte sie noch nicht lange, aber ganz tief im Innern hatte er das Bedürfnis mehr für sie sein zu wollen, als nur ein Freund. Warum war das so? Vielleicht weil er bei Kai sah, wie schön es war, eine Familie zu haben? Ja klar, im Moment genoss es Kai vielleicht nicht, aber es war doch wunderbar, wenn man wusste, dass das was man tat, nicht umsonst war, sondern, dass es irgendwo jemanden gab, für den man es tat. Er, Tala, hatte es immer vermisst, dieses Gefühl für andere dazusein, verantwortlich zu sein. Geschickt hatte er seine Sehnsucht nach Familie und Freunden verborgen – so geschickt, dass er eine Zeitlang selbst gedacht hatte, er wäre dieser eiskalte Schuft, den er immer gab. Doch Tyson hatte ihn damals aus dieser Welt gezerrt, damals nach den Weltmeisterschaft, als er ihm die Hand reichte und ihn anlachte.

Bei Kai lag die Sache anders. Kai war anders, aber Tala konnte nicht sagen, wie anders. Er hatte sich viel tiefer vergraben, ließ niemanden an sich heran. Irgendetwas musste früher geschehen sein, dass dazu geführt hatte, dass sich Kai derart von allen abkapselte. Aber es lag nicht an ihm, Tala, dafür zu sorgen, dass Kai die seelischen Festungsmauern, die er um sich errichtet hatte, einbrach. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um Kai machte. Irgendwie mochte er den griesgrämigen Blader, der immer so tat, als wären ihm alle egal und der sich in Wahrheit um alle kümmerte.

Tala nahm Dranzer in die Hand und drehte ihn langsam hin und her. Nun galt es sich ruhig zu verhalten. Kai brauchte Zeit. So schnell konnte er nicht an die benötigten Informationen kommen. Aber was, wenn er ernsthaft in Gefahr war? Tala würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er untätig herumgesessen wäre, während ein Freund seine Hilfe gebraucht hatte.

Tala stand auf und begann nervös hin und her zu wandern. Irgendwie musste er erfragen, wie es Kai ging. Aber wie sollte er das machen. Abwesend blieb Tala vor dem Fenster stehen und starrte hinaus. Doch er sah nicht den Garten, der im Mondschein dalag. Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet, und seine Gedanken kreisten um ein Thema: Wie konnte er herausfinden, ob Kai in Ordnung war und ob es ihm gutging?

Jaaaa, was nun? Hab mir das Kapitel noch einmal durchgelesen und bemerkt, dass es „ein wenig" psychologisch angehaucht ist. Hoffe, ihr habt da nichts dagegen? Aber ich liebe es nun einmal, festzustellen, warum Menschen gerade das tun, was sie tun…und Kai ist da eine wahre Fundgrube. *gg*

Für das nächste Kapitel bin ich noch mehr oder weniger planlos. Muss mir überlegen, wie ich weiter vorgehe (soll Kai Dranzer beschwören können?, hat er die Nase voll und haut ab?, bleibt er und gewinnt Boris Vertrauen?) – lassen wir uns doch einmal überraschen!

C U


	25. Die Widersacher

Hallöchen! Bitte nicht sauer sein, dass ich solange nichts mehr hab hören lassen *lollys mit kaigeschmack an alle verteil*

@ nebula dancer: Was ist los mit dir? Hast ja schon lange nichts mehr hören lassen *gg*…mein Geburtstag ist am 14.1., wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. *wiedergg*

@Topgun: Vielen Dank für die Komplimente. Natürlich würdest du ein Exemplar geschenkt bekommen, und ich würde dann pleite gehen, weil das Buch 1. außer dir niemand kaufen würde, und 2. ich ein Klage am Hals hätte, weil ich mir Kai angeeignet habe. Trotzdem ein netter Gedanke. *zwinker* Autogramme gibt's bei mir und natürlich nur für so treue Leser, wie du einer bist. Bitte, will keinen Ärger haben, weil das Kapitel doch länger gebraucht hat…bekommst einen Extralolly, ok? *ganzliebguck*

@Luina: Ich steh auch voll auf psychologische Dinge…und irgendwann, Kapitel 90 oder so *scherz* werde ich aufdecken, warum Kai meiner Meinung nach so ist, wie er ist. Dass mit Dana werde ich mir noch überlegen, kann aber keine Versprechungen machen, ok?

@Hiwatarigirl: Danke für das tolle Kompliment. Hoffe doch sehr, dass dir die Story auch weiterhin gefällt. Wär schon, wieder einmal von dir zu lesen.

Die Widersacher 

Kai erwachte früh. Auch dieses Mal quälte er sich aus dem Bett, ehe ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Mit einem wütenden Ruck entfernte er den störenden Verband von seinem Brustkorb. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Übungsraum. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er dort und versuchte, Dranzer zu sich zu rufen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Es war schon spät, Kai wollte gerade mit dem Training Schluss machen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er rechnete fest damit, Sam vor sich stehen zu sehen, den zurückgelassenen Verband in einer Hand, mit vorwurfsvollem Blick.

Doch als er sich umdrehte, fand er sich sehr zu seiner Überraschung Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Bryan.

„Was willst du?"

Bryan sagte nichts, nur das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich. Dann holte er ohne Vorwarnung aus und schlug zu. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung traf er aber nur auf Luft, denn Kai hatte sich blitzschnell unter ihm weggeduckt.

„Ist das schon alles, was du kannst?", meinte Kai dann gelangweilt und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch ein verächtliches Lachen von Bryan hielt ihn zurück.

„Weißt du, Hiwatari, vielleicht habe ich dich tatsächlich unterschätzt. Aber nach der jämmerlichen Vorstellung, die deine Schwester abgegeben hat, nachdem wir sie wieder zurückgebracht haben, rechnete ich damit, dass du genauso verweichlicht bist, wie sie."

Kai war unwillkürklich erstarrt, als er die Sprache auf seine Schwester kommen hörte. Innerlich befahl er sich ganz ruhig zu bleiben, während er mit kalter Stimme fragte: „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Bryan sah den unterdrückten Zorn in den Augen seines Gegenübers und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch mehr.

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen sie für ihren Ungehorsam zu bestrafen. Aber es machte keinen Spaß. Schon nach dem ersten Schlag schrie sie los und bald war sie ohnmächtig – richtig lasch, eben."

Kai versuchte die wachsende Wut zu unterdrücken – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er wusste, dass Bryan es darauf anlegte, ihn die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren zu lassen. Es war ein beinahe gewaltloser Machtkampf. Wer war der Stärkere?

„Dass du ein Schwächling bist, habe ich ja schon immer gewusst, Bryan, aber dass du so tief sinken würdest, dass du Mädchen schlägst, damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet."

Zufrieden sah Kai, wie das Lächeln auf Bryans Gesicht gefror. Dieser Punkt ging dann wohl an ihn.

„Du…du…", scheinbar fiel Bryan nicht die richtige Beleidigung ein.

„Ja, man merkt schon, dass ihr verwandt seid. Sie riss auch immer die Klappe auf – aber es war eigentlich immer nur heiße Luft und nichts dahinter. Hättest sie sehen sollen, Hiwatari, wie sie dasaß – zusammengekauert, heulend wie ein Schlosshund und um Gnade winselnd."

Bryans grausames Lachen ließ Kai für einen kurzen Moment zusammenzucken. Wie sehr wünschte er sich dem anderen Jungen seine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Doch er musste stark sein, durfte sich nicht hinreißen lassen.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du auch nur stark, wenn du noch mindestens zwei dabei hast, Bryan. Also würde ich nicht sagen, dass es an dir ist, über andere zu spotten – Schwächling, Versager, Idiot."

Ganz genüsslich nannte Kai ein Schimpfwort nach dem anderen und beobachtete, wie Bryans Lachen immer leiser wurde und seine Wut immer größer.

Plötzlich schoss er auf Kai zu, die Hand erneut zum Schlag erhoben, doch als er das überhebliche Grinsen auf Kais Gesicht sah, blieb er verwirrt stehen. Kai stand abwartend da. Bryan ließ die Hand langsam wieder sinken und schien sich auch wieder darauf zu besinnen, dass er, sollte er jetzt zuschlagen, das Duell verloren hatte.

„Weißt du, Hiwatari, warum es mir solche Freude gemacht hat, deine kleine Schwester zu verprügeln? Nein? Ich wird es dir sagen: Ich habe nicht sie gesehen, sondern dich! Ja, in Gedanken war nicht sie es, der ich einen Schlag nach dem anderen versetzte, sondern du. Und es war nicht ihre Stimme, die um Gnade bettelte, sondern deine. Es war auch nicht sie, die schließlich vernichtet zu Boden sank, sondern du – ein für allemal hatte ich dir dein schäbiges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Dieser Tag war der schönste in meinem Leben und das wird er auch bleiben – solange, bis tatsächlich du es bist, der geschlagen vor mir liegt. Vor einigen Tagen dachte ich schon, ich hätte dich soweit, doch dann kam dieser dämliche Vogel dazwischen,…"

Kais Wut war wiedergekehrt, dieses Mal mit doppelter Macht. Er sah das Bild vor sich, dass Bryan mit seiner Erzählung heraufbeschworen hatte. Er sah seine Schwester, seine kleine, unschuldige Schwester, wie sie mit Tränen überströmten Augen vor Bryan lag und ihn bat, sie nicht länger zu quälen. Und er sah Bryan, die Hand erhoben, wie er ihr abfällig ins Gesicht lachte, sie beschimpfte und dann auf sie eindrosch.

Er spürte, wie die Wut überhand zu nehmen drohte, wie sich sein Gehirn auszuschalten drohte und nur mehr der Instinkt ihn im wach zu sein schien, ein Instinkt, der ihn dazu antrieb mit gnadenloser Wucht zuzuschlagen, seine Familie und die Ehre seiner Schwester wieder herzustellen.

Im allerletzten Augenblick und nur dank jahrelanger Übung gelang es ihm, sich zurückzuhalten. Doch die Wut blieb, der Hass blieb und ein kleiner Zweifel blieb – Zweifel darüber, ob es nicht doch besser war, Bryan Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten.

Bryan merkte von Kais innerlichem Kampf nichts. Die Augen des grauhaarigen Bladers blickten kühl und emotionslos wie immer. Nichts verriet das Feuer, das in seinem Inneren tobte und freigelassen zu werden verlangte. Unsicher trat Bryan einen Schritt zurück. War Kai wirklich so eiskalt? Dass ihn nicht einmal das Schicksal seiner Schwester berührte?

Es kostete Kai unendlich viel Willenskraft, sich umzudrehen und zur Tür zu gehen. Doch bevor er die Hand danach ausstrecken konnte, hielt ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter auf. Unsanft riss Bryan ihn wieder zu sich herum.

„Oh, nein. So kommst du mir nicht davon."

Kai schüttelte die Hand ab.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich um Erlaubnis gebeten zu haben. Also, wenn es dich nicht stört,…"

„Es stört mich aber!" Bryan begann zu brüllen. Das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt, stellte er sich vor Kai.

„Deine verdammte Schwester ist wie du! Sie stand auch immer nur da und hat blöd geschaut. Ich hasste sie! Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie sich wie du verhielt und genau deswegen wurde sie auch bestraft. Ja, genau deswegen, weil sie den gleiche abfälligen Blick hatte wie du. Und wenn ich noch mal die Gelegenheit hätte, würde ich solange auf sie einschlagen, bis sie sich wünscht, sie wäre tot."

Kai wusste, dass Bryan in dieser Verfassung gefährlicher war, als jemals zuvor. Trotzdem konnte er nicht zulassen, dass er in dieser Weise über seiner Schwester sprach. Nie mehr würde sie allein sein müssen, nie mehr bei einem irren Blader um Gnade bitten müssen. Nun war er hier und er würde sie beschützen. Er trat einen Schritt auf Bryan zu. Es war ihm klar, dass er in seiner momentanen Verfassung verlieren würde, aber das war ihm egal. Was er hier tat, tat er nicht für sich, nicht für Ruhm und Ehre, nicht um zu beweisen, dass er der Beste war. Das hier tat er ganz alleine für Dana, seine Schwester, die wegen ihm hatte leiden müssen.

Plötzlich spürte Kai einen leichten Luftzug hinter sich und er sah, wie Bryans Augen größer und größer wurden. Sie waren auf einen Punkt nicht weit hinter ihm gerichtet. Langsam drehte sich Kai um, halb hoffend, halb fürchtend, was er sehen würde.

Dranzer stieß zur Begrüßung einen leisen Schrei aus, als sein Herr ihm in die Augen sah. Leicht beugte er den Kopf, sodass Kai mit der Hand sacht an der Schnabelseite über das kühle Gefieder streichen konnte.

„Du bist wieder da! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Dranzer stupste Kai als Entgegnung leicht an den Arm. Kai lächelte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Bryan um, der immer noch stumm dastand und auf den riesigen Phönix starrte. Als der Vogel einen weiteren Schrei ausstieß, zuckte er zusammen. Dann verließ er beinahe fluchtartig den Raum.

Kai drehte sich wieder zu Dranzer um und sah in nachdenklich an. Der Phönix erwiderte seinen Blick wie ihm schien, beinahe etwas spöttisch.

„Na gut, mein Freund. Warum bist du gekommen? Warum bist du heute erschienen und gestern, als ich es wollte nicht? Sag es mir! Welches Geheimnis steckt dahinter?"

Kai wusste, dass Bryan zu Boris gelaufen war und rechnete jeden Moment mit dessen Ankunft. Was sollte er ihm sagen, warum Dranzer erschienen war? Würde er ihm glauben, wenn er sagte, dass er es nicht wusste?

Dranzer riss ihn mit einem leisen Schrei aus den Gedanken. Er sah, dass die Augen des Tieres auf die Tür geheftet waren und folgte seinem Blick. Boris stand da, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wäre dank irgendeiner glücklichen Fügung Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag gefallen. Kais Miene verschloss sich hingegen wieder. Langsam trat Boris näher und ließ das feuerrote Tier nicht aus den Augen. Dranzer verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Plötzlich tat das Tier einen Schritt und stellte sich scheinbar beschützend vor Kai. Dann ließ es einen schrillen, warnenden Schrei hören, der Boris zusammen zucken ließ.

Unsicher blieb der Russe stehen.

„Kai!"

Kai konnte die leise Angst in Boris Stimme hören, verkniff sich aber ein Lächeln.

„Sag dem Beast, dass es gefälligst den Schnabel halten soll."

„Er wird nicht auf mich hören."

„Warum nicht?"

„Dranzer hat seinen eigenen Willen und ich finde, dass ist gut so."

„Bist du verrückt? Komm sofort zu mir her."

Mit einem Schulterzucken trat Kai vor, doch als Boris ihn noch weiter zu sich ziehen wollte, schlug Dranzer einmal mit den Flügeln. Sofort ließ Boris die ausgestreckte Hand wieder sinken und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das riesige Tier.

„Nun gut, Kai. Ich denke, für heute hast du genug trainiert. Lass das Bitbeast wieder verschwinden und komm dann in mein Büro."

Boris machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, hielt jedoch inne, als er Kais Stimme hörte.

„Aber Boris, ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn nun wieder loswerde."

„Du wirst das schon schaffen, Kai." Und schon war er verschwunden.

Kai begann von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen – ein seltener Anblick. Dann trat er wieder zu Dranzer und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Aber nun geh bitte wieder zurück! Und sag den anderen, dass es mir gut geht."

Dranzer neigte den Kopf und löste sich in einen hellen Strahl auf. Dann verschwand er durch eines der Fenster. Kai stand noch lange da, und sah ihm hinterher.

Boris sollte schließlich nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass es leicht war, sein materialisiertes Bitbeast wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Mit einem lauten Seufzer machte er sich dann auf in Boris' Büro.

Na also, er hat es geschafft (hab ja immer schon gewusst, dass Kai der Beste ist *gg*). Nun hat eine(r) von euch schon ne Idee, wie das mit dem Beschwören funktioniert? Nen kleinen Tipp geb ich euch: Vergesst nicht, dass ich voll auf die Psychologie abfahre.

Über Reviews aller Art (am liebsten positive, wie bisher) würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Bis dahin!!

Eure

Eskaria *schnell lolly auspack und in mund steck, bevor den lesern zuwink*


	26. Ein zweifelhafter Verbündeter

Hallöchen zusammen! Als erstes möchte ich allen Lesern und Leserinnen hiermit Frohe Weihnachte und erholsame Feiertage wünschen. Sollte wir vorher nichts mehr voneinander lesen, möchte ich auch gleich noch nen Guten Rutsch anfügen!!

@Hiwatarigirl: Tata, das neue Kapitel!! Viel Spaß!!

@Topgun: Bitte nicht schlagen. Pünktlich zu deinem festgelegten Termin gibt es das neue Kapitel. Hoffe, es gefällt dir!

@Luina: 1. Du langweilst mich sicher nicht. Ich finde es toll, solche Revs zu erhalten, in denen sich die Leser auch Gedanken über die Story machen. 2. Danke, danke, danke. 3. Auch bei der HdR-Story geht es heute endlich weiter!

Ein zweifelhafter Verbündeter 

Kai klopfte an und trat nach der Aufforderung Boris' ein. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und wartete schweigend, bis Boris zu sprechen begann.

„Nun, Kai, wie ich mich selbst überzeugen konnte, hast du relativ schnell Fortschritte gemacht. Erzähl mir, wie du es geschafft hast, Dranzer zu rufen."

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht!"

Kai sah an Boris vorbei. Es war keine Lüge und der Russe schien es zu bemerken.

„Dann sag mir, was geschehen ist, bevor der Phönix erschien."

„Nun ja…Bryan kam in den Übungsraum. Er versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, mich mit ihm zu prügeln. Aber ich wollte nicht. Teamkameraden sollten sich ja nicht schlagen…und ich dachte mir, da wir nun in einem Team waren, sollten wir unsere Streitigkeiten beiseite legen. Er wollte nicht auf mich hören und irgendwann…irgendwann stand Dranzer hinter mir. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben."

Boris hatte schweigend zugehört. Lediglich als Kai erwähnte, dass Bryan sich hatte schlagen wollen, verengten sich seine Augen etwas.

„Du kannst gehen, Kai!"

Kai erhob ich und verschwand aus dem Büro. Als er Boris erzählte, dass er sich mit Bryan versöhnen wollte, hatte er etwas Dick aufgetragen, allerdings konnte es helfen, Boris' Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, erwartete ihn bereits die nächste Auseinandersetzung. Auf einem der Sessel saß Sam, den Verband fein säuberlich vor sich auf dem Tisch gelegt, die Beine überkreuzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick eisig.

Kai trat ein, schloss die Tür, ging zum Bett und zog sich unter Schmerzen das Shirt aus. Das Mädchen ignorierte er. Dann ließ er sich mit einem lauten und gequälten Seufzer auf das Bett fallen.

Sam sprang auf und trat an das Ende des Bettes. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Warum?"

Mehr sagte sie nicht, nur dieses eine Wort.

„Es störte."

„Das ist alles? Es beschleunigt die Heilung. Also reiß den Verband nicht immer herunter! Und nun setz dich auf."

Kais Augenlider senkten sich und er blieb liegen, wie er lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Ich denke nicht."

Er hörte, wie das Mädchen aufschnaubte, ansonsten aber nichts unternahm. Ruhig blieb er liegen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was in der Übungshalle vorgefallen sein konnte, das bewirkt hatte, dass der Phönix wieder erschienen war. Er kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis, denn die Anwesenheit von Sam störte doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Gerade wollte er sich ergeben aufsetzen und sich den Verband umlegen lassen, als er hörte, wie dich die Zimmertür öffnete und wieder schloss. Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf und sah Bryan mitten im Zimmer stehen. Sam war nicht weniger überrascht.

„Bryan, was machst du hier?"

Er warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu.

„Ich habe mit Kai was zu bereden. Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast,…" Mit einer Hand deutete er zur immer noch offenen Tür. Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst muss ich ihm den Verband wieder umlegen."

„Dann mach hin!" Bryans Blick wurde noch eisiger. Doch das Mädchen schien nicht eingeschüchtert zu sein.

„Ich kann nicht, solange er auf dem Bett liegt und er weigert sich, aufzustehen."

Bryans Blick wanderte von dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu dem liegenden Blader.

„Na dann, komm später wieder…ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sams Augen verengten sich etwas, während sie aber jedoch unter Protest zu Tür ging und diese von außen schloss.

Kai machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich aufzusetzen – nicht für Bryan. Die Lider sanken wieder herab. Doch war Kai nicht so unvorsichtig, wie er tat. Konzentriert lauschte er auf jede Bewegung von Bryan um bei einer eventuellen Attacke sofort reagieren zu können.

„Nun, Bryan, was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er dann gelangweilt. Er hörte, wie sich der andere Junge auf einen Sessel niederließ. Dann dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis er antwortete.

„Ich komme gerade von Boris. Er meinte, du wärst sehr erpicht darauf, deinen ursprünglichen Platz im Team wieder einzunehmen. Ich solle dich also gewähren lassen."

„Ja, und?"

„Nun, Hiwatari, ich denke, das ist eine faustdicke Lüge. Boris ist geblendet, durch die Macht, die du offensichtlich besitzt. Aber ich weiß, dass du auch nicht nur im Entferntesten daran denkst, zu den Demolition Boys zurückzukehren."

„Ach? Und deswegen bist du gekommen? Um mir zu offenbaren, was ich denke und beabsichtige?"

Nun hatte Kai doch die Augen aufgeschlagen und sich in eine aufrechte Position gebracht. Sein Blick traf den von Bryan.

„Nein! Ich bin gekommen, um dir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten."

Kai zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts. Bryan fasste dies als Zustimmung auf.

„Ich brauche dir wohl nicht erst sagen, dass ich dich hier nicht haben will. Da du aber aus irgendeinem Grund hier zubleiben gedenkst, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dir zu helfen, dass zu erreichen was du willst. Nimmst du an?"

In Kai arbeitete es fieberhaft. Das wäre die optimale Gelegenheit, um an die Dokumente zu gelangen. So wie es schien, hatte Bryan Talas Stellung als Anführer der Demolition Boys übernommen und kannte sich somit hier mit Sicherheit am besten aus. Dennoch war er nicht so dumm, das Angebot des anderen einfach so anzunehmen.

„Warum solltest gerade du mir helfen, Bryan?"

„Je schneller du dein Ziel erreicht hast, desto eher bin ich dich wieder los. Und wenn Boris erst einmal erkannt hat, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit betrogen und belogen hast, dann, ja dann, kann ich endlich wieder mit dir tun und lassen, was ich will."

„Aber wenn ich nun gar nichts vorhabe, wie du mir unterstellen willst, Bryan? Ich bin fast geneigt, zu Boris zu gehen und ihm zu erzählen, dass du mich gegen ihn aufwiegeln willst."

Kai schaute auf seine Finger, während er das sagte, hörte jedoch genau Bryans verächtliches Schnauben.

„Dann hast du die einzige Möglichkeit vertan, möglichst schnell an das zu gelangen, was du haben willst, Hiwatari. Nun ja, es ist deine Entscheidung. Überleg es dir und komm dann zu mir."

Bryan hatte das Zimmer verlassen, ehe Kai reagieren hatte können. Er blieb gedankenverloren zurück. Was sollte er von dieser neuen Entwicklung der Dinge halten? Es war sehr verlockend, Bryans Angebot anzunehmen, andererseits roch es verdammt nach Falle. Was, wenn ihm Boris den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Kai diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten? Was, wenn der Russe jetzt nur darauf wartete, dass Kai blind in diesen Hinterhalt lief?

Kai war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er sich, als Sam erneut das Zimmer betrat, den Verband ohne Kommentar anlegen ließ. Das Essen, das sie mitgebracht hatte, merkte er erst, als es schon lange kalt war. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

Dana warf sich einen Mantel über und verließ leise das Haus. Sie würde nicht länger untätig herumsitzen, während ihr Bruder litt. Am vergangenen Abend hatte sich noch einmal versucht mit Tala zu reden, aber der beharrte immer noch stur darauf, dass es Kais Wunsch sei, dass sich niemand einmischte. Geschickt hatte Dana ihr Gesicht vor ihm verborgen, den sie wusste, dass er sehr gut in den Augen seiner Mitmenschen lesen konnte. Er hätte sofort ihre Absicht erkannt, Kai zu retten. Natürlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er sie begleitet hätte, aber so ging sie eben allein.

Die Straßen waren noch verlassen. Alles war ruhig und gab Dana Gelegenheit, über ihr Vorgehen nachzudenken. Zwar hatte sie sich bereits die ganze vergangene Nacht darüber Gedanken gemacht, doch wusste sie immer noch nicht genau, was sie jetzt eigentlich tun sollte, um Kai zu befreien. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Boris bereit war, Kai einfach so ziehen zu lassen.

Vor dem Lagerhaus angekommen, blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Für ihren Bruder musste sie jetzt stark sein. Sie würde ihn befreien.

„Dana!"

Beim Klang der zornigen Stimme erstarrte sie. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Tala stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, das Gesicht gezeichnet durch grenzenlosen Unglauben, aber auch Enttäuschung und Zorn. Hastig trat er vor und packte sie beim Arm. Dann zog er sie hinter einen nahen Baum und begann wütend auf sie einzuflüstern.

„Was soll das denn? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn sie dich nun entdecken? Dann war alles, was Kai für dich auf sich genommen hat, umsonst. Willst du das? Mann, der Junge hat sich nur wegen dir in Gefahr begeben, nur damit du in Sicherheit bist. Und du? Du vergeltest es ihm, indem du die wie eine Närrin verhältst und sofort wieder zurückläufst. Was soll das denn?"

Die anfangs leise Stimme war immer lauter geworden und nun brüllte Tala beinahe. Dana wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Es stimmte, was er sagte. So hatte es sie noch gar nie betrachtet. Kai litt für sie, und sie hätte es ihm beinahe gedankt, indem sie sich wieder in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Mit wässrigen Augen sah sie noch einmal zu dem Gebäude, hinter dessen Mauern sie ihren Bruder wusste. Dann warf sie sich völlig überraschend in Talas Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid! Du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so herumsitzen, während Kai in Gefahr ist. Wer weiß schon, was die mit ihm machen."

Tala war zu zornig, als dass er ihr so einfach vergeben hätte. Er fühlte immer noch die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie seine Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen hatte und einfach so losgezogen war. Trotzdem legte er die Arme sanft um sie und zog sie näher. Die Umgebung ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen. Plötzlich erstarrte er und duckte sich tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes. Danas Schluchzer verstummten und sie wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Die Art, wie sich Talas Körper angespannt hatte, hatte ihr verraten, dass Gefahr im Anmarsch war.

Tatsächlich waren Spencer und Ian aus dem Gebäude getreten. Sie unterhielten sich halblaut, während sie nahe an dem Baum, hinter dem sich Tala und Dana verborgen hielten, vorbeigingen.

„Ich habe Bryan noch nie so wütend gesehen."

„Ich auch nicht, aber er hat auch noch nie so schnell verloren, wie gegen Kai. Eines muss man ihm lassen, er ist gut. Er hat sogar Bryan aus der Reserve gelockt."

„Ja, das stimmt. Und obwohl er ganz nett eingesteckt hat, hat er es irgendwie geschafft, diesen Vogel zu rufen. Ich habe noch nie ein Bitbeast gesehen, dass so real aussah. Richtig gespenstisch."

„Meinst du denn es gelingt ihm noch einmal?"

„Muss es fast. Du weißt, was Boris mit Versagern macht."

„Nur zu gut, ich bin bloß froh, dass ich nicht in Kais Schuhen stecke."

Die zwei gingen weiter, ohne Tala und Dana zu bemerken. Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden waren, vergeudete Tala keine Zeit mehr und zog sie im Laufschritt zurück zu Tysons Haus. Auf dem Weg überlegte er, was er von dem Gespräch, das sie belauscht hatten, halten sollte. Scheinbar schlug sich Kai recht gut, denn Tala wusste, dass Bryan kein einfacher Gegner war. Dennoch war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar, was da nun zwischen Kai und Dranzer passierte. Konnte es denn sein, dass…? Stimmte es tatsächlich, dass es Kai gelungen war, Dranzer zu sich zu rufen? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Allerdings würde es erklären, wohin der Lichtstrahl vor zwei Tagen verschwunden war. Es war wirklich Dranzer gewesen, der zu seinem Meister geflogen war.

Im Haus und in Sicherheit ließ er Danas Hand los. Nur sein und ihr unregelmäßiges Keuchen waren zu hören. Alle anderen schliefen scheinbar noch. Tala richtete sich auf und warf erneut einen grimmigen Blick auf Dana.

„Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, einfach alleine loszuziehen?"

Unsicher erwiderte sie: „Ich…ich weiß nicht genau. Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine dalassen. Und ihr sitzt ja nur rum und starrt Löcher in die Luft, als wenn das irgendetwas ändern würde. Und dann sagt ihr auch noch, ihr wärt seine Freunde. Schöne Freunde sind mir das."

Tränen waren erneut in ihre Augen gestiegen, während sie tapfer in Talas ungläubig schauendes Gesicht blickte.

Eigentlich wollte ich hier ja Schluss machen, aber da Weihnachten ist habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich euch mit etwas Extralesestoff erfreue. Dass hat also überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Tala drohend hinter mir gestanden ist und mir androhte, mich ganz toll zu verhauen, wenn ich hier jetzt Schluss mache.

Wortlos drehte er sich dann um und ging davon. Nur mühsam konnte er ein Zittern unterdrücken, das durch die ungerechten Vorwürfe hervorgerufen wurde. Wie konnte sie es wagen,…? Plötzlich fühlte er sich unsagbar müde.

Überrascht blieb Tala stehen, als sich von hinten zwei Arme um seinen Brustkorb schlangen. Als er dann noch einen Kopf an seinem Rücken spürte, erstarrte er. Er hatte genug gehört, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm noch mehr Beschuldigungen an den Kopf warf. Ehe sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und ging weiter. Nicht einmal den Kopf drehte er um. Dennoch hörte er, wie sie zu Boden sank und zu schluchzen begann. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, er würde sich nicht erweichen lassen. Sollte sie doch machen, was sie für das Beste hielt. Sie war genauso starrköpfig wie Kai, aber ihrem Bruder wäre es niemals eingefallen, jemanden aus einer Laune heraus zu beschuldigen. Tala fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, während sich das Schluchzen immer weiter von ihm entfernte.

Danas Körper wurde von den lauten Schluchzern geschüttelt. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was sie getan hatte. Im selben Moment, als sie Tala die ungerechten Worte entgegengeschleudert und sie seinen schockierten und enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, war sie innerlich erstarrt. Hilflos hatte sie gewartet, wie er reagieren würde. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, auch damit, dass er sie schlug, nur nicht, dass er sich einfach umdrehen und gehen würde. Einen Moment war sie stehen geblieben, doch dann war sie ihm nachgerannt und hatte aus einem kindischen Impuls heraus versucht, ihn festzuhalten. Während sie noch nach Worten gesucht hatte, die ihm verdeutlichen sollten, wie leid es ihr tat, hatte er sich losgemacht und sie alleine gelassen. Und nun saß sie mitten auf dem Boden und heulte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Das Schlimmste war, dass sie Tala keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Niemals hätte sie ihn so angiften dürfen, nicht nachdem er ihr gefolgt war, obwohl er sich damit selbst in Gefahr brachte, sie von einer Dummheit zurückhielt und ihr immer wieder Mut machte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und schaute in Rays besorgte Augen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge kauerte an ihrer Seite und schien verunsichert.

„Was ist denn los?"

Dana konnte die Tränen, die immer noch unkontrolliert über ihre Wangen flossen, nicht zurückhalten. Weinend schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Es…es…ist meine Schuld!", stammelte sie. Und dann brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte Ray von ihren Sorgen wegen Kai und auch davon, was sie gemacht hatte. Sie beichtete ihm, dass Tala sie im letzten Moment zurückgehalten hatte und welche Beschuldigungen sie ihm dann an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und sie klagte darüber, dass der Rotschopf dann einfach verschwunden war.

Ray hörte ihr schweigend zu. Nur hin und wieder strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Dann zog er sie vom Boden auf und führte sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort hieß er sie, sich hinzulegen, während er Tala suchen und die Sache klären wollte.

Doch Tala war verschwunden. Im ganzen Haus fand Ray keine Spur von ihm. Anfangs dachte er sich noch nicht viel dabei, war er doch von Kai gewöhnt, dass manche Personen bei Problemen oder Streitereien ganz gern ein wenig allein sein wollten.

Der Tag schritt aber fort und weder zum Mittagessen, noch während des Nachmittags tauchte der Junge auf. Von Dana erfuhren die Bladebreakers in der Zwischenzeit was sich vor dem Lagerhaus zugetragen hatte. Sie erzählte ihnen auch von dem seltsamen Gespräch, das sie belauscht hatten, doch auch die vier Jungs konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Der Einzige, der ihnen eine Erklärung hätte liefern können, war Tala und der war und blieb verschwunden.

Es war am späten Nachmittag, dass Tyson Kais Blade genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Lange suchte er nach Dranzer, fand ihn aber nicht. Weder Ray, noch Max, noch Kenny hatten das Blade in letzter Zeit gesehen und auch nach einer intensiven Suche war das Blade nicht aufgetaucht.

Bald kamen die Jungs zu dem Entschluss, dass es nur eine mögliche Erklärung für das seltsame Verschwinden des Kreisels: Tala musste ihn bei sich haben!

Aber wo war der Junge? Dana machte sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe und keiner der Bladebreakers konnte sie von dem Gedanken abbringen, dass sie die Schuld daran trug, dass Tala verschwunden war.

Haha, es ist mir gelungen, Tala in einen Schrank zu sperren und deshalb kann ich jetzt endlich Schluss machen. Um zu erfahren, was aus Tala und Dranzer geworden ist, und wie Kai sich entschieden hat, müsst ihr also leider auf das nächste Kapitel warten. Bis dann!!


	27. Annäherung

Hallo, ihrs! *auf boden kriech und um verzeihung fleh* Ich weiß, es hat schon eeeeeeewig kein Update mehr gegeben und ich muss sagen, dass ich mich auch im Moment ziemlich schwer mit Schreiben tu. Das hat 2 Gründe: 1. Den Arm im Gips, 2. Schreibblockade. Ja, ich musste überdenken, auf was ich in der Story überhaupt hinaus wollte und ich muss euch sagen, ich bin nicht wirklich auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen. Deshalb bräuchte ich dann auch eure Hilfe, aber das kommt am Ende des Kapitels…ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!!!!

@Hiwatarigirl: Schön, dass es dir gefällt und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffe, du bist durch dieses Kapitel entschädigt.

@Luina: Auch bei dir ein herzliches Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange hast warten müssen. Wär schön, wenn du dich trotzdem mal wieder melden würdest! *gg*

@Topgun: Hi du! Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Termin nicht habe einhalten können. Trotzdem nachträglich alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Dieses Kapitel und die ganze Story ist für dich!!!!!!!!!!! *küsschen schick*

Annäherung 

Sehr langsam machte sich Tala auf den Weg zum Lagerhaus. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Immer noch drehte er Kais Blade in den Händen. Soeben war Dranzer nach einem erneuten kleinen „Ausflug" wieder zurückgekehrt. Tala musste einfach wissen, was da vor sich ging. Er konnte Kai nicht länger allein lassen. Das alles hatte Ausmaße angenommen, die sie niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatten.

Seit seinem Streit an diesem Morgen mit Dana hatte er nachgedacht. Er hatte also Tysons Haus verlassen und war an jenen Ort gegangen, den Kai ihm während der kurzen Zeitspanne, die sie im Hotel gewohnt hatten, einmal mit den Worten: „Wenn du jemals Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchst, dann komm hierher. Es ist wunderschön hier und den ganzen Tag kommt keine Menschenseele vorbei!" gezeigt hatte. Genau das hatte Tala getan und es war gewesen, wie Kai vorausgesagt hatte. Er blieb ungestört. So hatte er lange darüber nachdenken können, ob es richtig von ihm war, Kai alles alleine ausstehen zu lassen, vor allem jetzt, da Dana in Sicherheit war. Hatte sie tatsächlich Recht, dass sie Kai keine richtigen Freunde waren, da sie nur untätig abwarteten. Das hatte ihn dann zu der nächsten Frage geführt, was Freundschaft denn überhaupt sei und ob er eine solche mit Kai teilte. Das Leben hatte es bisher mit keinem der beiden, weder Tala noch Kai, gut gemeint und so etwas wie Freundschaft hatte es in ihrem bisherigen Leben nicht gegeben. Freundschaft machte verwundbar und verwundbar durfte man nicht sein, wenn man im Dienste Biovolts stand. So hatten sie früher aus reinem Selbstschutz keine Freundschaft geduldet, doch nun war das etwas anderes und Tala kam zu dem Schluss, dass Kai, auch wenn sie es nie beim Namen genannt hatten, doch sein Freund war – vielleicht sein einziger Freund. Und nun galt es, diesem Freund zu helfen. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne Kais ausdrücklichen Wunsch zu missachten und sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen?

Tala erinnerte sich, dass er nachdenkliche Blicke auf Kais Blade geworfen hatte, ganz so als würde ihm Dranzer die Antwort liefern, wenn er, Tala, nur geduldig genug darauf warten würde.

Dann plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Es war zwar riskant, aber er würde sich nicht zu nahe an das Lagerhaus heranwagen müssen und wenn alles klappte, wusste er noch an diesem Abend Bescheid, was sich dort drinnen alles abspielte.

So bald er bei dem scheinbar verlassen daliegenden Gebäude ankam, verbarg er sich rasch im Schatten eines nahen Gebäudes. Nun galt es zu warten. Seine Geduld wurde lange nicht belohnt und die Dunkelheit hatte sich bereits auf die Häuser herabgesenkt, als die ersehnte Person, das Gebäude verließ. Ohne seinen Platz zu verlassen, räusperte sich Tala leise. Ein vertrautes Gesicht wandte sich ihm daraufhin zu, nicht der leiseste Hauch von Überraschung war darin zu lesen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du hier auftauchen würdest, Tala. Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem bin ich jetzt hier. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Er sah, wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers verhärteten. Innerlich seufzte Tala auf. Das würde ein harter Kampf werden, aber um Kais willen durfte er ihn nicht verlieren. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

Bei Tyson herrschte inzwischen Krisensitzung. Kenny und Max hatten beschlossen, die Nacht bei Tyson zu verbringen und auch Ray hatte seine Kleidung aus dem Hotel geholt. Nun saßen sie alle beisammen und beratschlagten, was zu tun sei. Immer wieder warfen sie vorsichtige Blicke zu Dana, die trübsinnig vor sich hinstarrend in einer Ecke des Zimmers saß.

„Die beiden verheimlichen uns etwas. Das ist klar! Ich bin mir sicher, Tala weiß mehr über Dranzers Verschwinden, als er uns gegenüber zugegeben hat."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, als Tyson geendet hatte. Dann verfielen sie wieder in brütendes Schweigen.

„Aber wieso ist Tala jetzt auch verschwunden? Hat er nicht uns gegenüber erwähnt, dass er sich unauffällig verhalten solle, bis Kai wieder da ist? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

„Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, dass ihn seine Meinung ändern hat lassen. Vielleicht will er mehr über diese Dranzer-Sache in Erfahrung bringen?"

„Aber wie will er das anstellen? Schließlich weiß niemand davon, außer Kai und Biovolt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Tala so dumm ist, in Boris Büro zu spazieren und Informationen über diese Geschehnisse einzufordern."

Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Stille, ehe Ray das Wort ergriff.

„Richtig: Es weiß niemand außer Biovolt UND Kai. Wer sagt uns denn, dass er nicht beabsichtigt Kai zu fragen?"

Die anderen starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Du denkst, er will Kais Befehl zuwider handeln? Das glaube ich nicht! So dumm ist niemand, auch ein ehemaliger Demolition Boy nicht!"

Eine wilde Diskussion entsprang, ob es nun dümmer war, Boris um Aufklärung zu bitten, oder sich offen gegen Kais Willen zu stellen und mit diesem Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Kenny stellte schließlich die Ruhe wieder her, indem er so laut wie möglich in den Raum brüllte.

„Jungs! Jungs! Seid doch mal leise. Es ist doch vollkommen egal, was Tala macht. Die Frage ist wohl eher, was wir machen sollen?"

Tyson sprang hoch.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir zu dem alten Lagerhaus gehen und Kai da raushauen."

„Ich bin dagegen!"

Alle starrten mit offenem Mund auf Ray, der ihre Blicke selbstbewusst erwiderte. Dann sprach er weiter: „Wisst ihr noch, was das letzte Mal passierte, als wir nicht das taten, was Kai von uns verlangt hat? Wir wurden alle gefangen genommen und brachten ihn in eine noch schlimmere Situation als er ohnehin schon war. Ich finde, wir sollten noch einige Tage abwarten und uns ruhig verhalten. Wenigstens solange, bis wir wissen, was mit Tala los ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er morgen wieder und hat Neuigkeiten für uns?"

Das leuchtete allen ein und auch wenn ihnen nichts mehr zuwider war, als abwartend herumzusitzen, beschlossen sie Rays Ratschlag zu befolgen.

Kai saß auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und starrte in den Himmel. Nachdem Bryan ihn wieder verlassen und er gegessen hatte, war er mit einem Stuhl bepackt hinausgetreten und hatte es sich bequem gemacht. Nachdenklich hatte er die wenigen Wolken am Himmel beobachtet, hatte gesehen, wie sich das satte Blau immer mehr änderte und nun, kurz vor Dämmerung ein unglaublich intensives Rot zu sehen war. So konnte er sich am besten entspannen und nachdenken, den Blick in die Ferne gewandt. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, folgte er dem Flug einiger Schwalben. Er spürte den leichten Wind, der über seine Oberarme strich und er hörte ihm nahen Baum eine Meise singen. Langsam senkte er die Lider und lauschte mit einem leichten Lächeln dem Geträller. Er konnte die Menschen nicht verstehen, die die schönen Lieder der Vögel nicht hören konnten oder nicht hören wollten. Für ihn war es eines der schönsten Ereignisse überhaupt, und dass, obwohl es eigentlich alltäglich war. Doch oft war man zu beschäftigt, um darauf zu hören.

Ein leises Klappen der Zimmertür ließ ihn hochfahren und sein Blick wurde wieder kühl. Dennoch blieb er am Balkon sitzen. Nur wenig später trat Samantha durch die Glastür und stellte sich ohne Kai einen Blick zu schenken an den Balkon. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich an das Geländer und warf einen Blick in den bereits dunkel daliegenden Garten hinab. Ansonsten tat sie nichts und sagte auch nichts. Kai ließ sie gewähren, und genoss die wohlige Stille. Es war kein eisiges Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, eher eine gewisse Vertrautheit, die Worte überflüssig machte. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht so unwohl, wie es bei den meisten anderen war. Auch wenn sie oft ziemlich nervtötend war, und ihren Kopf immer durchsetzen musste, fand er sie dennoch sympathisch. Schon einige Male hatte er sich gefragt, wie sie wohl zu Biovolt gelangt war und vor allem warum sie blieb. Sie schien keine Bladerin zu sein.

„Wie lange kennst du Tala schon?"

Kai wandte ihr nun doch den Blick zu, musterte intensiv ihr Profil im Schein der untergehenden Sonne. Doch sie starrte immer noch auf die Erde hinab.

„Tala? Beinahe mein ganzes Leben! Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so…ich soll dir eine Nachricht von ihm überbringen."

Sie sagte es, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen. Auch Kai wandte nun seinen Blick wieder ab und starrte wieder in den weiten Himmel.

„Ach ja?" Er klang uninteressiert.

„Ja."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein. Kai musste grinsen. Das Mädchen gefiel ihm zunehmend besser. Sie wollte also gebeten werden? Nun, diesen Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. Nach einigen Minuten stand er auf, ging in das Zimmer und kam bald darauf mit einem Stuhl zurück. Er stellte ihn neben den seinen und deutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich denke, unser Gespräch könnte noch länger dauern."

„Ja, das weiß ich auch. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass unter deiner harten Schale ein Kavalier schlummert. Ich rechnete eher damit, dass ich mich auf den kalten Boden setzen muss!"

„Ich habe viele verborgene Talente, von denen du noch keine Ahnung hast."

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ sich Kai wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt!" Ein Hauch von Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Willst du dich jetzt nicht endlich setzen? Sonst bring ich den Stuhl wieder rein."

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung, die ihm zeigte, dass sie es ihm durchaus zutrauen würde, ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Kai konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Du hast es sehr schön hier – schön und ruhig!"

Leise Sehnsucht schwang in der Stimme des Mädchens mit. Verwundert hob Kai den Blick.

„Ich dachte du hast ein ähnliches Zimmer?"

„Ich? Wie kommst du nur auf diesen Gedanken? Nein, ich kann von Glück reden, dass meine Behausung wenigstens denen der Demolition Boys gleich kommt…und die kann man schon kaum als Zimmer bezeichnen. Rumpelkammer wäre vielleicht das bessere Wort. Klein, eng und zugig."

„Warum dann?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum bleibst du hier?"

Kai beobachtet das Mädchen aus den Augenwinkeln. Er war darin geschult, die Gefühle anderer Leute wahrzunehmen, doch gelang ihm das viel einfacher, wenn die sich unbeobachtet fühlten. So auch dieses Mal. Er sah, wie ein Ausdruck von Leid über ihr Gesicht huschte, dass aber bald von Enttäuschung und Resignation verdrängt wurde. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam abwesend.

„Ja, warum? Das ist eine gute Frage. Vielleicht weil ich sonst nirgends hin kann. Das ist das einzige Zuhause, das ich kenne. In der Welt gibt es sonst nichts für mich. Und da ist es doch besser, so eine Heimat zu haben, als gar keine, oder?"

Einen Moment war Kai versucht, ihr zu sagen, dass das nicht stimmte, doch dann hielt er sich zurück. Das war eine Entscheidung, die sie treffen musste. Er durfte und wollte ihr nicht dreinreden.

Nur eine Frage hatte er noch an sie.

„Wie bist du denn überhaupt zu Boris gekommen? Du bladest doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, das stimmt! Tala hat mich hierher gebracht."

Kai hörte auf. War da ein leichter Widerwillen in ihrer Stimme mitgeschwungen?

„Tala?"

Rasch sprang sie hoch und trat wieder an den Balkon. Kai konnte sehen, wie sie nervös ihre Hände knetete. Das Thema war ihr sichtbar unangenehm.

„Ja! Willst du nun wissen, was er dir für eine Nachricht schickt, oder nicht? Denn dann gehe ich wieder!"

„Sicher will ich es wissen. Sag schon!"

Okay, liebe Leserinnen und Leser. Wie eingangs schon erwähnt, habe ich einige Schwierigkeiten dabei, mich zu entscheiden, wie es nun mit dieser Geschichte weitergehen soll. Aus diesem Grund wende ich mich nun auch an euch. Es wäre toll, wenn ihr mir mitteilen würdet, wie ihr es am besten fändet!

Ich kann die Geschichte bald enden lassen, kann sie aber auch noch weiterschreiben…sollte ich sie weiterschreiben, wird sie aber voraussichtliche seeeeeeehr lang. Was meint ihr? Ich habe jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten für eine Lovestory: Dana/Tala, Kai/Sam (unser aller Eisklotz Kai und eine Lovestory fragt ihr euch? Ja, sage ich! *gg*) Soll ich eine, beide oder gar keine einbauen? 

Naja, ich lass mal gut sein, und hoffe einfach, dass ihr mir hierauf schon antworten werden! Vielen Dank!!!


	28. Endlich am Ziel

Hallochen!!!! Ja, ich bin's wieder mal!!! Soeben hab ich das neue Kap fertiggestellt und will es auch natürlich nicht länger vorenthalten. Also, da die Reaktionen durchwegs positiv waren, wird es eine Lovestory geben…welche wird noch nicht verraten.

@Luina: Hi, du! Danke für dein Anregungen! Hab also das Gesülze etwas gekürzt und bin gleich zum etwas actiongeladeneren Teil übergegangen. Außerdem hab ich mich entschieden, die längere Variante der Geschichte zu wählen, auch wenn ich dann nicht weiß, wann, wie und wo sie aus ist! Weitere Vorschläge oder Wünsche sind natürlich immer erwünscht!

@Topgun: Gomen nasai, das es wieder solange gedauert hat!!! Naja, es ist mir ja schon fast peinlich zu sagen, aber ich habe wieder einmal meine grenzenlose Eleganz unter Beweis gestellt, und bin die Stiege runtergefallen (den Arm beim Schreiben gebrochen, wär mir 1000mal lieber, dann wär es wenigstens eine heldenhafte Verletzung *gg*) Was das angeht, auf was ich am Beginn rauswollt, ist das ohnehin schon lange gegessen, denn hätte ich das durchgezogen, dann wär nach Kapitel 15 Schluss gewesen…aber nein, Kari-chan muss ja wieder mal ihren Plan über den Haufen werfen, hier dies und dort das einbauen, und DADA: Die Geschichte hat kein Ende! Tja, ihr werdet wohl oder übel weiterlesen müssen!! Sorry! *gg* Also hier, das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt!!!!

@Hiwatarigirl: Danke, dass auch du mir so lange treu geblieben bist! *freu* So, ok, die Geschichte geht weiter und Lovestory gibt es auch! Was tut man nicht alles, um seine Leser zufrieden zu stellen? *gg* Ach ja, eine Erklärung, wie ich mir die Kriegsverletzung zugezogen habe, findest du oben, bei Topgun!!! Viel Spaß!!!

Endlich am Ziel 

Das alte Lagerhaus lag verlassen im Schein des Mondlichtes da. Doch es war nur eine scheinbare Ruhe! Sogar von den Nachtvögeln unbemerkt, kauerte ein rothaariger Junge in den Gebüschen und wartete auf das verabredete Zeichen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon dasaß, aber eines war ihm klar: Sollte er sich hier noch länger den Hintern abfrieren müssen, dann würde Kai bald nichts mehr zu lachen haben! Er warf einen gelangweilten Blick auf die Uhr. 10:30! Dabei wollte Kai doch um Punkt zehn loslegen. Was war nur los? War etwas schief gegangen? Hatte jemand von seinen Absichten Wind bekommen?

Tala rieb sich die klammen Hände aneinander. Es war echt verdammt kalt hier! Sollte nicht bald etwas geschehen, dann wäre er zu einem Eisblock erstarrt. Innerlich musste Tala über sich selbst lachen. Erinnerte er sich zurück an seine Ausbildung bei Biovolt, dann war er dort mir weitaus kälteren Situationen konfrontiert gewesen. Es war schon das eine oder andere Mal vorgekommen, dass die Demolition Boys einfach mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet in den Garten der Balkov Abtei gestellt wurden und dann dort einige Stunden hatten stehen bleiben müssen. Nur ungern erinnerte sich Tala allerdings an die daraus resultierenden Erkrankungen zurück. Mehrere Jungen hatten die Tortur nicht überlebt, aber Tala konnte sich weder an ihr Aussehen, noch an ihre Namen erinnern. Untereinander hatten die Jungs nur sehr wenig miteinander zu schaffen gehabt, Freundschaft war bei Bioviolt ein Tabuthema gewesen.

Vom schnellen Auftauchen und wieder Verschwinden eines Lichtstrahls wurde Tala aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Das verabredete Zeichen! Das wurde aber auch Zeit!

Mühsam krabbelte Tala aus dem Gebüsch, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihn keiner sah und schüttelte seine doch schon steif gefrorenen Glieder. Dann hastete er im Schutz des Schattens, den das Haus auf die mondbeschienene Lichtung warf, zum Haupttor. Kaum dort angekommen, öffnete sie sich auch schon einen Spalt und ein Paar grüner Augen traf seinen Blick. Sam öffnete die Tür und ließ Tala eintreten.

„Mann, ihr habt euch aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen!"

Sam sah ihn nur schweigend an. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch sauer war, sauer, weil er sie ein Jahr hatte warten lassen! Was war da schon eine läppische halbe Stunde dagegen. Er senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich!"

„Das sagtest du bereits…genauso, wie ich dir sagte, dass das das Ganze nicht wieder ungeschehen macht!"

Tala hob den Kopf wieder ein Stück und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte etwas versöhnter als noch am späten Nachmittag. Dennoch wusste er, dass sie ihm noch lange nicht verziehen hatte. Und das war ihr gutes Recht! Schließlich hatte er ihr Versprechungen gemacht, und diese dann einfach gebrochen. Selbst wenn er nicht anders hatte handeln können, war es dennoch nicht fair gewesen und er konnte verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertraute.

Sie drehte sich rasch von ihm weg und deutete ihm dann, ihr zu folgen. Ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu machen, hastete sie so durch die Gänge einem Tala unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Irgendwann kamen sie an einer Holztür an, gegen die Sam leise dreimal pochte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und die zwei huschten unbemerkt hinein. Kai erwartete sie im Inneren des Raumes.

„Was hat so lange gebraucht?"

Sam sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Boris wollte noch wissen, wie du dich erholt hast und dann hat mich Bryan noch aufgehalten."

„Bryan?"

Tala sah, wie Kai die Augen zusammenkniff. Ein lauernder Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was wollte er denn?"

Nun runzelte auch Sam die Stirn.

„Er wollte, dass ich mir seine Beule noch mal anschaue. Offenbar verheilt sie nicht so gut!"

Der lauernde Ausdruck in Kais Augen verschwand nicht ganz, doch gab er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Na gut, dann lasst uns mal loslege! Sam, du weißt, wo wir hin müssen?"

Das Mädchen nickte, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinaus. Dann gab sie den Jungs ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Kai wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Fragend sah er zu Tala. Dieser nahm seine Hand wieder von Kai und drückte ihm einen Gegenstand in die Hand. Überrascht senkte Kai den Blick und starrte auf sein Blade – auf Dranzer! Erfreut drückte er die Hand über dem Blade zusammen und nickte Tala dankbar zu. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer und folgen Sam weiter durch den Komplex.

Irgendwann erreichten sie eine Metalltür. Sam blieb davor stehen und deutete mit dem Kopf darauf.

„Hier werden alle Dokumente aufbewahrt, soviel ich weiß!"

Kai ging auf die Tür zu und drückte den Griff nach unten. Die Tür ging ohne Widerstand auf. Er schaute kurz zu Tala, dessen Gesicht genauso angespannt war, wie das seine.

„Wir gehen rein! Sam hält hier Wache!"

Ohne auf Talas Antwort zu warten, betrat er dann den dunklen Raum. Er hörte, wie der andere Junge ihm folgte und wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Im nächsten Moment flammten grelle Lichter auf. Überrascht sprang Kai herum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Tala war, der das Licht angedreht hatte. Der Rotschopf lächelte entschuldigend und machte ich dann auch schon auf die Suche. Der Raum war angefüllt mir riesigen Aktenschränken, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckten. Einen Finger über die Kärtchen gleiten lassend, suchte Tala die Schränke systematisch ab.

„E…F…G…H…Hier, Kai! H wie Hiwatari! Hier irgendwo muss deine Akte sein….meine muss dann hier sein…I…In…Ip…Iv….ja, Ivanow, Tala! Ich habs!"

Freudig hielt der Junge eine etwas verstaubt wirkende, aber prall gefüllte Akte hoch. Schnell schlug er sie auf und blickte sie hastig durch.

Auch Kai hatte seine inzwischen gefunden und ließ auch die zahlreichen Blätter durch seine Finger laufen. Schien alles da zu sein. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er begann noch einmal zu stöbern. Sekunden später holte er eine weitere weitaus dünnere Akte hervor. Tala warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf und konnte Danas Namen erkennen.

Schnell ließ Kai dann die beiden Akten in den weiten Taschen seiner Hose verschwinden. Dann warf er noch einen neugierigen Blick durch den Raum, ehe er ein paar Schritte weiterging.

„Da wir nun mal schon da sind,…"

Tala war ihm gefolgt und trat nun auf den Schreibtisch zu, der im hinteren Ende des Zimmers verborgen stand. Einige Blätter lagen darauf verteilt und Tala griff nach einem.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten hier verschwinden? Was, wenn jemand vorbeikommt und uns entdeckt?"

Auch Kai besah sich nun die Blätter auf dem Tisch. Gelassen antwortete er: „Wahrscheinlich ist man schon informiert, dass wir uns hier aufhalten."

Tala hätte vor Schreck fast das Blatt fallen gelassen. Entsetzt starrte er auf Kai.

„W…was? Warum meinst du…?"

Kai blätterte weiter durch das Chaos, das auf dem Schreibtisch herrschte. Hin und wieder besah er sich einen Zettel genauer, doch meist legte er sie achtlos zur Seite.

„Sam! Sie hat uns sicher an Boris verraten!"

Tala erstarrte. Einige Male öffnete er den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Unsicher legte er das Blatt wieder auf den Tisch und stützte sich dann schwer auf der Tischplatte auf. Kai hatte er dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

„Warum glaubst du, dass sie uns verraten hat?"

Kai drehte nahm ein Blatt vom Tisch, ließ es in der Hosentasche verschwinden und drehte sich dann endlich zu Tala um.

„Weil sie sich sonst nie so spät mit Boris trifft, und schon gar nicht mit Bryan. Außerdem war seine Beule, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, schon fast verschwunden. Irgendetwas ist hier also faul. Sei vorsichtig, wenn wir den Raum verlassen. Bleib dicht bei mir! Wir müssen versuchen, so schnell wie möglich hier raus zukommen. Hast du Wolborg dabei?"

Tala konnte nur stumm nicken. Er wollte nicht glauben, was Kai ihm da gerade erzählt hatte, auch wenn er ahnte, dass es stimmte. Seine Hand fasste in seine Hosentasche und spürte das Metall des Blades.

Nun gut, er würde kämpfen! Nun, da er endlich seine Akten in Händen hielt, würde er sie nicht mehr hergeben und an Kais Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass es dem anderen Jungen genauso erging. Auch er hatte Dranzer bereits in den Laucher gesteckt und machte sich nun in Richtung Tür davon. Kurz davor blieb er noch mal stehen, schaltete das Licht aus und griff dann nach der Klinke.

„Bereit?" Das einzelne geflüsterte Wort war kaum zu hören, doch Tala nickte zustimmend. Erst im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Kai ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte, also antwortete er ihm in der gleichen Lautstärke: „Ja!"

Nur einen Augenblick später riss Kai die Tür auf und das Licht strömte in den Raum herein. Blinzelnd starrten die Jungen nach draußen.

„Wir gehen doch nur mal schauen! Keine Sorge uns wird schon keiner entdecken!"

Tyson versuchte Ray davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine blöde Idee war, zum Lagerhaus zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob nicht irgendwo ein Zeichen von Kai wäre. Den ganzen Weg hatte Ray versucht, seinen Freund umzustimmen und ihn zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Doch wenn Tyson wollte – und er wollte ziemlich oft – dann konnte er sturer sein als der sturste Maulesel.

Seufzend gab sich Ray geschlagen und hoffte nur, dass sie wirklich niemand bemerken würde.

Warum hatte er sich auch von Tyson und Max breitschlagen lassen, mitzukommen? Wäre er doch wie Kenny und Dana zu Hause geblieben. Aber nein, er musste sich als der große Held aufspielen, der es sich zur Aufgabe machte, zwei seiner besten Freunde von ihrer idiotischen Idee abzubringen. Er beneidete Kai wirklich nicht um seinen Job als Teamcaptain – nicht wenn Tyson eines der Teammitglieder war!

Als Ray erneut den Kopf hob, stellte er fest, dass sie nur mehr eine Straße von dem Lagerhaus entfernt waren.

„He, Leute, seid jetzt besser still! Sie brauchen wirklich nicht gleich zu wissen, dass wir anrücken."

Sofort verstummten Tyson und Max, nicht ohne Ray einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Langsam schlichen sie dann um die Ecke und warfen forschende Blicke auf das Lagerhaus. Es lag scheinbar verlassen da, nichts rührte sich. 

„Lasst uns mal ne Runde um das Gebäude drehen! Irgendwo muss es schließlich auch Fenster geben!"

Überrascht sahen Tyson und Max zu Ray, der diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Ray erwiderte ihren Blick ärgerlich und fauchte dann ungeduldig: „Was denn? Wenn wir schon hier sind, können wir auch gleich Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Also kommt!"

Ehe es sich die anderen beiden versahen, war Ray auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Schnell beeilten sie sich, um ihn einzuholen.

Tatsächlich erreichten sie ungesehen die Rückseite des Gebäudes. An die Wand gedrückt schlichen sie näher und erkannten bald darauf einige hell erleuchtete Fenster. Auf den Knien rutschten sie heran und schielten dann vorsichtig in das Innere. Die ersten drei Räume waren leer und im vierten brannte kein Licht.

Enttäuscht kehrten sie also wieder um.

„Mensch, das hätten wir uns sparen auch können, meint ihr nicht?"

Tyson kickte einen Stein aus dem Weg und trabte mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. Er ahnte mehr als dass er sah, dass seine Freunde zustimmend nickten. Sie wagten es aber nicht, noch mehr gegen Kais Wunsch zu verstoßen und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Weit waren sie noch nicht gekommen, als ein merkwürdiges Geschrei hinter ihnen, sie zusammenzucken ließ.

So, das wars auch schon wieder! Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Und: Ich schwörs, ich wollte Sam ursprünglich nicht als Verräterin dastehen lassen, aber beim Schreiben kam es plötzlich über mich! (Topgun, deine Muse ist eine Spur zu fleißig! *gg*

So, na ja ist jetzt nach dem nächsten Kapitel Schluss oder geht es noch laaaange weiter?? Wer weiß??? ICH!!!! Muahahahahahaha! *gg* Bis bald!!! *kisses* *kaisticker verteil*


	29. Entkommen

Hallöchen zusammen! Es hat lange gedauert, tut mir leid!!! Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich war so lange unschlüssig, was ich denn nun mit Sam machen sollte…

@Topgun: Hi du!!!! Endlich geht es wieder weiter!! Es tut mir echt leid, dass du solange hast warten müssen (wie jedes Mal). Es lag nicht an deiner Muse, sondern eher an meiner Unentschlossenheit. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Sam dazu stoßen lassen sollte oder nicht…na ja…lies es einfach und Meinung wie immer erwünscht, ja?

@Luina: Hallöchen! Ja, ich weiß schon, du hast wieder ewig warten müssen!! Es tut mir leid!!!! Nun, Sam hatte einen Grund, das kommt noch, keine Sorge! Und auch warum sie auf Tala nicht gut zu sprechen ist! Ich find ihn nicht so übel, muss ich jetzt sagen…seine Kindheit hat ihn halt gezeichnet.

@Hiwatarigirl: Die Akten kommen leider erst im nächsten Kapitel! Aber ich hoffe doch, dass dich dieses hier trotzdem interessiert!!! Auch alles um Sam wird noch geklärt, keine Sorge!!

@Nebu: HI!!!!! Hätte dir ja gern geschrieben, aber leider ist deine Mailaddy bei der letzten ‚Säuberung' meiner Computers spurlos verschwunden!!! Gomen!!! Freu mich, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt!

Entkommen 

Überraschenderweise lag der Gang völlig verlassen vor ihnen. Weder von Boris, noch von den Demolition Boys oder Sam eine Spur. Tala warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Kai und sah, wie dieser die Brauen zusammenkniff. Dann deutete er Tala dem Gang zu folgen und langsam und auf jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit achtend schlichen sie dem hell erleuchteten Gang entlang. Er kam ihnen schier endlos vor. Die Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, bei dem kleinsten Laut zuckten sie zusammen. Beide Jungs hielten ihre Shooter startbereit. Sie würden kämpfen, wenn es sein musste. Doch nichts geschah. Ohne Schwierigkeiten erreichten sie das andere Ende und ein vorsichtiger Blick um die Ecke zeigte ihnen, dass auch da niemand auf sie wartete. Unsicher blieben sie stehen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Tala hob die Hand an den Hinterkopf und sah Kai forschend an.

„Was meinst du? Wie gehen wir weiter vor?"

Seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, verriet aber dennoch nichts von seiner inneren Anspannung. Auch Kai war ganz ruhig. Alle Nervosität war von ihm abgefallen. Sein Verstand funktionierte ohne sich von den Gefühlen beeinflussen zu lassen. Völlig sachlich und neutral dachte er ihre Situation jetzt durch, wägte die Für und Wider für seine Theorie ab, überlegte sich, was er übersehen haben könnte, oder was anders gelaufen war. Doch er kam immer wieder auf die gleiche Lösung: Sam hatte sie verraten. Doch scheinbar war Boris klüger als angenommen. Er ahnte wohl, dass Kai über Sams Verrat Bescheid wusste und wollte keine offene Konfrontation riskieren. Schon oft genug hatten Kai und Tala bewiesen, dass die Demolition Boys keine Bedrohung für sie waren. Also setzte Boris wohl auf ‚überraschendere' Überwältigungstaktiken. Sie würden ihnen sicher irgendwo auflauern. Am ehesten kurz vor dem Ausgang, da Boris hoffte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen durch die nahe Tür in die Freiheit schon leicht abgelenkt war. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was sollten sie tun? Sollten sie es wagen und den direkten Weg einschlagen? Aber was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig?

Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm eine geniale Idee kam. Doch es verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Kai, der eiskalte Blader, leistete sich nicht viele Gefühle und falls man sie über Überwachungskamera beobachtete, konnte so ein Grinsen verräterisch sein. Er näherte sich Tala und begann dem dann seinen Plan zu erklären. Er bemühte sich dabei, die Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und schaute scheinbar interessiert den weiten, leeren Gang hinunter. Auch Tala, auf seine Ausbildung denkend, machte es ihm nach. Für einen Beobachter schien es so, als würden die beiden Jungs ihr gesamtes Interesse darauf legen, den Gang zu beobachten, ganz so, als fürchteten sie, dass bald jemand auftauchte.

„Passt auf! Wir müssen jetzt vor allem schnell sein. Ich glaube, dass sie uns kurz vor dem Ausgang auflauern. Das heißt, wir nehmen einen anderen Weg. Wir müssen so rasch wie möglich zurück in den Raum, den ich bewohnte. Klar?"

Tala wusste, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war, unnutze Fragen zu stellen und nickte nur kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Du weißt den Weg noch?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, auf mein Zeichen läufst du los!"

Wieder nickte Tala. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er vertraute Kai. Er wusste, dass der grauhaarige Junge wusste, was er tat, dass er genauso gern aus diesem Gebäude wollte, wie er. Und Tala wusste zudem, dass sich Kai hier einfach besser auskannte.

„Los!"

Die zwei Jungs spurteten beinahe zeitgleich los, die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren, nicht aus den Augen lassend. Doch auch, wenn sie sich auf ihr Ziel konzentrierten, ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit keine Sekunde nach, und sie waren auch auf eventuelle Angriffe gewappnet. Doch ungehindert erreichten sie die Tür, Tala riss sie auf, rannte hinter Kai durch und hörte sie wieder ins Schloss fallen. Dann kam die Abzweigung, bei der ein Weg zum Ausgang führte, der andere zu Kais Raum. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, nahmen die beiden Jungs den Weg, der zur Treppe führte, erklommen diese indem sie jweils zwei Stufen auf einmal nahmen und hörten in dem Moment, da sie am oberen Absatz ankamen, auch schon einen schrillen Warnton, der durch das Gebäude drang. Kai lächelte grimmig und dennoch zufrieden. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Das war eindeutig das Zeichen, dass die Flüchtenden nicht das Erwartete taten und sich alle zusammen finden sollten, um sie aufzuhalten. Er sah direkt vor sich, wie Boris fluchend und schimpfend seinen sicheren Platz verließ um ihn und Tala einzuholen. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

Bald hatten sie den Raum erreicht und stürmten hinein. Kai warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, drehte sich zu Tala um, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie die Tür verbarrikadieren sollten – und erstarrte. Mitten im Zimmer stand Sam, den Verband den er immer hatte tragen müssen, und immer abgenommen hatte in den Händen und starrte sie mindestens genauso entsetzt an, wie er und Tala sie.

„Was zum…?"

Tala wollte schon eine Erklärung einfordern, wurde aber von Kai daran gehindert.

„Dafür haben wir später noch Zeit, hilf mir lieber die Tür zu blockieren. Gemeinsam schleiften sie den nahen Kasten vor die Tür, ließen Sam dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. Kai versuchte herauszufinden, was sie hier machte. Sie stand immer noch gleich, völlig unbeweglich mitten im Zimmer. Er Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, die Überraschung hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz verflüchtigt und dennoch glaubte er Trauer, aber auch Vorsicht darin zu sehen. Er beschloss, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um ihre Beweggründe zu erforschen. Kaum dass sie den Kasten vor die Tür geschoben hatten, packte er Tala beim Ärmel und zerrte ihn auf den Balkon.

„Komm schon! Keine Zeit zum Trödeln!"

Auf Sam achtete er nicht mehr, bis ihre bittende Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Kai! Warte! Bitte, nimm mich mit!"

Er blieb überrascht stehen, die Hand schon auf dem Geländer des Balkons, über das er sich gerade zu Boden schwingen wollte. Sein Gesicht war kühl und absolut nichts sagend, als er sich zu ihr wandte. Sie stand in der offenen Balkontür, den Verband zwischen ihren Händen zerknüllt und sah ihn flehend an.

„Warum sollte ich eine Verräterin mitnehmen? Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Sie schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, streckte eine Hand aus.

„Du verstehst nicht! Ich wollte es nicht…bitte, nimm mich mit. Lass mich nicht hier zurück!"

Kai legte die Hand vor Augen. Er musste sich schnell entscheiden, die Zeit drängte. Zum einen konnte er den flehenden Ton in ihren Stimme nicht ignorieren, aber andererseits artete das Ganze langsam aus…jedes Mal hatte er ein anderes Mädchen im Schlepptau, wenn er von hier verschwand. Außerdem hatte sie ihn verraten und das war etwas, was man nicht außer Acht lassen durfte. Sie war eine Verräterin! Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie hatte ihn verraten. Vor einem Jahr, vielleicht vor einem Monat noch hätte er sie allein deshalb zurück gelassen. Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davon ab, einfach ohne Kommentar über den Balkon zu klettern. Er war im Zwiespalt. Was sollte er tun? Er hörte schon die wütenden Stimmen, die durch das Holz der Tür und des Kastens drangen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht festlegen. Tala war es schließlich, der ihm diese schwierige Entscheidung abnahm.

Der Rotschopf trat vor, nahm Sam bei der Hand und führte sie an den Balkon. Kais fragend überraschten Blick erwiderte er stur.

„Ich hab noch was gutzumachen!", meinte er dann nur. Kai zuckte die Schulter und schwang ein Bein über den Balkon und ließ das zweite folgen. Mit einem eleganten Sprung stieß er sich dann ab und landete sicher auf dem 2 Meter tiefer gelegenen Boden. Dann sah er hoch zu Tala und Sam, überlegte kurz und hob dann die Arme hoch, um Sam aufzufangen. Auf ihren und Talas überraschten Blick hin meinte er dann nur ungeduldig: „Wir kommen sonst hier nie weg, wenn ihr so trödelt. Also, beeilt auch gefälligst!"

Sam lächelte ihn dankbar an und ließ sich vertrauensvoll in seine Arme fallen. Kai fasste sie um die Hüfte, schwang sie halb um sicher herum um den Sturz zu bremsen und stellte sie dann sicher neben sich ab. Er ließ die Hand vielleicht einen klitzekleinen Moment länger als nötig auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht und er hatte auch gleich wieder andere Dinge im Kopf. Doch als er hochsehen wollte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Tala keine Hilfe brauchte, hörte er auch schon das dumpfe Aufschlagen seines Körpers neben sich. Genau so sicher wie Kai war Tala auf dem grasigen Boden gelandet. Schnell wischte er sich die Hände an seinem Shirt und sah sich dann um. Der Garten war von einer hohen Mauer eingekreist.

Kai ging zielstrebig zu dem Baum, den er schon von seinem Zimmer aus gesehen hatte.

„Ihr folgt mir! Achtet darauf, die Füße genauso zu setzen, wie ich es mache!"

Geschickte kletterte er dann den breiten Stamm hoch. Sam folgte ihm etwas langsamer und Tala bildete das Schlusslicht. Kai robbte dann einen relativ breiten Ast entlang und gelangte so unbeschadet auf die Mauer. Dann deutete er Sam, ihm zu folgen, was sie auch recht zögerlich tat. Gerade als auch sie die Mauer erreicht hatte, stürmten die Demolition Boys und Boris auf den Balkon. Nur Sekunden brauchten sie, um die Lage zu überblicken und schon pfiffen ihre Blades durch die Luft. Kai riss Sam nieder und gerade noch entgingen sie so Falborg. Dann deutete er ihr, die Mauer hinabzuklettern, während er noch auf Tala warten würde. Unter dem dauernden Beschuss der Demolition Boys war es für Tala gar nicht so einfach die Mauer zu erreichen, doch Kai gab ihm mit Dranzers Hilfe Deckung und so standen sie einige Minuten und unzählige gefährliche Situationen später auf der Außenseite der Mauer.

„Nichts wie weg!"

Kai fackelte nicht lange und rannte los. Er wusste, dass die Demolition Boys sicher schon auf dem Weg waren, um sie einzuholen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, spürte die kalte Luft in seinen Lungenflügeln brennen und hörte das keuchende Atmen von Tala und Sam hinter ihm. Bald glaubte er das Pochen seines Herzens in den Ohren zu hören, aber er rannte weiter, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet.

Die Gassen lagen dunkel vor ihm. Bisher war ihnen keine Menschenseele begegnet, aber nur glaubte Kai drei Gestalten am anderen Ende der Straße auszumachen. Und nicht nur das, je näher sie den Gestalten kamen, desto vertrauter schienen sie Kai. Doch erst Rays langer Zopf, der bei jedem Schritt hin und her schwang überzeugte ihn davon, dass es sich wirklich um seine drei Freunde handelte. Im selben Moment, da er nach ihnen rufen wollte, hörte er Lärm hinter sich. Schnell wandte er den Kopf und sah Bryan, Ian und Spencer. Auch die drei waren schon auf sie aufmerksam geworden, begannen nun wild in ihre Richtung zu deuten, zu schreien, fluchen und schimpfen.

„Wir müssen zu Ray, Tyson und Max!", keuchte Kai und begann dann nach seinen Freunden zu rufen. Tala machte es ihm gleich und erfreut stellten die beiden Jungs fest, dass die Bladebreakers tatsächlich stehen blieben und ihnen überrascht entgegen sahen. Kai wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum die drei zu mitternächtlicher Stunde ausgerechnet in dieser Gegend unterwegs waren.

Er war, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, froh sie zu sehen. Dadurch erhöhten sich ihre Chancen aus der ganzen Sache unbeschadet raus zu kommen, drastisch. Selbst wenn Sam ihnen noch einmal in den Rücken fallen sollte, was er natürlich nicht hoffte, waren ihre Möglichkeiten zu siegen nicht schlecht!

Stöhnend und keuchend blieben sie dann vor den anderen stehen, die Demolition Boys immer noch dicht hinter ihnen.

„KAI!" Alle drei riefen gleichzeitig den Namen ihres Freundes und Teamcaptains. Der Angesprochene richtete sich auf und drehte sich den Angreifern zu, Dranzer bereit zum Angriff.

„Zum Wiedersehen Feiern haben wir später auch noch Zeit! Kümmert euch erst mal um die da!"


	30. In die Flucht geschlagen

Hallöchen!!!! Es geht weiter, ich hoffe, ihr freut euch!! Sobald ich die Revs von meinen drei allerliebsten Stammlesern erhalten habe, fühle ich mich schon wieder wie auf Wolken!! Die Ideen sprudeln nur so…

topgun: HALLO!!!! Ach, deine Revs freuen mich ja immer so!!! um tisch tanz Und ich brauch gar nicht viele Fans (hab ich auch nicht), wenn ich nur euch habe! Ihr gebt mir immer wieder Mut! gg Eine Auflösung Sam/Kai ist sich für dieses Kap leider nicht mehr ausgegangen, wird aber bei Gelegenheit nachgeholt, versprochen!

Luina: Gomen ne! Es geht weiter! Also, eh…na ja, so schnell ist die FF nicht vorbei…außer du willst das…na ja…eigentlich wird es jetzt erst so richtig spannend…kann aber auch ein kurzes, schmerzloses Ende schreiben, ganz wie ihr wollt! Wünsche erwünscht! gg Und das ich dich überrascht habe, habe ich mir schon im Kalender notiert! g

Nebu: Danke für die Mailaddy! Ist schon gespeichert! gg

Hiwatarigirl: Hi du! Na, so toll ist es auch wieder nicht! Aber es freut mich auf jeden Fall, wenn es dir gefällt!!! Gib mir auch ganz toll Mühe! gg Auch für die Akten hat es dieses Mal leider nicht mehr gereicht, aber wie heißt es so schön: Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!!!

In die Flucht geschlagen 

Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt blieben die drei Demolition Boys stehen. Keuchend richtete sich Bryan auf und grinste Kai böse an.

„So, Hiwatari, damit hast du deine Chancen ins Team zurückzukommen verspielt. Und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist? Boris hat mir schon zugesichert, dass ich derjenige sein darf, der dich für diesen Ungehorsam bestraft! Das wird ein Spaß, freu dich schon mal darauf!"

Dann glitt sein Blick zu Sam, die immer noch schnaufend neben den Jungs stand. Er wurde eisig.

„Und um dich will er sich selbst kümmern, hat er gesagt! Schade, es hätte mir Freude gemacht, auch dich auf den richtigen Weg zurückzuführen! Du weißt doch noch, das letzte Mal…?"

Kai spürte, wie Sam neben ihm zusammen zuckte, als sie sich an das besagte letzte Mal erinnerte. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, die ihn fast seine sonstige Überlegenheit und eisige Ruhe vergessen ließ. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, doch seine Stimme verriet mit keinem Ton in welch ungewohntem Aufruhr seine Gefühle waren.

„Spuckst du wieder große Töne, du Angeber? Hast wohl die Beule schon vergessen, was?"

Er sah, wie die Hand des lavendelfarbigen Bladers zu seiner Stirn schoss und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das blieb natürlich auch dem anderen nicht verborgen und wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. Dann ohne Vorwarnung attackierte er Kai mit Falborg, doch dieser war gewappnet. Er kannte Bryan so gut, dass er wusste, dass auch nur eine Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit verhängnisvoll sein konnte. Dranzer schoss aus dem Launcher, nahm Ziel auf Falborg, traf ihn punktgenau und brachte ihn so von seinem Ziel ab. Bryans Blade landete leicht schwankend am Boden, sofort von Dranzer umrundet. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nahmen die beiden Jungs ihren Kampf auf. Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin hatten auch Ian und Spencer ihre Blades gestartet. Doch gegen Tala, Ray, Max und Tyson hatten sie keine Chance. Schon bald nach Kampfbeginn lagen ihre Blades ruhig im Sand. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun wieder auf Kai und Bryan, die immer noch verbissen kämpften. Beide hatten schon den einen oder anderen Angriff einstecken müssen und es war schwer zu sagen, wer denn nun der bessere Kämpfer war. Doch ein Blick auf Kai sagte Ray, Tyson und Max, dass er seine Trickkiste noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Bryan, der sich schon als Sieger sah, wusste noch gar nicht, mit wem er es eigentlich zu tun hatte.

Gerade als er Falborg zur finalen Attacke antreiben wollte, gab Kai Dranzer ein Zeichen worauf hin der rote Phönix aus dem Blade geschossen kam, sich mit gespreizten Klauen auf Falborg stürzte, den Falken ohne Möglichkeit sich zu wehren in die Lüfte hob, und dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit wieder mit ihm zu Boden schoss. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag ließ er das gegnerische Bitbeast los, schwang sich selbst elegant wieder hoch und sah dann mit einem Kreischen zu wie der Gegner auf der harten Erde einschlug und liegen blieb. Dann schlug der gewaltige Phönix einige Male mit den Flügeln und landete anschließend neben seinem Meister. Ein leichtes Leuchten umhüllte ihn als er Lob suchend den Kopf zu Kai senkte. Sowohl die Demolition Boys als auch die Bladebreakers und Tala standen erstarrt und schauten auf den Vogel, der so echt erschien. Ihr Blick folgte Kais Hand, die nun sanft über den Rand des Schnabels strich. Die meisten von ihnen sahen das materialisierte Bitbeast zum ersten Mal, und diejenigen, die es bereits gesehen hatten, hatten sich eingeredet, dass es ich um einen Traum gehandelt hatte. Nun mussten sie diese Vorstellung endgültig begraben und erkennen, dass Dranzer tatsächlich real war, dass Kai eine besondere Macht hatte, dass er sein Bitbeast rufen konnte, ohne dass es in der Nähe war. Sie schluckten. Sie wussten nicht, wer ihnen unheimlicher war. Dranzer, der in seiner ganzen Schönheit vor ihnen stand oder Kai, der unglaubliche Kräfte besaß.

Die Demolition Boys traten unwillkürlich alle ein paar Schritte zurück, machten dann so schnell wie möglich kehrt und rannten davon. Schon sich allein mit Kai anzulegen wagten sie nur zu dritt, aber wenn er noch Unterstürzung von seinem gruseligen Bitbeast bekam, dann schätzten sie ihre Chancen nicht sehr hoch ein. Ein taktischer Rückzug schien ihnen da klüger, auch auf die Gefahr hin, Ärger mit Boris zu bekommen.

Kais abschätziger Blick folgte ihnen, während er immer noch sanft durch Dranzers Gefieder strich. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann konnte er selbst noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass Dranzer wirklich und wahrhaftig neben ihm stand. Immer wieder strichen seine Finger über das kühle Federkleid, vergewisserten sich, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war, dass es wirklich geschah. Dranzer schien seine Bedenken zu spüren, denn er stupste ihn leicht mit dem Schnabel an und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Dann schmiegte er seinen Kopf an Kais, rieb sein Gesicht an dem seines Herrn. In diesem Moment geschah etwas in Kai, etwas brach, das dort schon lange gefangen gehalten wurde. Der sonst so stoische Junge, der keiner Gefühlsregung fähig zu sein schien, klammerte sich plötzlich mit zitternden Händen in die Federn seinen Bitbeasts. Tränen begannen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen zu fließen, während die Gefühle in seinem Inneren Überhand nahmen. Kai wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment mit ihm passiert war, er konnte nur eines sagen: Er fühlte sich glücklich, froh und befreit. Es war, als wäre eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden, die sich da im Laufe der Zeit in seine Haut, in seinen Körper und in seine Seele eingegraben hatte. Kai spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Dranzer seine Flügel schützend um seinen Körper schlang, ihn so von den Blicken der anderen abschirmte aber auch ein Gefühl des Geborgenseins, der Sorge und der Anteilnahme vermittelte. Kai schluchzte auf, sein Körper bebte, während die vielen, die unzähligen ungeweinten Tränen endlich ihren Weg nach draußen fanden, sich unaufhaltsam aus seinem Inneren drängten und ihn befreiten, den Schmerz, die Sorgen und die Probleme mit sich spülten. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, dass die anderen sein Weinen hören mussten, es war ihm egal, dass sein Image als gefühlloser Eisblock brach, alles war ihm egal.

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er rutschte dem warmen und doch gleichzeitig kühlen Vogelkörper entlang zu Boden, blieb dort sitzen, eine Hand immer noch in das Gefieder gekrallt. Endlich wurde sein Blick wieder klarer, so klar, wie er noch niemals gewesen war. Kai fühlte sich befreit und das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht wischte er die letzten verräterischen Spuren von seinem Gesicht und sah hoch in das Antlitz seines Bitbeasts. Dranzer war mehr für ihn als nur ein Beast, mit dem man Siege erreicht konnte, er war sein Freund – vielleicht nicht mehr länger sein einziger, aber auf jeden Fall sein bester. Der Phönix war ihm zur Seite gestanden, als alle gegen ihn gewesen war, als er sonst niemanden gehabt hatte, als er einsam und verlassen gewesen war. Selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden und wenn sie eigentlich fern voneinander gewesen waren, hatte der Phönix immer zu ihm gehalten, ihn unterstützt und aufgemuntert. Es war eine besondere Beziehung, die sie verband und Kai hatte vor wenigen Augenblicken erkannt, wie wichtig, wie bedeutend sie für ihn war. Solange er Dranzer bei sich hatte, brauchte er niemanden. Mit Dranzer konnte er alles schaffen!

„Kai? Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?"

Rays besorgte Stimme riss Kai aus seinen Gedanken und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich noch. Natürlich war es nie schlecht, wenn man mehr als nur einen Freund hatte! Und Freunde wie die Bladebreakers waren es vielleicht sogar wert, dass man sie an sich heran ließ. Erst jetzt wurde Kai bewusst, dass Ray ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte, dass die Schwingen seines gefiederten Freundes ihn immer noch verbargen. Mit einem dankbaren Blick richtete sich Kai auf, klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose und neigte seinen Kopf zu Dranzer.

„Danke, mein Freund! Danke für alles!"

Dranzer fiepte wie zur Bestätigung, ehe er die Schwingen beiseite nahm und Kai aus seiner ‚Umarmung' entließ. Doch blieb der grauhaarige Blader nicht lange allein. Keine zwei Sekunden später spürte er Tysons Griff an seinem Shirt, der mit einer Hand auf Dranzer deutete und mit der anderen an dem Stoff zog.

„Du, Kai! Schau doch mal!", brüllte er los, zum einen so, als wüsste Kai nicht, dass Dranzer vor ihm stand und Tyson müsste ihn erst daraufhin weisen, zum anderen, als stände sein Teamcaptain mit Sicherheit an die 100 Meter weit weg. Doch Tyson störte sich nicht an Kais warnenden Blick, zerrte weiter an dem Shirt.

„Glaubst du, ich darf ihn mal anfassen? Darf ich, Kai, darf ich?"

Kai verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Hatte er gerade noch von diesen Nervensägen als seinen Freunden gedacht? Das konnte nicht sein…

Dranzer entband Kai von der Aufgabe Tyson eine Antwort auf seine sinnlose und dämliche Frage zu geben. Der rote Phönix erhob sich mit einem lauten Schrei in die Luft und verschwand dann unter den überraschten Blicken der Bladebreakers. Mit einem hellen Lichtstrahl schoss er wieder in das Blade, das inzwischen unbeachtet auf dem Boden lag. Kai bückte sich, hob es auf, drückte es noch einmal dankbar und ließ es dann in die Hosentasche gleiten.

Dann drehte er sich mit einem kühlen Blick zu seinen Teamkameraden um.

„Und was macht ihr hier?", begehrte er zu wissen.

„Ähh…"

„Öhhhmmm…"

„Och…"

Alle drei waren sich einig. Nämlich darüber, dass sie Kai auf keinen Fall verraten würden, was sie tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht ins Freie getrieben hatte. Also betrachteten sie fasziniert und beinahe schon wie hypnotisiert den Boden. Kai erkannte, dass dort irgendetwas von immensem Interesse verborgen sein musste, dass er nur nicht sah. Zumindest deutete das Verhalten der drei Bladebreakers daraufhin.

„Ja?", versuchte er sie zu einer verständlichen Antwort zu überreden. Vergebens. Doch er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte und sie hätten wunderhübsche Löcher in den dunklen Asphalt gestarrt.

Mit einem Seufzer gab er sich also geschlagen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Wird ganz schön frisch!"

Erleichtert hoben auch die anderen drei ihre Köpfe und sahen Kai nach. Der blieb nur noch einmal kurz stehen, drehte sich aber nicht noch mal um.

„Jungs?"

Erschrocken blieben die Bladebreakers noch einmal stehen. Was kam nun? Sie hatten schon gehofft, sich halbwegs schadlos aus der ganzen Misere gezogen zu haben, aber es schien fast so, als würde Kai nicht so leicht aufgeben. Na, war ja eigentlich klar…er war ja schließlich Kai! Der gab niemals auf. Sie seufzten unhörbar auf und machten sich schon mal auf die Standpauke, die nun sicher kommen würde gefasst. Der Boden gewann wieder an Interesse und ihre Blicke bohrten sich erneut in den unschuldigen Teer.

Doch das, was dann aus dem Mund ihres ehemaligen und immer noch nicht aufgegeben Teamcaptains kam, ließ sie endgültig die Köpfe hochreißen und ihn beinahe entsetzt anstarren. Ray war schon versucht, zu ihm zu gehen, ihm die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen und nach der Temperatur zu tasten. Er halluzinierte sicher, lag im Fieberwahn, oder schlimmeres. Erst im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich, dass es sich um Kai handelte und dass es keine so gute Idee wäre, ihm auf offener Straße aufs Hirn zu tatschen. Also ließ er es bleiben und beschränkte sein Tun auf ungläubiges Staunen.

Während die drei nun hinter Kai, Tala und Sam hertrotteten, ließen sie sich das Gesagte auf der Zunge zergehen. Sie waren sich sicher, es nicht so schnell wieder zu hören…dieses kleine Wörtchen „Danke!".

Das Haus von Tysons Großvater lag ruhig und leise da. Nichts rührte sich und die Jungs kamen unbemerkt hinein. Doch auch wenn das Haus geräumig war, so langsam gingen ihnen die Schlafplätze aus. Kurzerhand beschlossen also Kai und Tala im Dojo zu nächtigen. Max teilte sich mit Tyson ein Zimmer und so konnte Sam in ein eigenes Zimmer ziehen…vorerst wenigstens. Am nächsten Morgen würde man dann weitersehen.

Doch nur weil alle wieder in ihren Betten lagen, kehrte noch lange keine Ruhe ein. Besonders im Dojo wurde noch heiß diskutiert.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Kai, wie hast du das gemacht?"

Kai lag mit dem Gesicht zu dem kleinen Fenster, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt und ließ die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Talas Frage überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, geisterte sie doch schon seit Tagen in seinem Kopf herum und wusste er doch schon keine Antwort darauf.

„Keine Ahnung!"

Die Ratlosigkeit war Kai anzuhören und so bohrte Tala nicht mehr nach.

„Vielleicht steht etwas darüber in deinen Akten. Normal ist das auf jeden Fall nicht…vielleicht liegt es auch nur an Dranzer und nicht an dir. Muss ja nicht unbedingt die Macht des Bladers sein, oder? Das Bitbeast kann schließlich auch für so einiges verantwortlich sein!"

„Mhm…" Mehr brachte Kai nicht mehr raus. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn geschlaucht und nun begann er die Müdigkeit zu spüren. Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer, er konnte sie kaum noch offen halten. Während Tala noch darüber philosophierte, wem es nun zu verdanken wäre, dass Dranzer eine richtige Gestalt annehmen konnte, fühlte Kai schon den vertrauten Nebel um sich. Das Gefühl, in Watte zu liegen, nahm zu. Immer undeutlicher hörte er Talas Stimme, konnte schon bald nicht mehr verstehen, was der sagte. Und schließlich vielen im die Augen zu und er ließ sich von der angenehmen Dunkelheit umarmen und in das Land des Traumes wiegen.

„Kai?"

Keine Antwort.

„Jetzt ist der mir doch glatt weggepennt!" Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sich Tala zur Seite und war auch bald darauf eingeschlafen.

So, bevor ihr mich jetzt gleich lyncht, ein paar erklärende Worte: Also…fragt mich nicht, welcher Irrsinn mich geritten hat, als ich Kais Zusammenbruch geschrieben habe. Es überkam mich so und ich dachte mir: He, der Junge muss aber einiges in seinem Inneren angesammelt haben, wenn der nie was rauslässt. Irgendwann muss dass doch rauskommen. Und es erschien mir als richtig, dass Dranzer derjenige sein sollte, der Kai dann tröstet! Naja, wie auch immer…ich steh dazu! gg

Des weiteren habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich jetzt sozusagen einen neuen Teil in der FF aufschlagen werde. Bisher ging es ja „nur" um Kais Vergangenheit, was seine Eltern betrifft…nun, seine Akte hat er ja jetzt, das ist also geritzt. Wen es noch interessiert, der kann jetzt erfahren, warum ausgerechnet er in der Lage ist, Bitbeast materialisieren zu lassen (ja, es liegt am Blader und nicht am Bitbeast, wie Tala meinte!)

So, Anregungen, Wünsche und Beschwerden sind wie immer willkommen!! Baba, bis zum nächsten Mal!!!


	31. Ein Blick in die Akten

Ohayou, minna-san!!! Gomen nasai!!!!!! auf knien lieg und um vergebung fleh Ich kann es verstehen, wenn ihr alle nichts mehr von mir wissen wollt! Ehrlich! Und trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr dennoch weiterlest! Es tut mir echt total und schrecklich leid, dass ihr solange ohne Update ausharren musstet!!! Verzeiht mir!!!!!!

Luina: Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne!! Tut mir echt schrecklich leid, dass du solange nichts zu lesen bekommen hast. Wenn ich jetzt wenigstens mit ner anständigen Entschuldigung aufwarten könnte, aber ich habe nichts vorzuweisen, außer Stress am Schuljahresende, Urlaub in den Ferien und dann ein recht schmerzhafter Schnitt am Kopf! Bitte verzeih mir trotzdem! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte!

Hiwatarigirl: Hi du! Schön, dass du es ok gefunden hast, dass Kai Gefühl gezeigt hat. Die Akten kommen jetzt in diesem Kapitel zu tragen! Hoffe sie entschädigen dich für die lange Wartezeit!

Topgun: Sorry, dass mit dem Monat ist sich nicht ganz ausgegangen, hoffe, du bist mir dennoch nicht allzu böse. Gut, dass auch du mit Kais Gefühlsausbruch einverstanden warst. Irgendwie hat sich das ganze so aufgedrängt! Hab eigentlich schon noch vor weiterzuschreben! sich vornehm wieder öfter zu posten Tja, zu meinem Alter nur soviel: zu den Jüngsten gehöre ich nicht mehr! lol Bin schon über 20!

So, bis zum nächsten Kappi dann, ja?

Ein Blick in die Akten 

Der Morgen kam für viele der Hausbewohner unbemerkt. Kenny und Dana wunderten sich schon ein wenig, dass um 10 Uhr vormittags immer noch niemand wach zu sein schien, doch als sie das Dojo betraten und dort die zwei schlummernden Gestalten sahen, war wenigstens für Dana das Wundern vergessen. Mit einem leisen Schrei der Freude eilte sie zu Kai und wollte den gerade umarmen, als sie zögernd stehen blieb. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht so lange und das Bild, das die anderen ihr von ihm vermittelt hatten, ließ nicht vermuten, dass er begeistert wäre, wenn sie sich nun in einer Kuschelattacke auf ihn warf. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf und lachte. Er war ihr Bruder! Sie durfte das!

Und unter Kennys fragenden Blick, den am heutigen Morgen schon langsam nichts mehr überraschte, warf sie sich lachend auf die Brust des blauhaarigen Bladers. Dessen Augen schossen auch alsbald in die Höhe, senkten sich aber wieder, als er auf den vertrauten blassblauen Haarschopf auf seiner Brust schaute. Mit einem leisen Grummeln hob er die Arme und legte sie um das Mädchen. Dana hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Dann gab sie ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss, die Kais sich – nun doch wieder sehr zu Kennys Verwunderung – gefallen ließ.

„Du Idiot! Mach so was nie wieder, hörst du? Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich!"

Nach der unkommentierten Kopfnuss war Kenny sicher, dass ihn nun nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts mehr würde überraschen können. Nun, da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Denn, als er nun sah, wie Kai seine Schwester sanft und liebevoll anlächelte, machte sein Hintern eine unliebsame, weil harte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden des Dojos. Im Nachhinein konnte er es sich nur so erklären, dass sich der Schock über den unerwarteten Ausdruck auf Kais Gesicht in die Beine verlagert hatte und die dann einfach unter ihm nachgegeben hatten. Ganz sicher war er sich aber nicht, denn auch sein Hirn hatte für Sekundenbruchteile die Arbeit eingestellt.

„Ist ja nichts passiert! Und jetzt bin ich ja wieder hier!"

Kais Stimme klang tröstend und beruhigend zu gleich. Dana lächelte ihn erfreut an und ihr Blick schweifte dann zu Tala.

„Hat er dir geholfen?"

Kai nickte nur. Dana sprang hoch und ging zu Tala, der immer noch seelenruhig, tief und traumlos schlief. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Kai, der sie immer noch abwartend ansah, drückte sie Tala nun einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, drehte ihr Gesicht anschließend so, dass ihr Mund neben seinem Ohr zu liegen kam und flüsterte ihm dann leise ein „Danke!" zu.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem leisen Grummeln. Dennoch schien es so, als hätte er sie gehört, denn nur Sekunden später schlug der Rotschopf die Augen auf und schaute leicht verwirrt in Danas lachendes Gesicht. Unsicher blinzelte er ein paar Mal und schaute dann in die Runde.

„Was ist los?" Talas Stimme klang sehr verschlafen und man sah ihm an, dass er mit der Situation nicht umzugehen wusste. Was machten die ganzen Leute hier? Brannte vielleicht das Haus?

Unsicher setzte er sich auf, blieb aber nur für Sekunden in dieser Position, da ihn eine heute zum Knuddeln aufgelegte Dana mit einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder zu Boden riss.

„Du hast Kai wiedergebracht! Das ist super!"

Von dem Lärm wurden nun auch die anderen angelockt und bald standen ein gähnender Max, ein sich am Bauch kratzender Tyson und eine neugierig guckende Sam im Dojo. Nur von Ray fehlte noch jede Spur.

„Ähm, Kai?" Tyson wandte sich an den blauhaarigen Blader. Dann zeigte er auf Tala und Dana.

„Was machen die da?"

Kai warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, als er Tysons verunsicherten Blick sah. Scheinbar wusste der Junge nicht, was er von dem Pärchen halten sollte und war sich nicht sicher, ob die nicht irgendwelche Schweinereien im Dojo seines Großvaters veranstalteten.

„Dana bedankt sich, dass Tala mich wieder zurückgebracht hat."

Einen Moment überlegte Tyson ob er Dana denn nicht auch von seiner nicht unbedingt unbedeutenden Rolle bei Kais Befreiung erzählen sollte, um auch ein paar Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen abzustauben, ließ es dann aber angesichts Kais warnenden Blicks bleiben.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte auch Ray endlich aus dem Bett gefunden und alle saßen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer von Tysons Großvater. Opa Granger selbst hatte die Jugendlichen alleine gelassen und trainierte im Dojo.

Alle acht saßen schweigend um den Tisch herum und starrten auf die Akten, die mitten auf eben diesem lagen. Gespannt warteten sie darauf, dass Kai endlich den ersten Schritt wagte und die Akte öffnete.

Doch Kai war unsicher. Er gestand es niemandem, aber er hatte Angst. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass er mehr über seine Vergangenheit, mehr über sich erfuhr, und nun, da es endlich soweit war, traute er sich nicht, die Papiere anzusehen. Er fürchtete sich, etwas zu erfahren, was er gar nicht wissen wollte. Was, wenn er nicht normal war? Was, wenn die ihn, ähnlich wie Tala genetisch verändert hatten? Was, wenn er gar kein Mensch war, sondern irgendetwas anderes? Bisher hatte er diese Ängste nicht gehabt, aber seit er Dranzer rufen konnte, wann immer er wollte, fürchtete er sich beinahe vor sich selbst. Er war eindeutig anders, als die anderen. Das war er immer schon gewesen. Bisher hatte er aber einfach gedacht, dass es an seinem Charakter, an seiner Erziehung und an seiner Kindheit lag, dass er nicht so leicht, bis überhaupt nicht Freunde fand, dass er lieber alleine war. Aber jetzt wuchs das Gefühl in ihm, dass dieser Umstand andere Gründe hatte, als bisher angenommen.

Er ließ einen Blick über die restlichen Anwesenden gleiten, die ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll ansahen. Endlich konnte er sie als seine Freunde akzeptieren. Es war ein langer, harter Weg bis dahin gewesen und er hatte es sich nicht leicht gemacht. Doch irgendwie wusste er, dass sie sich sein Vertrauen verdient hatte, alle von ihnen. Sein Blick blieb an Dana hängen, die einzige, die nicht darauf warten zu schien, dass er sich die Akte besah. Ein warmes Lächeln lag in ihren Augen, während sie ihn musterte. Er konnte ihre Zuneigung darin erkennen, und wusste, dass diese Zuneigung nicht sterben würde, egal was in diesen Akten stand.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer griff er also danach und schlug das sattgelbe Deckblatt auf. Im Raum herrschte Stille. Sieben Augenpaare waren auf Kai gerichtet, der die ersten Seiten überflog. Dann schien sein Interesse zu wachsen, denn die Augenbrauen wanderten interessiert nach oben, sein Blick wurde ernst und konzentriert. Ein Blatt schien besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu fordern, denn Kai las es sich offenbar mehrmals durch, drehte auch einmal den ganzen Akt und besah es sich von der Seite. Er sagte aber kein Wort, ließ die anderen im Ungewissen.

Tyson ruckelte bereits nervös hin und her, konnte seine Neugier kaum mehr in Zaum halten. Max legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, schien aber seinerseits gespannt. Tala war äußerlich ruhig und keiner der anderen konnte sagen, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte und ob er tatsächlich so gelassen war. Dana saß neben ihm, behielt Kai ihm Blick, lehnte sich aber gegen Tala, der nun den Arm um sie schlang. Die allgemeine Neugier war kurzzeitig auf das Paar gelenkt, legte sich dann aber schnell wieder auf den grauhaarigen Blader, der nun die restlichen Blätter nur kurz und oberflächlich durchsah.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen legte er dann den Akt beiseite und stellte sich seinen Freunden. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle warteten gebannt darauf, dass Kai endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte, was denn nun in den Akten gestanden hatte.

Kais Blick traf auf Tala. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, als er sah, wo oder besser um wen dessen Arm lag, sagte aber nichts. Tala ergriff das Wort.

„Du stammst auch aus jenem Volk, oder?"

Die anderen sahen Tala mit großen Augen an, verstanden nicht, was der ehemalige Demolition Boy sagen wollte.

Doch Kai schien ihn zu verstehen und nickte.

„Ja!"

„He, was für ein Volk? Ich will es auch wissen!" Tyson konnte nicht länger an sich halten und verlangte nach Aufklärung. Tala warf einen Blick auf Kai, der aber nur zustimmend nickte.

„So wie es aussieht, stammen Kai, Dana und ich alle von einem Volk ab, dass seinen Ursprung irgendwo in Mittelamerika hat. Das Volk ist bekannt dafür, dass es ein besonderes Talent für den Umgang mit Bitbeasts hat. Sie verehren die Bitbeast und dafür helfen die ihnen. Boris und Voltaire wussten das anscheinend und haben Jahre damit verbracht, dieses Volk zu suchen, mehr über seinen Lebensstil zu erfahren und so vielleicht auch in den Genuss dieser Talente zu kommen. Sie fanden das legendäre Volk auch. Es lebte irgendwo im Dschungel des Amazonas, versteckt vor allen Fremden und doch in Glück. Das sollte sich ändern – an dem Tag, an dem Boris, Voltaire und dessen Sohn im Dorf auftauchten. Voltaire versuchte die Oberhäupter des Dorfes zu überreden, ihr Geheimnis doch mit ihnen zu teilen, aber die alten Frauen waren nicht bereit. Sie wussten, dass sie nie mehr in diesem Frieden würden leben können, wenn erst mal nach außen gedrungen war, welche Fähigkeiten die Dorfbewohner hatten. Auch die restlichen Dörfler stellten sich hinter die Oberhäupter. So mussten Voltaire und sein Gefolge nach einigen Monaten des Verhandelns wieder abziehen. Aber er kam wieder – und raubte den Dorfbewohnern ihre Kinder. Mit Waffengewalt entriss er den Müttern die schreienden Säuglinge. Er dachte sich wohl, dass wenn er schon die Erwachsenen nicht auf seine Seite bringen konnte, er es mit den Kindern, die noch unwissend und unschuldig waren, sicher leichter hatte. In Russland öffnete er dann die Abtei, in die er alle Kinder bringen und ausbilden ließ. Dort wuchsen die Kinder auf, wussten nichts von ihrer Abstammung. Wenn sie sich nach Vater und Mutter erkundigten, dann hieß es nur, sie wären eines Morgens auf den Stufen der Abtei gefunden worden, weil ihre Eltern sie nicht mehr haben wollten."

Die Blicke der Bladebreakers waren während dieser Erzählung immer entsetzter geworden. Tyson sah mit offenem Mund von Tala zu Kai und wieder zurück.

„Und du…und ihr…seid diese Kinder?"

Tala nickte.

„Ich für meinen Teil schon. Kai muss seine Geschichte selbst erzählen!"

Kai räusperte sich. Immer noch weigerte sich etwas in ihm, den anderen von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen, die er selbst gerade erst entdeckt hatte. Doch dann sah er in ihre mitfühlenden Gesichter und entschied sich, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen und sich einmal in seinem Leben jemandem anderen anzuvertrauen.

„Meine Mutter war die Tochter einer der Stammesführerinnen. Als mein…mein Großvater, Boris und mein Vater in das Dorf kamen, verliebte sie sich in meinen Vater und er sich auch in sie. Großvater sagte anfänglich nichts dagegen, er dachte wohl, dass er das Vertrauen der Dorfbewohner leichter erhalten würde, wenn sein Sohn…na ja, ihr wisst schon. Dann verließ meine Mutter aber mit meinem Vater das Dorf und das, obwohl die Stammesältesten es ihr verboten hatten. Daraufhin wurde sie aus dem Dorf verbannt und Großvater gleich mit ihr, weil er den Mann gebracht hatte, der Mutter erst auf diese Idee hatte kommen lassen. Großvater drohte daraufhin damit, meinem Vater und meiner Mutter jedes Kind wegzunehmen und meine Eltern flohen. Kurz nach meiner Geburt fand man sie allerdings und ohne Rücksicht wurde ich meiner Mutter entrissen. Mehr steht nicht in der Akte."

Kais Stimme schwankte, als er seinen Freunden erzählte, wie er seine Eltern verlor. Er kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen, versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jahrelang hatte er in der Unsicherheit gelebt, ob seine Eltern nichts von ihm wollten, ihn vielleicht sogar hassten. Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass er ihnen einfach so weggenommen worden war.

Plötzlich spürte er warme Arme um seinen Hals und sah hoch. Er sah in Danas Gesicht, die immer noch dieses warme Lächeln in den Augen trug.

„Wir werden sie suchen und sie finden, nicht wahr, großer Bruder? Sie werden sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Oft haben sie mir von dir erzählt und immer schwang Sehnsucht in ihren Stimmen mit. Komm, lass uns heim gehen, Kai!"

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gelang Kai ein offenes, ein echtes Lächeln. Ja, er würde seine Eltern finden. Er würde ein Heim haben, er würde eine Mutter haben und einen Vater.

Er nickte.

Dann warf er einen Blick auf Tala, der irgendwie verloren mitten unter ihnen saß.

„Ja, und Tala wird uns begleiten. Und wenn wir unsere Eltern gefunden haben, dann werden wir seine suchen. Wir werden nach Amerika fliegen und dort solange den Dschungel unsicher machen, bis wir dieses Dorf gefunden haben. Schließlich wollen wir alle glücklich sein, nicht?"

Die Bladbreakers saßen immer noch stumm mitten im Raum und hörten der ungewohnten Rede zu. Dann sahen sie auf Kai, der ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Und vielleicht begleiten uns unsere Freunde ja, damit wir diese beschwerliche Reise nicht allein auf uns nehmen müssen?", meinte der Junge dann noch hoffnungsvoll.

Das Jubelgeschrei der Bladebreakers war ihm Antwort genug. Schließlich galt es ja noch herauszufinden, warum gerade er in der Lage war, sein Bitbeast immer und jeder Zeit zu rufen und sich materialisieren zu lassen.

Tja, das wars mal wieder…mach mich aber gleich ans Weitertippen, einverstanden?


	32. Reise, Reise

Ohayou, minna-san! Ich will mich gar nicht lange mit Entschuldigungen aufhalten, die machen das Geschehene auch nicht wieder wett, ne? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich keine gute habe…

Ich begrüße euch alle hiermit zum vorläufig letzten Kapitel von „Suche nach der Vergangenheit". Wie ihr wohl vermutet werden in diesem Kapitel längst nicht alle Geheimnisse gelüftet und vieles bleibt unentdeckt. Es tut mir Leid, aber die Geschichte hat im Moment an Reiz für mich verloren, deshalb hier auch der Schluss. Sollte jemand von euch die Geschichte weiter schreiben und/oder zu einem Ende bringen wollen, ist er herzlich eingeladen mir dies mitzuteilen. Es würde mich freuen. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, kann man auch nichts machen. Ich möchte hier nicht ausschließen, dass ich sie irgendwann mal fertig schreibe, aber dieses ‚Irgendwann' befindet sich leider nicht in greifbarer Nähe. Ich hoffe, ihr akzeptiert dies und seid mir nicht allzu böse!

Ich möchte mich hiermit noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mich, Kai und die anderen bis hierher begleitet und mit gelitten haben. Mein spezieller Dank geht an Topgun88 und Luinaldawen, die mich soweit wieder wachgerüttelt haben, dass dieses letzte Kap zustande gekommen ist. Sorry, guys, ich verstehe, wenn ihr sauer seid, dass es ewig und drei Tage gedauert hat. Trotzdem danke für alles und seid nicht allzu böse auf mich, ja? zwinker

Reise, Reise 

Die Reisevorbereitungen waren bald abgeschlossen. Man wollte zuerst nach Kouchi. Dort war die letzte bekannte Adresse von Kai und Danas Eltern. Sollten sie dort nicht mehr anzutreffen sein, würde man die Suche starten. Vielleicht wussten die Nachbarn etwas, viellleicht hatten die Eltern einen Anhaltspunkt hinterlassen.

Dennoch mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Immerhin wusste Boris, dass Kai und Tala die Akten gestohlen hatten, musste somit ja fast rechnen, dass sie ihre Eltern suchen würden. Und zudem war eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die alleine reisten, doch ziemlich auffällig. Wie sollten sie also vorgehen?

Zum einen beschlossen sie, nicht das Flugzeug zu nehmen. Das würde Boris wohl erwarten, war es doch das schnellste Verbindungsmittel.

Also würden sie mit Bahn und Fähre dort hin fahren. Und zwar in zwei Gruppen, wie Kai vorschlug. Es war zwar seine Bitte gewesen, dass Tyson und der Rest ihn begleitete, aber zu acht würden sie doch mehr Aufsehen erregen, als zu viert. Also sollten Kai, Tala, Dana und Sam früh am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen, während Tyson, Max, Ray und Kenny ihnen am Abend folgen sollten.

Sie kamen ungehindert zum Bahnhof und auch dort konnten sie weder Boris noch einen der Demolition Boys sehen. Beinahe schon beruhigt, stiegen die Vier also in den Zug und suchten sich ihr eigenes Abteil, in dem sie in Ruhe alles bereden konnten.

„Wir müssen unsere Eltern finden, damit wir erfahren, wo sich dieses Volk nun tatsächlich aufhält."

Kai sah nachdenklich auf die vorbeirauschenden Bäume. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er erwarten sollte. Es interessierte ihn, warum gerade er in der Lage war, Bitbeasts zu materialisieren. Doch dann fürchtete er sich auch davor, etwas zu erfahren, was er gar nicht wissen wollte. Er stand schon zur sehr im Augenmerk seines Großvaters und Boris'. Was, wenn sie erst erfuhren, dass er keine Probleme damit hatte, Dranzer zu rufen und wieder verschwinden zu lassen? Was würden sie tun? Solange er für sich alleine gekämpft hatte, hatte er keine Angst davor gehabt, vor solch eine Entscheidung gestellt zu werden. Damals hätte er Dranzer gerufen und ihm befohlen, Boris zu verjagen. Aber nun?

Sein Blick schweifte zu Dana.

Nun gab es Mittel, mit denen er erpresst werden konnte. Wie einmal schon. Und er wusste, dass er auch das nächste Mal wieder alles tun würde, um Dana zu retten. Das aber machte ihn angreifbar. Nicht ohne Grund hatte er es bisher immer gemieden, mit jemandem Freundschaft zu schließen. Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass auch dieser Vorsatz schon lange Geschichte war. Er hatte Freunde – auch wenn er das nicht wahrhaben hatte wollen. Und wenn man es genau bedachte, hatte er viele Freunde.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Tala, der sich angeregt mit Dana unterhielt. Er hatte den Feuerkopf noch nie so gelöst und ruhig gesehen. Zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Kloster hatten sie sich eher gemieden, Konkurrenten in sich gesehen.

Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass sie jemals Freunde werden könnten?

In diesem Moment traf Talas Blick auf Kai und sein Blick wurde warm. Gelassen blickten die beiden Jungs beim Fenster hinaus und fragten sich in welche Zukunft sie wohl fuhren, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Am Abend hatten sie Kouchi erreicht. Es war jedoch zu spät, um noch irgendwelche Nachforschungen anzustellen und so suchten sie sich ein kleines, unauffälliges Motel in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße. Die zwei Doppelzimmer wurden nach Jungs und Mädchen aufgeteilt.

Im Endeffekt schliefen dann aber doch alle vier in einem Zimmer: Sie hatten noch gemeinsam einen Film anschauen wollen und danach noch ein wenig geredet. Als erster waren Dana die Augen zugefallen, die gegen ihren Bruder gesunken war und dort selig geschlafen hatte. Auch Sam hatte nicht mehr lange durchgehalten, lag nun auf dem Boden, zusammengerollt und mit einer Decke über sich gebreitet, die Tala von einem der Betten gefischt hatte.

Kai und Tala hatten sich noch einige Zeit unterhalten. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft waren ihre Gesprächsthemen gewesen.

„Denkst du, wir werden alle Rätsel lösen können?" Talas Blick hing an dem schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehapparates, während er sprach. Auch Kai starrte scheinbar schläfrig vor sich hin, doch seine Stimme war klar und fest, als er antwortete: „Ja, denn bevor wir nicht alles wissen, werden wir uns nicht zufrieden geben! Die Frage ist wohl viel eher, wie lange wir dafür brauchen."

Tala fing an zu grinsen und ließ sich gegen das Bett sinken. Die Hände hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Ach, ich habe Zeit, weißt du? Ich meine, he, seien wir uns ehrlich: Was soll ich sonst schon groß tun? Ohne Schulbildung – wenigstens keiner angesehenen Schulbildung – mit Exteammitgliedern im Rücken, die mich bedrohen und einer verpfuschten Beybladekarriere?"

Der Sarkasmus war aus den Worten direkt herauszuhören, dennoch stellte Kai fest, dass Tala völlig entspannt und gelassen war.

„Tja, du könntest immerhin noch Sänger werden. Versuchen sich nicht die meisten Sportler im Ruhestand mindestens einmal im Leben als Sänger? Oder Schauspieler? Wie wärs damit?"

Kai grinste.

Tala staunte. Das er das noch erleben durfte. Kai Hiwatari himself riss einen Scherz. Einen schlechten zwar, aber immerhin.

Ein gelöstes Lachen kam aus der Kehle des rothaarigen Jungen.

„Sänger, hmm? Schauspieler? Klar, fällt dir vielleicht etwas noch Auffälligeres ein? Ich könnte auch ein Leuchtreklameschild mit mir rumtragen. Text: Hallo Boris und Jungs! Hier bin ich! Kommt und fangt mich doch! Ist in etwa gleich effektiv!"

Wieder wanderte der Blick Talas zur Decke und einige Sekunden herrschte Ruhe.

„Ja, schon! Aber wenn du Sänger oder Schauspieler wirst, dann hat der Rest der Menschheit auch noch was davon. Und wenn es nur was zu lachen ist!"

Talas Kopf schnappte nach vorne. So so, Kai glaubte also, ungestraft auf seine Kosten Witze machen zu können? Man würde ja sehen.

„Ach, Hiwatari, halt die Klappe. Aus dir spricht doch der blanke Neid! Meinst du, ich habe vergessen, wer im Kloster immer die schlechtesten Noten in Musik hatte? Nur soviel: Ich war es nicht!"

Kai legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Das war Bryan! Wenn der den Mund zum Singen aufgetan hatte, konnte einem schon schlecht werden!"

„Oh ja, stimmt ja, das war Bryan!"

Tala kicherte los, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie der andere immer vor der versammelten Klasse gestanden und versuchte hatte, einen geraden Ton herauszubringen. Vergeblich!

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe und als Tala das nächste Mal zu Kai sah, bemerkte er, dass der Junge auch eingeschlafen war. Mit einem leisen Lächeln löschte der Rotschopf das Licht und legte sich auch hin.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, um Tyson und die anderen abzuholen. Die Wiedersehensfreude war groß, auch wenn Kai bemüht war, sie möglichst unauffällig zu gestalten.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück machte man sich dann auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die man von Kais und Danas Eltern hatte.

Bald darauf standen die Acht dann vor einem beinahe riesigen Haus.

Zaghaft klopfte Dana an die Tür, jederzeit bereit zu flüchten, sollte Boris oder einer seiner Spießgesellen die Tür öffnen.

Doch lange Zeit geschah nichts. Als die Wartenden schon meinten, dass das Haus verlassen oder aber niemand zuhause wäre, öffnete sich langsam und knarrend die Holztür.

Gespannt starrten alle auf die Gestalt, die im Halbdunkel des hinter der Tür verborgenen Ganges erschien.

Es war eine hübsche Frau mit langen, silberweißen Haaren. Ihre schlanke Gestalt kam in dem blauen Sommerkleid, das sie trug wunderbar zur Geltung.

Einen Moment lag so etwas wie Überraschung auf ihren Zügen. Wortlos starrte sie das Mädchen an, das da vor ihrer Tür stand. Auch Dana sagte nichts, hatte die Hand immer noch erhoben, da sie gerade ein zweites Mal hatte klopfen wollen.

Dann plötzlich – ohne Vorwarnung – brach die Frau in Tränen aus, sank auf die Knie und zog Dana in einer hektischen Geste an sich. Dabei murmelte sie immer wieder unverständliche Worte, während ihr Schluchzen bis zu Kai und seinen Freunden drang. Auch Dana war in Tränen ausgebrochen, klammerte sich nun an die Frau, schmiegte sich eng an sie und redete mindestens genauso unverständliches Zeug.

Tala und die anderen begannen sich ob dieser Szene unwohl und hilflos zu fühlen, wandten beschämt die Blicke ab.

Nur Kai starrte auf die Frau, konnte sie mit Blicken nicht loslassen. Schon als sie die Tür geöffnet und herausgetreten war, hatte er sie erkannt. Die Erinnerungen waren auf ihn eingestürmt. Sein Herz drohte vor Freude überzugehen, die ersten Tränen begannen sich einen Weg über seine Wangen zu suchen. Seine Mutter! Das war wirklich seine Mutter! Die Frau, nach der er sich ein Leben lang gesehnt hatte, die er gesucht hatte, die er verloren geglaubt hatte.

In diesem Moment trat ein Mann – durch den Tumult angelockt – durch die Tür. Auch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sein Blick auf den Jungen traf, der dort vor seiner Tür stand. Er hatte keine Augen mehr für seine Frau, hatte das Mädchen in deren Armen noch nicht einmal gesehen. Er war ganz gefangen, von dem Jungen, der ihn nun mit Tränen nassen Augen ansah – mit Augen, die er schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Kai?" Die Stimme des Mannes war mehr ein Hauchen. Zaghaft klang sie, ganz so, als wollte er der Hoffnung in seinem Herzen noch nicht zu viel Platz geben, um nicht eine neuerliche Enttäuschung erfahren zu müssen.

Die Stimme des Mannes rief – ähnlich wie die Gestalt der Frau – Erinnerungen in Kai wach. Noch mehr Tränen flossen – Tränen, für die er sich dieses Mal nicht schämt, sah er doch ihre Spiegelbild in den Augen des Mannes – als er langsam und bedächtig nickte.

In der nächsten Sekunde fand er sich in starken Armen, in einer beschützenden Umarmung wieder – eine Umarmung, die er vermisst, schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Seine Finger krallten sich in das Hemd des Mannes, seine Tränen befeuchteten den Stoff am Kragen, als er nur immer wieder ein Wort stammeln konnte.

„Dad!"

„Mein Sohn! Du bist es wirklich! Du bist wieder da!"

Die Umarmung drohte Kai zu ersticken und dennoch hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben nichts mehr genossen als das.

„Ja, ich bin wieder da!", meinte er ruhig. Ja, er war am Ende eines langen, langen Weges angekommen. Eines anstrengenden Weges, aber eines Weges, der sich gelohnt hatte.

Er hatte seine Familie wieder, seine Mutter, seinen Vater und seine Schwester. Und mit ihnen als Hilfe blickte er positiv in die Zukunft. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor den Ereignissen, die da noch auf ihn zukommen würden, denn im Moment war er einfach nur glücklich.

„Ich bin wieder da…zuhause…endlich!"

THE END!


End file.
